


Chaos and Calamity

by FelicityDanvers



Series: Chaos and Calamity Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Action, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheesy romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Finding home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Multiple, Team as Family, Violence in some chapters, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 113,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityDanvers/pseuds/FelicityDanvers
Summary: Formerly known as A Light in the Darkness.All is fair in Love and War, that is unless there are superpowers, magic, and alternate universes, among other things. This is really just a mash-up of fandoms. Will be updated slowly. Things are crazy. This is Earth-12.





	1. The First Meeting and a Question that Changes Everything

Kara's Point of View  
I knew I wasn’t making a mistake. Eliza and Alex told me to stay local, but I had already decided on Metropolis University. The main reason was so I could be near my cousin Kal-El (Clark Kent). Once I was in my apartment, I sat down on my bed. Then realized one of my roommates’ beds had a cover of everything from clothes to toiletries. It looked like a hurricane had blown through one corner of the room. It reminded me of my older sister’s room back on Krypton, my home planet. I played with my blonde hair and picked at my fingernails. Then fiddled with and loosened the collar of my light blue shirt. Followed by smoothing the edges of my blue skirt, and tapping my black flats against the floor. I knew my bright blue eyes were wide with panic and anticipation. All while being completely lost in thought. These habits I had developed as things to do when I get nervous about anything. Currently, that topic is meeting my roommates.  
A few minutes later the door swung open. In stepped a girl with long black hair that fell almost to her waist in waves. Her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled and seemed to dance in the light. She wore a white dress and white high heels, which she immediately kicked off and sat on her bed rubbing her feet.  
“Hi I’m Iris West,” the girl said. I blinked and replied.  
“Kara Danvers,” I said as Iris stuck out her hand. I took it and smiled.  
“You don’t mind if I have some help moving boxes?” she asked. I shook my head and Iris gestured at someone in the hall. In walked a guy carrying a stack of boxes.  
“Iris, how much stuff do you need?” He spoke in a quiet tone, but the voice was deep and soothing. Iris laughed and said.  
“Kara, this is Barry Allen. Barry, this is Kara Danvers.”  
“Hi,” Barry said setting down the boxes. As I caught my first glimpse of Barry’s face, I had to catch my breath. He had brown hair and captivating green eyes. I also took note of the fact that he was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, with a plaid flannel over it, and black converse.  
“Hi,” I managed, feeling as if I had gotten struck by lightning. Little did I know the feeling went both ways. Everyone in the room (meaning the three of them) went silent as the two stared at the other. Iris looked back and forth a few times, started laughing, and fell off her bed onto the floor. Somehow neither of us noticed Iris rolling around on the floor giggling. I was trying to figure out how to stop staring when Barry blushed and looked away.  
“Um,” I managed blushing bright red as well.  
“Sorry, I was staring,” we both said at the same time. This caused Iris to laugh again. Then two more girls walked into the room.  
“Hi,” the blonde one said in an almost bubbly voice. “I’m Felicity, Felicity Smoak and this is Caitlin Snow.” she gestured to the auburn-haired girl next to her. I committed both of their faces to memory and took in their appearances. Felicity wore a blue shirt, black skirt, and silver flats. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses. Which reminded me of the ones I used to wear before I got full control of my heat and x-ray vision. Caitlin was wearing a green blouse, khaki pants, and black boots. Her auburn hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm, bright brown, like cinnamon. She had a mother like vibe to her.  
“Kara Danvers,” I spoke up pointing at myself. “This is Iris West and Barry Allen,” I continued feeling my cheeks heat up as I said Barry’s name. At the time I didn't understand why this was happening  
“Nice to meet you both.” Felicity’s face lit up.  
“Nice to meet you too. I'm pretty sure this is the right room, I’m not positive, well I am positive, I’m a pretty positive person. I don’t know if this is the right room. I mean, I already found my room, but I’m making sure I didn’t get lost again, and that is my stuff, oops,” she babbled. “And I’m babbling again, which will end in 3...2...1,” Felicity said.  
I giggled and said. “This is the right place, but you seem to have figured that out on your own, by your stuff being in here.”  
“Um, Iris? I’m going to go pack,” Barry said.  
“Scratch that, I’m going to go UNpack.” he corrected himself, backing out the door.  
“WATCH OUT!” I shouted, but I was too late. Barry tripped over a stray box and tumbled to the floor.  
“Ow!” he yelped as I rushed over to help him up.  
“Are you okay?” I asked biting my lip.  
“Yes, I am a bit embarrassed though,” Barry said once again bright red, this time on the floor. By then I was also blushing. The other three girls were, of course, laughing. As soon as I helped him up, Barry left the room.  
“You seem to have a ‘small crush’,” Caitlin commented as I blushed, again, for the fourth time. Iris was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
“That’s kind of weird. I’ve known Barry since we were six. We’re like brother and sister, and I’ve never seen him blush over anyone like he did. I’m pretty sure his feelings for you are the same as yours towards him,” Iris said. She was still grinning and seemed to be planning something.  
“You know, on that awkward note, I’m going to go and help Barry.” Iris left the room for a second before poking her head back inside.  
“FYI, his room is down the hall to the left in case you need either of us,” and with that, she ducked out of the room. Leaving her heels in the middle of the floor.  
A few minutes later, another girl ran in followed by a dog. The girl skidded to a stop. The dog tried to stop but crashed into the girl’s legs. As this happened, another girl ran in and scooped up the dog. Then seven more girls entered the room. I almost didn't notice though I did notice that Felicity looked familiar. Almost too much like my older sister, who I hadn’t seen since I landed on this planet. As I looked at the nine new girls, looking at one of the brunettes felt almost like looking at my other sister. Who was my older twin, Maylea.  
“Um, I’m Kara Danvers. This is Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak.” I said.  
“Marley Rose,” the brunette said, pointing at herself.  
“Kitty Wilde,” said one of the blonde haired girls.  
“And this is Sara and Laurel Lance, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Alex Danvers, and I am Santana Lopez. Most of us are rooming next door.” Santana spoke up and I nodded.  
“Alex is my adoptive sister,” I said and then continued observing everyone.  
Marley was wearing a pink sweater and faded blue jeans, along with dirty white sneakers. She has long brown hair that fell in very loose curls till right past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were bright blue and doe-like eyes with freckles sprinkled underneath them.  
Kitty was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and black and white sneakers. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail. Her blue-grey eyes seemed to pierce the souls of the people around her.  
Sara wore a black shirt, black jeans, and a white leather jacket, with white leather boots. Her blonde hair was a little bit curled and fell past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a dull blue but sparkled with an almost deadly energy. Though I wasn’t sure what kind of deadly energy it was. Meaning the good or the bad kind.  
Laurel was wearing a white blouse with a grey shirt and black high heels, that she was carrying. Her caramel and blonde hair was curly and reached a little ways past her shoulders, framing her face. Her eyes seemed to be changing between hazel and brown and framed with rather long eyelashes.  
Quinn wore a white dress that had flowers of all colors on it and red flats. Her blonde hair was a shade or two lighter than Kitty’s and fell a bit lower than her chin. Her eyes were piercing, but kind yet looked a bit like fractals of ice.  
Santana wore a red shirt and white pants, with black heels. Her dark brown hair was curly and fell almost to her waist. Her eyes were warm, but my intuition told me that if Santana got angry they’d blaze like a fire.  
Brittany wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red ballet flats. Her blonde hair was on top of her head in a messy bun, and her blue eyes were sparkling with a bubbly energy.  
Alex wore a maroon t-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket, and dark blue sneakers. I tilted my head noticing that Alex’s hair was shorter than it had been before. Before it had been down to her waist, but now it was a little ways past her shoulder blades. Which is a lot shorter than it was before.  
“So who is in here and who is next door?” I asked.  
“Sara, Laurel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and I are next door,” Alex answered.  
“So Marley and Kitty are in here,” Felicity concluded. The two mentioned both nodded. As all the girls started to help each other unpack, I tried to tune in on Iris and Barry’s voices. Hoping that my super hearing would work the way it should. While at the same wondering why I was doing this.  
“Barry, stop denying that you like her. I know you, you don’t have to hide anything. My advice is to ask her out before it’s too late,” Iris said, her voice a bit muffled. Due to the fact that I was listening through many walls.  
“Fine, I give up, you’re right, I do like her. I’m scared of getting turned down. You know I don’t have any experience with actually dating anyone. How do you even ask someone out anyway?” Barry whined.  
“Simple, go in, ask if you can talk to her, and then ask her to the bonfire tonight!” Iris explained exasperated, sounding rather like a mother.  
“Kara,” Quinn called from the other side of the room, as she was helping Kitty unpack all her shoes. Since Kitty loves buying shoes.  
“Are you registering anything we’ve been saying at all?!” Marley asked in her quiet tone, I shook my head.  
“No, not at all, I’m sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts,” I apologized. Santana laughed.  
“Well, Felicity and Caitlin were filling us in on your obvious crush on Barry. We were also saying that you should ask Barry out to the bonfire tonight before someone else does.” Kitty said grinning.  
“He’s isn’t someone who will be single forever. I've decided that you should ask him out now.” Brittany said giggling. I felt my face starting to heat up.  
“How am I supposed to ask him out if I can hardly speak in front of him?” Quinn laughed again.  
“Simple, go in there and ask if you can talk to him, and ask him. It’s rather simple,” she said as Sara pushed me towards the door and right into Barry. Barry and I both jumped back and ended up falling over. Barry was bright red again, and as he stood he spoke,  
“Well, that’s one way to make an entrance.” Barry stuck out a hand and pulled me up, I was also blushing. Again.  
“Can I talk to you?” we both said at the same time. I looked around and pointed at myself.  
“Me?” I asked Barry, who nodded, still bright red and embarrassed. As the two walked into the hall, I heard the girls crowd around the door to hear what was happening.  
“You know they are listening, right?” I whispered and Barry nodded.  
“Why don’t we give them something to listen to? I mean other than us standing here whispering.” Barry whispered back. I couldn’t help laughing.  
“Um,” I said, still giggling.  
“What did you want to talk to me about?” I asked.  
“I wanted to ask you if you would go to the bonfire with me later?” Barry asked the words tumbling out so fast I almost didn't understand.  
“You mean like a date?” I asked, pinching my arm behind my back. It hurt a bit, so I wasn’t dreaming. I still didn’t understand my feelings even a little. Or Earth customs but that didn’t keep me from getting excited.  
“If you want,” Barry replied blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. I grinned, feeling like there were butterflies in my stomach. It was possible that butterflies weren’t the only things fluttering around. Some moths and whatever other creatures on Earth with wings and that flutter. That was a possibility.  
“I’d love to.” Barry’s face split into a grin that seemed to light up the hall. At least to me, it did, but then his face fell, making the hall seem a lot darker than it had before.  
“You mean it?” he asked, face hopeful. I furrowed my brow, completely confused.  
“Yes, of course, I mean it. Why wouldn’t I?” Barry shrugged with one shoulder as if he didn’t know, but his face showed that he knew exactly why.  
“I’ve seemed to have developed a habit of getting turned down. Or people play tricks on me, in this sort of situation,” Barry explained looking down at his feet. As he spoke my emotions went from shock to high levels of confusion, to sadness, to anger, to sympathy.  
“That’s horrible, why would anyone in their right mind do that to you?” I paused.  
“Wait, wait, I got it, they aren’t in their right mind!” I exclaimed still feeling like I hadn’t done enough to cheer him up. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I hugged him. Barry froze up for a second. A second later Barry hugged me back. We stood there, I felt like it was a very long time, but in reality, it was most likely only a few seconds. As we both pulled back from each other, I heard Barry whisper.  
“Thank you,” I nodded and whispered back.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Can we come out now?” Caitlin called as the other girls giggled. I turned towards the door, shaking my head.  
“Yeah, we knew you were listening anyway,” Barry replied as he wrapped his arms around me again.  
“Are you okay with me hugging you?” he whispered in my ear. I nodded and leaned back a little bit into Barry’s chest. For some reason, I felt, in a way, safe and at home in Barry’s arms. I felt at peace for the first time since I had left Krypton. Then, there was the way that Barry’s arms seemed to fit perfectly around me. I was still confused by my feelings but pushed the confusion aside, and decided to be happy that I had friends. For the first time since I landed on Earth, I was completely happy. Iris laughed as she caught sight of the two of us. At that moment I realized that Barry’s chin was on her shoulder.  
“Seems like you finally got a date who actually meant it when they said yes,” Iris commented.  
“What!?” I yelled.  
“How many times has this awful joke thing happened?”  
“Around three,” Barry whispered in her ear. I saw red. I had to hold back the urge to ask for names, and go and kill the people that caused him pain.  
“You don’t need to worry about it.” I turned my head and looked into Barry’s hazel green eyes and knew he was right. Part of me was still mad, but the other part relieved that I didn’t have to kill anyone. I then realized that I would have to explain a lot to these people. I could handle explaining things, but that didn’t stop me from worrying about it.

Author's Note: Look I fixed the third person issue.


	2. Emotions Run Wild

Chapter 2: Emotions Run Wild  
Kara’s Point of View   
“Sorry, I, um, tend to be a little bit overprotective. My entire family besides my older cousin and my sisters died in a fire when I was thirteen. I lost contact with my sisters after we were all adopted by different families. It caused me to be more protective of people,” I explained. I immediately feeling horrible for lying about it, which came with a twisting feeling in my gut. It wasn’t far from the truth since Krypton had exploded, but at the same time, it was so far from the truth it was painful. I knew deep down I could trust them all. Although I needed to make sure Clark was alright with me revealing his and my identities. All the sudden I felt a wave of sorrow and sympathy that wasn’t mine. I glanced at Barry and saw that he had buried his face in my hair and seemed to be crying quietly. I wasn’t sure what to do so I turned around and wrapped my arms around him letting Barry sob into my neck. I felt divided, part of me was wanting to cry, and part of me wanted to comfort Barry. But part of me was curious about what I had said or done to make him cry. After a few awkward and long minutes I spoke.   
“Girls, can you all get some hot cocoa, noodles, and anything that might cheer Barry up.”   
Everyone nodded and ran off to find the cafeteria or food. I waited they were out of normal human earshot. Then looked around using x-ray vision to look through the nearest walls. When I was sure that no one was around I swiftly picked Barry up. Then flew to my room, setting Barry on my bed and still moving at super speed tucked him into bed.   
“How did you do that?” Barry whispered confusion showing through his tear-filled and red-rimmed eyes.   
“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. But first I have to call someone first and make sure it is okay that I tell you,” I explained. Then I speed-dialed my cousin Clark, as the phone rang I heard Barry whisper.  
“I promise.”   
“Let me guess,” Clark said in greeting.   
“You already want to tell someone?”   
“Yes, but I trust him, I flew on accident, and used my superspeed. Okay, before you ask yes it’s a he, and his name is Barry Allen, and yes there are more than Barry. Then there’s the fact that two of the people here look and act exactly like my sisters,” I babbled and Clark laughed.   
“He seems to have you flustered. Also, I suppose you can tell those you trust.” he continued in a thoughtful tone.   
“I can’t help being flustered. I told them the lie about the fire and he started crying into the side of my neck. I don’t know if it reminded him of something. Or he could sense I was lying, or what was happening, but it scared me a bit,” I defended myself.   
“No need to get defensive,” Clark said, laughing. I could almost hear his smirk.   
“Seems like little Kara finally has her first crush. Let me get Lois since I definitely have no advice on this.” Clark continued playfully.   
“I’m older than you,” I complained.   
A few seconds later I heard Lois’s voice over the phone laughing. “Seems to have taken long enough for you to have your first crush,” Lois said through her laughter.   
“What,” I sputtered, shocked.  
“I’ve only been on Earth for five years. Lois, you’re crazy. It’s not like I was paying attention to boys or girls for that matter, I was busy trying, and for the most part failing, to fit in.” I said as Lois laughed again.   
“Clark told me what happened, how’s Barry?” Lois asked confusing me. I glanced over at Barry who had fallen asleep and had rolled onto his side.   
“He’s fallen asleep. He looks like a baby angel by the way,” I said without thinking.  
“Why? Nevermind,” I said into the phone as I realized I didn’t have time to talk on the phone. I had other things to deal with.   
“I’ll call you with details later. Bye Lois,” Kara said.  
“Bye Kara,” Lois replied and hung up. After putting down the phone I put a hand on Barry’s shoulder and shook it lightly. He woke up almost immediately.   
“Sorry,” he said.  
“I fell asleep didn’t I?” I nodded and brushed the stray hairs off his forehead with my fingers.   
“It’s fine. Look, about me flying,” I paused hearing the girls coming up the stairs.   
“Darn it!” I snapped, frustrated.   
“I’ll tell you after the bonfire everyone’s coming back up,” I said panicking.   
“No need to panic,” Barry spoke taking my hand.   
“All you have to do is sit down and pretend you’re comforting me,” he continued squeezing my hand gently. I sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped the tears off Barry’s face. Who was no longer crying, but grinning, green eyes dancing and sparkling with laughter. His smile made my heart melt, I knew I liked him, but I still didn’t understand my feelings at all.   
Everyone walked into the room a little while after I got rid of last of the tears. By that point we had gotten to know each other a little bit. When they entered we were laughing at a science joke that Barry had told.   
“Well,” Iris said grinning, seeing that we were still holding hands.   
“Seems like you cheered him up fine on your own,” she continued, eyes falling on our entwined hands. Barry and I both blushed and I tried to remove my hand from Barry’s. But all that happened was he held on tighter. Barry made a face as if to say   
"You are not getting rid of me that easily." I shrugged my shoulders and grinned, knowing I wouldn’t be getting my hand back anytime soon.  
“Kara, these girls bought out the cafeteria.” my adopted older sister Alex said laughing. I looked around noticing that everyone was struggling to carry everything.   
“Look, I didn’t know what to get because it was all stuff that I know Barry would eat. But I had no idea, so I got a little of everything,” Iris replied looking flustered. Everyone laughed. By the time we all calmed down my head had ended up on Barry’s chest because I had fallen over. Which caused everyone to laugh again at us. Who were once again wearing identical blushes for the millionth time.


	3. Dinner, Embarrassment, and Fights

Chapter 3: Dinner, Embarrassment, and Fights  
Kara’s Point of View  
A few crazy hours of laughing, blushing, and craziness later. Nothing life-changing happened. Anyway, the point is, it was time for dinner. Then, another crazy hour of dinner and talking happened, here’s what happened. During dinner, Barry’s roommates joined our small group. Along with some other people that were staying on our floor. So now the group was no longer small, but huge and getting a lot louder. Lucky for them, they were in the courtyard instead of inside somewhere.  
Before it was Barry, Caitlin, Felicity, Iris, Marley, and Santana. Along with Sara, Laurel, Quinn, Brittany, Kitty, Alex, and me. Now they were all on the grass. Lucy and Lea Lane, Lois’s younger sisters joined us first. Then, Oliver Queen and his sister Thea, Sebastian Smythe, Marley’s boyfriend. Followed by Ronnie Raymond, Cisco Ramon, James Olsen, Adam Foster, and Tommy Merlyn. Then last were Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Roy Harper, and Ray Palmer. After introductions, I was looking between Barry and Sebastian. Trying to figure out why they were completely identical. They might have some sort of relation. Well, except for the lightning-shaped scar on Barry’s left hand that I noticed a few hours earlier. I also took note of everyone's appearances. Then committed their faces to memory for future reference.  
After a little while, I realized that Adam Foster was “sneaking” glances at me, along with Jimmy Olsen. Once I managed to catch Adam’s eye he turned as red as my cousin’s cape. Barry had noticed as well and took my hand raising his eyebrows in question. Knowing it would bother Adam, I was getting tired of the staring from both Adam and Jimmy (James Olsen). Who was over ten years older than me and was currently finishing his master’s in photography. Which was kind of creepy since I was so much younger. Struck by inspiration from the embarrassment I had caused Adam less than a minute ago. I leaned over and whispered in Barry's ear, “They keep staring at me, I was trying to embarrass Adam. It worked. I don't want to seem like a damsel in distress or cause a scene, but can you please do something? Adam and Jimmy are making me uncomfortable.” Barry nodded.  
“This may seem a bit forward, but can I refer to you as my girlfriend? We can turn it into an act to make it easier. We were both in drama in high school.” I could almost hear Barry's obvious ear to ear grin.  
“Sure, why not? Only if I can say you are my boyfriend,” I whispered smirking. Barry nodded again and wrapped an arm around my waist and took my left hand in his right hand.  
I glanced at Iris, who raised her eyebrows, I blushed. Then seeing her obvious confusion I winked and mouthed ‘acting, I think.’ Trying to let her know what was going on. Iris nodded and passed around the message by a whisper. I made sure that the message didn't change at all. Once I was sure I winked at Barry, hoping that he got the message I laid my head on his shoulder. Glaring at Adam and Jimmy, Barry spoke in a soft yet almost dark and dangerous voice.  
“Eyes off my girlfriend, one, it's rude and two, it's bothering her,” he said. Adam stood up and walked over then growled.  
“And who are you to tell me not to stare?” Barry continued glared at him and out of nowhere, Adam swung his fist right at Barry’s face. I panicked and moved quickly. Well, as fast as I could while still seeming human. I removed my hand from Barry’s, I caught the fist inches from Barry’s face. Knowing the hand broke on contact, I jumped up and letting my anger take control yelled.  
“Don’t you dare throw punches at Barry!”  
Seeing Adam’s other hand rise and form a fist, most likely to take another swing. I quickly brought up my left hand and smacked Adam across the face, knocking him over. I felt the anger drain out of me as I sat back down. That anger turning into horror at what I had done, it didn’t help that I had just met these people for the first time a few hours ago. Barry’s arms once again wrapped around me. In and at that very moment, I felt like I had found someone who understands me completely. I felt complete for the first time since my home’s destruction. Again, maybe because he was stupid, possibly for another reason. Adam got to his feet and took a swing a Sebastian, and I, almost as if I had gotten a flash of the future. Knew what was going to happen before it did. Marley, who had been dating Sebastian since high-school. Who had been holding onto his hand as if her life depended on it. And the girl that I was pretty sure was my long-lost Kryptonian older twin sister stood. Quiet and shy Marley Rose. A girl who seemed to not have a mean bone in her body was now turning red, growing more and more angry.  
“What the hell did you do that for?” Marley shouted, her eyes looked like they were on fire in her anger.  
“What did any of us ever do to you?” She continued, as Adam opened his mouth, and the last of Marley’s calmness snapped.  
“Don’t answer, I’m not done, I, for one expect you to apologize to Barry, Kara, and Sebastian immediately!” and then as if she changed her mind, she punched him right in the nose. There was a crack and Adam’s not broken hand covered his nose. His face showed nothing but shock at what had happened.  
“I hope that teaches you a lesson!” Marley snarled then stood there glaring at Adam, with her hands on her hips. Adam for once made a smart decision and turning on his heel and flat out sprinted away. As Marley sat down there was an awkward silence. Which of course was immediately broken by Felicity. Exactly like every silence since I had met her, for the first time in years. That is if Felicity was who I thought she was.  
“That was AWESOME!!!! I wish I could do that, well I guess I could, but WOW! Way to defy stereotypes. I wish I had gotten that on tape. By the way, you two can be super scary when you want to be. I mean I never saw that coming, you both seemed to be bubbly all the time, then blam! WOW!” Felicity babbled took a quick breath and continued.  
“Kara, how did his hand break on contact like that?”


	4. Sibling Reveals

Chapter 4: Sibling Reveals   
Kara’s Point of View   
I got the feeling that since I now knew Felicity was my older sister. Well, I was eighty percent sure. Something told me that Felicity was asking before someone else had the chance to.   
“He must have thrown the punch wrong or something.” I lied using the first answer that came to mind, the twisting in my gut was back as the lie spilled out.   
“Um, Felicity, Marley, can I talk to you two real quick?” I continued standing. The two followed me out of human earshot.   
“Uh, I don’t know how to put this,” I started with uncertainty.   
“But, you think that we are your two sisters, are from Krypton. That I am your twin and Felicity is our older sister” Marley stated in her quiet voice, my jaw dropped.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to steal the thunder, I was having the same idea,” Marley said.   
“Marley,” Felicity spoke up.   
“Did you break Adam’s nose? Sorry if that was random, but I had to ask,” she babbled again, Marley shrugged, with a guilty look on her face.   
“I’m pretty sure that I did, I don’t think I hit hard enough, but it might have broken.” I put a hand on her shoulder.   
“Well, I definitely broke his hand and his cheekbone if that is even a thing. Does that make you feel any better?”   
Marley grinned and nodded then spoke. “I can trust you both right? I know that might seem silly, but I have to be careful with my identity.” Once both Felicity and I had nodded she continued.   
“I’m not human, my real name is Maylea Zor-El, but I prefer Marley. I have two sisters named Kara and Felicite Zor-El. My sisters and I are all from the planet Krypton, and Kara and I are twins, which were very uncommon. Felicite was our older sister even if it was only by about a year,” Marley finished. Again my jaw dropped and I had to sit down in shock.   
“So, are you two Kryptonian? Or am I being too hopeful?” As an answer, I jumped up and hugged Marley.   
“I thought I’d never see either of you again!” Felicity exclaimed joining the hug. A few minutes later, after a good amount of debating, we decided that I would tell the group. Only about us being sisters and not that we are aliens. As we walked back to the group I reached up to the bridge of my nose to adjust my glasses. Only to remember that I no longer needed them since I had learned to control my x-ray vision a few months ago.   
As we sat down I took a deep breath and blurted out everything I needed to say. “Felicity, Marley, and I are sisters and were adopted by different families after our family died in a fire. Other than our older cousin Clark that is. We lost touch and haven’t seen each other in years. Felicity is the oldest and Marley and I are twins, me being the younger one,” I said. My gut twisting at the fact that I had told yet another lie. Looking at Marley and Felicity I knew I wasn’t the only one. I then realized that Sebastian looked very confused. Realizing that Marley must have told him already, I tapped Marley on the back. Marley nodded and moved to whisper in her boyfriend’s ear.   
“Well, um, if we’re talking about the past you should all know something.” Sebastian paused glancing at Barry.   
“When my twin brother and I were eleven,” he continued and Barry’s eyes widened.   
“Our mother was murdered right in front of us.” Barry looked conflicted, confused, shocked, and a bit upset. I reached over wrapped my arms around Barry, and then exchanged looks with my sisters. We all knew exactly what was most likely happening.  
As if feeling more confident, Barry continued, instead of Sebastian.   
“The police arrested our dad they thought that he had killed our mom.”   
“But in reality, there was a lightning storm and a man in yellow. He killed our mom,” Sebastian said before Barry could.   
“That’s not even possible,” James said sneering.   
“You’re both crazy,” he continued still sneering.   
“Kara, Marley, you both need to find people who aren’t crazy,” James finished now grinning in quite a creepy way.   
“Oh shut it, Olsen.” Leonard Snart spoke for the first time since he had introduced himself.   
“I’ve heard stranger things. Then there’s the fact that you're supposed to be Superman’s best friend. So this can’t be the craziest thing you’ve dealt with. If you can't be nice you should go somewhere where you might be welcome. You definitely aren’t welcome here. You should carry a sign that says something stupid to match your commentary. If you want to be welcome than you can try being nice to people. Try starting with not accusing them of being crazy when you don’t know the full story.” Snart finished speaking as if talking to a three-year-old. James sat there in shock for a few seconds and then stormed off embarrassed. And angry that he had been out talked by someone who was eight years younger than him. Especially since he was almost done with his master’s degree. As James stormed off everyone started laughing. Marley switched spots with Sebastian so he could talk to Barry. Who still looked confused, shocked, and bewildered all at the same time. Not sure what to do I squeezed his hand and felt a wave of relief when he squeezed back.   
After that whole thing was through everyone got to know each other a bit better. I found that Oliver and Tommy were two years older and Lucy, Leonard, and Mick were a year older than the rest of us. But other than that everyone else is in their first year of college.


	5. The First Kiss

Chapter 5: The First Kiss  
Kara’s Point of View  
The rest of dinner and most of the campfire were pretty uneventful. As the fire died down everyone left and soon all that remained of the fire were small flames. The problem was that Barry and I couldn’t bear to leave. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. The moment seemed as if it couldn’t get any better. Then brought back to the present by an owl hooting in the distance I started to wish that Barry would kiss me. Sparked by the idea I took a deep breath and gathered the courage to do it myself. I was more nervous than the average person. One, I am an alien and two, I still hadn’t had my first kiss. The reason for that is on Krypton I didn’t know anyone that wasn’t family. Then once I got to Earth I spent most of my time trying to fit in. And failing.  
Finally gathering the courage I turned around. Looked into Barry’s sparkling green eyes for a brief moment. Before leaning in about ninety percent of the way. Barry, of course, shocked by my sudden, but hopefully graceful movement. Reacted, and pressed his lips against mine. I felt fireworks go off in my stomach, I felt like I was floating, and I could hear Barry’s heart beating out of control. Somehow their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. Neither Barry nor I knew how long we sat there. By the time they broke apart my arms had ended up around Barry’s neck. As I moved my arms back down I found Barry’s hands were resting on either side of my waist. I heard myself whisper “We had better go in now.” Barry then replied in his own breathy whisper.  
“You’re right, but I wish we didn’t have to move.” Barry pulled away and I wished he hadn't. We got up and walked in silence back to the apartment building holding hands as usual. Just outside the building, I spoke.  
“I can't believe I did that,” I said more to myself than to Barry.  
“Well, I for one am glad you did because that kiss was better than I could've dreamed. It was like we were on a different planet." Barry said lightly squeezing my hand as if to calm me down.  
“Yeah, Krypton,” I said under my breath.  
“What did you say?” Barry asked.  
“Nothing, it was nothing I was just agreeing with you.” I said as they reached the stairs and started up.  
“It was amazing, I mean, to be honest, it was my first kiss, but if anything that just made it even more amazing,” I babbled.  
“Oh my gosh I sound like Felicity,” I continued blushing, Barry laughed.  
“Calm down, you sound adorable,” he said tapping me on the nose lightly. Then blushed realizing that he had said it out loud.  
“And that was my first kiss too,” he finished.  
As he said that I found myself not believing it. A minute later they reached the apartment and Barry opened the door. Right when I walked in the girls began to bombard me with questions. Even above all the noise, we could clearly hear Barry exclaim “Yes!” and run down the hall. We all laughed and then they made me tell the whole story. From the moment the rest of the group had left to the second that we had walked into the room. I floated through the story feeling like I was flying. Which I can technically do. After, I went through the process of getting ready for bed. I laid on my bed as everyone drifted off to sleep thinking about my big secret and that magical kiss.


	6. Kara's Secret

Chapter 6: Kara’s Secret   
Around two in the morning, I was still lying in bed trying to figure out what to do. I thanked Rao that I didn’t need sleep due to my heritage. I had talked to Lois about it, and Lois had said to make things simple and tell Barry and to hope for the best. Not being able to wait any longer I jumped out of bed, and into my slippers. I glanced around the room, checking if everyone was asleep. Felicity was murmuring about something. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. After looking around I used my super speed to run down the hallway. I stopped outside of Barry’s apartment door. Using my x-ray vision, one of the many perks of being an alien, I peered through the door. Barry was sitting on the window sill and seemed to be mumbling to himself. I used my super hearing (yet another perk) and tuned in on his voice. Which was hard because Ronnie was snoring. I wasn’t sure what I would hear, but what I heard surprised me nonetheless. “I shouldn’t have done that,” Barry mumbled to himself.   
“I am moving way too fast for her, well I'm pretty sure I am. Barry, you idiot, you finally had your first real date and your first kiss, and you blew it.” My mouth fell open in shock. I had thought that he had been trying to make me feel better earlier, but it had actually been Barry’s first kiss. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.   
Barry jumped up, crossed the room, and opened the door. “Kara,” he breathed looking confused.   
“What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining, I thought you were Oliver. He disappeared again, it's possible he's making out with Laurel somewhere. Anyway, why are you standing outside my apartment?” Barry asked in a quiet voice to avoid waking everyone. I couldn’t help it I giggled and resisted the temptation to kiss Barry, again.   
“I need to tell you something, I should have told you earlier. I didn’t have time, Clark gave me permission, then you fell asleep, and the girls came back,” I babbled.   
“Oh my gosh, I sound like Felicity again.” Barry laughed.   
“No, you sound adorable,” he said then blushed and looked down at his feet. I was also bright red, and pretty much convinced that my face was going to sport a permanent blush. So, I was glad it was dark. Reaching out I took Barry’s hand and pulled him toward me. Then I took his other hand and kissed him.   
"What did I do to deserve that?” He asked as I pulled away.   
“You're you, that's all,” I said, walking into the room, and pulling the window open.   
After looking around, I wrapped my arms around Barry’s waist and flew out the window onto the roof. “Wow,” Barry breathed.   
“How did you do that?” He wondered aloud. I laughed as we sat down.   
“When I was thirteen my world exploded. I am from the planet Krypton, and Superman is my cousin,” I said grabbing Barry’s hand once again.   
“So, Clark Kent is Superman,” Barry stated, and I nodded.   
“I knew it, there were so many factors that pointed in that direction. I mean, glasses can only go so far to hide an identity, and it was kind of obvious. I knew it!” Barry ranted grinning, I laughed.   
“Yeah, he’s my cousin. You also seem to be taking it quite well. The fact that your girlfriend, her sisters, and her cousin are aliens,” Barry laughed.   
“Who wouldn’t find this exciting? Also, are we official? I’m confused,” I blushed, realizing what I had said.   
“I mean if you want, I’m all for it,” I said looking at my knees. Barry hesitated, then he was kneeling in front of me.   
“Hey,” he whispered.   
“Look at me.” I looked up and then he kissed me. I sat there completely shell-shocked, then kissed him back. We could have sat there for an hour or a longer or shorter amount of time. Either way, I felt like I was in heaven. As Barry’s arms wrapped around my waist I felt another wave of emotions that wasn’t my own.   
‘Forget it,’ I told myself.  
‘It’s nothing,’ I wrapped my arms around Barry’s neck pulling myself into a kneeling position and closer to Barry. As I felt Barry deepen the kiss my mind went completely blank. As we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily.  
“Wow,” I whispered and then spoke louder.   
“I guess I can take that as a yes?” I asked jokingly.   
Barry laughed, “Yeah, sorry I didn’t say it, well I couldn’t find the right words. Well, I could, but I couldn’t think of it at the time…” I kissed him again swallowing the rest of the words. As we pulled apart Barry pouted.  
“Now I sound like Felicity.” I laughed and kissed the tip of Barry’s nose.   
“Don’t worry you sound adorable too,” I said removing my arms from around his neck. And then removing his from around my waist and tangled our fingers together. Barry removed his left hand from my right, and I was confused for a brief moment.   
That is until Barry wrapped his arm around my waist again and pulled me into his side. It was kind of a bold move, but we both knew that if I could move if I was uncomfortable. I was again surprised at how warm and safe I felt on that roof with Barry’s arm wrapped around me. Little did we both know we had just sealed our destinies.


	7. Cousins, Confusion, and Craziness

Chapter 7: Confusion, Cousins, and Craziness  
I jolted awake, confused. Why was I on the roof? In a flood, last night’s events came back to me. I remembered the kiss and accidentally falling asleep under the stars. Then a strange memory entered. A dark figure had appeared and said, “I will be back, Barry Allen, and   
I will take everything you care about.” Barry! The thought hit me, like a load of bricks to the face, I whirled around, but there was no real need. He was fine, in fact, he was just curled up right by my side. They had, no doubt, fallen asleep with me leaning on Barry’s chest. I put a hand on his shoulder, it was painful to wake something so peaceful, but we really had to get off the roof.   
Barry stirred and slowly opened his eyes. “Hey, sleepy head,” I said softly.   
“Where are we?” Barry asked looking really tired and confused but to me completely adorable, like a puppy.   
“We fell asleep on the roof,” I explained and Barry nodded and sat next to me with his head on my shoulder. After watching the sunrise I allowed Barry to climb on my back. I slowly made sure that no one was around and flew back into the dorm, through the window, and put Barry back in his bed.   
“Kara,” he whispered, I turned back around.   
“Yeah what is it?” I asked, careful not to wake anyone.   
“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” he asked blushing.  
As an answer I sat down on the edge of the bed and took Barry’s hand in my smaller one. The last thing I remembered was looking at the ceiling trying not to fall asleep, but of course, I fell asleep.  
***  
I stirred and felt the arm around my waist pull me closer and I once again drifted off to sleep with my head and arm on Barry’s chest.   
***  
I woke to Barry shaking her shoulder gently. “Kara, wake up, get up Kara, come on,” he whispered as I opened my eyes blearily. I blushed and rolled off of the bed.   
“I am so sorry! I meant to leave once you fell asleep, but I must have fallen asleep by accident.” Barry laughed.   
“It’s fine, at least it was more comfortable than the roof,” Barry said laughing and pulling me towards my apartment. As I went to open the door the door flew open and suddenly I found myself staring over Felicity’s shoulder. In the room stood Marley, Kitty, Caitlin, and Iris, all obviously holding back laughter.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Felicity said and then pulled back, punching me in the shoulder.   
“Where were you?” she shouted and then pulled me into another hug.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said then rounded on Barry.  
“And where were you?” she asked, glaring at him.   
“Felicity,” I spoke up.   
“We fell asleep on the roof,” I said then grinned seeing the look on Felicity’s face.   
“On the roof, seriously? You’re kidding, right?” Felicity sputtered in disbelief. I gave her a look, and Felicity started laughing.   
“You aren’t kidding, you really fell asleep on the roof.” Barry nodded.   
“Yeah, pretty much.” Looking around, I realized that the four other girls’ mouths were hanging open, all in various states of confusion, and I laughed. Suddenly there was a familiar voice behind me.   
“Felicity, you said that Kara was missing, she’s right here,” Clark said as Lois laughed.   
“She apparently fell asleep on the roof.” Lois laughed even harder.   
“You get into the strangest situations,” Clark said cracking a smile.   
Then his face darkened and he turned towards Barry, who backed away slightly. “So, you’re the one dating my baby cousin,” Clark said in a dangerously low voice. Barry backed away even farther and into a wall.   
“Um,” Barry squeaked and I felt a wave of terror wash over me. Suddenly, I found herself standing protectively in front of Barry. I, to this day, don’t remember moving at all. Clark looked surprised and his face went from anger to wonder.   
“How did you…” I cut him off coldly.  
“Clark, can I talk to you in the hall,” I said pushing him out the door.   
“What are you doing?” I hissed angrily.   
“Barry is the only person that I have ever liked and you go and scare him half to death.” Clark looked sheepish.   
“He knows doesn’t he,” Clark said it as a fact instead of a question.   
“And since you used your speed, which was faster than usual, everyone in the room will have to know,” Clark said as I shook my head.   
“That would only be Iris, Caitlin, and Kitty. Speaking of which, you knew where Felicity and Marley were and didn’t tell me!” I said and with that went back into the room. Around fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door.   
“More people?” Barry asked shakily, still looking a bit scared.   
“Yup,” I said, hugging Barry, and immediately noticing that he was shaking.   
“For real?” Barry asked disbelievingly. I laughed, and then glared at Clark once again, mostly because Barry was still shaking slightly. I felt another wave of emotion, this time it was calm, but a bit scared at the same time. I let go of Barry and sat down on the edge of the bed. Barry, being Barry, followed me like a shadow, and circled his arms around my waist, and dropped his head onto my shoulder.   
“Are we going to let them in?” Felicity asked putting her hand on the doorknob. I nodded and Felicity opened the door. Standing in the hallway were seven people. The blonde on the left spoke.   
“Meet us in the courtyard.” and with that four of them disappeared with a crack.


	8. More Introductions and a Strange Occurrence

Chapter 8: More Introductions and a Strange Occurrence  
Kara’s Point of View  
“Seriously!?” The black haired girl shouted spinning around.  
“Felicity,” the other girl said putting a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. She had brown hair with blonde at the ends and one navy blue streak, one green streak, and one sky blue one, in a row alongside each other on the right side of her head.  
“Hey, that’s my name!” Felicity said pouting. As I looked at the two of them I found myself unable to decide what color the second girl’s eyes were.  
“I’m Ar.. Felicity and this is Misti,” said the raven-haired girl.  
“And the one behind Misti is Newt.” she finished.  
“And you all are?” Misti asked, though she seemed to already know.  
“I’m Kara, this is Barry, my sisters Felicity and Marley, Kitty, Caitlin, Iris, my cousin Clark and his girlfriend Lois.” I said gesturing to each person in turn as I said each person’s name.  
Misti, Felicity, and Newt all nodded. “Nice to meet you all, but can we head down to the courtyard.” Felicity 2 asked.  
“Yeah,” I said.  
“But, you’re going to have to explain that disappearing act.” Felicity 2’s bright blue eyes widened.  
“About that,” she said hesitantly and suddenly her hair turned the exact color of her eyes.  
“Ariana,” Misti shouted tugging on a piece of Felicity 2’s hair. Felicity 2’s eyes widened even further.  
“Secret identity, remember!” Felicity/Ariana hissed.  
Misti’s eyes widened as well and her face paled. “I’m so sorry,” she gasped, Felicity/Ariana nodded.  
“It was going to happen anyway, better now than later for most reasons,” she said cheerfully and once again her hair changed color, back to the black with red and blue highlights.  
“In order to explain this, you have to trust us,” Misti stated leading them all down the stairs. As they reached the courtyard, they were joined by Laurel, Sara, Thea and Oliver, Roy, Ronnie, Eddie, and Alex.  
As they all sat down I realized that Misti looked more nervous than before. “Don’t worry,” I said softly.  
“You can trust them.” Problem was, I wasn’t sure if I was trying to convince Misti or myself. I had, finally, decided that I was done keeping secrets, well within reason.  
“Misti, Felicity, would you like me to go first?” I asked. Felicity 2 laughed nervously.  
“Sure, and by the way, you might as well call me Ariana and Misti, you can call Cat,” I nodded, took a deep breath, and squeezed Barry’s hand for courage and comfort.  
“Hey,” Barry whispered in my ear.  
“It’s going to be fine.”  
“How did you know I was going to tell them?” I whispered back, confused. Barry shrugged, with one shoulder, a typical Barry move.  
“I don’t know, I just sensed it, I think, last time I checked I can’t read minds,” he replied nervously.  
“Can we talk about this later?” Barry asked and I nodded.  
“That would be my preference because it’s kind of freaking me out too.”  
“Felicity, Marley, Clark, can I tell them or does one of you want to do it?” I asked at normal volume. Clark and Marley just nodded, while Felicity cheerfully answered.  
“Yup, you can explain. If I were to even try I would just confuse everyone. Since the story is already confusing, so you just go right ahead.” she babbled once again, and I laughed. Taking a deep breath I spoke.  
“Um, wait, shouldn’t we do introductions first before unveiling everyone’s secrets?”  
Everyone nodded. “Well to start, I’m am Kara Zor-El or as I am known here Kara Danvers, these are my sisters Felicite and Maylea Zor-El or as they are known here, Felicity Smoak and Marley Rose. This is Barry and Sebastian Allen, Laurel and Sara Lance, Thea and Oliver Queen, Lois, Lucy, and Lea Lane, Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond, Iris West, Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramon, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kitty Wilde, my adoptive sister Alex Danvers, and my cousin Clark Kent.” I said once again pointing at each person in turn. Ariana nodded.  
“Ariana In-Ze Lestrange,” she said pointing at herself.  
“This is Cat Ravenclaw,” Cat shuddered at the sound of her name as I noticed Ariana looked nervous. Ariana continued.  
“Newt Scamander, Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Evelyn Malfoy, Lily Granger-Weasley, Isabelle Delacour, and Jade Skywalker,” she finished also pointing each person as I had done a minute before. I internally gasped, figuring something out, but pushing it aside to deal with the more pressing matters at hand, you know telling everyone my secret. I took a deep breath, for the third time, and began my tale.  



	9. Secrets are Revealed and Some Unknown Witchcraft & Wizardry

Chapter 9: Secrets are Revealed and Some Unknown Witchcraft & Wizardry   
This is your overlord, Felicity Smoak. Just kidding, I mean about the overlord part, this is Felicity Smoak. I figured I should take over for a bit. Since Kara has been narrating, for the past eight chapters! Yes, we all know this is a book, but it’s also true, so the jokes on you. Anyway let’s face the music, or the keyboard, not literally by the way. Kara’s narrating, while I do love her, is getting a bit tiresome, you guys need a bit of a change of pace. Anyway back to the show! (I meant the story.)   
“Well,” Kara started, then faltered.   
“Come on, spit it out, not literally, just say it before I beat you to it,” I shout, probably too over excitedly. Kara rolls her eyes, used to my antics, and starts once again. Only to be interrupted by a huge blue thing appearing behind her, I’m going to go with a breach, and then disappears. Some of the new people had strange looks on their faces, and Cat along with Ariana were rolling their eyes and looking at each other with dread. But they all let Kara go on.   
“Okay then, well, my sisters, cousin, and I are from another planet called Krypton. When I was thirteen, Krypton was dying, and eventually ended up exploding. My sisters, cousin, and I were put in space pods. The pods’ GPS’s were set to go to Earth. The shock wave generated by Krypton’s destruction knocked us girls’ pods off course, which were for some reason connected and Kal’s pod wasn’t for some odd reason. Anyway, the pods were knocked into the Phantom Zone, a part of space where time doesn’t pass.” Kara stated, staring at her hands, tears welling up as she talked, but she seemed to be holding it together for the most part.   
A few seconds after I thought that she started to cry. Of course, Barry also had tears dripping off of the tip of his nose. I swear those two are soulmates or something. In a matter of seconds, Kara had broken down and buried her face in Barry’s chest.   
“Ok,” I speak up after a few awkward seconds.   
“I guess I’ll continue this very entertaining and exciting tale,” I spoke up cheerfully. Well, really I felt like crying too, but let’s face it we don’t need another person crying.   
“So where were we?” I started and then paused, for effect.   
“Oh, right, THE PHANTOM ZONE!” I shout. Don’t worry, I made sure that there were no random, super, evil, scary people around first. Everyone laughed, and I made a face, then huffed. I wasn’t kidding around if you were wondering.   
“Not funny, we were stuck there for 24 years. Somehow we escaped and landed on Earth. By that time, Kal-El over here had grown up and had become Superman. Anyway, Kal-El placed us with three different human families, and here we are!” I finish throwing my arms out for effect and accidentally hitting Oliver in the face.  
“Sorry,” I said quickly. Kara hiccuped and lifted her tear-stained face off of Barry’s chest, and giggled as he tried to wipe the tears off her face. Kara hugged him and then leaned in. I honestly don’t know what happened because I turned away, but I assume that they kissed. Bleh!  
“Wow,” Ariana said, her hair now midnight blue with stars seemingly dancing through it.   
“Never thought I would meet another Kryptonian, let alone four,” Now I’m confused.   
“Huh,” I asked and Ariana laughed.   
“I’m half-Kryptonian and half-human. Trust me it’s a really long story. Lucky for you, we have time.” Ariana said cheerfully. Just a side note from the narrator, aka me, aka Felicity Smoak, aka Overwatch. Ariana might always seem cheerful, just don’t get her angry. She will “cheerfully” yell at you.  
“So, where to start,” Ariana muttered. Guess what I know where to start at the BEGINNING. Go me I got the right answer. I am now cartwheeling around the writing booth, I guess you would call this place.   
“I guess I’ll start with my part of the story. I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. My father was Kryptonian, I don’t know his name because my mum doesn’t like talking about it. He left before she even found out about me. Anyway, my mother sent me to a muggle school until I was eleven. About a month before I turned eight, I was flying around outside when I spotted Cat here. I flew down to meet her not remembering that I wasn’t on a broom and that my mum had told me to avoid strangers. I landed in front of her, of course, Cat here wasn’t surprised to see someone flying person floating in front of her. Cat introduced herself and I told her my name. Over time, which was about 8 months, we got to know each other and practically became sisters. Once we turned eleven we boarded the Hogwarts express and we met these people, except Newt, and how that happened is a story for another time. We got to Hogwarts and were sorted into our houses.   
Flashback   
Cat and I stood in the corridor shoulder to shoulder. “I don’t wanna get sorted,” I cried.  
“I know I’ll end up in Slytherin and you’ll obviously end up in Ravenclaw. We’ll be separated!” Cat nodded solemnly.   
“Maybe I’ve had enough of an influence on you that you’ll be in Ravenclaw,” she said, tears shining slightly in her eyes. I sniffed and nodded, throwing my arms around her shoulders. A few minutes later we began the sorting.   
“Lestrange, Ariana,” I squeezed Cat’s hand and stepped forward, I sat down on the stool and let the hat slip over my eyes. Then there was a small voice in my ear.   
“Ah, a Lestrange, I guess you want to be in Slytherin. Your mother wanted to be in Slytherin, but would have fit better in Ravenclaw.”  
‘Just put me where I belong,’ I thought squeezing my eyes shut.   
“RAVENCLAW!” the hat shouted. My eyes flew open as McGonagall pulled the hat off my head. Cat’s eyes were shining with a mixture of pride, happiness, and relief. However, the entire hall went silent and one Slytherin began clapping. I looked at her closely, as I walked to the Slytherin table, she had long brown hair and green eyes. The second I saw her I knew it was Isabelle Delacour.   
As I sat down next to Melody Lovegood, McGonagall called “Lestrange, Misti,” Cat hesitated, because of her false name, then stepped forward uncertainty and sat down under the hat, on the three-legged stool. As soon as the hat touched her head she stood up, handed the hat to McGonagall, walked over to me, and sat down.   
“What happened?” I whispered in Cat’s ear.   
“The hat told me ‘You know where to go’ so I got up and walked over here.” There was no applause. McGonagall seemed to debate on letting her do that, and thank Gods that she decided to just go with it. I nodded just as McGonagall called out a name again.  
“Evelyn Malfoy.” A second later the hat shouted.  
“Slytherin!” we clapped and Cat and I looked at each other and laughed, having seen this coming. A few more people later McGonagall called.   
“Potter, Rose,” McGonagall called.   
“Gryffindor.”  
“Granger-Weasley, Lily.” A few minutes later that hat shouted.  
“Hufflepuff.”   
“Weasley, Victoire,” The hat hesitated.   
“Hufflepuff.” The hall went dead silent. There had been two Weasleys in a row sorted into Hufflepuff. After a few seconds later I couldn’t stand the silence and started clapping. Cat, Melody, and Isabelle followed my lead. Within a few seconds, everyone was clapping. Victoire shot me a grateful look and took a seat next to Teddy Lupin.   
“Skywalker, Jade,”   
“Slytherin!”   
End Flashback   
Okay, I am back and done letting people narrate during my chapters so I have taken it upon myself to narrate the rest of the story. Although I probably won’t be able to. “After we graduated Hogwarts, we all decided to come here for college. And that’s the basics of the story I’ll have Cat tell hers later because it is hard for me to tell it because it’s complicated. Other than Cat’s I can tell you the rest. Victoire is ⅛ veela and ¼ werewolf, Teddy is formally dead, Newt is from around 100 years ago, Lily and Evelyn are fully human, Isabelle is ½ veela, and Jade is Anakin Skywalker’s daughter. That’s pretty much where the simple part of that information ends, the rest we’ll explain at a later date due to the fact that some of it we don’t even know the full extent of,” Ariana finished as Cat took a deep breath.   
“I guess I should just be blunt,” she said, closing her eyes. I think she was trying to figure out how to word what she was about to explain to us in a way that wouldn’t be super confusing. Suddenly, what I am going to call a breach, opened behind her and……


	10. An Unexpected Arrival

Sorry, we had some technical difficulties. Also known as Kitty pulled the fire alarm to freak us all out, she’s a bit of a prankster sometimes. I think it gave Cat, Ariana, and Teddy a heart attack. Then my alarm clock went off and we all thought that it was the fire alarm again. Where were we? Give me a second, I’m thinking. Right, the breach opened.   
There was a GIANT, BLUE, SWIRLING, vortex in the middle of the courtyard at Metropolis University! Suddenly someone tumbled out of it. Just as he started to stand a girl tumbled out and landed on top of him. “Ow,” he groaned.   
“Kara, I really hope that’s you that just fell on top of me, and I hope I at least cushioned your fall.” The boy said sitting up and pulling Kara ? up with him. Ariana rushed forward and lifted them both to their feet effortlessly, then she stood there in shock.   
“Well, to put this simply, meet Kara and Barry, from another universe.” There was an awkward silence.  
“Cool!” Barry 1 ? said jumping up and accidentally pulling this world’s Kara, who seemed to be in shock, with him.   
“How did you know that?” Kara 2 asked nervously. Ariana proceeded to go on a ramble to explain the multiverse and tell the two everything she knows on the topic. And confuses everyone but her friends with the information. We got another explanation on that at a later point.   
After a little while, Kara 2 spoke up.   
“I’m gonna try to get back to our universe,” she said biting her lip and staring at her feet. Barry frowned.   
“What about other me?” Kara 2 opened and closed her mouth a few times and closed it again looking at the ground sadly.   
“You’re just gonna leave me here, on my own.” Barry 2 stated, and Kara 2 continued to stare at the ground. Suddenly, pretty much out of nowhere, Ariana popped up between the two, hair now red with a lightning shaped yellow streak. Her hair pretty much changes with her emotions when no one normal is around because otherwise she has to control it constantly.  
“Hey, whoa, whoa, and more whoa. Kara, over here, can’t carry you and go fast enough to breach back to your earth. Don’t worry about it, we’ll take care of you while you’re here.” Ariana said putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder. Barry winced.   
“Sorry, super strength, it’s kind of a problem more often than not. I’m half-alien.” Barry nodded in understanding.   
“It’s fine, Kara’s an alien too.” Kara 2’s eyes-widened.   
“You really had to tell them that.” Kara 2 shouted. Barry shrugged and looked at the ground.   
“You can’t just trust people when YOU JUST MET THEM!” Kara 2 shouted angrily. Ariana glared at her, the red and blue seemed to slide down and out of her hair slowly fading as her hair went fully black.   
“Hey! Don’t yell at him, he didn’t do anything. Okay, maybe he did, but even though you didn’t tell us we were all thinking it. Plus, we’re the people that are going to be helping him out while he’s stranded in a universe that isn’t his own, so it’s probably for the best that he trust us,” Ariana spoke in a dangerously quiet voice and was obviously having a hard time containing her anger.   
“Someone who cared wouldn’t have just thrown around my secret!” Ariana’s hair turned bright red along with her face, from anger. Then Kara continued.   
“It wasn’t his secret to tell!” Ariana’s fists clenched and her eyes narrowed even further.   
“You know what? Try being nicer about it! Leave Barry alone!” she shouted, rising up into the air. The sky clouded over and it began to rain, but strangely there was no wind, even though her hair was whipping around her face as if there was a really strong one. Ariana screamed and her eyes lit up with heat-vision, and her hands began to crackle with magic. Some sort of force seemed to take over, she wasn’t really Ariana anymore.   
“Ariana!” Cat shouted jumping into the air.   
“Out of my way!” Ariana screamed hair now black as midnight and flowing in an invisible wind. Cat flew at Ariana and knocked her out of the air. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap, Ariana holding her head.   
Mean Kara strode forward and lit up her eyes with heat vision. Just as she was about to shoot heat vision, I would use my super speed to grab both Cat and Ariana. Before I could put my brilliant If I do say so myself, plan into action, Barry 2 put himself between Cat and Ariana and the angry Kara. Kara my sister Kara flew forward and tackled her doppelganger. Cat and Barry helped Ariana up, who was now leaning on Barry for support. The surge of anger having taken a lot out of her.   
Victoire lit up in a firestorm You’ll understand this reference later ;) and Cat’s eyes turned midnight blue Cool I knew there was something odd with her eyes and she somehow made water flow all around her still super cool and in sync with Victoire, let the water flow in a graceful motion with her hands as Victoire shot fire through her hands. SO COOL!!!! I wonder how many times they practice that a day to be in perfect sync. I wanna DO IT TOO!!! The fire and water hit Kara 2 and everyone ran for cover Except for me and those battling as a GIANT REALLY COOL breach opened out of nowhere. Well, really Cat and Victoire created it in the fray of the battle. Kara then pushed her doppelganger through the breach. About 20 feet away, Ariana and Barry 2 were huddled together against a tree. Ariana was on the verge of passing out and I’m pretty sure Barry’s trying to shield her in case Mean Kara tries to attack her again. Which is might I add adorable. “What just happened?” Thea asked, speaking for pretty much everyone. That everyone was, for the most part, hiding behind trees and rocks. If you have forgotten the everyone, it consists of Thea, Laurel, Sara, Alex, Me, Kara, Marley, Caitlin, Iris, Kitty, Barry 1, Barry 2, Sebastian, Ronnie, Ray, Roy, Eddie, Teddy, Newt, Ariana, Cat, Victoire, Evelyn, Lily, Isabelle, and Jade.   
“Putting it simply, we got attacked by my crazy EX-girlfriend, who seemed nice at first, but apparently, she’s absolutely insane. So I was wrong about her and it almost got everyone here hurt,” Barry said looking beyond upset.   
Ariana walked in front of him and hugged him with her free arm, her other hand was already entwined with Barry’s. “Thanks for standing up for me, all of you, especially you Ari,” he continued hugging her tightly. Eventually, the two pulled away from each other, Ariana’s hair and face had identically turned bright pink.   
“No problem, that’s what friends are for.” She said, seeming to have forced herself to say friends.   
“I don’t think friends hold hands, Ariana,” I said grinning at the two of them. They both took a couple steps away from each other, but didn’t let go of each other’s hands. Oops. However, a few minutes later, we all ended up sitting in a circle, getting to know each other, and Ariana and Barry ended up sitting next to each other. Which the rest of us did on purpose ;) I mean were we supposed to just ignore it. Well, if we were we obviously didn’t, so deal with it. I’m going to move on now before I go on a five page rant about random subjects.


	11. A Magically Weird Break

And we’re back! Sorry about that, the past two months have been really BORING! So, therefore, I, Felicity Megan Smoak, your amazing narrator used the magic of time travel, which will be explained in greater detail later, mostly because I don’t really know how to explain without confusing myself, skipped those two months. It is now the first day of what I am calling Halloween break. Now we are all staying at Ariana and Cat’s house over the break because it’s only about a week long making it hard for everyone to book flights and such so we all just went to Lestrange Manor instead. Once again using the magic of time travel, we have arrived at the Lestrange Manor. We pulled up in front of a huge mansion. “Well, welcome to our not very small home that is way too small for three people,” Ariana called from the front seat of Cat’s car. Don’t worry she’s not driving. As we got out of the five cars we had taken, a figure with crazy black hair, greatly resembling Ariana’s, came flying down the steps of the house.   
“Mom!” Ariana shouted leaping into the air and tackling the woman in a bear hug, with Cat on her tail. Needless to say, they all toppled to the ground.   
“Hello, you two,” the woman said in a heavy British accent.   
“And hello Evelyn, Victoire, Teddy, Lily, Jade, Isabelle, Newt, and everyone else I don’t know. Introductions please Ali.” Ariana nodded and introduced everyone quickly pointing at each person in turn. Let’s be honest we don’t need to list everyone's names again, because it’s already happened multiple times, but I am going to do it again.   
“This is Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Kitty, Kara, Barry, Felicity, Ray, Marley, Sebastian, Thea, Oliver, Alex, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Iris, Eddie, Caitlin, Ronnie, and Roy. Everyone this is my mom, Bellatrix Lestrange.” Ariana finished grinning at her mom.   
“You can all call me Bellatrix or Bella is fine too, and Alli, I think you forgot someone'.” Ariana bit her lip.   
“Yeah, that’s a bit of a long story. In short, this is Barry, from another universe,” she said with a small smile. By the way, Ariana and Barry have become really, really, really close almost like best friends, just in my personal opinion something more, I mean what am I supposed to say they’re barely left each other’s side, well at night obviously, I’m just going to stop while I’m ahead. Bellatrix laughed and then spoke,   
“You, my dear daughter, get yourself into the strangest situations.” Ariana nodded, laughing, Bella continued.   
“I can also sense that you two,” she pointed at her daughter and Barry 2, eyes narrowed playfully.   
“Aren’t merely just friends, there are other feelings below the surface.” The two both blushed.   
“And judging by your faces, I am right, as usual,” Bellatrix smirked, and pushed her daughter right into Barry.   
Well almost, Barry stepped out of the way, so naturally, Bellatrix picked up her daughter and proceeded to chase Barry around the yard with Ariana in tow. Ariana, of course, was screaming at her mother to put her down. Once Barry stopped to catch his breath, Bellatrix dropped Ariana on top of him. Of course, they both ended up on the ground. The rest of us, on the other hand, were barely holding back laughter. “Ow,” they both said, in unison. Bella just stood there, holding back laughter herself.   
“Just kiss already,” Oliver shouted, who was standing at the back of the group. Ariana visibly paled and took a deep breath. I distinctly heard her mutter.   
“Fine.” In the blink of an eye, Ariana leaned down and pressed her lips to Barry’s, whose eyes almost bugged out of his head, a second later his eyes fluttered shut. The rest of us just stood there in shock.   
Cat was the first one to snap out of her very slightly shocked state. “Well, you told them to kiss, and here we are,” she laughed. As she said that Ariana and Barry pulled away from each other and started laughing.   
“You guys, honestly, did you really think it’s normal for me to pick up my daughter and chase someone around the yard? If your answer is yes, then you are completely correct! Well, not on a regular basis since this was planned but you get the point,” Bellatrix said laughing.   
“Wait, this was all planned?” Ray asked looking completely bewildered.   
“Yup,” Cat said cheerfully.   
“Well except for Oliver’s line, and the kiss, but Mom and I were hoping that would happen. I just hope it was the right Barry,” she joked.   
“Me too,” Ariana and Barry said at the same time. The two looked at each other and started laughing again.   
“As entertaining as this is, we should head inside before the sun sets,” Bella said ushering us all inside.   
“Follow us to the sort of, kind of, not really, sleepover room!” Ariana shouted, leaping into the air, but forgetting to let go of Barry’s hand, and she ended up pulling him into the air with her. She shook her head and then waved her free hand in his direction, and suddenly he was floating on his own.   
MAGIC!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!! I’m not even going to bother to write in italics. I AM TOO EXCITED!!! COPPER BOOM!! Cat, as lightly as her namesake, lept into the air and floated beside her sister. It didn’t take me long to decide that I want to fly/float too! We all floated/walked down the hall. We turned a bunch, but I don’t even know how many times or in which decision. Eventually, we arrived in a huge, beautiful ballroom? Which in my opinion is extremely confusing.   
“What’s with the mattresses on the floor,” Ray asked and I looked down and the floor was completely covered in mattresses. Nothing really exciting happened for the rest of break. We all just had fun and got to know each other a lot better then went back to school after a week. For the next few months, we went to class, hung out, did homework, took tests, and grew a lot closer. Then something huge happened…….but first an explanation.


	12. Explainations

Caitlin’s Point of View  
I figured I’d take over for this chapter so no one gets confused, at least I hope so. So, we don’t know where Oliver and Sara are, this is because they ran off, or sort of sailed off, on the Queen’s Gambit, which sank, I mean they’re legally dead, but something tells us that they’re still out there somewhere. We all took part-time jobs to help pay for college. Lea, Ronnie, Cisco, and I are all working at the S.T.A.R. Labs. Both Barry and other Barry, and Eddie are helping at the Metropolis Police Department. Also, our second Barry is now legally Bart, but we still call him Barry. Kara, Marley, Ariana, and Cat are working at a cafe called the Alley Cat. Ray and Felicity are working at a small shop called Tech Village. Iris, Kitty, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are working at a different cafe. Laurel and Sebastian are helping out at the DA’s office. Last, but, not least, Alex is working at a lab that I have forgotten the name of.   
Anyway our group kinda just keeps getting bigger. The new people are all quite busy, but when they are around they’re around. Back on track, the new, if that’s what we are calling them, people are sisters Dinah Drake and Maggie Sawyer, Iris’s brother and sister Cleo and Wally, and Lena Luthor who is Lex Luthor’s adopted sister, which doesn’t really matter because she doesn’t want to be associated with him or the Luthors anyway, for good reason. Now for backstories, well actually Lena and a bit of Dinah and Maggie. Lena’s backstory is a bit murky since she hasn’t revealed much, no details really just the outline. So, I’ll tell you what I know. Lena isn’t actually a Luthor, she was adopted when she was 8. Lex was the only one that tried to make her feel at home, and he proceeded to go on a rampage. So, she’s been practically on her own ever since then. So naturally, she’s a bit closed off from everyone except for Kara, Ariana, Cat, and that’s it. Anyway, about Dinah and Maggie, the reason they have different last names is that when Maggie’s parents found out she was gay they kicked her out, and dropped her off at her aunt’s house. That aunt happened to be Dinah’s mom. Maggie decided to change her last name to Sawyer because why not, so there’s that.   
Anyway, I’m going to turn the next part back over to Felicity.


	13. Even More Explainations

Hello again, I’m back. Now we have a few more explanations to go through and then another portion of the actual story. Or you know, actually, chapter sounds a lot better, not the point, okay back on track now. We’re all staying in Central City because the university gave time off and extra credit to the students that go to the turning on of S.T.A.R.’s Particle Accelerator. We all decided to go to support Cait, Ronnie, Cisco, and Lea, who all have to be there. Plus, who’s going to turn down extra credit? Anyway, here’s a map that I tried drawing of the area so that you have a better idea of where everything is. I think I caught the general basis of it so here you go. Well, it’s actually pretty off but the general picture is okay I guess. 

So I noticed that quite a few different people are dating so here’s a handy list.   
Kara and Barry 1 are dating/officially together.   
Marley and Sebastian are dating/officially together.   
Caitlin and Ronnie have been on quite a few dates, but aren’t using labels I’m not sure what that means, but that’s how it works.   
Laurel and Oliver were together, but then Oliver cheated on her with Sara, and now we don’t even know if he’s alive. So that situation is complex.   
Ariana and Barry 2 are honestly unclear, along with Cat and Newt.   
Evelyn and Cisco just started dating   
Victoire and Teddy have been together since who knows when Seriously no one remembers and are obviously in love. I’m honestly surprised they aren’t married yet, but apparently, Victoire wants to finish college first.  
I think that’s about it. Now I’m going to let Ali aka Ariana takeover Ali because it’s a mixture of her first and last name. Get it? Anyway, Ariana is taking over because she’s going to explain a few of our wizard friends’ backgrounds, appearances, families, etc.   
Ariana’s Point of View   
Hiya everyone! Okay you probably noticed that I have two nicknames, that’s because my mom came up with Ali and Barry came up with Ari, but I don’t really let anyone but him and Cat calls me that, and when I’m in a really good mood pretty much only my closest friends, call me that. I’m not really sure why, but coming from other people it bothers me. Anyway, we realized that we have been a bit vague about 8 people’s backgrounds. I decided to take 6 of them and let Cat explain her own story herself at a later date and then Newt’s we’ll handle later on. Let’s just say that it’s complicated.  
Okay, so I’m going to start with Evelyn. She is the eldest child and daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. She doesn’t have a very complicated story quite honestly. Her life has been quite ordinary other than her being a witch. Oh, and she has a brother named Scorpius, who probably won’t show up really ever. They never were close. Anyway, that’s really it on her background and family. Other than all of us being in the same year at Hogwarts. Appearance, Evelyn has long dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She’s tall and really athletic. Personality is really hard for everyone because we’re all so similar, but so different at the same time. Anyway, Evie is kind, trusting, has quite a nasty temper, but is everything you could look for in a friend. She’s a total Slytherin though.   
Okay, onto Victoire, who along with Evelyn is technically my niece, which is really awkward. Anyway, Victoire’s parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. Bill was bitten by a werewolf so Victoire has some werewolf like qualities and can also turn into a wolf, and is ⅛ veela from Fleur’s side of the family. She has two siblings named Dominique and Louie. Victoire is for lack of a better word short, wait I got it, petite, and it definitely more artist than athletic. She has blonde hair, with a turquoise streak from bringing Teddy back to life, long story, and red fiery streaks, and grey eyes. She and Evelyn are very similar in personality, but Victoire is a lot quieter unless you get her mad, then she catches on fire. Long story. Victoire is a Hufflepuff.   
Now onto Lily. Her parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, ⅔ of the so-called Golden Trio. Her siblings are Rose and Hugo. She honestly is a typical Weasley, looks, personality, and everything. Lily has red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She is also quite petite. Lily is kind and seems shy, but wait until you see her practicing for a play. She’s a great actress. Lily is also in Hufflepuff.  
Onto Isabelle. Izzie is a Delacour and that’s all she knows about her actual family. She technically and legally lives with Victoire, but pretty much lives at Jade’s house. She has long brown hair and green eyes. One thing you should know about her is that you shouldn’t try to hug her. There is a high chance of getting bitten, kicked, or slapped, etc. She’s a Slytherin but is smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. Well, most of the time, okay half the time.   
Jade Skywalker, what to say about Jade. Other than oh geez, I really have nothing. Her mother is Padme and her father is Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker. Again if you try to hug her she’ll probably kill you. Anyway so along with her magic she can use the force very well. Jade is definitely not really smart, and I can say that because even she’d agree with you if you asked her. I mean she walks into poles on a regular basis, but she does pretty well in her classes. She’s also a Slytherin.   
Newt Scamander is the last of us, other than me and Cat. The short version is that we (meaning Cat and I) came into contact with a broken time turner during our third year at Hogwarts and ended up in 1910, where Newt was also in his third year. Eventually we figured out how to get back to our time and Newt decided to come with us. You will never see him without either some sort of pet or his magically expanding suitcase. He’s a Hufflepuff. Newt is shy and does better with beasts and animals than humans. Most people find him annoying, but they just don’t have a heart. Trust me, I would know. The rest of his story is quite complicated so we’ll explain that in detail later.   
And last, but not least is me. My story is a little complicated. I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and my father is from Krypton. My mom doesn’t like to talk about him, he was only around for a few years. Two years after I was born my father disappeared off the face of the earth. He probably just went back to Krypton. What we do know is that he was the brother of Astra and Alura In-Ze, which makes me Kara, Felicity, and Marley’s cousin. Anyway, I’ll let Cat tell the story of how I met her because she tells the story much better. Anyway, I know you probably think that my mother is evil. She’s not though, everything she did that was evil was Umbridge or Death Eaters using Polyjuice Potion or my mom under the Imperius Curse. It’s a long story, but I have a lot of evidence. It was my mom fighting Molly Weasley, but trust me she would never go after her niece. Anyway that was kind of a complicated situation, but whatever, with us it never is not a complicated situation, at the time of the final battle, when I found out that my mom had been killed I found her old time-turner and went back in time, and saved her, so now she’s fine. That’s really all there is to it, well simply speaking.   
When we all met on the Hogwarts Express things didn’t exactly go well. It all started out fine. Cat and I got on the train and were looking for a compartment. We were going to sit with Victoire, Evelyn, Lily, Isabelle, and Jade, and at the time we didn’t know who Teddy was, but he was there too. As soon as Victoire introduced me, well this happened.   
Flashback   
We walked into the compartment. “Hey, guys!” I said grinning and then noticed Teddy.   
“Victoire, can you introduce your new friend?” She nodded.   
“Ariana and Misti, this is Teddy Lupin, we’ve known each other for awhile, it just never worked out to introduce all of you. Teddy this is Ariana and Misti Lestrange.” Teddy’s hair turned bright red, and I knew that he was angry since apparently, all metamorphoses’ hair turns red when angry.   
“You expect me to be friends with her, her mother killed my mum!” He shouted spinning towards Victoire. She looked shocked. He had never yelled at her before, I found out later. Misti stood by and hunched her shoulders in the corner, unsure what to do, Bellatrix wasn’t her real mother, but she was still a mother-figure.   
“And on top of that, she’s probably evil!”   
“For real?” I shouted back.  
“Have you even met my mother? No, you haven’t! She’s not evil.” My feet left the ground, but I didn’t really care since I was too upset, well until I remembered what happens when I get angry. So naturally, I started to rein it in.   
“You know what, I’ll tell you what really happened. IT WAS UMBRIDGE SHE USED POLYJUICE POTION! WHEN IT WAS HER SHE WAS UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE!” My feet hit the ground and I continued calmer now.  
“She also hit Voldemort in the face once, but that’s not the point.”  
End of Flashback  
Yeah, so that’s what happened there.


	14. Tragedy Strikes on Multiple Fronts

Caitlin’s Point of View  
Well’s speech had gone quite well, and we are all now in the cortex. The accelerator had turned on without a hitch. Ronnie has just explained that if there was a big bang, that something would have gone horribly wrong and we’d all be in huge trouble. Afterward, Dr. Wells, our boss, gave another short speech and popped the cork off of the champagne bottle. That was the moment everything changed, for the better or for worse.   
Lea’s Point of View   
Lea Lane here, just thought I should quickly introduce myself. Anyway, off came the cork and what did the champagne do? IT FLOATED up and out of the bottle, it then splattered all over the floor. The floating champagne was soon followed by a huge bang. Ronnie was the first to speak, “Well, Cisco, there’s your loud bang. Now we’re in serious trouble.” Wells immediately sprung into action.   
“Lane, Ramon, Raymond! Go shut down the accelerator!” We quickly ran down to the entrance chamber, or whatever it’s called.   
“The only way I can shut it down is manually, which is from the inside,” Ronnie shouted,   
“I’m most likely, okay, I’m 99.9% sure that I won’t live.” I felt my eyes filling with tears, “You can’t do this, I’ll do it. My sisters and dad have each other. What about Caitlin?   
What will she do without you? Her mom ignores her and she lost contact with her sisters,” Ronnie looked at his feet and shook his head.   
“I know, I know, but do you know how to operate the shutdown valve?” I shook my head. “That’s what I thought.”   
As we closed the door, Caitlin ran in, heels clicking madly on the metal floor. “Where’s Ronnie?” She asked frantically, tears already streaming down her face, which told Cisco and I that she already knew.   
Caitlin’s Point of View  
I don’t know why I even asked. “Cisco!” came a voice from the walkie-talkie that Cisco was clutching in his hand.   
“Ronnie!” my hand shot forward and grabbed the device.   
“Cait, go back upstairs, get yourself to safety,” Ronnie said frantically.   
“No, I won’t leave you down here to die!” I cried panicking.   
“Cisco!” Ronnie shouted.   
“I’ve operated the shutdown valve! You need to turn it off, whatever you do, under no circumstances will you OPEN THAT DOOR!!!” Ronnie shouted.   
“I’m on it!” Cisco replied, and along with Lea leaped into action.   
“Cait, whatever happens,”   
“No, don’t talk like that. We will get through this.” I heard myself crying.   
“I need to tell you something, whether or not I survive I need to tell you this.”   
“You will survive!” I insisted, not sure if I was trying to convince Ronnie or myself.   
“Can you please let me say this?” I was silent, and he continued.   
“I love you Cait, I know it’s a bit soon, but I need to tell you just in case. On my nightstand, there’s a silver ring that has flat sides. I think it’s an octagon. I want you to have it, I’m not sure if it will fit on your finger. If it doesn’t, please just wear it on a chain and remember me.”   
Ronnie trailed off, and I felt a knot growing in the pit of my stomach.   
“Of course I’ll keep it and I love you too. Screw it being too soon,” Ronnie laughed, and then there was another huge bang.   
“Cait,” Ronnie said frantically.   
“If anything happens, just let yourself be happy, move on, don’t mourn me, and forget to live, just remember I love you,” he said clearly crying now.   
“I love you too.” Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me.   
“Lea, take care of her, you too Cisco, make sure she lives her life,” Ronnie said, and there was another huge bang.   
“Tell everyone I love them. Cait, remember what I said, and I love you.” There was a blast of cold air and a bang that was clearly the barrier rupturing.   
“Ronnie!” I screamed feeling as if a small piece of me had died too. Little did I know, things were about to get a lot worse.   
Barry 1’s Point of View  
Barry, er, Bart, you know what we are going to stick with Barry, mostly because saying Bart confuses me. Anyway, Barry and I were standing in front of the computer in the lab at CCPD, because they needed our help with a case, watching the live news at S.T.A.R. Labs on the accelerator. When out of nowhere the reporter said, “We are now being told to evacuate the facility, the storm seems to have caused amount function with the primary cooling system” The two of us glanced at each other and immediately went to close the skylight. As we were closing it I looked up only to see twin bolts of lightning crash through the window. All I could feel was electricity surging through my body as both of us were thrown back into chemical racks. The electricity continued to surge through my body then everything went black.   
Kara’s Point of View  
It has been about five minutes since STAR Labs blew a hole in Central City. My first instinct after the initial panic was to find Barry. I found him lying on top of a rack, his body faintly flickering with electricity. I immediately felt tears rushing to my eyes, then they overflowed, it was all I could do to stop myself from screaming. Pulling myself together I dialed Caitlin’s number. “Kara, what’s wrong?” Caitlin asked after picking up at the first tone.   
“It’s Barry, he got struck by lightning. Is something wrong there too? You don’t seem okay.” Caitlin let out a sob.   
“Bring Barry here, and don’t let anyone see you. The police have shut down STAR Labs and classified it as a class four hazardous location. So be careful.” Caitlin let out another sob, which sounded like she had been trying to hold it back.   
“Okay, and Caitlin, you didn’t answer my question. Something is definitely wrong.”   
“I’ll fill you in when you get here,” Caitlin said whimpering slightly and hung up.   
“Okay,” I muttered to myself, picked up Barry, and flew out of the broken skylight.   
Dinah’s Point of View   
Maggie and I were having another one of our stupid fights, this one over whose turn it was to wash the dishes, which is a normal fight that goes on with us. As we were yelling back and forth there was a huge bang. Maggie’s eyes widened and she screamed “Dinah!” she pointed out the window, I quickly spun on my heel to see a wave of an orange light of sorts expanding over the entire city. I screamed right as the light passed over me. Then my legs gave out, as I collapsed, I hit my head on the floor. I heard Maggie calling my name, then everything went dark and I lost consciousness.   
Ariana’s Point of View  
As a bang sounded my first thought was to find Barry. Cat and I both flew to his lab as fast as we could. As we entered CCPD Kara flew across the sky. Cat and I glanced at each other and ran inside, up the stairs, and into Barry’s lab. Lying on top of a chemical rack was Barry, his body flickering with electricity. I immediately burst into tears, I know it seems foolish seeing as I didn’t even assess the situation. Cat knelt down next to Barry, obviously worried, pulled out her phone, and dialed a number. “Bella,” she said as apparently, my mother picked up.  
“What’s wrong? Is Alli okay?” Cat started crying lightly.  
“Barry was struck by lightning and is in a coma. Alli is physically fine, but definitely not emotionally.” Mom let audibly let out a breath.  
“You two get into the strangest situations. About Barry, did you try healing spells? Never mind, of course you did. This can’t be an average coma, take him to STAR Labs.” I could feel my sanity slipping. Before I could even think it through my hand shot forward and latched onto Barry’s hand. I felt a surge of electricity coursing through my veins.   
“Ariana,” Cat shouted, and everything went black.   
Cat’s Point of View  
“Oh great,” I shouted.   
“What just happened? Did Ali do something stupid? Please tell me she didn’t,” Bella said exasperated, I took a deep breath.   
“No can do Bella, she’s either unconscious, dead or in a coma as well,” Bella sighed.   
“You have gotta be kidding me, The only thing I can think to do is check for a pulse, but be careful.” She said, carefully, Reached foreword to check Alli’s pulse. As soon as my fingers connected with her wrist I felt a dull shock of electricity go through my body. Bella was saying something, but it had gone fuzzy. Slowly the light was dimming. The very last thing I saw was an orange wave rippling through Central City, and then I collapsed unto the floor, just as it passed over. My breath shortened and then everything disappeared all at once.  
Bella’s Point of View  
Ok, I don’t even know quite why we’re here. Both my daughters are dead, unconscious or in a freaking coma. I was able to trace the phone reception back to the CCPD and get in before anyone else registered that they were missing. Which was good. Because policemen finding people in a coma on the floor could have been a problem. Especially since Cat does not legally exist in the magical world. Or anywhere, really. She has to keep a low profile, just like Ali. So I have to get them to STAR. And fast, or who knows what will blow up.  
Quinn’s Point of View  
Look, I know you haven’t heard from or about me much, but I’m what people call a background character, but apparently, my story has to be told. Anyway, while everyone else was off doing whatever they’re doing. I was sitting in my hotel room running my fingers over my great-grandmother’s wedding band, thinking about pretty much nothing. That’s when STAR Labs basically blew up. Clutching the ring in my hand I ran to the window, that’s when the orange light passed over. That’s all there is to that. 

 

Santana’s Point of View   
Hello, people of the so-called multiverse. I’m sorry (not really) that I haven’t really said anything, but unlike some people, I have an actual life. Anyway, the whatever it’s called blew up, which I honestly couldn’t care less about, Brittany and I were sitting in a movie theatre without a care in the world, thank you very much. Now unless you want me to start insulting everyone I can think of we are done here.   
Brittany’s Point of View   
Can someone please tell me what’s happening? One minute I’m sitting in a theatre with Santana, and the next I’m wherever this is. Look, I might be a mathematical genius, but I’m really confused and I lost my unicorn. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go find her. Have a good day!  
Evil Kara’s Point of View  
Look I don’t know where I am, or who I’m talking to, but I will get back to that other earth and get my Barry, even if he doesn’t want to return. And since he spilled my secret, he… will… pay. Ah, yes. And so will everybody that took him, including those three horrible, blithering idiots, miss black hair and her sister who threw me into the breach, miss crazy-eyes, and or course the blondie, who helped make it. They’re all gonna pay, and I won’t stop till I get my way.  
Evelyn’s Point of View   
You probably have no idea who I am, but if you were paying attention you should know. So ha.  
The accelerator exploded and the orange light flew over Central City. Just a side-note Cisco and I are dating, even though I had a bit of a crush on Roy before he disappeared off the face of the earth. Anyway as the light passed over me, I couldn’t help worrying about both of them, that’s when I saw something else to worry about. I got this weird vision of Barry, both of them I think, lying on top of chemical racks, unconscious. Grabbing my phone I dialed Ariana’s number and ran out of the door towards STAR. “Hey Ariana, this is really random, but I think you should go check on Barry at CCPD, I just got this weird vision of some sort and it worried me.”   
“I was already on my way, gotta go, bye!” she replied hurriedly and hung up.   
About ten minutes later I ran into the cortex and right into Cisco. His face was covered in tear tracks. “What happened?”   
“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when everyone gets here.”   
Lena’s Point of View  
Okay, before you say anything, yes I am a Luthor, no I’m not evil. I prefer to not talk about my past. It’s honestly pretty awful and depressing, mostly because my adoptive mother is a psychopath, so we aren’t going to get into that for as long as I can personally avoid it. When the accelerator turned on I was at the West’s house getting to know Iris and her family a bit better. We were sitting on the front porch just talking and eating when, you guessed it, there was a bang. Just not what you are thinking, Wally just rocked back too far and his chair fell, let’s hope he didn’t get a concussion. At this point I have no reason to continue talking so I’m going to turn this next part over to Iris and let her do this for a little while since she hasn’t had the chance so far.  
Iris’s Point of View   
This next part is kinda hard to narrate. There was another large bang as Wally was picking up his chair. This time none of us really knew what was happening, (except Lena apparently) “Okay everyone, the particle accelerator just exploded expelling dark matter into the atmosphere. So, everyone needs to take off shoes, jewelry, and anything that isn’t clothing and go stand on the pavement.” Not even thinking to question, I slipped off my shoes and the bracelet I was wearing. I then tried to remove the silver heart pendant around my neck.   
“Lena, this necklace won’t come off,” Lena quickly went behind me and tried to undo the clasp.   
“Geez, how long has it been since you took this off? It’s completely clogged with hair,” she said calmly. That’s the real problem with Lena, she’s not evil, she’s just an absolute master at hiding her true feelings.   
“The only downside of having this on is you might end up with silver-related powers,” Lena continued as calm as ever. Before I even got the chance to panic or react, the wave hit.   
Kitty’s Point of View  
Okay, yay, so exciting. Okay, if I'm being honest, I always knew my life would be weird, but geez. Oh well, so all I was doing was playing with my cat that I’ve had since I was eight, which I stupidly named Kitty. Purely because it was a kitten, not because I named it after myself. Most people think that I am very rude and mean. They don't actually know the real me, I’m actually really shy and insecure, but I can act like no one’s business. Quinn’s words, not mine. All I was doing was sitting in a chair with Kitty the cat and then, you guessed it, congratulations you’re a genius, there was a huge bang. Honestly, I didn’t really care until the wave of light hit. Granted, I didn’t really do anything. So that’s it, I’m not really sure what the point was.   
Marley’s Point of View  
Um, I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do. All that happened to me is Sebastian almost falling off the ladder while changing a lightbulb. That’s enough of a nerve-racking experience for me for today, so I’m done with this narrating thing.   
Sebastian’s Point of View  
I didn’t almost fall off of a ladder, you’ve got the wrong Allen, Barry would do that not me, and that’s all I have to say.   
Cat Grant’s Point of View  
I have no idea why I am doing this, apparently, whoever’s in charge of this thought it would be funny. AND no I didn’t I was just in a weird mood. -FMS  
Felicity’s Point of View   
Hi again, sorry about all of the depressing stuff going on. I thought it would be fun. Not really If you did enjoy all that pain, then that’s your problem, and I don’t really care. I did get hit by the dark matter and it didn’t affect me, because it only affects certain people. Never mind, I think I have computer powers. Just kidding, I’m just really smart. On to the next chapter with more bouncing around between points of view because why not.


	15. The Aftermath

Caitlin’s Point of View  
In about fifteen minutes, everyone had managed to sneak into STAR Labs. Suddenly, Bellatrix appeared out of thin air, trying to hold on to Barry, Ariana, and Cat all at the same time. “Someone get me three more stretchers,” I quickly ordered and moved to set up three more stations. Kara is now sitting in the corner sobbing into Bellatrix’s shoulder, who was also sitting there with a very vacant and broken look in her eyes. I quickly got to work, with Lea’s help, setting the machines and IV’s for our four patients. I was deliberately trying to not think about what had happened.   
Kara’s Point of View  
I couldn’t take it anymore, the sight of Barry lying there, comatose, with a bunch of machines attached to him. Suddenly, my emotions and instincts took over and I flew outside and all the way to Clark’s apartment in Metropolis. I flew in through the balcony and into the living room where Clark and Lois were sitting on the couch watching Gilmore Girls. (which was probably Lois’s choice thinking back.) I hurtled into Clark, who had stood up, sobbing. “Barry...lightning....coma,” was all I managed to get out before breaking down completely.  
Lois’s Point of View  
I just sat there, in shock, and watched as Kara fell apart in Clark’s arms. What broke my heart even further than Barry’s coma and Kara’s state was that even Clark managed to shed a few tears, even after everything he had endured as Superman, as we all huddled together on the couch. We didn’t get up again till the next morning. 

Victoire’s Point of View  
So here I am, sitting on the floor sobbing, in the middle of STAR Labs, with two of my closest friends in comas. I can no longer register, who is near me other than Teddy, who is holding onto me. Granted, I’m clinging to him too. Eventually, we all went home, except for Cait, who stayed to make sure nothing changed, too exhausted to keep going.

Bellatrix’s Point of View   
Both of my kids, plus Barry are in comas, and I have to take care of Newt. Poor Newt’s falling apart at the seams or is already in pieces. I quickly, thinking on instinct, I grabbed Newt and disappeared heading for home, tucking him into what can only be known as his room. After I got him settled, I disappeared and reappeared in the woods on the outskirts of Metropolis University. I quickly marched into the office. “What can I help you with? And are you okay?” I shook my head,   
“Barry Allen, Bart Allen, Ariana Lestrange, and Misti Lestrange won’t be attending classes due to them all being in a coma. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Lea Lane are taking care of them. There friends and family will need at least a week to recover, maybe longer,” I stated coldly.   
“I’m going to need a list of the people who won’t be attending for a while,” the secretary said. I listed everyone off, then marched out and into the forest, and disapparated home. Only once I got to my room, did I allow myself to finally fall to pieces.   
Felicity’s Point of View  
Ok everyone, cheer your butts up. This has been too glum for too long. On the bright side, the four that are in a coma don’t have to go to school, and we all get a week off of school to calm down even though some of us might take a little longer than others. Don’t get me wrong I'm upset, but everyone else is in pieces and I am just trying to not think about what happened and keep myself in check. The only problem is that everyone is sort of refusing to cheer up. 

Kara’s Point of View  
A fist came flying at my face, I quickly dodged out of the way, and struck Clark in the stomach. He slid back a few feet, recovered, and ran towards me, then threw a punch that I was apparently too slow to dodge and I went flying back through the walls and outside. You’re probably wondering why we’re here. So here’s basically what happened. After a few days of being in pieces, I decided to join Clark in what he’s named the family business. I think what pushed me to do it was the fact that I hadn’t been able to save Barry, Barry, Ariana, and Cat. Anyway, so that’s how we got here. You’re probably also wondering what happened to the building, it’s broken, torn to rubble, by me, or my back at least.


	16. Cat's Story Part 1

Hi, I am going to explain my backstory and if you get confused, have someone explain it to you. If you are still confused, that’s not my problem. I’m just not good with people or explaining things. But first, let me explain the timing. This is before all the particle accelerator went boom. My friends eventually got so confused and I didn’t feel like explaining it constantly, so I wrote this piece to explain. I wrote this intro after the P.A. went bam, but the rest is beforehand.

Okay, this is a really short chapter because Cat is my friend's character and is still in the process of writing this part, so I'll update it when she finishes it.


	17. Nine Months Later

Cat’s Point of View  
The first thing I noticed when I started to come around was a song I didn’t recognize. Then came the other realizations, the beeping of a machine, soft crying, and a slight pressure on my right hand. I desperately wanted to comfort the person, but I couldn’t seem to be able to move at all. Suddenly, after a lot of trying, my eyes flew open and I sat up bolt upright, knocking heads with Newt in the process. “Cat? You’re awake!” he whispered, his face streaked with tears, he was rubbing his eyes as if to check his vision. He shook his head then shouted.   
“Caitlin, Cisco, Cat’s awake!” Cisco skidded into the room.   
“Oh my god,” he said in shock staring at me. Out of nowhere, there was a scream and a crash. We all whipped around to see Ari’s bed empty. Her head popped up from the side.  
“Sorry, I think I ruined the moment,” she said, grinning, and we all just laughed, then Caitlin came running into the room, and almost fell in shock. Ariana shot off to catch her and then helped her to a chair.   
Ariana’s Point of View   
What was weird is that Caitlin just got up and walked out of the room, she returned a few seconds later holding two cups. “I need you both to pee in these,” she said bluntly. Cisco snatched the cups away.  
“Not this second,” he exclaimed. And I don’t know what happened after that, because I was busy sitting in the chair next to Barry’s bed, hoping he’d wake up soon. I know that seems pathetic judging by the fact that it’s only been five minutes, but I just got used to having him around all the time. So it’s weird to me to have him just lying here.   
“Come on,” I whispered, then muttered a healing spell, hoping for the best, because it hadn’t worked before. Barry gasped and his eyes flew open,   
“Ari?” Barry rasped, voice dry from disuse.   
“Yeah it’s me,” I replied placing a hand on top of his.   
“Where are we and why don’t I have a shirt on?” Barry asked, sitting up.   
“Also, for that matter, what happened?” At that exact moment, other Barry woke up and Kara flew in.   
“Barry!” she shouted.   
“Kara,” Barry whispered, her Barry, this having two of the same person thing is beyond confusing.   
“Wait, Kara’s Supergirl?” Caitlin asked.   
“Yup, how did you not figure it out? They have the same face. Also Supergirl? Shouldn’t it be Superwoman?” Cat asked and Kara nodded.   
“I didn’t come up with it, Kat Grant did, I tried to convince her otherwise. It didn’t work.” Kara stated making a face.   
“Okay, you two, stop making heart eyes at each other and just kiss already,” Thea chimed in from the doorway. We all laughed and Kara and Barry 2, I know he was here first, kissed blushing per usual.   
Kara’s Point of View  
Rao, I missed you, I thought knowing Barry couldn’t hear me, but I couldn’t help thinking it. “I missed you too, well at least I think I did, I don’t really know I was in a coma makes it kind of hard to have feelings and such,” Barry replied out loud.   
“How did you hear that? I didn’t even say that out loud.” I said, and Barry just stared at me.   
“You didn’t?”   
“Wait, hold up, you two have a Kryptonian Mental Link, like a fully formed mental link? Oh my gosh! This is AWESOME! Barry, well my Barry, so to speak, and I only have an empathic link. You guys got really lucky.” Ariana babbled excitedly.   
“I’ve been meaning to ask you, how do you know so much about Kryptonian heritage? Also, why didn’t you ever say anything?” I asked her, confused on how she seemed to know a lot for someone who had never even been to Krypton.   
“Well, I asked Clark about him and Lois about a year ago, then later about you two because you were showing the same signs of the link being a possibility. Plus, I’ve been spending a lot of time in the Fortress of Solitude, which we all have access to. Apparently, I’m not very smart sometimes and asked again when I was feeling emotions that weren’t mine. Turns out, they were Barry’s,” she explained, sitting on one of the beds next to Barry, of course.   
“The reason I didn’t tell anyone is that the bond has to form on its own, or else it wouldn’t have formed fully. By the time I found out about ours, after asking Clark twice I apparently didn’t know anything,” she said gesturing to herself and her Barry.   
“It was already fully formed, and then there was asking Clark, then telling Barry, and the whole thing was a bit of a mess. Oh, and Cat already knows because she can read my mind, but I’ll go into that later. It’s a Kryptonian link combined with something else in a way” Ariana said earning herself a few strange looks. 

Flashback  
Ariana’s Point of View  
I dialed Clark’s number after thinking of something. “Hey, sort-of cousin,” Clark greeted me cheerfully.   
“Hey, so I noticed something out of the ordinary when I was hanging out with Lois and a few of the girls. I don’t remember what exactly happened, but Lois was upset about something or another, and you called at that exact moment. At the time, I thought nothing of it. What threw me for a loop is that it’s happened too many times to have been a coincidence. So, can you please tell me what’s going on?” I babbled and Clark laughed,   
“It’s a bit hard to explain. The most simple way I can put this is that when a Kryptonian finds their perfect match they develop a mental link. The link in a way signifies that they found their soulmate. It is also possible with people that they consider to be really close to them. A full mental link is extremely rare now and as far as I know is only possible between two Kryptonians.”   
End Flashback  
Kara’s Point of View  
“So, how is it possible that Barry and I have a full link?” I asked trying to come up with a logical reason and Ariana shrugged.   
“I’m not sure exactly why that would happen. It could have something to do with the lightning.” I nodded.   
“But if that’s the case then why don’t you and Barry have a full link?” Ariana shrugged again.   
“The only thing that I would have thought of was my being half-Kryptonian, but Clark said that that has nothing to do with the entire thing in general. So that’s not it, plus Barry was also struck by lightning, so that’s not right either.”   
“Wait, what if it has something to do with how long you’ve known each other?” I asked and Ariana shook her head.   
“Maybe it’s because Barry’s from a different...” she trailed off.   
Ariana’s Point of View   
I suddenly heard a small voice in my head, ‘Stop thinking so hard, you’re making my head hurt,’ I’m pretty sure my eyes almost fell out of my head.   
‘Barry?’ I asked tentatively.   
‘Yeah, why are you in my head?’ the little voice asked.   
‘Um, Kryptonian mental link, I’m gonna try something.’ I focused on my memories of Kara and I’s conversation, due to the fact both Barry’s had left to go to get a head start on homework.   
‘Okay that makes sense’ Barry replied. I’m not really sure what to call it, I mean we are talking inside our heads.   
“Hello, Ariana, are you there?” Kara asked waving a hand in front of my face.   
“I’m here, problem solved.”   
“Wait, the link formed?” She asked and I nodded.   
“Now that I think about it, you probably have one with your sisters. Bonds form with the people that you are closest to,” I said.   
“For an example, I have a bond with Cat, Victoire, my mom, Barry, Felicity, etc. Sorry, that was kind of a long list, but you get the point. Kara nodded,   
“That makes sense, I think I have one with Marley. Felicity and I aren’t as close as I would like to be and don’t really hang out much. She’s closer to you than she is to me,” Kara said sadly.


	18. Powers Revealed

Cat’s Point of View  
Ariana, Barry, Newt, and I all headed back to Lestrange Manor, via Apparition. As soon as we were there Ari and I sped off to find Bella, and out of nowhere, Barry was somehow right next to us, all of us leaving Newt in the dust. Right after noticing Barry, Ariana managed to crash into the door. We all stopped to laugh as Ari shook off the impact. “You have super speed now?” I asked Barry, who nodded.   
“It appears that way,” he said sarcastically.   
“We should grab Mom and go back to STAR and make sure you are completely okay,” Ariana said worriedly.  
“You should make sure you’re both okay. You both had a lighting trail following you,” Newt said as he approached. We quickly ran inside, grabbed Bella, and apparated back into the cortex.   
Caitlin’s Point of View  
There was a loud crack and Barry, Ariana, Cat, and Newt appeared. About thirty seconds later Bellatrix appeared with a similar crack. Cisco fell out of his chair. “You guys can teleport? That is awesome” he exclaimed.   
“Yeah, so we have a bit of a problem. I think Barry, Cat, and I have super speed,” Ariana said bluntly.   
“Didn’t you already have super speed?” I asked, furrowing my brow and Ariana nodded.   
“This is a different type of speed. I feel like there is electricity coursing through my veins,” Cisco slid his chair over to a monitor as other Barry came zipping into the room and crashed into the wall. Kara flew in behind him and helped him up, shaking her head.   
“Ow,” Barry groaned, holding his head. I rolled my eyes and performed a quick concussion check.   
“Good news, you don’t have a concussion. We are going to have to run a few tests to figure this out, but I’m positive you have the speed, we just have to figure out which or what kind and how it works,” I explained while doing a regular check-up, as I had when they had all woken up, to make sure they’re okay.   
Dinah’s Point of View  
So now I can scream really loudly? Yay? I’m not really sure how that’s a cool superpower, but, oh well...., I suppose it could be worse. I just have to be more careful when angry to not, you know, accidentally kill someone, because that would be a serious problem. I really don’t plan to go to jail anytime soon, or you know at all.   
Evelyn’s Point of View  
I don’t really have much to say other than what happened, with the vision. It seems to be some sort of superpower. I don’t know what the full extent of it is, but it doesn’t really matter right now. We all have major other things to worry about, such as the number of people crashing into things on a regular basis. That’s an actual problem, at least in my opinion anyway. So, go find someone else to do this.   
Victoire’s Point of View   
I was sitting on my bed, in the dorm, when my phone rang. “Hey,” came a familiar voice.   
“Can you open the door? I seem to have misplaced my key again.”  
“Sure, but can’t you just use magic?” I asked.   
“Where’s the fun it that?” Bella asked, and then hung up.   
I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Standing behind Bellatrix stood Cat and Ariana. I felt myself waver and I quickly moved/fell forward and hugged them all. Almost knocking them all and Barry and Newt over in the process. “You’re all awake? Wait, is other Barry awake too?” I asked and Ariana nodded.   
“So, what did we miss in the past nine months?” Cat asked.   
“Well, your homework for starters,” I replied and Cat laughed.  
“That’s easy, super speed has that one covered.” I quickly shook off the confusion and nodded slowly.   
“Long story short, the lightning gave Barry powers, so when I came into contact with him, we’re thinking that some of the power transferred to me. Then when Cat went to check my pulse she also gained the power,” Ariana explained gesturing frantically with her hands.   
“The other theory we had was that the dark matter gave us the ability to, I guess, absorb other people’s powers, but not take them away,” Cat said fiddling with the blue bracelet around her wrist.   
“Okay, well other than homework, all you missed is a lot of tears and Kara got a Kryptonian dog, she then named him Krypto, very original. She also brought it to school despite the rule that pets aren’t allowed on campus, but Bella managed to bend the rule slightly, and might I add it didn’t even take her five minutes,” I said trying to remember if they had missed anything else that was new and exciting.


	19. Sara's Return and Nyssa's Decision

Nyssa’s Point of View  
I am Nyssa Al Ghul, former heir to the demon, daughter of the late Ra’s Al Ghul, and current head of the League of Assassins. I found Sara Lance and Oliver Queen on the island of Lian-Yu, but only Sara agreed to join the League, so there was no way for me to bring Oliver along. So he’s still on the island as far as I know. It has been a little over a year since Sara joined the league and she has greatly improved. The fact that she insisted on training until she falls over is probably a huge factor in that though. She is now a better fighter than some of the League’s best and has also matured a great deal. About a week ago she decided it was time she went back home and picked up her education. I proceeded to decide to go with her and kind of disband the League, I left it in the hands of Malcolm Merlyn, but since I still have the Ra’s ring he can’t fully take over. So about twenty-four hours later we are on a plane headed for Metropolis.  
***  
As the plane gets closer to landing Sara grows more and more nervous. “What if they all hate me? What would I do? What am I going to do? Laurel’s going to kill me,” she says banging her head on the window. She lost her wits a few hours ago.   
“Calm down, I’m sure she’ll be angry, but she won’t hate you or try to kill you,” I said matter of factly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sara laughed and shook her head.   
“I ran off with her boyfriend, who she’s known since we were six, and is or was in love with. She’s going to hate me.” As we got off the plane Sara spotted someone and froze. A figure came flying towards us and in a sudden blur wrapped Sara in a hug. Which Sara hesitantly returned.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay, but at the same time really mad at you for what you did,” Laurel said pulling back and punching Sara in the shoulder, who didn’t even flinch.   
“Ow, geez, did you put a rock in your shoulder or something?” Laurel asked shaking her hand.   
“Yes,” Sara said with a completely straight face, then cracked a smile, and started laughing. I let my own walls down slightly and smiled, happy that Sara was finally happy, home, and back where she belonged with her sister.   
“We should head back to school. Dad’s here for the weekend, and you should join us for dinner,” Sara hesitated and then nodded. “Can we go back to school first? I’d like to change. Can we bring Nyssa along too?” she asked tentatively as we began walking, she glanced at me. Laurel nodded vigorously.   
“I almost forgot to thank you for letting me know yesterday,” she said now addressing me, Sara rounded on me.   
“You contacted her?” I nodded looking back at her just as fiercely, refusing to back down.   
“Yes, I did, someone needed to know so that everyone knew and wasn’t angry or in shock. Plus, they needed to know not to question you about your time away or if you know anything about Oliver’s whereabouts or status,” I turned to Laurel.   
“I have a sister of my own, which means I know that something is up,” I stated bluntly, smirking slightly, Laurel laughed.   
“You’ll fit in here just fine,” she said, then her eyes widened.   
“I mean if you decide to stay, which is completely your choice, and Felicity has had way too much of an influence on me.” I nodded.   
“I was actually thinking of staying for a while, maybe permanently. I’ll have to fly back to check in every six months or so, but other than that my father’s old accounts, which are now mine contain enough to travel the world twenty times, buy a mansion, and live comfortably for several lifetimes. So expenses are covered,” Laurel nodded and looked at me puzzled.  
“You said that you had a sister, excuse me for asking, my curiosity tends to get the best of me, but what happened to her?” I shook my head, knowing that I could trust Laurel.   
“I don’t mind you asking it’s in the human nature. Talia was three years older than me and had a very different view of the world than my father did. He disowned her because he didn’t want her to become the next Ra’s. Honestly, he didn’t want it to be me either but he was shot down before I was old enough to be on my own. Since the League only discovered using guns is more effective after his death. After he died, my mother took over, until three years later she was shot down as well. Now I am head, but Talia knows how to cover her tracks and I was never able to find her.” We arrived at Laurel’s car and drove back to campus in an awkward silence.   
“Well, there’s something I should tell you, Felicity insisted on throwing a party when I broke the news. So be prepared for an all-out Smoak/Queen party, She got Thea involved, who went all out. There were a few explosions of paint, glitter, streamers, and feathers.” Sara laughed.  
“So not much has changed?” She asked. Laurel shook her head.   
“A lot has changed, I’ll have everyone tell you their part of the story, but in short, the particle accelerator exploded and now the majority of our friends have superpowers. We’ve had a good amount of homework, but Ariana or Cat either already did it or will offer to do it for you, but since you were legally dead, you might have to reapply,” Laurel said.   
“Have you decided what you are going to major in yet?” Sara asked.   
“I decided to become a lawyer,” Laurel answered.   
Laurel’s Point of View  
Look, it’s great that Sara is back and all, but she’s changed a lot in the past year, then again so have I. Then there’s the fact that up until about a year ago, Alex Danvers was my best friend, and then she got hooked on alcohol and disappeared after randomly getting a job with the FBI and hasn’t called since. Sure she’s probably busy, but it still hurts that she hasn’t called. Alex hasn’t even contacted Kara, which makes us all worried about both of them. Kara is slowly becoming more and more closed off, only talking to her Barry and Lena on a regular basis. She has become a shell of her former self.  
Anyway, back to what is currently going on. We arrived back at the campus and made it up the stairs before Sara began to panic once again. “Look I know this might seem silly, I’ve been in the League of Assassins for the past year or so, and yet I’m nervous to reunite with my friends.” Nyssa nodded.  
“Battles of the heart are usually harder to deal with than battles with weapons. Most of the time words can hurt more than swords. You’ve also been gone for a year, you don’t know how much they have changed or even how much you have changed, or even if they’ll accept having you around again,” she said wisely, and I nodded.   
“I don’t blame you for being nervous, but trust me, it’ll be fine,” I said as I unlocked the door. The room was dark.   
Sara’s Point of View  
The darkness of the room unnerved me, and I wasn’t the only one. I noticed Nyssa reaching for the dagger, that she keeps strapped to her leg under her boot. Laurel shook her head, “Guys, I told you, no surprised,” the lights flickered on and Felicity’s head popped up from behind a desk.   
“Buzzkill,” she said, pouting slightly.   
“Okay, fine, everyone out of your spots. I hope you at least will let us eat the ten cakes we ordered.” Nyssa and I glanced at each other confused on why they would need ten cakes.   
“Why would you need ten cakes?” I asked, and Cat and Ariana answered.   
“It’s a nine-month-long, very strange, story,” they both said in almost creepy unison, which honestly isn’t very weird because they do it all the time. Though it did freak Nyssa out.   
“Don’t worry about it they have some sort of mental link, from what Laurel was saying, that causes that to happen on a regular basis,” Nyssa nodded.  
“Are you sure their DNA wasn’t merged in a past life?” She asked and I shook my head.   
“With those two, anything and everything is possible,”  
Cat’s Point of View  
Surprise, Nyssa was right. The whole thing is a very recent discovery. We just haven’t found the right time or for that matter a good time to tell everyone. So here’s a basic explanation. Even in our past life, we had superhuman powers that were centered around water and air. The only difference was that we were best friends, not sisters, and the government found out about us and performed experiments on us. And nothing good ever happens when the government gets involved, which is why we don’t work with the DEO. Seriously, look at the hunger games, the maze runner, our lives, etc.  
Well, they made a big mistake. They were trying to duplicate our DNA so that they could genetically create super soldiers (seriously. The whole super soldier thing has gotten excessive.) and during an experiment, they extracted our DNA, but somehow merged our DNA together. Then, due to this, there was an explosion. The entire lab was consumed by fire and the both of us burned alive, yes it sucked, yes it was very painful. In short, we freaking hate governments because they are about as smart as a mindless cow, as truthful as a lying duck, and as good smelling as pigs.  
So we died, and because I lost my life to the fire, and I can’t die, I’m death’s daughter, I was resurrected, and was reincarnated in my timeline from 1,000 years ago. Since Ari and I’s DNA was merged, in a way, Ari is also a daughter of death and she got resurrected as well, but it took longer. I had an incomplete time turner. I would have been lost in time forever, but thank goodness my mother, Rowena Ravenclaw, had a plan. Since Ari and I had a link, the time turner combined with my power brought me to Lestrange Manor, and that’s also the way that I was able to get through the security wards. Although apparently people can just kinda drive through. That’s pretty much the short version of that. We’re also technically the same person.


	20. A Story and a Plan

Ariana’s Point of View  
After the party, we all got into cars and went home for the summer. Well, sort of, Cat, Barry, Lena, Newt, and I all headed to Lestrange Manor. That’s because Barry doesn’t really have anywhere else to go and Mom, sort of, already adopted him into the family. Lena, on the other hand, asked if she could come with us because she didn’t want to go back to the house that she technically lives in, because of her crazy mother. I can definitely guarantee that we are more fun than Lillian Luthor. That’s not really saying much, but oh well. Also, Lena is a lot smarter than even some of our teachers and it’s awesome. Then there’s the fact that Newt lives at the manor anyway.   
So eventually we got to our house/manor thing. The car ride was fun though, Cat was driving and I was sitting on the passenger side, with the other three smushed together in the backseat. You are probably wondering why we didn’t just apparate, that’s because it’s awful, Cat and I are both claustrophobic, and apparition feels like being squeezed into a tiny bottle. Plus, it’s more fun to drive anyway. It’s bonding time as my mom likes to call it.   
Anyway, time skip to dinner. “I need to grab something,” Bella said going into the kitchen. A minute later she reemerged, with the help of our house-elf Circe, don’t worry she’s free and helps us because she wants to, and refuses to leave and have her own life, trust me we all tried, carrying a giant cake. They set it down and the table legs buckled slightly.   
“You are probably all very confused, so allow me to explain. I know it’s not actually anyone’s birthday, but it has been almost exactly three years since Barry ended up on this Earth. So Circe and I made a sort of birthday cake. Plus, it’s Lena’s first time being here so we have multiple things to celebrate,” Bella said, lighting the candles with a wave of her hand.   
“Then, there’s the miracle that all four of you got into a school that offers classes that are at MIT level, three of you were taking those classes, and even after you were in a coma for the majority of your second year of college. Yet you all managed to keep up, and Lena managed to comfort really everyone and keep her grades perfect at the same time.”   
“Plus, who doesn’t like cake?” I asked.   
“No one,” Bella responded.   
“Amen,” Cat said laughing and cutting herself a piece of cake. As she picked the piece up with her hand, she revealed the inside of the cake to be rainbow inside. Suddenly, memories that weren’t my own flashed before my eyes. I looked over at Barry, knowing the memories were his.   
“You okay?” I asked out loud, so I wouldn’t confuse anyone, Barry shook his head.   
“Like other Barry, one of my parents was killed when I was 11, my father, my mother went to prison for life, for his murder. She didn’t do it, it was the same person that killed her on this Earth. I was her only visitor, ever, and now I’m just worried about her,” Barry explained to everyone else, since I already knew, obviously. I felt tears pricking at my eyes, I swear I’m not always this soft, it’s just being mentally connected to multiple people makes it a lot harder to control my emotions. I took a deep breath, thinking hard.   
“We could break her out,” Bella said. Barry fell off of his chair.   
“What?!” he exclaimed getting up off the floor.  
“We could go to Earth-42 and break her out,” Bella said.   
“It could be fun, and it would be a great way to bond,” she exclaimed.   
“Are you seriously telling us to orchestrate a jailbreak?” I asked, Bella nodded, and I laughed. “Okay, well, we’ll need a few more people, plus a way to actually get there,” I said, Cat already writing down a plan.   
“Last time, Victoire and I created a breach using fire and water,” Cat said, “I could go get her,” she continued and then sped off.   
“I’ll get Felicity, she can keep watch for us, and Lena, you and Cat will keep in touch with us from here, with these,” I held up one of the devices that I had been building, which Cat had sketched out during the time we were talking, and are supposed to work across dimensions. Once I finished I sped off to Felicity’s.   
***  
I knocked on the door, which was opened by Felicity’s adoptive mother Donna. “Who are you?” she asked looking at me strangely.   
“I’m a friend of Felicity’s,” I said.   
“My name is Ariana Lestrange, and yes I am aware that my last name is a bit strange,” I babbled and stuck out a hand, which Ms. Smoak shook hesitantly.   
“It seems my daughter has passed her babbling onto a friend,” she said, and I laughed.   
“No, not really, it seems to run in the family.” Ms. Smoak looked confused, but before I could explain Felicity came crashing into the room.   
“Hey, sort of little cousin,” she shouted tackling me in a hug.   
“Cousin?” Ms. Smoak asked, growing more confused by the second.   
“Long story,” I said.   
“We need your daughter to help us with something,” I continued. Ms. Smoak raised her eyebrows.   
“And you just expect me to let you run off with her in tow.” I shook my head.   
“Of course not, you’re coming too.” I’m gonna be honest I didn’t give her much of her choice, because I just picked her up and took to the sky. Ms. Smoak screamed and Felicity, who had just joined us in the air, laughed. (Don’t worry, Felicity locked the door.) We got back to the manor about a minute later. We landed at the door which I proceeded to phase through and unlock it, letting them in.   
“You’re back sooner than anticipated. Please tell me you didn’t just pick up Ms. Smoak and fly back,” Bella said.   
“Okay, I won’t tell you that then,” I replied walking into the dining room, and Felicity followed.   
“Holy cow, that’s a lot of equipment, when can I use it?” Felicity said speeding around the room.   
“Soon,” was Lena’s simple response.  
“Sorry about all of this, we have a bit of a problem in another dimension that we needed your daughter’s help with,” Bella explained calmly, leading Ms. Smoak into the dining room, which had been turned into a sort of headquarters for who knows what, other than, you know, missions in other universes.   
“Okay, so the plan is simple. Victoire and I will use our powers to create a breach, you all will go through it. At super speed, and make sure to hold on to each other. Barry, you focus your thoughts on your mother and your Earth. You should end up in whatever location that you plan on landing at. Once you are there you have exactly six hours to get whatever you need and break Nora out of jail. That is unless you want to stay there,” Cat finished with uncertainty, and turning to Barry.   
“Are you kidding me?” he exclaimed looking at her like she had grown ten heads.   
“I’m staying here, it’s been obvious to me for awhile that I was meant to end up here. Anyway, everyone that I knew there is here too. Plus, you guys are more like family to me than anyone there ever was, and I have Ari. Then there’s the fact that you two were really mean on that earth. The only thing missing is my mom, who will be here in a little while. So honestly there’s nothing left for me there, judging by the fact that my psycho-ex-girlfriend probably turned everyone against me,” Barry ranted, holding onto my hand tightly.   
“Okay then, so everyone understands, Felicity, you are going with them. Your job is to use your x-ray vision to make sure they don’t get caught, and make sure that no one can figure out how it happened,” Cat said, handing out communications devices. She and Victoire moved to opposite ends of the room.   
“Remember, you have six hours, once you have everything let us know, then go to the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, and wait until we open a breach. Also, Victoire, remember to use friendly fire, so you don't accidentally kill me, I like being alive,” Cat finished.   
Cat and Victoire started shooting water and fire at each other. The two elements swirled together and formed a breach.


	21. Jailbreak on Earth-42

Ariana’s Point of View  
The breach twisted and swirled in the center of the room. I took a deep breath, removing the power dampener from around my neck, and holding onto Barry’s hand tightly. I tossed the necklace to Cat, as Felicity moved to Barry’s other side. “1,2,3,” Barry whispered and we all charged into the breach. All around us were images of people I knew, some I didn’t, places I recognized, and others not at all. I looked over at my companions, Felicity was looking around in awe and amazement, while Barry was just staring straight ahead, concentrating. Suddenly we found ourselves standing in front of Iron Heights Penitentiary.   
“Okay, Cat, you there?” I asked turning on the device in my ear.   
“Yup, thank goodness they worked, I assume you landed fine,” she responded.   
“Yep, I let you know what’s going on when I can. Time seems to run the same here as it does on our earth.”   
“Okie dokie.”  
“Okay, Ari and Felicity stay out here, I’m gonna brief my mom. It’s kind of a long story, but we came up with a code, so I could let her know how I’m going to get her out.” I nodded, Barry squeezed my hand one last time, then turned and walked into the building.   
“Well, that was fun,” Felicity said, her eyes wide.   
“Yeah, is it bad that I just want to explore the entire multiverse now?” I asked her. Felicity laughed and shook her head.   
“You two are adorable. Though I do feel like the third wheel,” Felicity giggled, changing the subject.   
“Sorry about that, it just kinda happens,” I responded, blushing slightly.   
“I wish I could find my soulmate. I mean, Ray’s great, but he’s not the one. You know?” Felicity said sadly.   
“Nope, sorry, I never dated before Barry, so I don’t really have experience with that,” I told her, as we sat down on the grass.   
“Oh, well, apparently you struck gold,” she teased and I rolled my eyes.   
“I prefer silver, but okay. You’ll find them. I promise. Most likely when you aren’t looking. You could just be looking in the wrong place,” I told her, pulling her into a hug.   
“I didn’t take that long,” Barry said, approaching us.   
“Did I?” Felicity and I laughed.   
“No. Just long enough,” I told him.   
“What’s next?” Felicity asked.   
“Well, we have to break into the West’s house to get my clothes, assuming that they’re still there. Then go to this address to get this world’s Lena and Felicity, apparently they visited my mom and made it seem like I never left,” he said holding up a small piece of paper.   
“Lastly, we come back here, grab my mom, and head back to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry finished, grinning, the sparkle in his eyes, that had dulled significantly over the past few years, was back at full force. I grinned.   
“Your little sparkle is back,” I said smugly.   
“I told you I’d find a way to get it back.” Barry laughed and hugged me, planting a kiss on top of my head, I blushed, per usual. Geez, I sound really soft and cheesy. I swear I’m not lame, even though I definitely seem like it at the moment.   
“Aw, you guys are adorable, but we should really get moving,” Felicity said, wrinkling her forehead, and Barry laughed.   
“We do need to get going, we have a lot to do,” he said releasing me, but holding onto my hand. I tapped the communicator with my other hand.   
“Cat, we’ve briefed Nora and are on our way to our next stop,” I said.   
“Thanks, for the update,” came Lena’s voice.   
“Any complications we should know about?” She asked.   
“Just a small one, we have to go find this world’s you and Felicity, because one they kept Nora company, and made it seem like Barry never left, well to the authorities anyway. Plus they got kicked from the group for not betraying Barry,” I said filling her in.   
“Geez, sounds like people there are real jerkfaces. Okay, should that take much extra time? Oh, who am I kidding? We added gave you six hours that’s plenty of time, carry on,” she said and disconnected for the time being. We all sped off to the West’s house, Barry phased through the door and unlocked it from the inside, letting Felicity and I in. We all went upstairs and packed everything in a matter of seconds, due to super speed.   
“We clearly didn’t think this part through,” Barry said, looking around at all the boxes, and I laughed.   
“Grab a ziplock bag for me please,” I said. He ran off and came back a second later.   
“Watch this,” I waved my wand, which I keep on me at all times, and the boxes shrank and filled the bag. Barry grinned and put the bag in his backpack. Suddenly the door crashed open to reveal this world’s Iris.   
“You,” she sneered, moving her hand to her ear.   
“They’re at the West house,” she snapped, clearly talking to someone on the other end of the line.  
“You won’t be able to escape,” she said, I rolled my eyes.  
‘I’m gonna punch her, sorry, it’s the only way to be able to leave,’ I thought.   
‘It’s fine, she never accepted me here anyway,’ Barry thought back.   
‘Kick her butt,’ Felicity piped up, also due to the mental link.   
“Look we have places to be,” I said.   
“Last chance to let us go,” Iris stood her ground, I shook my head, at her stubbornness.   
“Sorry,” I said and punched her straight in the jaw, knocking her out, and possibly breaking her jaw. See, I’m not lame. Barry ran off, grabbed a sharpie, and drew a mustache on her face.   
“That felt much better than it should have,” we said in unison, and Felicity giggled.   
***  
We arrived at the house that Lena and Felicity were staying in a few minutes later, after updating Cat and Lena. I knocked on the door, and Felicity answered it, her hair red and blonde, instead of the normal blonde we’re used to. “Smythe, Lestrange, me,” she said coldly, then did a double take.   
“Wait, what?” she asked.   
“We’re from another universe, well this is this world’s Barry, but we’re keeping him, and adultnapping you, Lena, and Nora, and taking you with us,” Felicity explained to herself, who nodded, not the least bit surprised and moved aside letting us in, before going to find Lena. Once they got back and we explained everything to Lena, we packed everything they needed up and put them into separate zip-locks. Which took about a whole hour, meaning we have about three left. As we were walking down the sidewalk to find a better place to take off from Marley, Sara, Cat, and Ariana, showed up, I think the part that tipped us off was that I’m already here.   
The latter two I knocked out in about a second judging by the fact that they had no training whatsoever. See again not being lame! Our Felicity picked up a thick branch and knocked Sara, who apparently had no League training, out cold from behind with it. Meanwhile, Barry tied Marley’s shoelaces together causing her to run into a telephone pole, knocking herself out. We all high-fived each other and turned to the other two, who are immensely confused. “How did you?” Felicity 2 stuttered.  
“It’s a bit of a long story, but basically Nyssa has been training us, and that was easy. Right now it doesn’t really matter, what does matter is getting Nora out of jail,” I said picking up Lena and Barry, while Felicity grabbed her doppelganger, we all took to the sky, and sped towards Iron Heights Penitentiary. We arrived about a minute later, and Felicity 2 promptly threw up in the nearest trash can.   
“You okay?” I asked. She nodded.   
“She’s not used to the speed. Since our former friends figured out how to track her because of her powers, plus she didn’t like having them, I created gold Kryptonite to take them away permanently. Well, she’s slightly stronger, faster, and has better eyesight than the average human, but other than that the powers are gone,” Lena 2 explained handing Felicity 2 a piece of mint gum.   
“So what’s the plan?” Felicity asked.   
“Well, first we need a way to differentiate the two of you,” I said pointing at both Felicitys.   
“And you and the other Lena,” I said addressing Lena 2.   
“Well, in public, just in case we go by our middle names. So you can call me Lara, and Felicity, Alicia, but she also responds to Licity,” Lena explained.   
“Well, I can guarantee that none of us will remember that in a few minutes, but we will try,” Barry said walking around the back of the building.   
“Felicity, use your x-ray vision and let us know if anyone is coming down the hallway,” I said and then followed Barry.   
He phased through the wall, ‘Um, Ari, I don’t know if I can phase through the wall with another person,’ he thought to me.   
‘Uh, okay, stand back,’ I thought back and punched the wall, which sounds stupid. The wall crumbled to rubble and set off an alarm. Nora, Barry, and I all took off at a run around the side of the building.   
“Let’s move,” Felicity said and picked up her doppelganger and Lena/Lara then took flight.   
“Cat, Lena, we’re headed for S.T.A.R.,” I said after activating the communication device.   
“Mrs. Allen, I hope you don’t mind flying.”  
“Please, call me Nora, and honestly I just want to get out of here,” she responded, I picked her and Barry up, and took off. A few seconds later Barry covered his ears and motioned for Nora to do the same. There was a huge bang, as we broke the sound barrier, and I also heard the distinct sound of shattering glass. We landed on the roof of S.T.A.R. about a minute later. As soon as we landed a breach opened and from it emerged this world’s Caitlin and Cisco, clearly sent to stop us. I glared at them both, annoyed that these people kept showing up, hesitated slightly, then punched Cisco in the face, knocking him out, and causing a vibration to run through my body. I shook it off, and punched Caitlin 2 in the face as well, which caused my hand to start frosting over. I shook that off too.   
“Cat, any second now would be great,” I said and another breach opened we all raced into it. A few seconds later we emerged on the roof of our S.T.A.R. Labs. Cat crashed into me, and clung on, followed by Victoire, while Newt and Bella pulled Barry into the hug as well. By that point, it was too much and we all toppled over, laughing, and almost falling off the roof.   
“Geez, we weren’t gone that long,” I said, grinning.   
“Yeah, well, you weren’t in my head like you usually are and I’m never letting you go to another universe without me, ever again,” Cat said defensively.   
“I missed you too sis,” I said hugging her again.   
We headed down to the cortex and were trying to figure out what to do next, that is until a breach opened.


	22. Return of the Psycho Ex-Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. It's not that bad, but I thought I should add a warning.

Felicity’s Point of View  
We were all standing in the cortex, talking about what had happened and trying to calm down, when a breach opened. Which honestly seems to be becoming a habit for us, I mean it happens all the time. A familiar figure came flying out of it. Standing before us was Kara, from Earth-42, looking like she was ready to take on the world, or you know, us. As soon as Barry caught sight of her he ducked behind Ariana, but she pulled him around to hug him, glaring at Evil Kara over his shoulder. “I’m back,” Evil Kara sang, grinning in a very creepy way.   
“Barry, dear, time to go home,” she spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone. Barry wrinkled his nose.   
“No,” he said making a face.   
“You will come back with me, you see a little bird told me that you and your so-called friends are harboring fugitives, if you all don’t come back with me I will have no choice, but to force you and kill your friends,” she said pulling out what looked like a wand of sorts. Barry hesitated, and judging by his expression had a conversation with Ariana in their heads, then he shook his head defiantly.   
“I said no.” Evil Kara floated up into the air and pointed the wand at Barry, who looked terrified, the confidence that had been there a moment before long gone.   
“Crucio!” Evil Kara screeched, Barry’s eyes widened as the curse flew toward towards him.   
“NO!” Ariana screamed as the curse hit Cat instead, who had jumped in front of Barry. Wasn’t one of her finest moments, or smartest. Cat fell to the ground writhing in agony and screaming. Ariana, whose hair had been a cheery sky blue, shot into the air, as another jet of light hit Barry in the chest. We could all tell that was furious, two of the people closest to her were being tortured right in front of her, I mean who would be happy about that? Ariana screamed, her hair black and dancing in the air like fire, and her eyes became pools of endless blackness, and demon-like wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades, her anger turning her into a completely different being. The scream that followed was so loud that it knocked Evil Kara out of the air. Kara, our Kara, leaped in the air ready to take on her doppelganger.   
“No, this is my fight STAND DOWN!” Ariana screamed, her entire body crackling with magic and power. All of the sudden she was standing over Evil Kara, with a wand in one hand and a Kryptonite knife in the other. Evil Kara looked terrified, the normally sweet and loving Ariana, had let her anger take over and because of it turned into a monster. The wand shot a jet of light, without Ariana even saying anything, a sickly orange jet of light. Kara’s eyes widened and then she screamed in pain. Ariana plunged the knife into Evil Kara’s leg and twisted it, Evil Kara let out another scream this one worse than the last.   
“You’ll pay for what you’ve done,” she said pulling Evil Kara up and holding her by the neck. Evil Kara struggled but to no avail. She managed to get ahold of the Kryptonite knife and stabbed Ariana’s arm.  
“Was that supposed to hurt?” Ariana asked as the knife glanced off her arm and flew out of Evil Kara’s grasp. Ariana caught it and stabbed Kara in the stomach with it.   
“You see, unlike you, if I’m angry enough, Kryptonite doesn’t affect me,” Ariana explained, still furious, and acting like she was talking to a three-year-old. Behind her, the effects of Evil Kara’s curse had worn off of Cat and Barry. Cat was out cold, meanwhile, Barry was struggling to his feet. Evil Kara screamed again as the radiation, from the Kryptonite knife in her stomach, spread throughout the rest of her body.   
“Ari?” Barry whispered, looking up at her sadly.   
“Snap out of it. This isn’t you!” he shouted over the wind, Ariana turned.   
“I can’t, she hurt you, and Cat could die, she deserves what she gets. That curse could have killed you and could still kill Cat. She deserves to die!”   
“We can lock her up, she’ll get what she deserves, but not at the cost of you, I can’t lose you, your mom and sister can’t lose you, and neither can your friends you have to stop,” Barry said, obviously not giving up. Ariana’s eyes flashed back to the normal blue for a split second, and then back to black.   
“I have to do this,” Barry had tears running down his face now.   
“Come on, this isn’t you,” Barry sped forward and took Ariana’s hand in his, she stepped back.   
“This isn’t my best friend, and the person I fell in love with, you can stop, please,” Barry pleaded still crying.   
“Come back to us, Ari, please, for Cat, for me, for your mother, for all of us, and your sake, come back,” Ariana’s eyes turned back to blue and Evil Kara fell to the ground in a heap, Ariana fell out of the air and almost crashed to the ground, Barry caught her, but they both fell. Ariana curled into a ball, sobbing, and mumbling intangibly.   
Ariana’s Point of View  
I had just attacked and almost killed my cousin’s doppelganger, my sister is out cold and dying on the floor, and Barry, well he’s being Barry, and trying to comfort me. “I’m a monster, Bear, what am I going to do? Wait, get away from me I could hurt you,” I whispered sobbing and trying to push Barry away to no avail.   
“No, you’re not!” Barry whispered back, pulling me closer and holding onto me tighter.   
“Don’t say that we all have our demon side, and our anger doesn’t bring out the best in us. We all know that, and love you, demons and all,” he finished.   
“You love me?” I whispered not believing him at all.   
“Ari, we are mentally linked, it’s impossible not to love you, we’re soulmates.” I could feel my cheeks heating up.   
“I love you too,” I whispered in his ear, before burying my face in the side of his neck.   
Barry’s Point of View  
She loves me back, okay yeah there’s the mental link and everything, but neither of us has ever actually said it out loud. I honestly feel like dancing with joy, and I stink at dancing. Poor Ari though. Anyway, she fell asleep on me, so we moved her onto a stretcher in the hospital wing. Along with Evil Kara, or as Cisco is now calling her, Bizarro. Caitlin stitched up her wounds and then we locked her in the pipeline. About two hours later Cat woke up. Cat and I are now sitting on either side of Ari, who has been asleep for the past two hours. Nevermind, she’s awake, Ari sat up, “Cat! You’re okay!” Ari shouted, jumping onto her sister. They tumbled to the floor, both laughing, meanwhile I continued my sitting in my chair sheepishly.   
“Barry!” Ari shouted now back on her feet.   
“Hey!” Ari grinned, flew over the bed, and tackled me, in what can only be described as a bear hug. Cat laughed as we both tumbled to the ground, well really we were all laughing.   
“I’m going to give you two lovebirds a minute,” Cat grinned. Ari laughed, blushing bright red, and waved at her sister, who ducked out of the room.   
“Hi,” Ari said grinning at me.   
“You seem to be in a much better mood,” I replied, laughing, and hugging her tightly.   
“Yup, being mad is too tiring. You are okay, not injured or anything?” she asked.   
“Yup, not even a scratch,” I grinned.   
“Good,” her face split into a giant grin.   
“So what now,” I was cut off by Ari kissing me.   
“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” I made a face.   
“Why is it always you that kisses me? What can’t I kiss you for a change?” I pouted, and Ari just laughed.   
“Too slow, Savitar, you’re named after the God of Speed, yet you can’t make the move first,” Cat teased from the doorway.   
“My sister here tends to just do things at the most random moments,” she then flew away laughing.   
“So about earlier,” Ari bit her lip and stood only to sit down on the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath.   
“Were you being honest about everything you said?” she asked staring at her hands.   
“Of course I was being honest,” suddenly it hit me   
“I’m moving too fast, aren’t I?” I asked softly. Ari shook her head.   
“You’re a speedster, one of many in our friend group. No, you’re not, it’s just a bit scary, I guess, not scary like a haunted house or horror movie, but I don’t know how to put this. It’s foreign territory, I’ve never really been in a relationship before. I think that’s the best I can do. Does that make any sense whatsoever? No, of course, it doesn’t. Why can’t I ever.” This time I silenced her, I don’t really know what I was thinking, but I kissed her. Ari pulled away laughing,   
“Sorry,” she said through her laughter, I grinned.  
“It’s fine, at least I kissed you this time.”


	23. New Arrivals

Kara’s Point of View  
So my doppelganger went crazy insane and tried to kill my cousin, her sister, and her person. I’m not really sure what the proper term is, Clark says it’s boyfriend, but that doesn’t seem right, and soulmate seems a bit weird when it comes to introductions, so we’ll go with person. I honestly don't understand Earth terms. Please remind yourself I have only been on earth for nine years, the first few, I was still catching up on everything that I was supposed to know from ages 1-13. It really wasn’t that hard, other than learning English, (at first) since Albert Einstein would have been an idiot on Krypton. (because Kryptonians are, to themselves anyway, a race of geniuses). Honestly, I have some stories that would tell you a completely different side to that idea. Anyway, that isn’t really relevant.   
It’s Monday, September first, first day back to classes, of our last year at Metropolis University, which is bittersweet, because after this we will be all spread out over the area and won’t see each other every day. We have all stayed in the same dorms since our first year in college, so at least I don’t have to go through that again. Also, after becoming heroes, Felicity, Marley, Ari, Cat, and I all acquired new glasses made out of Kryptonian sand, and are lined with lead. The sand makes it nearly impossible for people to figure out our secret, and the lead prevents x-ray vision. Ari and Cat’s also contain power dampeners because their powers are getting stronger and we aren’t sure why yet.   
Iris and Kitty are both still asleep, so Felicity, Marley, Cait and I were all being quiet. Until there was a knock at the door. Felicity tip-toed over to the door and removed her glasses to check who it was. She almost fell in shock before throwing the door open, letting the woman in, and then closing it.   
“Aunt Astra?” I asked and the woman nodded. She was tall with brown hair with a white streak, and grey eyes. She dressed from head to toe in black. Suddenly the door flew open and there was Ariana, eyes wide with shock.   
“Sorry, I pushed the door a little too hard,” she trailed off and rushed forward.  
“Aunt Astra,” she said hugging Astra.   
“I’m sorry who are you?” Astra asked pulling away from Ariana.   
“Oh, oops, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Ariana In-Ze, your brother’s daughter,” she said.   
“Your my niece,” Astra stated.   
“It’s kind of hard to explain, I’m half-Kryptonian and half-human, putting it simply. Anyway, so is my little sister Sunny, who isn’t actually around much,” Ali explained calmly and thoughtfully, hugging Astra again. This time Astra hugged her back.   
“I need your help,” Astra said to all of us.  
“With what?”  
“Do you remember what I did to try to save Krypton? It was called Myriad and was meant to slow down the destabilization of the planet’s core, by using an Omegahedron to take control of the minds of citizens until we could find a more suitable solution. Yes, I know it wasn’t the best method, and I paid for that decision immensely.”  
Flashback   
“Astra In-Ze, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Fort Rozz.”  
End Flashback   
There was a sudden crash as Cat plowed through the door, leaving it splintered and broken, hanging from the hinges, behind her. “So this is Aunt Astra! We’ve heard so much about you. I’m Cat, Ari and I are sort of the same person, it’s really hard to explain, I can try later. I assume you’re here for a reason, am I right?” Cat finished.   
Astra’s Point of View   
I’m honestly shocked how quickly they all just accepted me, and how quickly they caught on. So since they seemed pretty smart, I decided to trust them and ask for the help that I desperately need. “In short, I found out that you three are here on Earth, and I sort of spied on you. I saw how happy you were, and it built on my already growing doubts. I couldn’t bear to rip everything away from you,” I explained, trying to keep my composure. It was a lot harder to see my three nieces all grown up, and to find that I have two more that I didn’t know about, all at once, than I had previously thought it would be.   
“So, since then, I’ve been trying to figure out how to take down the whole operation. The only things I’m even remotely worried about is Non and Indigo. The rest of the army shouldn’t be a problem. Once they realize that their leader has betrayed them, they’ll either run or allow themselves to be captured. We just need to come up with an actual plan,” I said, looking around at the girls. Other than Kitty and Iris, who are in the process of waking up, Ariana, Cat, Caitlin, Felicity, Kara, and Marley are all writing everything I have been saying down. We soon began working on a plan, but the girls eventually had to go to class. We had to stop temporarily.


	24. A Wedding

Felicity’s Point of View  
It’s been six and a half months since Astra showed up outside our door. We are almost done with our planning on how to take down Myriad and about ¾’s of the way through our training. Astra, Nyssa, and Sara have been collaborating to train Kara, Marley, Ariana, Cat, Barry, Barry, and I, on how to fight and take on aliens, combining the style of Kryptonian training and the League’s training. While Bellatrix has been helping Ariana and Cat to do more wandless magic and a bit of her own way of fighting, she’s a bit more complex than she might seem. Astra, Nyssa, and Sara have also been training the rest of our group just in case of invasion. The only one that isn’t really being trained is Teddy, who is at Auror training.  
Barry and Alex, who works for the DEO, as one of their leading agents, which is a government group that Kara has also been working with loosely. Anyway, Barry and Alex managed to synthesize red sunlight, at S.T.A.R. Labs because none of us fully trust the government, though they apparently trust us. They synthesized the red sunlight so that we, being Kryptonians, can spar with Nyssa without, one, hurting her, and two, without powers so we can defend ourselves if we ever lose them, temporarily or permanently. Astra also managed to steal a few anti-Kryptonite devices from Fort Rozz, which is where Non and Indigo’s army is hiding out. The only problem with them is that they only block radiation, so if one of us is shot or stabbed the device is practically worthless.  
On a totally separate note, about a month after Astra arrived, Clark and Lois got engaged and their wedding is today. Kara is the maid of honor, while Marley, Ariana, Cat, Lea, and I, are her bridesmaids. While, James Olsen, you know the guy we kicked out of our group almost four years ago, is Clark’s best man, and some guys I don’t know are his groomsmen. The wedding is in about an hour and us girls are trying and failing to calm Lois down.   
“What if I trip?” Lois asked panicked.   
“Then we, along with your father, will help you up,” I told her, sitting her down, and covering her eyes before coating her hair in yet another layer of hairspray being careful to not hit her dress.   
Her dress is actually a really light blue instead of the normal white. (AN: It looks like the one that Felicity wore in season 4 episode 16) Our bridesmaids’ dresses are blue. (AN: Another Felicity dress, this one from season 3 episode 7)  
Kara moved over to the water pitcher and poured water into a coffee cup, while Marley sped off and came back holding a tea bag and container of honey, from who knows where.   
“Don’t worry, it’s radiation free,” Kara said, handing the cup of tea to Lois, and I giggled at her comment.   
“I wish I could do that,” Ariana said staring at the cup.   
“Why can’t you?” I asked confused.   
“Well, I’ve never been able to handle the heat and due to that my heat vision became the opposite, freeze vision. Which honestly makes my eyes a bit cold, but at least they aren’t burning,” Ariana explained fidgeting with her glasses, that she had acquired about six months ago due to her powers getting stronger.   
“That’s a bit odd,” I said now putting my heels on. I wasn’t wearing them because I hate high heels. I mean who doesn’t hate high heels though. I stood up and wobbled, Ariana caught me before I could fall.   
“Careful,” she said.   
“You don’t want to fall and crack your head open. You know you could have just chosen some blue flats, right?” Ariana giggled.   
***  
Exactly an hour later, we were all ready to walk down the aisle, but the nerves have only gotten worse. Lois is now pacing outside the door she’s supposed to enter the church through.   
“What if Clark changes his mind?” she asked twisting her hands together, Kara looked at me exasperated and shook her head.   
“Lois, your nerves are getting the better of your logic. Have you met Clark? He doesn’t change his mind about anything, and if he were going to change his mind on something it wouldn’t be his choice to marry you,” Marley said softly, trying her best of comfort her.   
“Okay, we have about thirty seconds till the doors open, Lois, you’ve got this,” I said arranging everyone in line and right as I got to my place the doors swung open.   
Kara took a deep breath and slowly began moving down the aisle, Marley followed her, and I trailed after Marley. Ariana and Cat followed me, in that order. We all reached the altar and turned to face the crowd audience thing. Mr. Lane moved to sit down, next to Lucy, who is dressed in her military attire like her father, while Lois moved to stand opposite of Clark. The two exchanged vows and sealed their promise with a kiss. Just a little quick information, Lucy is three years older than the rest of us and is fresh out of breaking up with James Olsen. A little while later, we, Marley, Kara, Barry, Sebastian, Ariana, Barry, Cat, Newt, Victoire, Teddy, Ray, and I were all sitting at a table. All around us the reception was in full swing. The problem was we were all too nervous to enjoy ourselves.   
“Myriad is supposed to activate in four days. We have a plan, but judging by the fact it’s us orchestrating the whole thing, there’s a high chance something, probably will go wrong,” Cat said writing something, probably the plan, down in her notebook, that she brings with her everywhere, but hey who am I to judge, I bring my laptop everywhere.   
“That is definitely, more likely than not, a possibility,” Newt agreed, softly, as usual, he’s just a mostly quiet person, sometimes. We continued to discuss, that is until the music came to an abrupt stop.   
Everyone around us froze, their eyes clouded over, and everyone pulled out their phones in complete sync and in a very zombie-like way, and began typing. The only one in our little group that wasn't spared was Ray. Cat took note of this is faster than immediately and started rummaging around in her bag/purse thing. After about a minute she pulled something out and attached it right above Ray’s ear.


	25. The Beginning of Myriad

Ray’s eyes cleared. “What happened?” he asked, a second or so later.   
“Myriad activated sooner than we expected. You were affected, and thank goodness the ion-blocker worked. Problem is I only had enough time to make five, and we need to put two on people who can get us access to the media and a lot of technology, that isn’t legally shut down,” Cat explained attaching one to Lois and then Clark.   
“The reason that Clark needed one is that his mind is more human than the rest of us. Barry, Barry, and Sebastian weren’t affected because they’re mentally linked to a Kryptonian, and Newt, is sort of linked to a Kryptonian, and he’s a wizard so his brain isn’t the same as a normal human’s,” Ariana finished for her sister  
“Okay,” I said typing furiously on my laptop. See I bring it everywhere.   
“The Myriad signal expanded further than expected. It’s reached National, Central, Starling, Keystone, and Coast Cities, and obviously here in Metropolis,” I said.   
“As for the people of power, I’m thinking Cat Grant and Maxwell Lord,” I continued, after cross-referencing all of the other candidates and ending up with those two.   
“Why them?” Marley asked, confused. She doesn’t pay much attention to the news.   
“Well, Cat has the control over the media we need, and kind of looks like Aunt Katerina. And Max Lord, while he’s a jerk, has the lab and tech we can use to intercept Myriad without the world questioning it and he has more tech than S.T.A.R.” Ariana answered, tapping one of the ion blockers with her wand, transfiguring it into a pair of diamond earrings.   
“Okay, everyone needs to quickly change into super suits in the nearest bathroom and meet back here, then we will head out,” Cat stated and raced off to the bathroom, the rest of us girls followed, while the boys went the other way.   
A few seconds later we all zipped back to where we had just been. Standing in a circle in the middle of a church were, Kara, Clark, Marley, Ariana, Cat, Barry, Barry, and I, all dressed in super suits, mostly all courtesy of Cisco and Caitlin.   
Clark was dressed in his typical Superman suit, and I don’t want to explain it because the rest of us have not been out in the field yet.   
Kara was dressed in a more feminine version of Clark’s. She has a blue top, embellished with a red crest of the house of El, outlined in yellow. She also has blue pants with a golden belt topping it. Attached to her shoulders was a red cape, and she was wearing red knee-high boots.   
Marley was wearing a silver top with a blue crest, a blue belt topping a silver skirt, and a blue cape and knee-high boots. I should mention that none of the boots have high heels because you really can’t fight in heels.   
Cat was dressed in a black shirt embellished with a silver crest of the house of El crossed with a pawprint. She also has blue pants topped with a gold belt, a silver cape, and black combat boots.   
Next to her was Ariana dress in a blue top embellished with a silver crest crossed with a gold lightning bolt. She’s also wearing black pants topped with a silver belt, a blue cape, and blue and black combat boots.   
Then next to Kara was Barry dressed from head to toe in red reinforced tripolymer with gold lightning bolts, and a blue circle crossed with a lightning bolt in the center of his chest.   
Other Barry was next to Ariana, dressed in blue reinforced tripolymer with silver lightning bolts, and his symbol matched her’s.   
I am also dressed in my super suit. Mine has a red top embellished with a blue crest, blue pants, and blue cape, with red combat boots, and a gold belt.   
“Okay, we need to figure out who is going where, because we don’t have the time to have the entire group go both ways. I’ll take Ariana, Barry, and Felicity to CatCo, while Clark will take Kara, Marley, and Barry with him to Lord Technologies,” Cat explained, handing out communication devices to all of us.   
“How are we supposed to keep contact without someone staying here?” Clark asked.  
“Newt and Ray will be staying here, as long as that is okay with them,” Ariana answered. Newt nodded.   
“It’s fine with me. Just stay safe, all of you, your mom might destroy the world if something happened to you. Cat, here,” he opened his briefcase and walked down into it, Newt came back a few minutes later, holding an invisible something, I’m not what exactly, because it’s invisible.   
“Doogle?!” Cat said.  
“I can’t take him out there, it’s not safe,” she retorted.   
“Please, I trust you’ll keep him safe, plus when do you not need a demiguise,” Newt replied and Ariana giggled.   
“That’s not what you mean, I can literally read your mind, and you are handing me a babysitter,” Cat complained, and Ariana laughed even harder.  
“I think it’s romantic and really adorable,” Ari giggled, Cat rolled her eyes at their antics. She took the demiguise, hugged Newt tightly, and took flight.   
We all flew out an open window. Kara and Ariana both holding one Barry. Both groups went in different directions. A few seconds later we landed on Cat Grant’s balcony. I’m going to let Ariana narrate for a little while.   
Ariana’s Point of View  
We walked through the door leading into Ms. Grant’s office from her balcony, to find Ms. Grant sitting at her computer typing, but not like everyone else, she was acting like it was just a normal day for her to have everyone sitting around her brainwashed. We all stood there awkwardly, not sure how to approach her, or start a conversation. Ms. Grant looked up.   
“What is it Halloween?” she asked seeing our suits.   
“In a way, yes, because the world is slightly more terrifying today than most days, but in another, it’s like Christmas and you get us as gifts, plus two more, at least. Six or more heroes for you to brand, across six cities, but only if you help us,” I said calmly, internally wondering how she hadn’t been affected by the Myriad wave.   
“Three questions. Who are you? What is going on? What are your real names? The last one is for personal use only,” Ms. Grant said, putting on a pair of glasses.   
“As for the last one, you’ll have to promise to never tell anyone even under extreme pressure. The reason for that is if you were to tell anyone, even on accident, it would put not only us, but everyone we hold dear, friends and family, and you would be put in even more danger yourself. This type of promise would make it impossible for you to say anything or even slip up,” Cat explained.   
“As for the first question. I’m Legend, this is my partner Myth. This is Savitar and Overwatch,” Cat said calmly.   
“The answer to the second question is Myriad. Basically, it’s mind-control technology developed by Kryptonians,” came Astra’s voice from the balcony.   
“Astra, how did you end up here? Last time I saw you was at your trial, when our dear sister,” Cat did air-quotes around the word sister, “sentenced you to Fort Rozz, for something that could have saved the planet.” Astra smiled, which she does very rarely.  
“Aunt Katerina?” Felicity and I said in complete unison.  
“Who are you? I recognize Astra and Felicity, and I’m hoping Marley and Kara are okay, but I have no idea who you are,” Aunt Katerina said bluntly.   
“Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting to introduce myself. Do you remember when your brother traveled to Earth? He ended up in the future, he didn’t know how but fell in love with my mother Bellatrix, I was born, and then when my mother was pregnant with my sister Sunny, he left to go back to Krypton, without a word, he didn’t even know about her,” I explained sadly, resisting the urge to let down my guard. Barry wrapped his arms around me, clearly and obviously knowing that I was struggling. Aunt Katerina, on the other hand, showed barely showed any reaction whatsoever other than a slight amount of wonder.   
“I’m sorry about that, our brother was the least considerate of others feelings of any person on the entire planet of Krypton. Now your real names please,” she said, I sighed.   
“I’m Ariana, this is my sister/other half Cat, and my person Barry, then you already know Felicity and Astra,” I said not really sure what to call Barry, boyfriend doesn’t seem right and soulmate seems a bit on the nose.   
“Now the promise is just a spell that we came up with to prevent secrets being spilled to people that don’t already know them. It makes torture pointless and truth potions about as effective as water,” Cat explained waving her wand in a complex motion and spoke.  
“Mysterium obsignatorum in vobis erit.” (Latin for secrets be sealed within you)  
“Well, that was interesting, I also sense a few mental links in the room,” Aunt Katerina said curiously.   
“That would be a long list, but here it goes. Cat and I are the same person, sisters, and really close so we have the sisterly/best friends bond, same with Lena, Victoire, and Felicity. Barry and I have the soulmate bond. Cat’s are the same as mine, except instead of Barry, her soulmate bond is with Newt. Felicity has a friendship link with Cat, Victoire, Lena, and I, but is yet to find her soulmate. And I am not sure about Astra,” I explained quickly, counting off on my fingers.   
“Astra and I had one,” Aunt Kat said.   
“But, once she was locked in Fort Rozz it sort of fell dormant because we were so far from each other, but should be fine now. ”  
***  
About twenty minutes later, the rest of the group arrived. “There’s only one way of doing this, we blow everything up. The bombs will have to be laced with Kryptonite, to stop the other Kryptonian’s in their tracks,” Lord said as they landed, apparently wanting to get right to work on blowing everything up. Then there’s the “side effect” that includes killing hundreds of thousands of people. You know for someone who is supposed to be a genius, that was a stupid idea. There are probably thousands, if not millions, of other solutions that won’t kill all the people in six different cities.   
Felicity’s Point of View  
“I already don’t like you,” Ariana said, running her hands over her face tiredly.   
“That’s most humans for you, their first resort is to blow everything to smithereens, and this is mostly why have I refuse to date for a very long time,” Kat said clearly exasperated. I’m kind of tired of saying Aunt Katerina, so it’s just Kat from now on. If it confuses you, well then, you confuse me. So ha.   
“So that’s why you keep turning me down,” Lord said. We all wrinkled our noses.  
“It’s actually because you are about as useful as a cockroach,” Kat said staring Lord down.   
“We need a better plan than that, the only reason we bothered restoring your mind is that you have the technology we might need to fix this,” Ariana snapped angrily, her glare making Lord cower significantly. Barry held her back, with a hug, of course, trying to keep her from attacking Lord, obviously, what else would she be trying to do?   
“Well we need to figure out a way to broadcast, you,” I pointed at Kara.   
“Along with your crest, everywhere. We need it on phone screens and Kara giving a speech filled with inspiration and hope, on TV’s inside and outside, computers, tablets, phones, and things of that sort and magnitude,” I explained.   
“If that works, I’ll be a bit shocked, but it’s worth a shot,” Cat explained.   
“Which is saying something because I have pretty much lost the ability to be shocked.”  
We all sped around the room clearing the area and putting other equipment in the room, that we could use to execute our plan, when Alex stalked into the room dressed in full body-armor with Kryptonite emitters, her hair was cut at her chin, her eyes were blank, and she was wielding a blade made of Kryptonite.   
“Oh no, if she’s here,” Barry trailed off and sprinted away somewhere.   
“Where is he going?” Barry 2 asked, still clinging to Ari, to keep her from attacking Lord, and because he’s a clingy puppy sometimes.   
“The DEO. It’s possible that if Alex is here, she has already activated the prisoner release, so we have to go and get everyone back in their cells. It should be fine with just Barry and me,” Kara explained and then flew off in a gust of wind, that ruffled/blew back everyone’s hair.   
“Why the heck would they have a prisoner release? That makes absolutely no sense, especially since mind-control is a thing. Enemies can force a random agent to just let all of the prisoners go and then what? Or if the city is under attack, do they just plan to let all the prisoners go?” Ari paused and then continued.  
“That is a really stupid thing to have, or to even be a possibility for them to release everyone, I mean one person maybe, but have it be individual so that it would take longer. My point is what were they thinking when they created that?” Ari ranted angrily.   
“Did everyone just forget about Brainwashed Alex over there, she’s just standing there,” I asked incredulously.   
“I’m here to kill Kara Zor-El, but the rest of you will do nicely for a warm-up. You’re all easy kills,” Brainwashed Alex sneered.   
“Easy kills?” Cat questioned.   
“Really?” Ari asked. They both just looked at Brainwashed Alex with weird looks on their faces, of mostly confusion, anger, and they both also looked offended.   
‘Kara’s never going to be able to take her on,’ Ari piped up in my head, using the mental link for communication, as to not alert Brainwashed Alex to any plan we may create.   
‘You are definitely right, she’ll lose spectacularly due to a combination of the facts that one, Alex has been like a sister to her and the Kryptonite weakens her significantly. So she’d most likely be out of commission for awhile or the entirety of the rest of the conflict going on,’ I thought back.   
‘Someone needs to knock her out, or at least tie her up until I have the time to make another ion-blocker,’ Cat’s voice chimed in.   
‘This is really amazing! Give me a minute to freak out over the fact that I am mentally communicating with two of my best friends. I vote I don’t knock her out since one, I am busy fangirling, and two, I know Alex a bit better than you two do,’ I thought back at both of them while bouncing on my toes, well sort of, I am still floating in mid-air since I never actually landed.   
‘I’ll do it,’ Ariana volunteered, still inside my head.   
‘I don’t really know her, other than her name really, so I got it.’  
Cat and I agreed, and no sooner than we did Ariana took off taking a chair from outside and a random computer cord, and tied Brainwashed Alex to the chair with it. As Ariana sped back to where she had previously been standing, the chair continued to spin, with Brainwashed Alex in it.   
A few minutes later Kara flew back into the room through the window, followed closely by Barry.  
“Thank Rao, you chose Lois over mating with Maxima, because Maxima is really really annoying,” she complained and Barry wrinkled his nose and nodded, clearly agreeing with her, on this matter, but they pretty much always agree on pretty much everything.   
“She also seems to need a new shirt, because her’s has a really huge rip or tear on it that is showing WAY too much skin,” Kara continued and Clark just laughed.   
“I take it that Krypton was a lot better than most other planets about covering up skin that definitely does not need to be exposed, judging by the fact that you still haven’t figured out that it’s considered a type of fashion. In my opinion, a very silly fashion choice,” Clark explained.  
Also, I know it seems like Kara is a bit dim sometimes, but she’s actually really smart and is a lot worse with change than Marley and I are. She’s still adjusting to life on in Earth, and just life in general. Our parents on Krypton sheltered her a lot and then once we got here so did the Danvers, who lived in a very small and private town, so she hasn’t really had the full experience of living on Earth yet, which is kind of what college is for anyway. She also tends to be a bit oblivious to fashion trends, then again that is pretty much how our entire group is. Except maybe Thea and Santana, but other than that the rest of us are.   
“So that’s why Thea sometimes goes around in sparkly silver pants and a white half t-shirt, actually she never really seems to have a full shirt on, unless it is the winter time,” Kara said realization dawning on her face.   
“Okay, back on track here. What’s the plan?” Aunt Katerina asked, growing impatient and irritated rather quickly at the fact that we can’t stay on track even slightly.   
We explained the plan to her, in full detail. Which I am not going to spoil because that would ruin the whole thing.


	26. What We Thought was the End

“This plan might actually work,” Astra said.   
“We might not screw it up is what you mean,” Ariana corrected her as we entered Kat’s tiny, old, did I mention tiny, broadcasting station. Astra and I immediately got to work.   
“Well, Myriad targets the amygdala and rostral anterior cingulate cortex, also known as the parts of the brain that simulate hope. Once I am able to connect this speech to TV’s and in general bigger screens around the six cities. While I’m doing that, Felicity, I need you to connect to phones and other smaller screens...” Astra trailed off and continued typing frantically and pressing buttons, meanwhile I was extremely close to completing my part of broadcasting the crest.   
“This should be done in 3… 2… 1... Yes!” I shouted jumping up and high-fiving Astra.   
“Ok, Kara,” she called into the broadcasting booth.   
“Deep breaths, going live in 3… 2… 1... ” Astra pointed her finger at the glass separating the two rooms and nodded.   
“People of National, Central, Starling, Coast, and Keystone Cities, and Metropolis, this is Supergirl, and I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked, mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors, children, everyone suddenly stopped by a force of evil, as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker has sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit, everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this. It’s easy to feel hopeless, we retreat, we lose our strength, and lose ourselves. I know. I lost everything when I was young. When I first landed on this planet I was sad and alone, but I found out that there is so much love in this world, out there for the taking. And you the people of these cities, you helped me be who I am meant to be. You gave me back to myself. You made me stronger than I even thought possible, and I love you for that. Now in each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit that cannot be snuffed out, that will not give up. I need your help again. I need you to hope. Hope. That you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope, that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. Hope, that those who once may have shunned you will in a moment of crisis, come to your aid. Hope, that you will see again the faces of those you love, and maybe even those you’ve lost. ” as Kara spoke her eyes filled and sparkled with tears, obviously thinking of Krypton when she got to the last part.   
Alex, who was still tied to the chair (we brought it with us), suddenly sat up bolt upright and looked around frantically, clearly scared out of her wits.   
“Where am I?” she asked, twisting her hands in her lap.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Marley said rubbing Alex’s back and trying to calm her down.   
“Well, we can now safely say that the plan worked,” Lord said speaking up again, with another pointless comment, per usual. Cat walked over to him.   
“Well, then I guess I can do this,” she said yanking the ion-blocker off of him. Lord’s face went blank for a few seconds, best few seconds of the time I’ve known him, and then went back to normal. Yuck!   
“What was that for,” he shouted, face turning red with anger. Cat and Ariana high-fived.   
“For our entertainment,” Ariana answered simply, struggling to keep her composure. The door opened and Newt, Lois, and Ray entered the room. In a matter of a second, Clark was clinging to Lois and seemed scared to let go. Cat hugged Newt and gave him the demiguise, Doogle, back. I also rushed forward and hugged Ray, and kissed him on the cheek. Then blushed, if you are even slightly shocked by this, please go back to the beginning of the story because you have not been paying attention.   
“While this is all very touching and all that, but I have new heights to reach,” Lord snarked.   
“Go ahead, leave, we definitely won’t miss you,” Alex replied, shooing him away. Lord glared at her and then stomped out of the room.   
“Finally he’s gone,” I groaned, very tired of him. I swear if he never crosses my path again I will be happy with my life.   
“Amazing that some college students outsmarted Maxwell Lord and made him feel useless without even trying,” Kat commented a smug smirk spending across her features.   
“You know, Non and Indigo have a backup plan, I know that at some point I knew it, but now it’s like it was just erased from my mind,” Alex said, smacking her palm against her forehead.   
“Well, I have some idea of what it could be, but one thing we can do is Felicity and I can try to hack into their system and figure it out,” Astra said moving back over to the computer.   
***  
About a half an hour later…   
“Oh no,” I groaned sighing.   
“What is it?” Kara asked as Ariana looked over my shoulder.   
“They have two backup plans, the first is by force, they plan to take over all of the cities. Then if that doesn’t work they plan to increase the Myriad signal and blow up the humans’ brains. As for the first backup, they have a speedster at their disposal, they’re calling him the Reverse Flash,” I explained, hitting a few more keys. What popped up shocked Ariana and I to the point that we both toppled over, me out of my chair onto the floor, and Ali just kind of fell to the floor.   
“No, no, no, no, no,” I muttered tears springing to my eyes, more upset about the pain that the information would cause the group, than the actual information. I made eye contact with Ari, who was still sitting on the floor, clinging to her Barry, tears rolling down both of their faces. The hurt in their eyes made my eyes overflow as I tried to fight the sob building in my throat.   
Cat stumbled as the information filtered through the bond between her and Ariana. She ran to her sister’s side, Newt not far behind her, she skidded to a stop, dropped to the floor, and wrapped her arms around Ali and Barry, tears starting to form in their eyes too. My emotions are currently bouncing between anger, sadness, and disappointment.   
“What’s happening?” Clark asked confused.   
“We know who the Reverse Flash is, it’s someone we trusted and they’re taking it rather hard,” I whispered trying to not cry.   
“Who is it?” Marley asked softly. I felt an explosion of anger go through me.   
“Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash,” I screamed at the top of my lungs, a window shattered because of the noise.   
“That traitor,” Ari cried.   
“I’ll kill him!”   
“I’ll help you,” Cat, Barry, Newt, and I all said at the same time, crowding around Ari, who seems to be taking it harder than Barry. Or it is very possible that Ari is just louder about it since Barry is crying too. Kara and Barry are huddled together in a corner along with Marley and Sebastian.   
“He will pay for his crimes in horrible ways, ways that will give people nightmares,” Nyssa spoke, alerting us all to her presence.   
“None of you should kill him though, Thing a life corrupts a person’s soul, and you are all too good and pure, in most ways, for me to let you do that. The world needs more people like you all,” Nyssa explained in a voice we all knew not to argue with, but at the same time, her tone also had a hint of affection. Then again, when should you argue with Nyssa?   
“Nyssa or I will do it for you and makes sure he knows that you are involved. The League knows ways to make torture last for days without killing the person, and the fact that he is a speedster makes it better for us and worse for him,” came a voice from the rafters. Sara dropped from them, twisting through the air around a large piece of black fabric, and landed soundlessly.   
“While this whole situation is awful, we should really focus on the issues at hand,” Other Barry said as there was a streak of red lightning.   
Standing in front of us was Harrison Wells, dressed in a yellow suit, that was almost identical to Barry’s just in reverse because you know Reverse Flash…, and holding James Olsen by the neck.   
“You look extremely stupid,” Ariana told him. Wells threw James to the ground, who landed with a sickening crunch.   
“I never liked you,” Wells answered.   
“Which means I don’t have a problem with killing you, or your friends, for that matter.” He sped forward and stopped in front of Barry.   
“Join me, or die,” he snarled.   
Barry rolled his eyes, “Gee, where have I heard that one before?” he asked sarcastically. Hint: He is referring to Bizarro aka Evil Kara aka The Psycho Ex-Girlfriend. Suddenly there was a gust of cold wind that just barely missed Wells, who zipped over to where he had dropped James, picked him up again, and held him slightly aloft. The cold gust of air was Clark’s freeze breath.   
“You’ll all be dead at my feet by the end of this,” Reverse Flash snarled flipping up his cowl, which for some strange reason made his eyes glow red. He moved his hand upward, vibrating it as if to phase it through something, and moving it towards James’s chest. His hand went through and withdrew, holding something gross and slimy. James stopped struggling, the light went out of his eyes, his body went completely limp, and he became a corpse. Clark rushed forward as Wells dropped the corpse and the heart to the ground. Clark knocked Wells into the wall.   
“Tell Non to call off his attack or we’ll do it for him,” Clark snarled.   
The Reverse Flash took off and we let him go for now.   
A few minutes later he came back and tried to threaten us again, but Newt managed to knock him out with a camera. Which was straight up amazingly awesome.   
“Call in the cavalry, and I mean all of them,” Astra said.   
“We’re going to have to fight on two fronts.”


	27. The Battles at Fort Rozz and Elsewhere

Felicity’s Point of View  
After about an hour, our entire group had gathered at S.T.A.R. Labs, which made it hard to keep track of everyone and be heard over all the other voices.   
“Okay, so about ten of us need to head to Fort Rozz and handle that half of the problem. The rest of the group needs to spread out over the six cities and try to protect civilians. Now if a civilian gets hurt, ask another civilian to help them and go try to protect everyone else, now keep in mind that you can’t save everyone, but we can damn well try,” Cat said.   
“Now Kat, I need you to write some sort of speech to inspire people to make some noise, help each other, and fight back,” she continued.   
“Astra, you need to head to Fort Rozz and make sure that no one there is suspicious of anything. We’ll have DEO agents of hand, because once the army realizes that they’re general has turned on them they should either surrender or try to run,” Ariana said as she handed out communication devices to everyone.   
“Now Cisco, Caitlin, Lea, Newt, Lara, Ray, and Licity will be staying here to make sure coms keep working and tend to any heroes that get hurt. If you are confident in your training you should go out and try to fight. Tech support has a list of aliens that those without superpowers should be able to take down. Those of you that don’t want to go out don’t have to, but you should be ready in case someone needs help. Also, Kryptonians, on the way out grab one of the Anti-Kryptonite devices, it stops the radiation. Don’t get shot or stabbed, because the devices won’t help with that,” I explained fiddling with the end of my cape as people began donning super-suits and heading out to kick some invader butt.   
“Okay, Clark, Felicity, Marley, Cat, Ariana, and both Barry's will go distract the army. Those of you that are still here be ready to back someone up if they need it, there are about fifteen high powered bikes in the garage that should get you where ever you need to go in record time,” Kara said, twirling one of her curls around her finger.   
“So, just wondering, on a scale of one to Australia how dangerous is this mission going to be?” I asked, slightly nervous.   
“Definitely Australia,” Ariana said.   
“Well at least there aren’t any kangaroos,” I responded.   
On that note, eight of us took to the sky while Barry and Barry ran on the ground right beneath us.   
Astra’s Point of View   
I confidently strolled into the central compartment of Fort Rozz where Non and Indigo were coming up with Plan D. The problem for them is that they are idiots and no matter what their plan is it will fail miserably. I soundlessly walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a Kryptonite sword, sliding it into the sheath on my back.   
“So since Plan A didn’t work, what is our backup plan and the two that hopefully are at least set to follow it just in case,” I asked.   
“Where have you been?” Indigo spun around snarling like an angry blue dog.   
“Accessing the damage, we don’t want to destroy everything now do we? You will not talk to your general that way,” I said coolly. Now Indigo was really angry.   
“I can speak to you however I like, you traitor,” she retorted. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, summoning guards, that are really DEO agents.   
“Take her away,” I told them and they dragged her to the doorway then stopped knowing what was about to go down. The alarm sounded, alerting me to the fact that the rest of my group had arrived.   
“It’s those heroes,” Non sneered.   
“Yes, it is and it looks like the entire army is running to meet nine heroes,” I said.   
“I bet you are also wondering how they found us. Turns out your beloved computer droid was right after all,” I said, pulling out the sword. Non looked shocked. The only time he can see betrayal is when it’s just smacked him in the face.  
“Sorry not sorry,” I snapped sarcastically and shoved the blade straight through his heart, twisted, pulled the sword out, and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground.   
“No!” Indigo screamed, her body letting off an electric shock that knocked out both of the agents guarding her.   
“How dare you,” she screeched charging at me and slapping me in the face, which broke her hand, and didn’t even sting ever so slightly. Bad thing is that her hand instantly healed due to her powers, she’s sort of like a living version of the internet that is always in flux.   
She continued to try to punch and kick me, trying to land a death blow. I quickly flipped her to the ground, her back slamming into the ground, and knocking the wind out of her. She vaporized and reappeared on the other side of the room, then ran out the door. I watched as she ran into the hallway and right into J’onn J’onzz, who took hold of one arm and a leg, lifting her above his head. He pulled, arms straining slightly until she came apart. He flung her two halves to each end of the hall.   
“It’s too late,” she snapped, as one of the jewels on her forehead went out.   
“The Myriad signal is climbing and soon every human’s head will explode, leaving all of you on a practically dead Earth. And there is nothing you can do about that.” With that, the other two jewels went out and her head dropped to the ground as all the life drained out of her.   
“Did you guys get all of that?” I asked through the coms.   
“Yeah, we did, that’s going to be a serious problem,” Cat responded   
Caitlin’s Point of View   
We were sitting in the cortex, keeping up with everyone at the same time. Lea, Lara, and I were tracking everyone’s vitals while Cisco, Ray, Licity, and Newt were making sure that communications stayed up and running, while simultaneously talking to everyone and being ready to head out if necessary. You see Nyssa, Sara, and Astra trained our entire group, minus Clark because he’s been at this for a while. Anyway, they trained us all in preparation for an event like this one.   
“We seem to be doing fine for now,” Cisco said   
“Don’t jinx it,” Lara responded cautiously. Suddenly there was a scream from one of the coms.   
“Who was that?” I asked frantically running into the next room to grab an IV and a stretcher bed.   
“No one is hurt, it was a civilian, who just got the shock of their lives, Ronnie is on fire and floating in the middle of the road,” Sara said calmly from other the coms.   
“Does someone care to explain the fact that Ronnie is alive, can fly, and is on fire,” I asked.   
“I don’t know, but he just flew away again,” Sara replied.   
Licity’s Point of View  
It’s been about half an hour since Non’s army started to try to seize the city by force.   
“Kat, you should probably get on the air and give a speech before I have to get out there and fight since the battles don’t seem to be going well,” I called into the recording booth. Kat nodded and gestured for me to start the broadcast.   
“Good evening National City, it's Cat Grant. Now I can imagine that you're feeling afraid and feeling like your world is spinning out of control but, believe me, you have power and right now you have a job to do. Resist. Resist these invaders with everything you've got. They come with empty promises and closed fists. They promise to make our world great again and yet they know nothing about the people that make this world great. They think they can con us and if that doesn't work, what, they're going to beat us into submission? They have no idea what they're up against. Aliens and Humans, we need to band together and we need to stand up and fight back. Everyone needs to be a superhero. Everyone needs to get up and say: Not in my house. Let’s prove to these thugs that we're strong and we're united and we're not going to be conquered. And Non, if you and your thugs happen to be listening, normally I would fire you, but since you aren’t my employee, I’ll do the next best thing. You have come to the wrong town! Our cities are full of heroes, and none of them are going anywhere. Plus, my methods of take-over are better, more effective and far more fun.”  
Cat’s Point of View  
So, we have a problem. Well, before we found out that the humans’ heads are going to explode. Before that, we were all fighting various aliens, and since Ariana and I’s powers allow us to take on other powers, we are currently out of commission, due to our bodies trying to catch up with all the powers we had gained. This power is starting to get really annoying. We’re also both bearing multiple injuries. The real problem with that, is along with our own, we can feel a percentage of everyone that we are bonded to, so Ari is more out of commission, due to her being linked to Barry, Felicity, Lena, and Victoire, along with me, but we are sort of the same person. So basically, we have sustained injuries and have taken on more powers in the past hour or so than we ever have before. So, on top of our injuries, we’re both flickering with different powers and going in and out of consciousness. Meanwhile, poor Barry is having to take on all of the aliens that come towards Ari and I. Luckily, we seem to have found another plus side to the bond. Apparently, in times of need, we can borrow the powers of anyone that’s mentally linked to us. So currently, Barry is flying through the air followed by his usual blue lightning trail, which would be funny under normal circumstances, you know if we weren’t fighting the hardest battle of our lives, so far anyway.   
“Misti Cat,” Ari whimpered.   
“Felicity’s hurt and it’s really bad, I don’t know if you can feel it, but I definitely can, and I have no idea how to help her,” she said clutching her side in pain.   
“Get Barry, you silly,” I told her softly.   
“Yeah, but what if someone attacks us?” she asked.  
“I think that just the sight of Barry flying should be frightening enough on its own,” I joked weakly and Ari giggled, only a little bit though.   
“I’ll try to protect both of us since you are more injured than me at this point, for some reason, even though we are the same person,” I told her as Barry came running over to us.   
“So, Felicity is hurt and a woman wonder of some sort just showed up and is kicking alien butt,” Barry said as a woman landed next to him.   
“Wonder Woman,” I said, remembering the hero from around the time of World War 1.   
“You look familiar, I think you were in a few of my mom’s old photos from, uh, I don’t remember the name, but I think it started with a T,” Ariana said.   
“Themyscira,” Wonder Woman questioned.   
“Who is your mother?” she asked carefully, but before we could answer she continued.   
“Bellatrix Lestrange, as I live and breathe,” she continued, all sound of Bella’s apparition had been drowned out by the battle raging around us.  
“Princess Diana, what were they calling you? Wonder Woman,” Bella responded.   
“You haven’t aged a day since you left. Are these your daughters?” Diana asked.   
“Ariana is biological, the others not so much, and then Cat, here is complicated,” Bella said gesturing as she spoke. Diana nodded in understanding.   
“My time in this part of the world has taught me many things, but the lesson that seems to reoccur the most is that things are usually more complicated than they seem,” Diana agreed.   
“That’s true, another recurring lesson is ice-cream is always better than you expect it to be,” Ariana mumbled, I could tell she is on the verge of passing out again.   
“So, do we call you Aunt Diana?” I asked her, and she nodded. She then lifted her arm, and an alien ran right into it, knocking itself out. Diana then went back to taking on aliens that would get within twenty feet of the two of us. Bella magically changed her black dress into suit similar to Astra’s and joined Diana in battle, while Barry half ran and kind of half flew off to find Felicity. So, now is probably a good time to tell you what Diana looks like. She’s tall, with brown hair and brown eyes, and her armor is way more revealing than any of ours. The top is red with gold trim at the top, shaped like a bird. The belt is also gold and attached is a blue skirt like thing. She is also wearing gold and red metal boots and a golden tiara. Anyway, Barry came back carrying Felicity, who is unconscious and has a nine millimeter round bullet wound in her side, and I know that because, one, I’m smart, and two, anything bigger would have killed her. Barry set her down and ran off again, probably to find help, and that’s when Astra’s conversation came through.   
“It’s too late,” Indigo snapped.  
“The Myriad signal is climbing and soon every human’s head will explode, leaving all of you on a practically dead Earth. And there is nothing you can do about that.” she continued.  
“Did you guys get all of that?” Astra asked through the coms.   
“Yeah, that’s going to be a problem,” I said.   
“Indigo seems to have armed some of the soldiers with Kryptonite bullets, and Felicity was shot, along with that Ariana and I are out of commission. And Barry is exhausted along with the rest of the team,” I explained.   
“The rest of the army I can deal with,” Astra said.   
“Look up.” Flying above our heads was Astra, her eyes lit up with heat vision. She looked pretty menacing. She quickly struck down the four soldiers than rose to engage her in battle.   
“Anyone else think it’s a good idea to oppose me,” she asked. The majority of them did the smart thing and turned tail and ran, but sadly for them, were detained by the DEO and ARGUS agents that were on hand. The rest really just stood around stupidly and were detained because of it.   
About half an hour after we got back to S.T.A.R. Labs Felicity woke up, so I’m going to let her take over for now.   
Felicity’s Point of View   
So, I’m going to definitely avoid getting shot in the future. Getting shot is very, very bad for your health. Plus, when you recover it feels like you got hit with a brick, or maybe something slightly heavier. So, the rest of the group had just started planning on how to get rid of Fort Rozz, so that the Myriad signal would stop climbing and not explode the humans’ heads.   
“I think I’ve got something,” Kara said.   
“Someone could throw it out of the atmosphere so that the signal is out of range.”  
“Okay, on a completely different note, why are the humans that are here fine?” Nyssa asked.  
“Not that she is complaining that her head won’t explode,” Sara clarified.   
“We aren’t really sure yet. Astra is trying to figure it out, for now, let’s just be thankful that you aren’t about to explode,” Ariana replied.   
“I think Kara is probably onto something with the throwing Fort Rozz into space idea,” I said, trying (and failing) to sit up.   
***  
So, Kara was nominated to throw the giant million ton prison and is currently flying upward towards the edge of the atmosphere, carrying Fort Rozz.   
”Kara, throw on the count of three and be very careful not to float out of the atmosphere because then you will die because we have no way of getting to you,” I told her.   
“1… 2… 3!”


	28. The Battle at Metropolis University

Kara’s Point of View  
I pushed as hard as I could and Fort Rozz floated up, up, and away out of the atmosphere. On another note, I know I haven’t been around in awhile, but uh, I haven’t had much to talk about, so what’s the point of me just rambling on about classes and boring stuff like that, so.   
***  
About a week later, Ariana, Felicity (from Earth-42), and I were all just kind of standing around in the cortex when an alarm went off. The one that signified that someone had escaped the pipeline.   
“Who escaped?” Ariana asked.   
“I think it’s probably Reverse Flash and maybe Bizarro, along with whoever else out of the twenty or so metas that we have locked up down there,” Felicity said.   
“Well, that’s the new and really long way of spelling horrible news,” I said as I ran into the other room and changed into my super-suit.   
“Wait,” Ariana said.   
“Let them think they escaped,” she picked up her phone, called someone, and put the phone on speaker.   
“Hey Sara, some of the prisoners have escaped the pipeline. I need you to track them using League methods and keep me updated on their position along with what they are doing. Feel free to have Nyssa come along too, ”  
“Okay, will do. But, who exactly am I tracking? Kind of hard to track people when I don’t know who they are,” Sara responded.   
“Oh, right, sorry, it’s definitely Reverse Flash and possibly Bizarro. You might want to take those motorcycles that Cisco has been working on,” Ariana told her, moving over to the computer in order to unlock the garage.   
“On it. Let Nyssa or I know if you need anything else,” Sara said and disconnected the call. Just as she hung up Barry came racing into the room.   
“This is insane. If this stuff keeps happening we might all be dead by the end of the next month or so,” he stated worriedly. He hugged me, tighter than usual, and then kissed me about half a second later. I pulled away, gasping for breath.   
“Look, I know it’s early, we aren’t even out of college yet, but I bought this ages ago, pretty much right after the mental link formed fully, because it just felt right, which is not the point,” he rambled, pulling a black box out of his pocket, and getting down on one knee. I wrinkled my brow, confused on why he was on the floor.   
“Why are you on the floor?” I asked and Barry laughed.   
“It’s kind of tradition,” he said.   
“Kara Zor-El, will you make me the happiest man in the multiverse and marry me?” he asked nervously. Tears sprung to my eyes.   
“I still don’t understand the one knee thing, or the fact that most engagement rings look the same, this one doesn’t though. Again not the point. My answer is yes. Definitely yes!” I exclaimed, and Barry laughed, picked me up, and swung me in a circle, I giggled extensively.   
“As adorable and random as that was, congratulations. By the way, we have a battle to fight,” Ariana said laughing as her phone rang.   
“They are at Metropolis University, so far they haven’t hurt anyone yet, but I have a feeling that it won’t last. The ones that seem to be in charge are Bizarro, Reverse Flash, Talia Al Ghul, and a woman that looks a lot like Caitlin and seems to have ice powers,” came Sara’s voice from the speaker.   
“That would be one of my sisters I was telling you about, it’s probably Crystal,” Caitlin said sadly.   
“Why do you assume it was Crystal?” I asked.   
“Well, one she has always had a pretty cold demeanor and the powers seem to highlight parts of people’s personalities then it would make sense. Our sister Holly is a bit moodier, but she’s usually full of energy,” Caitlin explained.   
“Plus, our mother had more of an influence on her than on Holly and I, and our mother is cold as ice, with no emotions really ever, and treats everyone like they’re below her. Luckily, Crys didn’t seem to pick that last one up,” she continued.   
“I’m going to go and see if I can calm her down,” she finished. As Caitlin walked towards the door a very pale green mist started to swirl through the air around her. At the time though, we thought nothing of it because a pale green mist is the most normal thing we’ve seen in awhile.   
Lena’s Point of View  
I ran as fast as I could, leaves and sticks crunching under my blue boots, and my hair and dress blowing in the wind. There are jets of various substances flying everywhere. This night will come to be known as The Battle of Metropolis University. The Reverse Flash had escaped the pipeline and had gathered a rogues gallery of sorts. I spun on my heel and drew back the bowstring, after aiming the arrow I let it fly, hitting my target and taking the enemy out. I looked around spotting The Flash fighting the Reverse Flash, the two speedsters both seemed worse for wear.   
Supergirl swooped in and picked up the Reverse Flash and flew upward. I felt someone knock me over from behind, flipping over I found Nyssa. “You almost got hit by Captain Cold, as you call him.” An arrow came flying at them and I quickly snatched it out of the air only to find that it was an explosive.  
Quickly Nyssa notched it on to her bowstring, aimed and fired, taking out a few more enemies. A second later I found myself in close combat with Talia Al Ghul, otherwise known as Nyssa’s sister. I was easily defeated and knocked to the ground and a razor sharp knife was pressed against my throat.   
Talia suddenly collapsed and I rolled the body off of her to find two ninja stars embedded in Talia’s back. The blow had instantly killed her. Standing where Talia had a moment before was Nyssa, arm still extended from throwing the ninja stars. “How did you manage?” I sputtered foolishly. Nyssa’s jaw clenched and she spoke calmly.   
“She targeted someone I care about, my real sister, in everything but blood. There was no choice to be made.” I pointed at herself.   
“You mean me?” Nyssa just nodded and then disappeared back into the battle.   
Taking a deep breath I charged back into battle and found myself taking out Talia’s former students. A few feet away Nyssa and Sara are taking out enemies left and right. “Lena, behind you!” Sara shouted then.   
“Duck!” I dropped to the ground and Sara hit Heatwave right in the face with her bo staff knocking him out instantly.   
“Thanks,” I said quickly and she ran off into the thick of the battle.   
Kara’s Point of View   
I was in the air, holding onto the Reverse Flash when Bizarro flew towards me after already knocking out Barry. I dropped Reverse Flash in order to engage her. We exchanged blows, after a minute or two I managed to knock her to the ground with a little help from Ariana and Barry, you know the one who hadn’t been knocked unconscious.   
“I am really getting tired of this lady,” Ariana said angrily. I nodded.   
“I honestly think it’s about time we get rid of her for good,” Sara’s voice came from behind us. We turned to see her holding her bo staff, that was slightly glowing in the sickly green shade of Kryptonite.   
“She’s all yours,” I said taking off.   
“Give her your worse,” Ariana told Sara before flying off as well. Needless to say, we heard some pretty awful screams for awhile after that.   
Lena’s Point of View   
A moment later I found myself in a dark classroom, my back against the wall with nowhere to run, the Reverse Flash bearing over me, grinning maniacally. His arm rose, hand vibrating, probably about to phase through my chest.   
“If you kill me, you’ll regret it,” I growled struggling to move. He just laughed and moved his arm closer to me. Not sure what else to do I screamed as loudly as I could.   
The wall caved in, standing there was Ariana, holding Captain Cold’s gun and looking furious. Then again furious doesn’t really cover it. The ceiling disappeared and Cat and Kara appeared, followed by the sound of shattering glass as Nyssa stepped in through the hole where the window had previously been.   
“Let her go,” Nyssa said in a dangerously quiet tone aiming an electricity charged arrow at the Reverse Flash. He just moved his hand closer. A moment later I felt something cold go through my chest and an immense pain spreading from my heart. I felt my limbs go limp and everything went black.   
Nyssa’s Point of View   
Lena’s body dropped to the ground and I screamed seeing red. I fired the arrow into the Reverse Flash’s right kneecap. Then followed that with an arrow to his left knee. He screamed in pain as the right one sparked.   
“You killed my sister,” I growled.   
“You’ll pay for your crimes,” Ariana told him, kicking him in the gut and knocking him unto his back. I pressed my boot into his ribs as Ariana froze his legs to each other and the ground.   
“Confess to the murder of Nora Allen, unless you want another arrow in a more painful place,” I said holding up a recording device.   
“I, Harrison Wells, being of sound mind and body, confess to the murder of Nora Allen on the night of March 18th in the year 2000,” Wells said calmly. I stopped the recording, knowing that it was all the police would need.   
“You mine as well kill me,” Wells grunted, my boot making it hard for him to breath properly.   
“My pleasure,” I said, taking the cold gun from Ariana and freezing his arms to the ground.   
“Comfortable?” I snarled removing my boot and freezing his rib cage, knowing even a speedster couldn’t take much more. He just gasped for air. I pulled out my sword and used it to cut off his cowl, leaving a few cuts on his face as well. I stabbed him in the heart as he tried to scream and slit his throat for good measure.   
Sara’s Point of View  
After we found out about Lena’s death we all fought like demons, our energy renewed by the loss of a friend. I ended up in combat with Crystal, I was trying my best to not hurt her due to the fact that she’s Cait’s sister. While we were trading blows a green light began pulsing behind me.   
“Crystal Snow,” came Caitlin’s voice from behind me.   
“Caity, how have you been?” Crystal asked.   
“I’m not Caitlin. You can call me Emerald,” Caitlin replied, her voice slightly different. I turned around to find her floating in mid-air, surrounded by vines. She was dressed in a light green super-suit that had silver vine-like designs with a matching mask. Her hair was a brighter red and her eyes seemed to be teeming with wildlife.   
“Crystal, they’re using you, as soon as they get what they want from you they’ll kill you or you’ll die in a battle that you should not have been anywhere near,” Cait pleaded.   
“Please come with me,” she finished holding out a hand to Crystal.   
“Fine, but only if you promise that you’ll help me find my sisters,” Crystal responded taking her hand.   
“Good luck,” Caitlin shouted and the two flew off into the darkening night sky.   
“Sara,” Nyssa shouted, running up to me.   
“What is it?” I asked her.   
“Ariana had an idea on how we could bring Lena back,” she said, and as I looked at her I noticed the number of tear streaks on her face.   
“What is it?” I asked, hoping for everyone’s sake that it would work, but if my time with the League taught me anything you should never get your hopes up in this world unless you’re positive you’ll get results.   
“She isn’t sure it will work, but do you remember the timeship Newt found a few months ago?” she asked and I nodded in response.   
“Well, Cat and Ariana think that we might be able to use the ships medical bay to bring her back. Ariana said that if her brain cells are still alive and functioning properly we should be able to bring her back,” Nyssa explained, obviously struggling to remain calm.   
“Go,” I told her.   
“Just call me when you get results,” I told her and she dashed off. I should tell you that Nyssa has always been a bit sullen, so it’s nice to see her smiling more and having more people to care for her.


	29. The Aftermath (Again)

Caitlin’s Point of View  
I stood outside the cell door, silent tears running down my face. It was hard seeing my little baby sister lying inside there unconscious and vulnerable. Suddenly she sat bolt upright.   
“Cait,” she whispered.   
“Why am I in here?” she asked brokenly.   
“I’m sorry,” I said sobbing quietly.   
“But I can’t let you out until we are sure that you won’t hurt me or a member of my team,” I told her, trying to keep myself together.   
“How did you know I was here?” she asked.   
“Emerald is a member of my team,” I said, trying to tell the truth as much as I could without revealing too much.   
“Do you know where Holly is?” Crystal asked next.  
“Last time I heard from her, a few months ago, she said she was going to London for her job. Why?” I asked concerned that our mother had done something to our other sister.   
“Mother kicked her out a few months ago for something or another, and Holly said she was going to London, but I’m worried,” Crys said, drops of ice somehow rolling down her cheeks now. I had to resist my temptation to open up the capsule and comfort her.   
“I’m sorry Crys,” I said using her childhood nickname.   
“I’ll try my best to get ahold of her and once I hear from her I’ll tell you,” I told her kneeling on the outside of the glass and pressing my hand against it. Crys responded by pressing her hand in the same spot on the other side.  
“I’ll see if I can convince them to release you into my custody, you’ll probably need to wear a power dampener, but it’ll be better than in here,” I said, my heart breaking seeing my youngest sister sitting on the floor of one of the containment cells.   
“I know it was a really bad decision, but they said that they wouldn’t make me go back to mom’s and I never want to see her again,” Crystal cried even harder.   
“Hey, did she hurt you?” I asked, concerned, because legally Crystal isn’t an adult, so my mother still has custody of her.   
“I was out late at the library doing homework and she got mad, madder than I’ve ever seen her, she lost it and locked me in my room for two days, then yelled at me to never stay out past ten at night, and for emphasis slapped me. I don’t know what to do anymore Cait, I know it could be worse, but I’m worried it will get worse,” Crystal explained brokenly. I felt my anger growing.   
“That’s it. I’m filing for custody, which I can do since I am an adult, and I’ve graduated college, I also have a friend who’s a lawyer, which is a plus,” I rambled and then rolled my eyes, Felicity’s rambling had finally started to affect me.   
“But, you don’t have enough money to pay my college tuition,” Crystal said confused.   
“I’ve been slowly transferring our trust funds and college funds to other accounts so that our insane mother wouldn’t have access to it, that and she probably doesn’t pay attention to them anyway,” I told her.   
“I’ll see you later. Love you,” I told her.   
“Love you too,” she replied and I dashed out of the room ready to get to work. 

Nyssa’s Point of View  
After I talked to Sara I ran back to the room that Ariana and Cat were in. Cat was holding Lena’s body.   
“Ready to go?” Ariana asked, her voice wobbling as she tried to keep her emotions intact. When she loses control her powers tend to go haywire. She picked me up and sped off, everything around us became a blur except for Cat who was running beside us. We reached the Waverider (which is the name of the time ship) and sped into the med-bay.   
“Gideon, can you help her?” Ariana asked, talking to the AI, after placing Lena in one of the chairs and a light turned on bathing the room in a blue light.   
“Her brain cells are still active, I’ll repair the damage which should help to revive her, but don’t get your hopes up, this only has an eighty percent chance of success,” Gideon said.   
Lena’s Point of View  
I struggled to open my eyes, feeling like someone had cemented them shut. I finally managed to open them. I looked around the room to see what was happening. Nyssa was sitting on the floor, with her face buried in her hands, shaking with silent sobs. Cat was curled up on the floor, almost exactly like her namesake, tear streaks and stains all over her face, and Ariana was standing next to me tears running down her face.   
“Lena!” Ariana exclaimed, trying to hug me but just ended up falling on top of me. I laughed, my voice hoarse.   
“What happened?” I asked croakily.   
“You died,” Ariana said matter of factly.   
“And then Gideon helped us to bring you back,” she finished. I nodded in understanding.   
“Oh shoot, Cat’s going to kill me for not waking her up when you woke up,” Ariana exclaimed. A second later Cat yawned and sat up.   
“Hey Lena, nice to see you alive again,” she said still yawning.   
“How did you do that?” I asked.   
“Oh, I saw it through Ariana’s eyes. Which is new, but useful,” Cat answered nonchalantly.   
“We should talk about that later,” Ariana said.   
“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Cat answered.   
“I think that’s the only time I’ve ever seen you two even come remotely close to arguing,” Nyssa said jokingly, which is unusual for her.  
“You are in a good mood,” I told her, wondering what might have happened.   
“Well, I’m allowed to smile aren’t I?” Nyssa asked.   
“Yeah, but you usually don’t,” I told her. She just smiled.   
Sara’s Point of View   
I was sitting on my bed in my apartment when there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Nyssa and then opened the door.   
“Hey,” I said.   
“I just came by to tell you that Lena is fine now,” Nyssa said smiling, I smiled back at her and hugged her, which is something we don’t usually do, but it felt like as good a time as any to be slightly affectionate. 

 

Kara’s Point of View  
Barry and I were sitting in the library at Metropolis University, studying for a quiz we have next week. Well, really Barry was studying and I was staring at my left ring finger, specifically at the diamond ring resting on it.   
“Okay, is something wrong?” Barry asked, looking up from the notes he was going over.   
“I can tell something is bothering you, and your thoughts are moving faster than usual,” he noted softly.   
“Are you sure about this?” I asked him.   
“I need to know if you just asked because of the oncoming battle or because you are ready for this step,” I continued, feeling a bit stupid.   
“Oh, I see where you’re coming from, but I’m sure,” he responded, placing a hand on top of mine.   
“Okay, good, me too,” I said.   
Caitlin’s Point of View   
After leaving the pipeline, I immediately went to the cortex. There were only a few people in there. Cisco was sitting at the main desk, while Isabelle and Jade were sitting on the floor stretching, still in their suits. Isabelle was in the splits and Jade was sitting there with her legs extended outwards, obviously trying to look like she was trying.   
“What’s wrong?” Cisco asked, taking note of the tear streaks and stains on my face.   
“I’m worried about Crystal,” I said.   
“Why?” he asked, clearly not understanding, probably because his brother has always been awful to him.   
“She’s only sixteen, has powers that she can’t control, and a mother who has a heart that has a temperature of absolute zero,” I explained trying to keep myself together, the worry for my sister overwhelming me.   
“If she’s that innocent why would she side with our enemies?” Cisco asked, still not believing me.   
“She said that they told her she would never have to go back to my mother if she helped them,” I told him.   
“And you just believed her,” Cisco protested.   
“No, I’m not stupid, I went back to check the cameras I set up at my mother’s house, which I did so that I could help my sisters if I needed to, and the footage shows exactly what she said happened,” I explained slightly annoyed that even he thought I wouldn’t check her story.   
“What’s this about a really awful mother?” came Lena’s voice from the doorway.   
“Mine,” I said and she nodded.   
“I have one too, just mine’s losing her sanity on top of it all,” she said walking further into the room.   
“As for you Cisco, you shouldn’t question that Cait wouldn’t check the story. We’ve been training for this sort of situation for months,” Lena scolded.   
“Yeah, well it’s her sister, she might be biased,” Cisco snapped back.   
“Okay, well clearly something’s bothering you. Go find someone to talk to while we sort this out,” Isabelle said, standing up.   
“Well, my point was that we should let her out of that cell, I’ll file a lawsuit on my mother, and take Crys into my custody,” I said and Lena nodded.   
“You’ll need a lawyer,” she said.   
“I was planning on asking Laurel,” I told her.   
“Well, that gets that part out of the way. Do you have any proof?” Isabelle asked.   
“We can’t take her to court without proof,” she continued.   
“Cameras,” I said in response.   
“There has to be something on one of them,” Lena said.   
“Though it is a bit creepy that you just have cameras around your mom’s house,” Jade said.   
“There’s also the fact that you’ll have to explain that to the judge and jury,” Lena said.  
“How about something along the lines of, my mother has verbally abused us all before and after I moved out I wanted to make sure my sisters were safe,” Isabelle said calmly as if she did this sort of stuff on a daily basis.   
“That might just work,” Lena said, moving over to the computers.   
“Or we could just blackmail her into signing the adoption papers and leave it at that,” Isabelle said, clearly preferring the blackmail to the courtroom.   
“I think I could help with the blackmail if that’s what you chose to go with,” Nyssa said from the doorway.   
“I’m a bit intimidating, and Felicity could probably dig something up on the internet,” she continued.   
“So, that makes six of us that are working on this,” I said.   
“We will get your sister out of your mother’s custody, whatever it takes,” Felicity said, after crawling out of a vent.   
“Sorry the ventilation was blocked and I was fixing it, I swear I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop,” she explained frantically, I just laughed.   
“It’s fine,” I told her. We all got to work immediately.


	30. Lonely Victoire

Victoire’s Point of View   
I jolted awake, my heart racing, before realizing it was only a nightmare, just like every day since Teddy had to leave. But it seemed so real. A sharp knock on the door interrupted my train of thought. I got up, put on my glasses and slowly opened the door. Standing there was my favorite cousin, Roxanne, a look of mixed emotions on her face, which makes sense seeing as she’s part Betazoid.  
“Roxanne!” I suffocated her in a hug.  
“Hey, Vic!” She responded, suffocating me in a hug.  
“So, why are you here?” I asked. The perplexed and worried look on her face confused me.  
“Well… Uncle Harry told me that during auror training near Mt. Everest,” She took a deep breath.   
“Teddywentmissing.”   
“Come again?”  
“Teddy went missing.”  
“What? How?” I felt like the weight of the sky was slowly being dropped on my shoulders.  
“Apparently they were camping out for the night when the rest of the training group heard a yell. They woke up to see Teddy’s face disappearing into the snow. The group spent a week looking for him before Kingsley ordered them to come back.”  
“I-” My eyes started to well up with tears. How was this even possible? I have the worst luck in the world. I never imagined that something like this would happen when in the hands of both Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and about six other extremely talented Aurors-in-training. But my sadness quickly turned to anger.  
“If I ever see Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron again, I’m going to kill them.”  
“You do realize that you didn’t have to say that out loud.”  
“I know. It just makes me feel better.” Since Roxanne and I are so close, she can’t read just my emotions, but also telepathically communicate with me.  
“I know,” She perked up, “Also, Cat and Ariana and a bunch of other people are all rooming together at Metropolis-”  
“I knew that I lived in their dorm before Teddy left- And a bunch of weird crazy things were happening. I mean, when are they not? She paused. The point is, they want you to come over and uh… help them?” She finished.  
“Oh. It’s one of those situations. Great. Now how am I going to…” I got cut off by Roxanne shoving my Firebolt into my hands.   
“Here,” Roxanne said.  
“Thank you,” I said grabbing my bag. We headed outside.  
“Well, bye,” I said, hugging Roxanne again. We did our special handshake and I mounted my broom.  
“See you later!” Roxanne called as I flew into the air. Then she disapparated. I took off to the other side of Metropolis University, a whopping eight miles away. Even though I was in the air, about to visit some of my closest friends, I couldn’t help but feel worried, like something was going on over there I wasn’t going to like. Or it was the fact that Teddy was gone, missing in the snow. That gave me an idea. I blew fire from my hands into the air in the shape of a phoenix. A few minutes later, my Phoenix, Scarlett, appeared, singing her beautiful song. She landed on the front of my broom and looked at me with her inquisitive eyes.  
“Hey, girl. I know I might be asking for a lot, but I need you to go to Mt. Everest and find Teddy.” And, without another word, she took off, flying into the clear morning sky.  
***  
Lord. Maxwell Lord was in the Himalayas right now. I accidentally set a chair on fire in my anger.  
“Okay, I know you are angry and all, but could you not?” Cat said, cowering in the corner, along with Ariana.   
“Sorry,” I said, collecting the fire in my hands.   
“Hold on a sec,” Newt said, actually talking, “If Lord is near Mt. Everest, he wouldn’t just go there for no reason. There must be something he’s going to use there. What if-” his eyes widened.   
“What?” I asked, the fear growing in me.  
“Yetis” Newt whispered. I almost collapsed on the floor. Barry and Caitlin helped me to stay upright, their faces pale. Suddenly, a misty screen appeared on the wall in front of us. Maxwell Lord’s face appeared on the screen, an icy cavern around him.   
“LORD!” I screamed.  
“Save your breath,” Lord said calmly.  
“You haven’t seen the brand new addition to my luxurious lair!” He backed up and stepped aside. My face turned paler than a ghost’s. Behind him was Teddy, tied to the rock, his hands bound with a magic canceling rope. There were cuts and bruises on his face.  
“Teddy… no.” I whispered, unable to speak.   
“Oh, but that’s not all.” Lord snickered, “I must introduce you to my new pet! Come here now,” Lord beckoned to a large shadow in the cavern, “Let’s show our spectators a demonstration of your strength!”  
The shadow shifted and moved closer to Lord before appearing on the screen. It was a yeti, almost triple the size of Lord. He lumbered over to Teddy, stood there for a moment, then punched him in the ribs. There was a sickening crunch. Teddy yelled in pain.  
“NO!” I screamed, tears starting to fall out of my eyes.  
“We’re not done yet,” Lord said smugly. The yeti clawed Teddy in the face. Huge gashes appeared, bleeding profusely.   
“STOP IT!” sparks shot out of my hands. The yeti stepped on Teddy’s leg.  
“LORD! YOU- YOU-” Fire was coming out of my mouth every time I screamed. Tears were pouring down my face.  
“- And now, for the finishing touch!” Lord ran to his computer and pressed a few buttons. A strange device with sharp blades on it came down from the ceiling. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to kill him. I’ll just keep him on the edge of his life.”   
He pushed another button. The knives sparked with electricity and started to move toward Teddy. He screamed as the electric knives started to cut him.  
“NO! STOP YOU UMBRIDGE!” There was fire encircling me. It was so strong it started to evaporate the screen. Lord stopped the device.  
“Until next time.” He said creepily. Then I evaporated the screen. Cat and Ariana doused my fire. I fell to the ground, sobbing. Caitlin and Cisco carried me to the medical bed. I don’t know what happened after that.  
***  
My eyes fluttered open. Most of the lights were off. My eyes felt puffy. Caitlin was sleeping in a chair next to one of the desks. I looked to my left. The clock read 2 a.m. Next to the clock lay papers with about six different people’s writing on it. I got up and grabbed them. On them were the calculations of where Lord’s lair could be, and how to track his helicopter. I had barely finished reading the calculations when the computer beeped. A red dot on the screen showed Lord moving. Moving to Metropolis.  
I ran to the suit closet and threw the doors open. Everyone else’s suits were missing. I put on my Brightfire suit as fast as I could, trying not to wake Caitlin. I ran outside, almost crashing into the door. I formed a fire rope, tied it around my waist, and began to climb up the side of STAR Labs.   
Now you may be wondering why I would do such a stupid thing instead of fire-flying or using my broom. It seems really stupid, but I am not allowed to fire-fly within a five-mile radius of STAR Labs. Also, my broom was still at Ariana and Cat’s dorm. The only place I could fire-fly was in the middle of the roof of STAR Labs. The elevator to the roof was locked from 1-5 every morning, so that wasn’t an option either. So, here I was, climbing up the side of a giant laboratory building, with a rope made out of fire tied around my waist, looking like an idiot. I looked at the security feed later. She did look like an idiot.   
It wasn’t too hard to climb. Most of the structure had bars and ledges I could grab onto. My only dread were the parts that had been destroyed when the particle accelerator exploded. A piece of concrete crumbled under the weight of my foot and tumbled to the ground below. I regained my balance and continued to climb. Finally, I reached the roof. I dissolved my rope and carefully made my way to the big piece of concrete in the center of the roof. I checked my watch. It was 3:20 a.m. I snapped my fingers, making sparks come out of them. I placed my hands in front of me. I let my fire form a powerful force field that lifted me off the ground. I flew higher, just into the clouds. Then I went forward in the direction of Metropolis, not knowing what lies ahead.  
I glimpsed to the ground. The woods on clearing that marked the boundary of Metropolis University were just ahead. I began to descend. I flew over the clearing and landed on the side of a building. I stood there and regained my breath. A bright light shined in the opposite direction that I came from. Lord’s helicopter emerged from the clouds. I gripped tightly to the siding of the building as the powerful jets on the helicopter rolled over me. Lord landed in the clearing but didn’t shut off the engine. Part of the helicopter was obscured by the building. I made my way to the top of the building to get a better look. I flipped over the ledge on the roof and stepped on someone’s foot. On the top of the roof was literally everyone. We looked at each other with annoyance.  
“Seriously?” We all said in unison.  
“Well, now that you’re here, take a seat.” Felicity said, “We’ll tell you about our plan.”  
***  
I ran through the woods, branches sometimes getting caught in my hair. I finally made to where my spot was. I was a few trees away from the clearing. Lord’s helicopter was in plain sight. I mentally told Cat and Ariana that I was ready. I notched two arrows into my small bow. I lit them with invisible fire. I took a deep breath and aimed. I shot my arrows. They landed in the rotors of the propellers. They started to melt. Cat and Ariana came and sped around the propellers. They started rotating in the other direction, sparking in protest. Soon they broke off. Cat and Ali sped away as Lord stormed out of the helicopter. My fists clenched at the sight of him. I extinguished the fire on the propellers. Lord’s copter was in a complete wreck.   
I noticed the sun was starting to rise in the foggy sky. I checked my watch again. It was 5:43. I saw Lord take a giant metal box out of his helicopter. I knew that Teddy was in there. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then slowly stepped into the clearing.   
***  
Lord turned toward me, a smirk developing on his face.  
“I see that you found me.”  
“It wasn’t that hard to do.” Ali was screaming ‘What are you doing!?’ in my mind.   
“Now open that box.”  
“Alright, alright.” He undid the latches on the box and put it upright. The door fell open and Teddy came tumbling out. He looked worse than ever. Lord pulled him up by his shirt to face me. He leaned against the box. He looked at me helplessly. Fire shot out of my hands.  
“Oh, so we’re going to start that again, are we?” Lord said. “We can’t have that.” He took a vial out of his pocket and threw it at me. It shattered at my feet. Yellow smoke came out of it. When it reached my face I yelped in pain and put my hands up. The werewolf scars on my face started burning. When I took my hands down, there was blood on them. Great. Now they’ve opened back up. The pain in my shoulder told me the scars there had opened back up as well. A spear came out of nowhere and flew at Lord. He avoided it with a simple sidestep. He took another thing out of his pocket. I couldn’t see what it was. He put it on his hand and thrust his hand at me. I flew backward and hit a tree, Ali and Cat gave a battle cry and rushed forward, and everything went black.  
***  
I sat up, my head spinning. My face and shoulder were still bleeding. Everyone else had rushed forward and was battling Lord. As I tried to stand, Lord blasted about seven people to the ground, knocking them unconscious. Soon, Ali and Cat were the only ones left. I managed to hobble forward to where I was standing before. Lord tried to blast me back again, but I protected myself with a fire shield.   
“I see, you will just keep doing that. How boring!” Lord commented. “Well, let’s change things up.” He aimed the device at Teddy and fired. Teddy was blasted to the ground with a sickening crunch. I fell to the ground as well (Mental link problems.) He then blasted at Ariana. Cat flew in front of her and was knocked to the ground, unconscious.  
“NO!” Ariana screamed. She blasted ice at Lord, knocking the device out of his hands. Lord was enveloped in a cloud of ice. I rose into the air and breathed fire at him, using my free hand for extra power. Lord was yelling in pain. I thrust the fire shield I was flying with at him. I was now free falling out of the sky. Ali flew forward to catch me. Then the device exploded.  
I hit the ground with a loud thud just as the explosion passed, blowing me to the right, almost off the cliff. I used an unconscious Kara to stop sliding. I tried to get up, but I had broken my ankle. After a lot of struggling, I finally managed to stand up just as the dust cleared. 1,000 yards in front of me was Teddy. He was leaning against a piece of debris, crying. I ran forward. My ankle screamed in protest, but I didn’t care. When I finally reached him, I collapsed to my knees and we embraced for what felt like five hours.   
“I thought you had died in the explosion,” Teddy whispered.  
“I did almost fall off the cliff,” I whispered back, “But I’m fine.”  
Then Teddy leaned in and kissed me. At this moment I broke down crying. Again. Teddy pulled away.  
“You sure you’re fine?” He asked.  
“I am now.” This time I was the one to kiss him. “I missed you so much.”  
“Me too.” He winced. “I think I’m going to lose consciousness, which is fine because Ariana and Cat are flying other unconscious people back to STAR Labs.”  
I hadn’t even noticed. “Yeah, good idea.” And with that we blacked out at the same time, our hands still clasped together.


	31. Intergalactic Arrivals

Ariana’s Point of View  
Graduation Day. That’s a set of words you don’t hear very often. The ceremony just ended, nothing majorly exciting happened, well for us anyway. Other than, you know, Teddy proposed to Victoire, but she’ll tell you about that later. It’s been about a month since all the craziness, you know the battles, the strangest thing that’s happened is finals. Not for long though. We were all just kind of hanging around at S.T.A.R. Labs, still in our caps and gowns from graduation, and not really doing anything out of the ordinary, again normal for us.   
Suddenly there was a bang that sounded exactly like someone breaking the sound barrier. Cat and I immediately sped off leaving our caps and gowns from graduation in the dust, don’t worry we had our super-suits on. As we got outside a streak of white light crossed the sky, we took to the sky following it. Once we got close enough we could see that it was a Kryptonian pod, but the strange thing was that instead of the usual blue lights around the seams, these lights were a really bright white.   
We sped along, keeping the pod away from buildings and people, and moving the civilians that were too close. The pod’s steering seems to be all over the place since it is bouncing around like a dolphin. A few minutes later we managed to get the pod out of the city, away from trees, and land it in some tall grass. The landing went pretty well, other than the fact that I almost burned my hands on it and the pod almost crashed into the ground, but other than that it was flawless.   
Once we got it on the ground Cat pulled off the covering to reveal a young woman of about sixteen years old. The woman stirred, pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, and blinked rapidly, clearly having a hard time adjusting to the light. Her eyes were a bright hazel, she was wearing a simple white dress with the crest of the house of El on it and black leggings, she wasn’t wearing shoes for some strange reason.   
“Who are you and where am I?” she asked, her voice shaking, clenching her fists, and tensing up, freaked out by this new world and the random people standing over her, but honestly can you blame her? Oh, and she was speaking Kryptonese, that’s probably important.  
“I’m Ariana, this is my sister Cat, You’re on Earth and you are safe, I promise,” I said softly helping her out of the pod and then kneeling down as she wobbled and fell on top of me.   
“I’m sorry,” she muttered burying her face in my shoulder and breaking into tears. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and Cat rubbed her back, trying our best to comfort her, since both of us know what it is like to lose pretty much everything.   
“What am I going to do? I don’t know anyone here, I don’t even know who I am,” she sobbed.   
Memories flashed before my eyes, a combination of my own and Cat’s, which I guess since we are essentially the same person, the memories are mine, this is really confusing, back to the point. The moment I found myself in the future. The moment I found out Bella had been killed in the final battle. I saved her screwing up the timeline, but oh well. The moment Cat was sent to this time by her mother after watching her older sister Helena die. The moment we died in our first life. The moment I broke out of my trance after almost killing Bizarro. Basically all of our worse memories.   
***  
We all headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs after we managed to calm our new friend down. I carried her, thinking that her powers probably hadn’t fully formed, and Cat carried the pod, which contained a bunch of her belongings that I didn’t really get a good look at. Neither of us has any idea of who she is or why she got here so long after Krypton’s demise. And since she seems to have had her memory wiped or something along those lines, she doesn’t know either. We landed outside of S.T.A.R. and carried the pod and its owner inside the building and into the cortex.   
“What happened?” Astra asked looking up from the computer. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, except for the white streak which is hanging in her face. She was dressed in a black dress and tall black boots. Since the Myriad incident, she has been confined to the DEO and S.T.A.R. Labs, along with Alex’s apartment. The government had found her guilty of treason (which is stupid, since she realized the errors of her ways before the actual attack) Alex volunteered immediately, the stupid government didn’t realize that she had family working there, yet another reason that our cities get attacked so often, because the government in them pays no attention.  
“There was a Kryptonian pod that flew through the sky and we found this young woman inside it. She doesn’t know who she is either,” Cat explained calmly. Astra looked at the woman, closely as if she was trying to place where she had seen her before.   
“Do either of you know who this could be?” she asked, after seemingly having come to a conclusion. We both shook our heads.   
“This is, from what I can tell, the supposed savior of Krypton, they called her the Maiden of Might. She’s the genetically engineered daughter of Alura and Zor-El. She’ll have the powers of a normal Kryptonian, along with other ones that are put in her DNA. She would have been an infant when Krypton exploded,” Astra explained.   
“Well, then someone who has their own powers in check should take care of her,” Cat said.   
“No, she seems to be quite attached to the two of you,” Astra replied.   
“Well, I guess between the two of us, Newt, and Barry we could take care of one person, right?” Cat asked, turning to me.   
“I think so. we’ll have to ask Barry and Newt first though,” I told her, and looked down at our new friend, who was still clinging to me. A second later Barry sped into the room, followed by Newt apparating into the room.   
“Why are you yelling at me in my head?” Barry asked me.   
“I needed you to come here and knowing you, you wouldn’t have paid attention, because you were in the middle of a case,” I said.   
“Sorry,” I apologized.   
“It’s fine,” he said.   
“So, uh, what is going on?” Newt asked softly.   
“Yeah, I was wondering the same thing,” Barry said. I relayed the information through the bond and Cat did the same thing, so that Newt would know too.   
“So, could we take care of her?” Barry asked, gesturing to the girl.   
“I think we could handle it,” I said as Cat moved over to the pod and started digging around in the stuff. She pulled out a filing folder and started flipping through it.   
“Here’s the information on her identity and stuff about how she was modified and her powers. The name they have down is Samantha Justine Arias, and her powers are way more advanced in development from any Kryptonian that we know of. She can grant and remove people’s powers based on their DNA, along with the typical Kryptonian powers” Cat said, eyes turning pure gold, as they do when she’s excited.   
“That’s really interesting,” I said, as a piece of hair fell in my face, apparently my hair had also turned a bright and solid shade of gold.   
“You said that she is Alura and Zor-El’s daughter right?” I asked turning to Astra, who nodded.   
“So that would make her your niece, Kara, Felicity, and Marley’s sister, and Cat, Clark, and I’s cousin. We should probably let them know what’s going on then. And we could change the documents to say she’s Bella’s daughter, that way the government won’t really question any of this. I’ll have Felicity get on it as soon as she gets here,” I babbled contacting her in my head.   
A second later she flew into the room, closely followed by Kara and Marley, all of them in super-suits because they had been on patrol.   
“What’s going on?” Marley asked.   
“Well, it’s kind of a long story, but in short, this is Samantha Arias, she’s from Krypton and is the genetically engineered daughter of Alura and Zor-El,” I told them.   
“So, she’s our cousin,” Kara said.   
“But if she left Krypton at the same time we did then why did she just land here now, it’s been years,” Felicity asked.   
“The ship’s log says that it got stuck in the Well of Stars, it’s like the Phantom Zone, except instead of time not passing at all, it passes slower,” Cat explained.   
“So it’s been there for approximately thirty-three years,” Felicity responded.   
“Yeah, it says here that she was an infant when she left which means that she aged sixteen years since she got stuck, so she aged about one year in every two years that passed,” Felicity continued.   
“Yes, and I should tell you that Samantha has other powers, I mean she has the ones we have, but she doesn’t need yellow sunlight to have them. She also has the ability to give other people powers based on their DNA, this says that humans are usually compatible enough to have three or four powers. But along with the power to give powers she can also take them away. So, say with Ariana and me, you know how we gain powers by coming into contact with others with powers, she can take the powers that we gain away,” Cat explained.   
“That could actually be really helpful because all these powers are getting way too hard to control,” I said as my hand went invisible.   
“And here’s exhibit A,” Cat said laughing.   
“Well, in order for her to understand, we might have to teach her English,” Marley said softly.   
“No, you won’t,” Samantha said, speaking for the first time since we had arrived here, in perfect English.   
“I don’t know why I know it already, but I do,” she continued.   
“I was just trying to understand everything around me before saying anything,” Samantha explained and I nodded.   
“That makes sense,” I said, knowing what the complete and utter confusion of Earth can do to people.   
“Are there any powers that you would like to get rid of?” Sam asked, clearly wanting to help in any way she could.   
“Um, shapeshifting is a bit weird, invisibility can go, along with anything related to fire or heat that I might have,” I started.   
“I really won’t miss the fire stuff,” Cat agreed, shuddering at the thought. Samantha laid her hand on our shoulders and her eyes glowed bright white. I felt a prick near the center of my back and then felt like I was being drained.   
“That should do it. Try using the invisibility,” Samantha said moving her hands back to her sides. I closed my eyes and tried to turn my hand invisible, it didn’t work.   
“Wow, that felt weird,” Cat said and I nodded in agreement.   
“So, what powers do you guys have?” Samantha asked.   
“Well, the typical Kryptonian powers, magic, which is in our blood kind of, water, earth, and air powers, our connection to the speed force, and I think that’s it, for now anyway,” I said, counting them off on my fingers.   
***  
Kara’s Point of View  
It’s been about a month since Sam’s arrival. I was sitting in the DEO when an alarm went off.   
“We have a projectile hurtling towards Earth, it seems to be a spaceship of some sort,” Vasquez reported.   
“Supergirl, you might want to take this one, none of our agents can stop a ship safely,” J’ohn said.   
“If it is a ship, and there’s someone in it, take it to S.T.A.R. don’t bring it back here, because whoever it is will probably just be imprisoned,” Alex whispered to me as   
I walked down the hallway with her.   
“You be careful, not to get in trouble with your psychic boss,” I told her as we reached the door, then I took to the skies. As I reached National City, I focused on trying to pick up on the sound of a spaceship. After a second, I found it and flew towards the sound. I caught up with it right as it flew over CatCo. I grabbed onto the back of it, pulling it back towards the building. It took me a minute but I manage to land it on the roof.   
“It’s a false alarm, just a weird sort of hoax, this isn’t a real spaceship, looks like some sort of college-age project,” I said, reaching into my boot to turn off the tracker.   
“Okay,” Alex said. I pulled the communications device out of my ear and crushed it to pieces in my palm, mostly for fun because I hate working there. It’s too formal and uptight, unlike my actual team whom I like. I then picked up the ship and flew back to S.T.A.R., not fully being able to see around the ship I ended up crashing through the ceiling instead of landing on it.   
“How many times has that happened this week?” Cat asked not even looking up from her work.   
“At least ten. Ariana crashed three times, Felicity, was four times, you did twice, and now Kara,” Newt replied, waving his wand to fix the ceiling, and then standing up.   
“So, we have something that we have to do, or we would help. But, Caitlin is on her way in, so she should be here in about five minutes,” Cat said and then ran out of the room, followed by Newt apparating.   
I pretty much stood around for the next five minutes, not sure what to do. Caitlin walked into the cortex carrying two coffees and a pastry bag.   
“Hey,” she said.   
“Hi,” I replied.   
“Cat said you were here so I brought you a coffee and a pastry,” Caitlin said handing me a coffee and the pastry bag.   
“I wasn’t sure if you preferred a danish or a cinnamon roll, so I just got both,” she continued, moving over to the ship.   
“Thank you for the coffee and food,” I said, covering my mouth with my hand due to the fact I had already started eating.   
“So, what’s going on with this ship? Where is it from?” she asked.   
“The symbols on the side here look Saturnian, and they could be something else, but given the trajectory, it had to have been in this solar system,” I told her, running my fingers along the side of the ship’s cabin.   
“Well, we should probably take the dome off and see what’s inside, you know before we do anything else,” Caitlin said.   
“Yeah, and we need to figure this out soon because I have a thing for the wedding   
I have to go to,” I said, worried that I would be late.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Caitlin said.   
“I’ll make sure you get there in time.” I nodded, unlocked the seals, and opened the dome to reveal a girl, again of about sixteen years old. She had brown hair that was slightly curled and fell just past her shoulders and was wearing a black suit of some sort. I immediately tapped the screen that was in front of her trying to find the ship’s log. Only to find that the entire system had been wiped clean.   
“Someone wiped it clean,” Caitlin said from behind me, she ran into the med-bay and grabbed something off the table.   
“It looks like whoever wiped it was a professional,” I said. Caitlin placed the stethoscope pieces in her ears and checked the woman’s heartbeat.   
“Her heart is beating at a relatively normal pace for humans, I’m not sure if it’s similar for Saturnians though,” she concluded.   
“They are actually very similar in biology and anatomy,” I told her.  
“I’m going to try to wake her up. If she just speaks Saturnian, I’ll do the talking. My parents taught me all the languages of this solar system, they were being careful in case I ended up on the wrong planet,” I explained, finding another screen on the side of the cabin. On the left side, there was a spot that seemed to be tracking her vitals and keeping her in stasis. I turned the machine off and the girl’s bright brown eyes flew open, she gasped and sat up straighter.   
“Who are you? What planet is this? How did I get here?” she asked.   
“My name is Kara Danvers, this is Caitlin Snow, you can trust us. You are on Earth. We aren’t sure how you got here, someone has hacked your ship’s log,” I explained, trying to speak calmly as to not cause panic.   
“What is your name?” I asked her.   
“I am Imra Ardeen, heir to the throne of Saturn. How do you know my language?” Imra asked, clenching her fists, apparently ready to take us on if need be.   
“I’m from Krypton, I was sent to Earth when the planet exploded and as a precaution my parents had me taught every language in this solar system,” I explained. Imra just nodded in response.   
“What are we going to do?” I asked, not really talking to anyone in particular.   
“Well, you can’t send me home, this is a one-way ship, plus the fuel needed won’t be on this planet, so the only option would be for me to stay with someone here,” Imra responded.   
“I would prefer it to be one of you to because I don’t know anyone here,” she continued climbing out of the ship, very gracefully.   
“I’d have to ask my fiancee, but I think you can stay with us, if you want,” I told her, pulling out my phone because I knew that Barry was probably at work.   
“Hello,” he said.   
“Hi, I need you to come to S.T.A.R. Labs,” I said, cutting to the chase.   
“Okay,” Barry responded and hung up. Less than a minute later he came speeding into the room.   
“What’s going on?” he asked, questioning the spaceship sitting in the middle of the room.   
“I’m Imra Ardeen, heir to the throne of Saturn,” Imra said, holding out a hand. Which Barry shook.   
“So why was I called here?” he asked, still confused.   
“Well, Imra needs somewhere to stay until we can figure out a way to get her home and I thought she could stay with us, but I had to ask you first,” I explained.   
“So this is your fiancee,” Imra said.   
“Yup,” I said, smiling.   
“She can stay with us, that’s fine with me,” Barry said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, for no real reason, not that I mind. I grinned up at him and hugged him back.   
“Well, that got cheesy really fast,” Imra said, moving away slightly.   
“Hey, this is kind of your adoptive family, for now, come here,” I told her. She moved a step closer, and I, being me, pulled her into the hug. Imra tensed for a second and then laughed. Caitlin just moved over to the computer.   
“Sorry to spoil the mood, but Imra, do you remember anything that might pinpoint how and why you ended up here?” Caitlin asked.   
“No, I don’t really remember anything. I can remember my name, where I’m from, and that I’m the heir to the throne, but I can’t remember even my parents’ names,” Imra said. I immediately felt bad and hugged her tighter.   
“Okay, Kara, I can’t really breathe here,” she said softly.  
“Oops, sorry,” I said and loosened my grip.


	32. Why do Random People Keep Showing Up?

Kara’s Point of View  
It has been about two months since Imra’s arrival, she’s pretty much settled in at this point. Caitlin and I were at S.T.A.R. Labs and I was talking to her while she was working on maintenance. I know what happened but I wasn’t exactly there so I’m going to turn this over to Caitlin.   
Caitlin’s Point of View  
I was sitting in one of the ventilation shafts, making sure that all the bolts were screwed in properly and talking to Kara, who’s in the cortex.   
“So what do you have going on today?” I asked her while replacing a bolt.   
“Barry and I have a tasting for the wedding at two,” she responded.   
“Oh, crap, that’s in a few minutes,” she shouted.   
“Sorry Cait, but I really have to get going,” she yelled and sped away, I knew that because I felt the breeze. I laughed, not surprised by the fact that she was going to be late. Usually, both her and Barry are late for anything important, the both of them will be late for their own wedding at this point.   
I continued working. You’re probably wondering how I am pulling this off, but really I wouldn’t be able to without my powers. I am sitting on a vine, while another vine holds the toolbox. After about ten minutes of not really doing anything exciting worth putting in here, there was a noise from above me. Which means that something had landed on the roof because the roof is the only thing that’s above me. It had to have been something heavy because it was a loud noise. I continued to climb up the vent, using vines as support, so I didn’t fall and crack my head open.   
After a minute or two I reached the top. Which if you look at S.T.A.R. Labs, there are these weird metal tower like things, I was inside of one of those. Sitting on the roof was a timeship, it looked exactly like the Waverider, just instead of being silver, orange, and black, it’s silver, purple, and black. I sat there watching the ship for a few minutes. After maybe five minutes three figures emerged from the cargo bay. As they got closer I was able to eavesdrop on their conversation.   
“Where did they say she’d be?” one of them asked.   
“Floating in the middle of the sky,” the one in the middle responded sarcastically.   
“Zari, be nice, for goodness sake,” the third chided.   
“Sorry Becky, I’m just frustrated, we just came here to 2011 from 2042 and I don’t want to be here, it’s practically the dark ages,” Zari grumbled.   
“And in answer to your question, Becky, they said that Caitlin would be in this tower over here,” the third said. I jumped when she said my name, worried about whether or not I could trust them. As they approached I pushed backward, until my back was against the metal at the back. The grate was pulled away, and I blinked at the sunlight spilled in.   
“Caitlin Snow,” Zari said, holding out a hand.   
“How do I know I can trust you?” I asked, not ready to believe that I was safe.   
“Oh, shoot, this is a few months after the whole thing with the Reverse Flash. You have every reason to not trust us,” Becky said sympathetically.   
“We’re friends of yours from the future,” the third woman said. I looked them all over. Zari had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a green jacket, with combat boots. Around her neck hung some sort of amulet, it was sort of shaped like a lyre and had a red gem in the center that radiated power. Her dark eyes sparkled with knowledge and a gentle power.   
Becky had long caramel like hair and bright hazel eyes that seemed to contain pure innocence. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt, jeans, a white sweater with a rainbow stripe, and black converse.   
The third woman, whose name I still don’t know, seemed to be Becky’s older sister. They had the same hair and eyes, just this ones were less innocent, she seemed battle worn. She was dressed in a white button-up, a dark blue blazer, and matching pants, with black flats. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head, while Becky’s fell in loose curls past her waist.   
“How do I know I can trust you?” I repeated.   
“You are just like they said you would be,” Zari said.   
“Did you not know me personally?” I asked. Becky shook her head sadly.  
“No, you were dead by the time we arrived,” he sister said bluntly.   
“Okay, I know your names,” I said to Zari and Becky.   
“But, who exactly are you?” I asked.   
“Ava Sharpe, Becky’s my little sister,” Ava responded coldly.   
“Hey, I’m not that much younger, it’s just by five minutes,” Becky protested.   
“Okay, back to the point you guys. You can trust us, I know that Sam arrived about three months ago and Imra arrived about two months ago. Your sister Crystal is still in the pipeline due to the fact that a few people are still against her being released and you plan to break her out if need be,” Zari said.   
“Does that prove that you can trust us?” she asked, holding out a hand again. I nodded and took it allowing her to help me out of the vent.   
“We shouldn’t explain this whole debacle standing on the roof of a building,” Becky said.   
We all started walking towards the edge for some reason. Zari wrapped an arm around Becky, touched her amulet, and leap off the roof. They floated down to the ground like leaves on a breeze. I used my powers to have yet another vine wrap around Ava and me, separately, and lower us to the ground.   
“Your powers are stronger than anticipated,” Ava observed.   
“I’ve been practicing. I want to have a full understanding of them before going out in the field,” I explained. She nodded and we all headed inside.   
As we entered the cortex, I noticed that there was a red-haired girl sitting in front of one of the monitors. She turned around as we entered.   
“Holly?” I said shocked, having not heard from her in months.  
“Hi Caitlin, sorry I haven’t responded to any of your texts or calls,” she said apologetically.   
“Or emails or letters,” I added.   
“I’ve been really busy getting settled in London,” she said.   
“There’s so much to see, do, and photograph. And all the people to meet,” she said, a distant look in her eyes.   
“I thought our mother might’ve done something, threatened you, I don’t know okay, I was worried. I just barely got Crystal away from her and I was worried she had gotten to you before I could,” I rambled hugging her tightly.   
“Nope, Mother can’t get to me in London,” Holly said.  
“Where is Crys anyway? And who are these people?” she asked, pulling back.   
“Crys is downstairs and this is Zari, Becky, and Ava,” I said, gesturing to each of them in turn and then turned back to Zari, after noticing her bag was glowing.   
“What is going on?” I asked her.   
“It seems a few of the totems have found their bearers,” she answered unzipping the bag. Two totems flew out, one attached itself around my neck and the other around Holly’s. Mine looked like a large green diamond shaped emerald on a thin bronze chain, which under normal circumstances would not be able to hold the emerald. Holly’s was marbled with a mix of blues and greys, framed by a thin rim of silver, and hanging on a silver chain.   
“So there go the Storm and Earth Totems, thank goodness they didn’t float straight into the hands of a villain,” Zari said relieved. Suddenly another totem zoomed out of the bag and attached itself around Ava’s neck, who immediately started to try to tug it off.   
“Ava, we’ve been over this, you are the rightful bearer, just accept it,” Becky said, clearly exasperated.   
“No, I don’t want it. The last time I bore this totem, I used its power to kill. I don’t want to have to deal with that in this timeline,” Ava shouted as a sphere of water encased her.   
“Can she breath in there?” I asked frantically, ready to start retrieving medical supplies if need be.   
“She can breathe fine, it’s part of the totem’s power,” Zari explained as Ava continued to yell incoherently from inside the bubble.   
“The bubble of water will go away after she calms down,” Becky said turning to the monitors.   
“So, I assume this has happened before,” I responded, taking note of how nonchalant they were both being.   
“Yes, it has. Now I assume that you have many questions as to what is happening,” Zari answered and I nodded.   
“Well, I’ll start from the beginning. This all started when the Particle Accelerator went active, I was at Noonan’s, you know the coffee shop in National City, and suddenly I, along with Becky and Ava, who were in their apartment at the time, found myself in the middle of the future version of S.T.A.R. Labs. Long story short we ended up a part of the team. Everyone is dead now. Ariana, Cat, and Victoire used the last of their energy to cast a spell preventing us from being erased from existence. We took the Acheron, our time ship, and came here. Sam is the only one still there she’s going to arrive at a later date, due to having to clean some things up in 2042. Anyway, point is, we were sent here to prevent the future and find new bearers for the ten totems of Zambesi,” Zari explained, behind her Ava had finally calmed down and the water crashed to the floor and then vanished due to the fact that it came from a mystical water totem.   
“And that’s the short version. Problem is we can’t give details most of the details since we don’t want to create a time paradox,” Becky finished for her. I nodded in understanding.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but can I see Crystal? It’s been forever,” Holly said, twisting her hands together in her lap. I took a deep breath not sure how to tell her what was actually happening with Crystal.   
“I should tell you beforehand. She aligned herself with the villains after they told her they would keep our mother away from her,” I started and Holly gasped.   
“It seriously got that bad?” she asked, her eyes starting to water and her fists clenched. I just nodded not sure what to say.   
“I’m going to kill her, our stupid mother, is it possible to disown a mother?” Holly growled angrily. Clouds began to form around her, thunder crashed, and lightning began to crackle.   
“Holly, calm down, I know the anger is overwhelming, but we need this place intact,” I told her.   
“Is there more bad news?” she asked.   
“Well, yeah, Crys regrets her decision, but some members of my team aren’t on board with her release, so she’s locked up downstairs in the pipeline,” I told her hesitantly, not sure how she’d take the news.   
“I can still see her right?” Holly asked.   
“Yeah, follow me,” I told her and led her downstairs and into the pipeline. Once we got down there I walked over to the screen, had it bring Crystal’s cavity forward and up to the door thing, then opened the door. Crys was curled up in the middle of the floor, fast asleep, her hair was spread out in a halo around her head, and she had a sleepy smile on her face. For the first time in who knows how long I felt like she was healthy and not in danger.   
“She seems happier locked in here than I ever saw her at home,” Holly said, voicing my thoughts. Her voice seemed to wake Crystal, who yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.   
“Holly?” she asked quietly and then yawned again.   
“Hey you,” Holly responded kneeling down outside the glass, I kneeled down too.   
“You found her?” Crys said, disbelievingly.  
“She found me actually, just showed up in the cortex,” I explained pressing my palm against the glass like I did every time I visited her. Crys pressed both of hers against the glass on her side, which honestly made her look like a trapped puppy, Holly pressed hers in the same spot as Crystal’s right hand.   
“Who are the people behind you?” Crystal asked, furrowing her brow.   
“This is Zari Tomaz and Ava and Becky Sharpe,” I told her as Zari’s bag started to glow again. She unzipped it once again and out flew another totem, it flew up further into the air, and forward, running into the glass.   
“Open it,” Zari commanded. I rushed over to the screen and opened the cavity doors, for the first time in months. I hadn’t been allowed to let her out for anything because someone didn’t trust that I wouldn’t set Crystal free.   
The totem flew inside and attached itself around Crystal’s neck.  
“Well, I guess the Ice Totem has also found its bearer as well. Odd that three ended up going to a set of three sisters, that didn’t happen in our timeline,” Becky said.   
“Who is it that is against you freeing Crystal?” Ava asked.   
“Why?” I asked them, confused as to why it would matter.   
“Because in our timeline she was freed almost immediately and since she wasn’t around someone else ended up with the totem. Something must have changed. Who was it?” Ava asked again.   
“It was Cisco,” I told them.   
“Something must have changed that didn’t happen originally. Maybe it was something with his brother Dante, they never did get along, they could’ve had a really bad argument,” Becky pondered.   
“That’s possible,” I said thoughtfully.   
“Um, could someone please explain what is going on?” Crystal asked quietly. She was sitting on the floor of her cavity, enveloped in fog, and crying. I ran forward, dropped to the ground, and hugged her tightly.   
“It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re safe,” I whispered holding onto her even tighter, while she sobbed into my shoulder.   
“Caity, what’s happening?” she whimpered.   
“The totem around your neck has chosen you to bestow its powers,” I explained.   
“See, Holly and I have one too,” I said, showing her mine and pointing at Holly’s. I looked at the Ice Totem closely, it was a translucent blue, was shaped like an icicle, and was hanging on a chain that looked like white gold.   
“What is going on?” came Izzie’s curious voice from the doorway.   
“I walked into the cortex, an alarm was blaring, so I rushed over to the monitor, to find Crystal’s cavity thing empty, so I ran down here, and this is what I’m greeted with. I’m really confused,” she continued.   
“Also, is Crystal okay? I would try the comforting her thing, but we all know I suck at the emotions thing,” Izzie said, looking slightly worried, shocking, I know.   
“Well, except that thing with Oliver,” I said grinning. Izzie blushed a very bright red.   
“Shut up,” she told me, her face still red, which is actually shocking. We explained the situation to Isabelle, who listened intently, and by the time we were done Crystal had calmed down.   
“I say we take Crystal to Caitlin’s apartment and edit the video camera footage to show that she was still in the cell, that way no one, namely Cisco at this point, notices anything is going on until it’s too late,” Isabelle said, nonchalantly.   
“Wow, you never change,” Zari said appreciatively.   
“What do you mean?” Isabelle asked.   
“Well, in the future you still are pretty much the same person, a bit older, better trained, and that sort of stuff, but your personality doesn’t change a bit,” Becky explained giggling.


	33. Finding Totem Bearers (It’s Not Easy)

Zari’s Point of View   
Okay, I should start with explaining what the totems are. It is believed that the totems were granted to the Eight Tribes of Zambesi when they were under attack. The eight totems are Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Spirit, Death, Storm, and Ice. Now what each of them does is pretty obvious so I’m not going to waste time with it. Now, it’s Becky, Ava, and I’s job to find a new bearer for each of the totems. The Spirit Totem does have to do to a certain person due to it being a family heirloom. I should explain that the totems somehow ended up in the future after the particle accelerator and we think that bringing them back to this time should help the future change. Back on track here, the Spirit Totem has to go to Amaya Jiwe, who we tracked to Detroit. Ava is planning for us to figure out the rest first since we know where that one goes.   
It was Tuesday the day we found a bearer for the Death and Fire Totems. The Fire Totem’s choice of bearer was actually interesting. Becky, Ava, and I were standing in the bridge of the Acheron, which is the main area of the ship.   
“Gideon, can you check the records and see if there are any mentions of people using totems in this time,” I asked.   
“Yes, I can Ms. Tomaz,” Gideon replied.   
“How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Zari?” I asked her, not liking the formality of it.   
“It seems this time’s team has already rubbed off on you,” Becky said.   
“What do you mean? I never liked being called Ms. Tomaz” I said, confused.   
“Well, you used to be a lot colder and more sullen. Now you are a bit warmer and slightly more positive,” Becky explained, walking around to my side, and looking at the screen in front of me. As she approached, my backpack started to glow again.   
“What is it now?” I asked, unzipping it for the third time in the past twenty-four hours. The Fire Totem flew up into the air and into one of the corridors. Becky and I ran after it and almost ran into Ray Palmer, who was just wearing his typical t-shirt and jeans, with running shoes.   
“Um, so I came up here to help out with fixing the Acheron, is that what it’s called, and I got attacked by this necklace,” he said obviously confused by the totem that had just attached itself around his neck. The Fire Totem looks like a large octagon shaped ruby and is framed by a circular gold frame, it is also tied onto a thin strand of black leather.   
“Can someone please explain what is happening?” Ray asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.   
“The Fire Totem has chosen you as its bearer,” I told him, slightly shocked.   
“Well, that was unexpected. I was thinking it would go to someone with a fiery temper, but I mean I guess this makes sense, sort of,” Becky said a bit confused.   
“Wait, what?” Ray asked, now confused about what Becky had just said.   
“You get to explain this one,” I told her, turning, and walking back onto the bridge.   
“You have a warm personality,” Becky tried.   
“I don’t know how else to explain it,” she finished sheepishly. Ray just nodded.   
“I wouldn’t know either, but then again I’m not really good at explaining anything,” he said, following me.   
“Anyway, as for helping out, the library could using some work,” I told him, looking up from the console.   
“Okay, what do you need me to do in there?” he asked.   
“Dusting would be nice, one of the walls is damaged, the screens are broken, and most of the books are probably on the floor due to landing. The screens and wall Gideon can help with, as for dusting, I think you can manage that, and please try to figure out a way for the books to not fall off the shelves,” Becky said, moving into the captain’s quarters.   
“Where will you guys be?” Ray asked.   
“We are heading out to find totem bearers, but if you do need any help Gideon can probably help and if she can’t then, I guess call someone else,” I replied pulling on my leather jacket, picking up my backpack, and walking off the bridge. Becky followed me.   
“So, we’re just going to leave him here on his own,” she said. I nodded.   
“It’s kind of hard to destroy this ship but it’ll be fine,” I reassured her as we walked to Ava’s quarters.   
“We heading out?” she asked.   
“Yeah, I have my bag and a portable version of Gideon, so unless you need anything we should get going,” I said, tugging on the backpack straps trying to tighten them.   
“Well, I should change out of my pajamas,” Ava said closing her door.   
“I probably should do that too,” Becky realized and dashed off. I, on the other hand, was already dressed in blue jeans, a dark red t-shirt, my typical leather jacket, and combat boots. I sat down on the floor trying to figure out who the totems might bond with.   
A few minutes later Becky came back dressed in a white sundress with a sunflower print and yellow converse. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tied it with a yellow scrunchie, obviously going for a yellow theme. Ava also emerged from her quarters. She’s dressed in a light turquoise off the shoulder top, black leggings, a jean jacket, and black heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back into a simple braid.   
“Now are you ready to go?” I asked. Becky and Ava both nodded, the latter pressing a few buttons on her time courier. A portal opened, but not like the ones you are used to seeing, this one is more like a sliding door made of light that leads to another time and/or place. This one, in particular, leads to right outside Amaya’s apartment. The three of us stepped through the portal. I took a deep breath and rapped on the door. There was the sound of running footsteps and the door was flung open to reveal Amaya Jiwe, younger than I had ever seen her, well obviously. Her hair was pitch black and fell past her waist in ringlets, her eyes a shade of dark brown with flecks of gold and green. They that seemed to hold a wisdom beyond their years. She was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, a long black sweater, and tall brown suede boots.   
“Who are you?” she asked.   
“Have we met?” she continued.   
“And what exactly are you doing outside my apartment?” Amaya finished, clenching her hands into fists.   
“Don’t worry, we’re friends, well maybe not, we aren’t enemies that’s for sure,” Becky babbled.  
“Not helping,” Ava muttered.   
“Point is we are here to return a long-lost family heirloom,” I said pulling the Spirit Totem out of my backpack.   
“What is-,” Amaya started and then stopped as the totem flew out of my grasp and latched itself around her neck. A blue aura surrounded her.  
“I bet you just felt a surge of power go through you, but it didn’t feel like it was from this world,” I stated.   
“How did you know that?” Amaya asked.   
“Because I know the feeling all too well,” I replied, pulling my totem out from under my t-shirt. Suddenly, my totem activated, a stream of red mist and light shot towards Amaya. As this happened Amaya’s totem did the same thing, just with blue instead of red.   
“What was that?” Amaya asked.   
“Why did that happen?”   
“I don’t know, I really don’t know,” I told her.   
“Come with us,” I said bluntly.   
“What?!” Amaya exclaimed.   
“Come with us to S.T.A.R. Labs,” I said.   
“Isn’t that the place that blew up a few years ago? Why should I come with you? I don’t even really know you,” she continued.   
“Amaya Jiwe, always the sensible one in every situation,” I stated fondly, remembering the time the three of us had spent with her in the future.   
“You have never even met me before, how would you know that?” she asked.   
“We’ve met in the future, that is. The three of us are from the year 2042, we know you then,” Ava explained.   
“Is this some sort of stupid joke?” Amaya asked, clearly not believing us.   
“We aren’t kidding. Why would we show up at your door carrying a mystical totem and saying that we’re from the future if it wasn’t true,” Ava reasoned.   
“I don’t know, okay, the human race is a strange thing,” Amaya stated.   
“Fine, I’ll come with you, but on one condition, you have to bring me back free of charge,” she said, apparently getting tired of standing here pointlessly. Ava looked at me, clearly asking if she could reveal the time courier. I just nodded in response. She pressed a few buttons and a portal opened, we walked through it onto the bridge on the Acheron.   
***  
Becky’s Point of View   
It’s been about three weeks since we gave Amaya her totem and she’s still sticking around so, it looks like things are off to a good start. I was in my quarters picking out an outfit for the day and thinking. I was trying to figure out who could possibly bear the Death Totem.   
“Maybe Sara or Nyssa,” I muttered to myself while staring at a painting that I had painted and put up a few months ago. I got dressed in a blue skirt with a white belt, a sort of fancy red tank top, and white converse. I put in blue stud earrings and threw a few thin gold bracelets onto one wrist.   
“Hurry up,” I told myself, yanking a brush through my hair.   
“Forget it, I don’t even care anymore,” I said loudly and running out of my room.   
“Zari, Ava, bridge now,” I shouted. They both came running into the room a minute later.   
“What is it?” Zari asked, pulling her hair out of her face. She was wearing a grey high v-necked t-shirt and black jeans that are ripped at the knee with black high topped sneakers. Ava was trying to catch her breath. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt and a burgundy skirt with black leather boots that went almost to her knee.   
“Becky, you can’t just yell like that. Someone, meaning your older sister, might think something went wrong and you got hurt,” Ava scolded angrily.   
“Sorry, but I feel like we need to find a bearer for the Death Totem and I’m thinking it could be Nyssa or Sara. I’m leaning towards Sara, because she had it in the future, so it’s more likely to go to her,” I explained.   
“Okay, then let’s go find her, I guess,” Zari said grabbing her bag off the steps. I blinked, not expecting us to go right now. Ava pressed a few buttons on the time courier. We stepped through a portal into Sara’s apartment.   
“You know we probably should have used the portal to appear outside the apartment,” I said and a second later a knife flew at my face. Ava caught it a few inches away.   
“What are you doing here? And how the heck did you just appear in my living room?” Sara asked holding another knife in her left hand.   
“Long story short, we might have something for you and we got here via time courier,” I explained as Ava handed Sara back her knife.   
“What do you mean you might have something for me?” Sara asked.   
“In short, we think that the Death Totem might possibly choose you as its bearer,” I explained.   
“I don’t really want to bear a Death Totem,” Sara said.   
“You’re worried about it because you are trying to be a lighter person, trying to control yourself, and trying to kill less,” Ava said.   
“How did you know that?” Sara asked.   
“We are from the future,” Zari reminded her.   
“Point is, the totem does what you want it to. It won’t work unless you want it to. So say you feel like you are about to lose your temper you can tell the totem to not work until you calm down,” Ava started to explain. Zari unzipped her bag and the totem flew out and attached itself around Sara’s neck. The Death Totem was a smooth black stone bordered by an intricate rim of silver and was hanging on a silver chain.   
“Well, you can either try to figure out how it works on your own. Or you can do what I would recommend and come with us to Central City so that we can train you to use it properly,” I said. In the end, she decided to come with us.


	34. A Five Year Late Arrival

Oliver’s Point of View   
My name is Oliver Queen, for five years I have been stranded on the island of Lian-Yu in the North China Sea. Today is the day I return home.   
I was sitting on a boulder, which was overlooking the beach, waiting for some sort of sign I was leaving this horrible place. On the horizon I could see a small fishing boat, slowly nearing the island. I stood, stuck a knife into the rock, picked up my bow and quiver, and pulled out an arrow. I struck its stone head against the rock, causing them both to spark. I quickly notched the arrow onto the bowstring, aimed, and fired. The arrow hit the bonfire causing it to start burning at a steady pace. I repeated the process three times to get the fire to grow and by\ more noticeable.   
After four arrows the fire was large enough for the fishermen to, hopefully, see from where they are right now. The boat continued to drift closer. I jumped off the rock and started to make my way down to the beach. I stopped, grabbed my trunk, and kept running. I stood on the beach, waiting for the boat to arrive on the shore.   
Ten minutes later I was on the boat headed for the mainland and holding a cell phone trying to figure out what to say to whoever I ended up calling. I eventually landed on calling my mother. I put in the numbers, surprised that I still remembered it.   
“Who is this?” she asked immediately.   
“Mom, it’s Oliver,” I said, everything that I was planning to say flew out of my head, mostly because I hadn’t talked to her in five years.   
“Is this some sort of sick joke? My son has been dead for five years,” my mom said angrily.   
“Mom, I’ve been stranded on an island in the North China Sea,” I said, not really sure how anyone could perfectly imitate my voice.   
“Oliver,” she said, softly, obviously on the verge of tears.   
“Mom, I have to go, I’m on my way home,” I told her and hung up.   
***  
It’s been about forty-eight hours since I was rescued from the island. I was standing in a hospital room, looking out the window when I heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway.   
“Why can’t I go in?” Isabelle asked.   
“I’m sorry, only family is allowed in at this time,” a nurse said.   
“I’m his girlfriend, that’s gotta count for something,” Isabelle protested.   
“I should warn you in advance,” the nurse said, clearly giving in, which is smart because no one can win an argument when they’re arguing with Isabelle.   
“Roughly twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue,” the nurse continued opening the door. Isabelle burst into the room, an annoyed look on her face.   
“I hate hospitals,” was the first thing she said.   
“You got a haircut,” was the next thing she said.   
“Geez, I missed you too,” I told her. Isabelle just rolled her eyes.   
“I am very easy to miss,” she responded.   
“I did miss you though,” Isabelle said, looking at the floor. I took a step towards her.   
“You did? I didn’t know you were capable of missing someone,” I told her.   
“Well, I don’t usually have any emotions at all,” she said also taking a step towards me. We were about five inches apart now, which is a bit awkward. Isabelle took another tiny step forward.  
“I don’t know how to come to terms with these feelings that have been manifesting for years,” she confessed, making eye contact for the first time. Her face was so close that our noses were almost touching.   
“I don’t know either,” I responded. I came to a conclusion rather suddenly. I stood there looking at her, not sure how to act on what I was thinking, which is weird since I’m usually confident in this area of my life. I took a deep breath, leaned down, and kissed her. Her arms found their way to my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, I kind of had to pick her up so I wouldn’t hurt my neck or back. We stayed in that position for who knows how long. There was the sound of clapping coming from the doorway.   
“Well, it only took you five years of being stranded on an island to figure it out,” said a familiar voice from the doorway. I opened my eyes and pulled away from Isabelle, she did the same. There was my little sister, Thea, standing there, laughing. Standing behind her was my mother.   
“You know, you two, this is hardly the time or place to be kissing,” my mother said.   
“When has that ever actually stopped anyone?” Thea asked, raising her eyebrows.   
“Never,” Isabelle said.   
“I mean, have you met Barry and Kara?” Thea asked.   
“Yeah, he proposed at a really odd time,” Isabelle said and Thea nodded. My mother just looked exasperated.   
“Girls, what is the point of this conversation?” she asked.   
“The point is that this isn’t the weirdest place for them to be kissing,” Thea answered, giggling. I shook my head, not really sure what is going on.   
A few minutes later I was discharged from the hospital and we headed out to the car, which is a limo, for some reason. As we exited the hospital doors we were immediately swarmed with paparazzi. They were all asking questions, but I couldn’t tell what any of them were saying due to the rest of the people yelling questions. We managed to get to the car and all got in.   
***  
We arrived at Queen Mansion about twenty minutes later, due to it being on the outskirts of Starling City. We all got out of the car, I got my trunk out of the back of the car, and we went inside. Raisa, I guess she would be our maid, was standing in the entrance hall.   
“Mrs. Queen, Mr. Merlyn is wondering if he can join you for dinner,” she informed my mother.   
“That would be wonderful,” my mother replied as someone else walked into the room.   
“Oliver, you remember Walter, your father’s friend from the company?” my mother asked. I shook my head.   
“No, sorry, I’ve been away for awhile,” I said, trying to be polite about the fact that I didn’t remember him at all. My mother looked at me strangely.   
“We should go catch up,” Thea said leading the way into the sitting room. My mother and Walter followed, but Isabelle and I didn’t move.   
“We should probably go in there,” she said.   
“But, I should tell you, your mother and Walter are married, have been for three years now,” Isabelle explained.   
“Ok,” I replied simply. We were still standing there when there was a knock at the door. I turned and looked through one of the windows. Standing outside was Tommy Merlyn. I unlocked and opened the door.   
“What did I tell you? Yachts suck,” he said, grinning.   
“Tommy Merlyn,” I said shaking my head.   
“We should head to the dining room,” Isabelle said coldly. She turned and walked away.   
“What did you do to make her mad?” I asked.   
“Um, Laurel and I started dating a few months ago, and you know those two don’t get along,” Tommy said awkwardly. I nodded and decided that I didn’t really care anyway. We went into the dining room to find everyone else sitting down ready to eat.   
After we all sat down and dinner arrived Tommy began to fill me in on everything I have missed, well everything he found important.   
“What else did you miss? Super Bowl winners, Patriots, Dolphins, Texans, Steelers, Patriots again. Lost, everyone was dead, I think,” he said.   
“What was it like there?” Thea asked, clearly trying to figure out what had been going on for the past five years.   
“Cold,” I told her, after an awkward silence, not really wanting to talk about it with anyone just yet.  
“Tomorrow, you and me, we’re doing the city, you’ve got a lot to catch up on,” Tommy continued.   
“I’m coming too,” Isabelle chimed in.   
“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” my mother said, voicing her opinion on the matter.  
“Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office,” I said, knowing that I would have to show interest in order to keep my mother from questioning me too much. I have plans on how my life is going to go from now on and I need as little interference as possible.  
“Well, there’s plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere,” Walter said.   
Isabelle’s Point of View  
Well, this conversation is getting more awkward by the minute. I opened my mouth to say something when Raisa entered the room carrying a bowl of what looked like mangos. She tripped on the rug, Oliver, somehow, caught the bowl and managed to keep her from falling.   
“I am so sorry Mr. Oliver,” she stammered. And Oliver said something in what sounded like Russian.   
“Dude, you speak Russian?” Tommy asked.   
“I didn’t realize you took Russian in college, Oliver,” Walter said.   
“I didn’t realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter,” Oliver said. I coughed, trying to hide my laughter as another awkward silence fell over the table.   
“I didn’t say anything,” Thea said, rather awkwardly.   
“She didn’t have to, I did, I figured Oliver had the right to know,” I said.   
“That was not your place Isabelle,” Moira said.   
“Hey, don’t get mad at her,” Oliver said.  
“Oliver, I can stand up for myself, thank you though,” I said, then turned to Moira.   
“Yeah, she can. She punched Laurel in the face a few weeks ago and let me just say Isabelle has one hell of a right hook,” Thea chimed in.   
“I didn’t see you saying anything and I figured someone should so I did,” I told her, knowing that whatever I did Moira didn’t really like me anyway. Oliver stood up.   
“May I please be excused?” he asked and Moira nodded.  
“Don’t forget about tomorrow,” Tommy said as Oliver left the room. I got up and followed him without a word to the others. Oliver walked outside into the courtyard.   
“Hey,” I said softly, as to not scare him on accident.   
“Hey,” he said, turning and sitting on a bench.   
“You okay?” I asked since his face displayed no emotion whatsoever. A look I know rather well since I see it in the mirror every day.   
“Not really. A lot happened on the island, I wasn’t the only one there, and I know everyone wants me to open up about it, but I’m just not ready,” Oliver said. I nodded in understanding and placed a hand on top of his, not sure how else to comfort him, being warm isn’t really my forte.   
“I won’t push you to tell me, but know that if you do need someone to talk to, I’m here if you want to talk to me,” I said, then blushed, and stared at the ground.  
“Thank you,” Oliver said simply. We sat there for awhile, in silence, just enjoying each other’s company for one of the first times in five years.


	35. Yet Another Arrival from the Future

Samantha’s Point of View  
I had a stabbing pain in my side, yet I kept running for fear that I would be caught. I should probably explain. You haven't met me, or maybe you did, but either way, my name is Samantha Arias and I live in the year 2045. Yes, I'm from the future. If you were wondering I'm being chased by something. I can't tell you what it is, but I do know that I need to get rid of it somehow.   
I keep running and jump in the closest Time Sphere, closing the hatch behind me. Quickly sitting down I tap in the date and take off into the created portal. I quickly fade into unconsciousness, the pain in my side ebbing away at my will to stay awake and alert.   
I landed in the year 2017 in Central City on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, home of the future Justice League of America. I managed to put the Time Sphere into camouflage mode and get to the elevator setting the floor before passing out again from the pain in my side.   
I opened my eyes and sat up a little too quickly, only to be pushed back onto the bed I was on. Looking around I knew I was in the cortex at STAR Labs as I had hoped I would have ended up, it was a relief to see it up and running like old times. Standing next to me was Caitlin Snow not really doing anything threatening, but yet scary in her own right.   
"Who are you?" she asked.   
"We ran facial recognition on you and came up with one person that we know you are not," I nodded.   
"I'm know how much I can tell a certain group of people and I don’t know if I am in the right time, but I can tell you the one fact that you are all in immense danger.” Caitlin narrowed her eyes.   
“Are you by any chance from 2024 or around the year 2042?” she asked surprising me. I shook my head, already knowing why she was asking.   
Caitlin’s P.O.V.   
I know you have already heard about all of this but I feel you should have my point of view. The “stranger” is still unconscious and according to our facial recognition software, she exists, but we know that person already and this isn’t her. But I do know what is going on, it’s exactly what Zari said would happen, and I’m not quite sure what to do. I tried to take a blood sample earlier and the needle broke off, so I had to use our red sunlight technology in order to penetrate her skin. Her DNA is similar to our Kryptonian’s like and exactly like Sam’s, which I had already figured as much, but had to double check.  
Out of nowhere, she sat up in the blink of an eye, and I quickly pushed her back down onto the stretcher.   
“Where am I?” she asked, clearly acting frustrated, she obviously already knows where she is.   
“I can’t tell you that,” I responded, and she opened her mouth. I gave her a look and continued.   
“For safety reasons I need to know who you are and what you are.” She nodded   
“My name is Samantha Arias, I’m a genetically engineered Kryptonian, and from the year 2045,” she stated. The gears in my brain started moving quickly, knowing that that was the year that Zari, Ava, and Becky had said their Sam would be coming from, this could mean something else would be added to our already complicated lives. This Sam along with our other 2042 arrivals probably won’t be able to tell us why our “mystery guest” came from his time to ours.   
You’re probably wondering what I mean. About a week ago I arrived at STAR at the normal time of six in the morning to find an older version of Barry laying on the floor covered in what was obviously his own blood, The only thing he managed to whisper was “Future Flash” and then proceeded to fall into a coma, which seems to be a theme with Barry. We still don’t know which of our Barry’s it is, or even if it is another Barry, but that doesn’t matter till he wakes up. Anyway back to our new patient.   
“We have a visitor from the year 2024. He arrived last week and immediately fell into a coma after sustaining some serious injuries. Didn’t exactly need to run him again facial recognition software. I, before I tell you anything, need to know I can trust you. I need you to give me a piece of information that only a trusted teammate would know. We were only able to figure out where he was from another resource. If you are who you claim to be you already know what’s happening,” I said trying to keep my cool, so that I could think better.   
“I assume you don’t know what is happening in the future?” Samantha asked, then continued anyway.   
“In short, the world is ending and there’s nothing anyone can do about it, except change the past and I was selected for the job since I am a former member of the Time Bureau and can change the past in ways I know won’t destroy the timeline.” I tried to look confused so that she would explain.  
“I can’t tell you much because it could cause a paradox.” I nodded then spoke.   
“I already know some of this, but I can’t tell you more until you confirm your identity, so I need one more thing from you. I need you to tell me a piece of information that a trusted teammate, only, would know,” Sam nodded.   
“So, I assume that Zari, Ava, and Becky already arrived because if they hadn’t I would probably be in the pipeline right now,” Future Samantha observed rather cautiously.   
“Yes, they did, I was actually the one here when they did,” I told her, still not sure whether or not I should be trusting her.   
“I assume they at least told you a little bit about what is happening,” Sam said.   
“Zari said that they had been sent back to make time better in ways that wouldn’t cause a sooner or worse invasion and that you would be arriving around this time from 2045. Ava told us a bit about the totems, she is bearing the Water Totem, my sister Holly is bearing the Storm Totem, our younger sister Crystal is bearing the Ice Totem, I, obviously, as you can see, am bearing the Earth Totem, and you know that Zari has the Air Totem. Amaya has the Spirit Totem, Sara has the Death Totem, and Ray has the Fire Totem. They told us a bit about their origins, well as much as they know they can. They are currently working on fixing the Acheron and the Waverider so they are in good enough shape to travel through time, while explaining the basics of time travel to the rest of the team,” I explained trying my best to fill her in on everything that the team, meaning all of us, had been told.   
“Okay, that’s about as much as they can tell you because the other parts of the information could seriously damage the timeline,” Sam admitted thoughtfully.   
“Makes sense,” I told her, having guessed this before due to common sense.   
“Can you get ahold of Zari, Ava, and Becky, I haven’t seen them in three years and since I can now, I would really like to talk to them,” Sam pleaded, using her best puppy dog eyes.  
“The puppy eyes aren’t really necessary, I’m not going to keep you from seeing your friends, I can guarantee that they missed you too,” I told her moving back into my part of the lab to get my phone. I dialed Zari’s number that we had set up for her, hoping that whatever she was doing make it too loud for her to hear her phone. She picked up almost instantly.   
“What’s up?” she asked, I could tell from her tone that she had a legitimate guess.   
“Your Sam has landed here at S.T.A.R. Labs,” I told her grinning. I have always absolutely loved reunions, they just make me really happy for some reason.   
“Becky, Ava, and I are on our way now,” Zari said hurriedly and hung up. Less than a minute later Zari flew in, carrying Becky, and Ava followed using water to propel herself through the air. They all landed and were immediately engulfed in a giant hug from Sam, whose eyes are watering and dangerously close to overflowing. At this point, Zari and Ava are on the verge of tearing up, I am on the verge of tears, and Becky is full on sobbing into Sam’s shirt.   
“Damn it, you guys why did I have to stay behind? The future sucks in general, but it’s worse without all of you, plus it’s a miracle that I’m still alive, everyone else is dead, and I mean everyone,” Sam ranted crying into Zari’s shoulder, they were all struggling to not fall over and start sobbing their eyes out. I just left the cortex as to give them time to catch up.


	36. Well, this is Awkward

Kara’s Point of View  
It’s a Wednesday afternoon and I was sitting at my desk, at CatCo, filing papers, when my phone rang.   
“Hello?” I asked.  
“Ma’am, we have a situation at Central City Airport,” a DEO agent said.   
“What is it?” I asked.   
“Harrison Wells just got off a plane, I figured you should handle this one, due to his powers,” the agent said.  
“I’m on my way,” I said, anger bubbling up within me. I couldn’t believe that after all of the pain that man had caused us all he had the nerve to show up again.   
“Mrs. Grant,” I said, entering Kat’s office.   
“I have to go really quickly, I might be a little while,” I said. She just nodded and shooed me out the door.   
I landed at the airport about a minute later, my anger having fueled my adrenaline, which caused me to fly faster.   
“Harrison Wells,” I shouted as I landed in the middle of the terminal.   
“Supergirl,” a voice said, from my left. I turned to see Wells, standing there with a tall blonde and a brunette, who looked like she could be their daughter.   
“This isn’t what it looks like,” he said cautiously.  
“Prove it,” I said.   
“I am not the Harrison Wells the world knows. About fifteen years ago, the exact night that Nora Allen was murdered, Tess and I were on a beach just outside Starling City, while we were on our way back home we drove onto a strip of spikes, causing the car to crash, the crash itself left Tess on the brink of death. I was trying to get to my phone when a man in a yellow suit approached the car,” Wells began to explain, then reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of recording device.   
“I managed to activate a recording device, thinking that it might come in handy, it did,” he continued, then pressed a button to start the recording.   
“Harrison Wells,” a voice I had never heard before said. It was slightly staticky and the voice seemed to vibrate like the Reverse Flash’s always seemed to.   
“My name is Eobard Thawne, but that name doesn’t matter it won’t matter for many years, the only thing that really matters is who you are, Harrison Wells.”  
“What are you talking about, I don’t understand,” Wells’ panicked voice stammered.   
“In the year 2020 you and your wife, Tess Morgan, successfully launched a particle accelerator that changed the course of history. I need it to happen a bit sooner if I’m going to get back, much sooner,” Eobard continued. There was a whirring noise.   
“What is that?” Wells asked.   
“My way home,” Eobard answered simply. The noises that followed I could exactly tell what was happening, but I could tell that it wasn’t good.  
“Eobard Thawne used this small silver device to become me, I was left alive, and told to move far away if I wanted to live,” Wells explained.   
“I know how ridiculous this sounds, but judging by everything that has been happening lately, you must know I’m telling the truth,” Wells said and I nodded.   
“Stand down,” I called so that all the agents in the area wouldn’t make this situation worse.   
“You must be Tess Morgan,” I said to the blonde, who nodded.  
“Yes, I am, and this is our daughter Jesse,” she said quietly.   
“We’re going to need to head somewhere else as to get the full story, that shouldn’t get out to the public,” I said quietly to Tess, she just nodded.   
***  
Caitlin’s Point of View   
It’s been about four months since the Wells family arrived. Jesse and Tess have both integrated into the team really well, Harry, on the other hand, not so much. We revealed to the public a simplified version of what had happened, not revealing all the detail for safety reasons and because some of it, such as the years in between the recording and now is personal.   
After about a month of being here, Wells decided to repair and relaunch the particle accelerator. S.T.A.R. Labs was reopened which made it a bit difficult for the team, so we sectioned off part of the building so that we could use that part of it. Instead of having a lock and key we have a retinal scan, which technically can be hacked, but since only a select group of people knows about it we don’t have to worry about it as much. Point is it’s the night of the accelerator launch and I was trying to keep my composure, due to the fact that I had been in this exact situation about two years ago. I was leaning against a wall, one hand on my totem, and the other by my side.   
“This is it,” Wells said, sitting down at the central computer and activating the particle accelerator.   
“Now, don’t ask about the bang,” Ronnie said jokingly, not even thirty seconds later there was a loud bang, louder than last time. Cisco, Ronnie, and Wells dashed out of the room, Tess and I on their heels. Ronnie and Wells ran into the accelerator and Cisco shut the door behind them.   
“What are you doing?” I asked, scared that the same thing that had happened two years ago had happened again.   
“I’m sorry, Cait, Tess, but I had to, Harry wasn’t thinking and put in two things that need to be deactivated in order for the accelerator to turn off,” Cisco explained. I just nodded and Tess started to cry. She sat down on the side of the hall and I sat next to her, knowing what she was going through, even though Ronnie and I hadn’t been together since the first accelerator.   
A few minutes later there was another bang and orange light flew through the room. Tess began to sob even harder, her tears didn’t last long though. She soon wiped them away and stood.   
“I need to tell Jess,” she said. The three of us headed back into the cortex. Tess immediately started to make her way over to Jesse, whose hands had begun to flicker out of visibility.   
“Jess,” Tess asked.   
“It’s fine, a side effect of the dark matter,” Jesse said calmly.   
“I know that silly. I need to tell you something,” Tess said hesitantly.   
“Dad’s dead, it was the accelerator,” Jesse said hugging her mother and starting to cry, but only slightly.   
Tess’s Point of View  
I knew from that moment that I wanted nothing to do with the labs, I wanted to run, leave Central City, and run. I wanted to take the possessions I actually need, travel the world, forget what had happened, and start a new life far from here. The only problem was that Jesse seems to have actually found a group of people she’s comfortable around. Jess has always been smart for her age, due to Harrison and I having insisted that she have the best education available, but honestly, I’m not being biased, none of her classmates’ intelligence ever compared to Jesse’s, her intelligence has even begun to compete with her father’s and mine.   
The next night I decided to talk to Jesse about it. She was sitting in her room, researching something or another.   
“Jess, I need to talk to you about something,” I started. Jesse turned around on her chair.   
“You want to leave Central City,” she said, a touch of sadness creeping into her voice.   
“Mom, I don’t want to go, I finally have some friends that aren’t weirded out by my mind and I don’t want to have to find new ones,” she continued.   
“I know, but I can’t stay here any longer, although I am willing to let you stay here if you can find a job and somewhere to stay,” I said, reluctantly having thought about this a lot. I couldn’t stay here, but I also couldn’t rip away everything Jesse had grown used to over the past four months. Jesse’s face broke into a smile and then fell back to frowning.   
“Wait, but I can’t do this without you, Mom, I’m only sixteen,” she protested.   
“Jess, I didn’t say you have to stay here, you are more than welcome to come with me, but you are more than capable of handling yourself,” I reasoned.   
“Can I think about it?” Jesse asked. I just nodded and left the room. After she went to bed I filled out the necessary documents to turn over S.T.A.R. Labs over to Barry Allen and the future Kara Danvers-Allen, along with the rest of the companies linked to it, knowing my daughter well enough to know she would never want to run them herself. I knew that I wouldn’t be around much longer due to the fact that my health is quickly deteriorating and I will only be around for about three more months.   
***  
Jesse’s Point of View  
A few weeks later I managed to come to a conclusion, my mom had already packed all her stuff and was ready to leave whenever I came to my decision, whatever it was.   
“Mom,” I said, walking into the kitchen.   
“I’m guessing you made up your mind,” she said sadly as if she already knew the conclusion that I came to. I nodded.  
“I’m going to stay here in Central City,” I said, tears already pricking at my eyes.   
“I figured you would. Let me guess you made a pro and con list,” she said teasingly.   
“Oh stop, and yes I did, I came to the conclusion that the only guaranteed positive to leaving is spending more time with you,” I told her and my mom nodded.   
“So, I guess this is goodbye,” Mom said.   
“What now?” I asked.   
“I have a flight today, I should have said but, I didn’t want to rush your decision,” she explained. I felt my eyes starting to actually fill with tears.   
“Once you settle down somewhere let me know, I’ll come and visit,” I said, hugging her. About half an hour later she was gone, heading to Scotland, never to return to Central City or the United States ever again due to the pain it had caused her. I wasn’t sure what to do other than find somewhere else to stay until I had enough to live on my own.   
***  
The first person I went to was Caitlin Snow. I walked into the cortex. She looked up, eyes sad, already knowing what had probably happened.   
“Let me guess you need somewhere to stay,” Caitlin said. I just nodded in response.  
“Well, you are staying with me then, I have plenty of room, and my younger sister is your age,” she said.


	37. The Rise of Silver Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent

Siobhan’s Point of View  
I walked into Kat Grant’s office, bursting with excitement over the story I had uncovered. “Mrs. Grant,” I started.   
“What do you want?” Kat asked, clearly not wanting to listen, but I had a story, and I was going to get it printed.  
“I have a story for you,” I told her.   
“Okay, you going to tell me what it is any time soon?” Kat snapped.   
“I have a way to figure out who the heroes really are. If you look here you can see that they all end up at S.T.A.R. Labs, which can be used as the main focal point to figure out where the frequently go from there, and if you look into it you can find their actual identities,” I explained showing her the map I had comprised.   
“Let me tell you something, Sharon,” Kat said.   
“Nobody cares who these heroes actually are, all they care about is that the heroes keep doing what they do, saving people, spreading hope,” she continued.   
“But, this could be the story of the year,” I tried.   
“This is the last I want to hear of this, you show anyone else this information, I will make you regret it. Oh, and also, you are being demoted, instead of being my second assistant you get to be Kara’s,” Kat said angrily and then went back to what she had been doing. I continued to just stand there, shocked that she hadn’t taken the story.   
“Well, what are you just standing there for, get to work,” Kat shouted. I stormed out and sat down at my desk, about five minutes later Kara set a pile of files down on my desk.   
“Can you file these, please? I would do it, but I have a bunch of event planning I have to do, plus I have a thing for my wedding in two hours,” she said softly and then she walked back over to her desk. Why did she have to be so nice to everyone? Quite frankly it’s annoying and it doesn’t help that she’s engaged to my cousin, that’s right I am Barry and Sebastian Allen’s cousin isn’t that brilliant. My parents took in Sebastian after Aunt Nora’s murder, and gave him all the attention, I basically did everything for myself at that point, I didn’t really get any attention and everything I did was wrong, granted my parents weren’t very great at being parents, but Sebastian’s arrival definitely didn’t help. I filed everything I was given rather quickly and then sat down at my computer staring at the information I had put together.   
I quickly came to a solution and sent it all to Lois Lane, not knowing at the time how much trouble that decision would get me in.   
“Stephenie!” Kat yelled.   
“Get it here now,” she yelled again. I stood up, my face on fire with embarrassment. I quickly walked into Kat’s office. Kara was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.   
“So, I’m sitting here and all the sudden I get an email from Kara, who then enters my office, looking like she kicked someone’s puppy. Turns out the email was a forwarded message from Lois Lane, who had forwarded Kara an email you had sent her,” Kat said, anger raging in her eyes like a wildfire.   
“You sent Lois Lane the information, were you thinking that she would agree with you and just hire you on the spot and you’d become this famous reporter and you would have proven yourself to me,” Kat asked. I opened my mouth to responded and she glared at me, so I shut my mouth.   
“Wait, how do you know Lois Lane?” I turned to ask Kara, who looked up and she actually looked like she was upset and felt guilty that she had gotten me in trouble.   
“She’s my cousin’s wife,” Kara muttered.   
“Your cousin is Clark Kent?” I asked and she just nodded, still looking upset, which just made me even angrier.   
“The point is, YOU ARE FIRED!” Kat yelled.   
“Pack your stuff and get out, you are no longer allowed on the property. And if you think that this is going to get you a job anywhere else it won’t because nobody likes a traitor,” Kat said. I took a deep breath to keep my anger from exploding and walked out, standing tall with my head high, not caring what the people around me thought.   
***  
A few hours later I was still trying to keep my anger from boiling over. I was sitting on the roof of my apartment building, drinking a calming tea blend. I put it down beside me and stood, just looking at the skyline, at all the buildings, and the lights in the windows. I let my anger take over and screamed. There was the sound of shattering glass a second later. I screamed again and watched as sound waves flew through the air, the high pitched noise originating from my own vocal cords. I couldn’t believe it, I had become one of those metahuman freaks I have been trying to expose to the public just a few hours ago. The more I screamed the more my anger built, it was as if the power was fueling my anger. In my anger, I took a trip, drove all the way to Coast City and found my cousin Sebastian’s apartment, angry with him for all the pain he had caused me, whether he had done it on purpose didn’t matter anymore. I was going to make him suffer and more good measure I was going to deal with his shy little girlfriend too. The only stop I made was to pick up a Kryptonite knife from some villain, who would probably come after me later.   
I walked up to the door and knocked, as to not reveal my power too soon. “Siobhan,” Sebastian said surprised and not sensing the anger boiling within me.  
“Long time no see,” I said, acting normal, for now.   
“A little bird told me you were living in Coast City and I was in the area on assignment, so I decided to visit,” I explained.   
“I assume that was your mother,” Sebastian guessed and I just nodded, he moved to the side and gestured for me to come in. The apartment was tiny, there were two doors off to the right that probably led to a bathroom and bedroom. The only other rooms there was the small living room in front of me and the kitchen off to the left. Sitting in the living room, was Marley, his girlfriend, and four of their friends. Marley stood clearly to welcome me and I took that as my opening. I let out a shriek, which threw the four girls back. One of the blondes flew into the coffee table, the glass shattering beneath her and embedding itself deep into her skin, causing her to bleed out rather quickly. The raven-haired girl flew back into the far wall, knocking her out cold. One of the remaining blondes flew back and hit her head on the kitchen island. The last girl caught the scream full blast and it had killed her on the spot. Marley ran forward to check for a pulse, but since my powers had heightened my hearing abilities I knew that their hearts had stopped completely, with no chance of revival.   
“You killed them,” Marley whispered, crying. She got up and walked over to Sebastian, who hugged her, they both moved to the couch, and just let me roam around. I picked up the raven-haired girl and broke her neck without a second thought. Tears began to fall faster. Marley jumped up and rushed over to the only remaining person.   
“Come on Q, wake up,” she said desperately. I rushed over to them and knocked Marley back into a wall. She struggled to her feet and Sebastian ran over to her, obviously worried, having figured out what I was doing.   
“Siobhan, I get why you’re mad at me, just spare Marley and Quinn,” Sebastian pleaded.   
“No,” I said immediately, not caring about really anything anymore. I picked up Quinn, held her ear about five inches from my mouth, and screamed. Her eardrums broke, the life force drained out of her, and her heart slowed to a stop.   
“No,” Marley whimpered and began to cry even harder. I pulled the knife out off my back pocket, Marley’s eyes widened in fear.   
“So, who’s first,” I asked them, they exchanged a look and then entwined their hands.   
“Neither of us, if you are going to kill us you’re going to have to kill us both at the same time,” they somehow said in total unison. I sped towards them, stabbed Marley in the heart with the knife, spun, and stabbed Sebastian in the same spot. I watched as the two bled out onto the carpet. I spun on my heel and left, feeling accomplished, and ready to take on the world.   
Kara’s Point of View  
Barry and I had just finished with picking the flowers for the wedding when I felt a stab of pain right where my heart is.   
‘Barry, I think something bad has happened,’ I said quietly.   
“Sorry, we have to go, now,” I said to the wedding planner and ran out the door, with Barry on my tail.   
“I think it came from my link to Marley, we need to get to Coast City now,” I said, scared by the emptiness I was feeling. We sped off and arrived at the apartment a few seconds later. The door was barely hanging onto its hinges. We walked in to find everyone dead, lying in various positions. I knew they were dead, but I checked for a pulse anyway. I rushed over to Marley and Sebastian, who both had a stab wound straight to the heart.  
“No,” I muttered, overwhelmed by the loss of all of these people. Barry sat down next to me, tears rolling down his face as well. I reached up and closed Marley’s eyes and then Sebastian’s. We just sat there crying for a good half hour. I then pulled my phone out of my pocket.  
“Wait, Kara, look at the stab wounds, it looks like there’s some sort of radiation, Santana’s neck is broken, Brittany was killed by this glass, then Kitty and Quinn were killed by sound waves it looks like, their eardrums are shattered,” Barry analyzed. I looked at them and noticed the same signs.   
“Kryptonite,” I said, recognizing the look of the stab patterns. Kryptonite wounds look slightly different because of the radiation in it. I dialed Felicity’s number on my phone.   
“Hey Kara, what’s up?” she asked, the clicking of keys sounding quietly in the background.   
“Can you stop typing for a minute?” I asked and the key clicks stopped immediately.   
“What’s going on?” she asked.   
“Marley, Sebastian, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Kitty are all dead,” I said softly, breaking down again.   
“No, no, no, no,” Felicity muttered. The typing resumed.   
“I’ve scanned the apartment, about five minutes ago there was an influx of dark matter, a metahuman has been there, and they obviously had something against the people that were there,” Felicity said a minute later.   
“You need to get the bodies to S.T.A.R. Labs and get out of that apartment, let it gather dust, never go back, because the person that killed them knows this place, and if you ever come back here you become a target,” Felicity said worriedly.   
“Where are you?” I asked her.   
“At S.T.A.R. Labs, I’ll see you in a minute,” she said, sobbing quietly now, and hung up.  
Barry and I both picked up one person and ran/flew to S.T.A.R. Labs and repeated the process two more times. We finally landed at S.T.A.R. Labs for the last time and were sitting in the cortex with Felicity, all of us crying, and trying to figure out how to break the news to everyone.   
“We should just call everyone and break the news, I don’t think I could do it in person,” I said.   
“Yeah, me neither,” Felicity said.  
“Well, you already know my opinion,” Barry said. You know we’re mentally linked and he agrees, by the way. It’s honestly kind of weird how often the two of us agree.   
It took about an hour, but we managed to spread the news to everyone on the team and to other people that they knew.   
The funerals were two weeks later, everyone was there, the tragedy struck a chord and caused a lot of pain, but it also brought us all closer together.


	38. World's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about to get way more confusing.

Kara’s Point of View  
It was a sunny Tuesday morning, I was sitting at my desk waiting for Kat to arrive so I could give her the usual coffee. Getting her a coffee every morning had become part of our routine. While I waited I looked over the schedule for the day and was surprised to see Lucy Lane’s name on the list of people interviewing for the general counsel position. Kat arrived about a minute later, in one of her typical black dresses, high heels, and her typical cat’s eye glasses, and I handed her the coffee.   
“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Kat asked me, taking the coffee, and heading into her office. I grabbed my tablet and followed her.   
“A bunch of interviews, mainly for the general counsel position,” I told her. Kat nodded thoughtfully.   
“Lucy Lane is on here,” I said.   
“Okay, and?”  
“I know her that’s all.” Kat nodded again.   
“You should also put something out saying you are looking for a new assistant,” she said.   
“Oh, I already did weeks ago,” I said, showing her the resume that I had pulled up. Kat raised her eyebrows.   
“A few weeks ago Siobhan was your assistant, are you saying that you were already looking for her replacement,” Kat questioned. I nodded, looking down at my feet.  
“She wasn’t very nice and we just didn’t work together very well,” I said, trying to explain.   
“Oh, I just thought that you might brush it off, but I seem to be rubbing off on you,” Kat said rather smugly.   
“So, have you picked someone yet?” she asked.   
“I think so, her name is Eve, she’s a Yale graduate, and seems nice from the few emails we have exchanged,” I told her.   
“My advice is to do a test run, ask her to come in for a day, just to test the dynamic so that you know how that will be and if it feels right,” Kat said. I nodded and went back to my desk to get some work done.   
***  
I was sitting at my desk filing some papers and complaining to myself about it since I absolutely despise filing when Siobhan walked out of one of the elevators and up to my desk.   
“Kara, call security,” Kat called from her office.   
“Siobhan, you shouldn’t be here,” I said standing, trying to give her a chance.   
“You ruined my life, Kara Danvers, so I ruined your sister’s,” Siobhan snarled. My eyes widened, knowing exactly what she had just implied. But before I could get over my shock there was a loud scream, I felt myself fly backward, hit the wooden beam, shattered the glass, and fell. About five seconds later I felt someone catch me and suddenly I found myself in the middle of the fields outside the city. Standing in front of me was a figure dressed in red, but I couldn’t tell exactly who, because my vision was swimming and I was just disoriented.   
‘Barry?’ I thought. Trying to make sure before saying anything.   
‘What is it?’ he asked.   
‘Just checking to see if you were right in front of me or not because my eyes are a bit blurry,’ I explained.   
‘Do you need help?’ he asked concerned.   
‘Nope, I got it,’ I told him as my vision cleared. It was Barry standing in front of me, but not one from this universe.   
“You’re on fire,” he said alarmed, going to put the fire out and then backing up abruptly. I looked down to see my entire chest on fire. I calmly patted the fire out.   
“You don’t seem bothered by the fact that you’re on fire,” he said confused.   
“I didn’t need you to save me,” I said and he laughed.   
“You fell from a skyscraper, if I hadn’t been there you would’ve gone splat,” he explained and I shook my head.   
“You’re in the wrong universe,” I told him, bluntly, not sure how else to tell someone that. He looked shocked.   
“I’ve never crossed into alternate dimensions before without meaning to,” Barry-3 said.   
“I’m guessing it’s due to that device attached to your suit. It looks like some sort of tachyon particle enhancement,” I guessed.   
“How did you know that?” he asked.   
“What am I not allowed to be smart?” I asked, hoping that this Barry wasn’t really different from the ones I already know.   
“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant to imply, just most people don’t even know tachyon particles are a thing, you’re allowed to do whatever you want, and I’m not implying that you need my permission,” he rambled. I just laughed.   
“Kara Danvers,” I said, holding out a hand.   
“The Flash,” he said.   
“Better known to friends as Barry Allen,” I said, his eyes widened.   
“How did you?”  
“I recognize your voice, you of this universe is my fiance,” I explained and he nodded.   
“You aren’t just a typical person are you?” he asked.   
“Well, no, I’m an alien,” I said.   
“I was not expecting that,” he said simply.   
“Is that okay? You’re not going to freak out on me are you?” I asked.   
“No, that’s cool, as for freaking out, I’m not going to attack or anything, be excited, definitely,” he said, pulling the cowl off of his head.   
“Are there other aliens in this universe?” he asked.   
“Yeah, tons of them actually, most are in hiding, but they are allowed to be official citizens if they want to be, we also have metahumans and wizards,” I said calmly, used to the craziness of my world.   
“So, where are you from?” Barry-3 asked, clearly excited.   
“Krypton, it blew up, so here I am, I’ve been here since I was thirteen, and honestly feels like Earth is more my home than Krypton ever did, sure I miss my parents and friends that were there, but I have a new family now and I just basically told you my life’s story on accident,” I said, laughing at myself, and also noticing how much easier talking about Krypton had become in the past few years.   
“We should go to S.T.A.R. Labs and try to figure out which universe you came from so you can go home, I should also mention that there are two Barrys here already, so this is bound to get confusing,” I said, then ran off, and Barry-3 followed. We eventually arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs and headed inside. Caitlin and Crystal were both sitting in the cortex, Cait was following a lead we had gotten on Livewire and Crystal seemed to be doing Physics homework.   
“Caitlin, this is Barry Allen, from an Earth we are yet to determine,” I said calmly.   
“Seriously, I think right now nothing in the world could surprise me,” Caitlin replied, pulling up the tracking system, specifically focusing on Livewire.   
“Well, we should deal with Livewire right now,” I said and Cait nodded, then gave me the address.   
“Can I come too?” Barry-3 asked.   
“Sure, just don’t try throwing lightning, we’ve tried that before,” I told him, figuring that a little help couldn’t hurt. I took off, flying to the location I was given, and landing inside. A few seconds later Barry-3 arrived.   
“I got here first,” I said jokingly.   
“I went around the block and checked the perimeter, so technically I let you get here first,” he argued.   
“You think this is the right place?” I asked.   
“Hope so,” Barry answered. There was a crackling of electricity and Livewire appeared from the light on the ceiling.   
“Long time no see cape and skirt, didn’t think you could fight me solo so you brought a date, how sweet,” Livewire snarked. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by her antics. Barry just stood there slightly confused. I went to knock out the sprinkler system with my heat vision only to be distracted by a familiar scream. I pressed my fingers to my ears trying to block out the noise, when I drew them away there was blood on my fingertips.   
“I brought a friend too, meet Silver Banshee,” Livewire said, and there was Siobhan, dressed in a strange black and silver outfit, and her face was painted to look like a skull, she honestly looked like she had come from a Halloween party.   
“All my life I thought I was cursed, now I see I was cursed for the better,” she said jumping down from the weird landing she had been standing on.   
“You don’t have to do this, I want to help you,” I said, pushing my own feelings aside.   
“Funny, she said the same thing to me once,” Livewire said.   
“Why are you still offering me help, I killed six people,” Siobhan said, then screamed again knocking me back a few feet. I used freeze breath to blow them both back, keeping it semi cold as to not hurt them too badly. Barry-3 was beside me, rotating his arms to create a wind, and push the two villains back further.   
“We’re not going to win this today,” Barry said, I agreed, so we both took off, to regroup, and come up with a better plan of action.   
***  
Barry-1’s Point of View   
Well, having three different versions of myself in one room is a level of weird I don’t think we have hit yet. All three of us were sitting in the kitchen at the West house, trying to figure out how to get Barry-3 home.   
“We shouldn’t tell you much about this earth, because we don’t know how similar our earths are, but we should warn you about Harrison Wells,” I said cautiously. Barry-2 nodded and Barry-3 just looked confused.   
“From what it sounds like your earth is around a year after ours,” I started.   
“What we are trying to do is warn you that the Wells on this earth turned out to be a man called Eobard Thawne, also known as the Reverse Flash, he was sort of the mentor of the team, and his betrayal hurt us all immensely, so we are warning you in advance to be careful around him, and look into his past to make sure you can trust him,” Barry-2 explained for me, as a streak of blue lightning entered the room, followed by a blue and red blur. Barry-3’s eyes widened as Ariana almost crashed into a wall, Kara skidded to a stop and managed to prevent the crash.   
“How many speedsters do you have on this earth?” Barry-3 asked.   
“Quite a few,” Ariana answered, puzzled.   
“The real question is how many Barry’s are going to show up on this earth?” Kara asked.   
“Because it’s getting really confusing.” Barry-2 and I laughed.  
“Oh, good, you warned him about Wells, we don’t need anyone going through that if we can help it,” Ariana said, sitting down in the chair next to Barry-2.   
“How did you know that?” Barry-3 asked.   
“Mental link,” Kara answered simply.   
“We need to figure out a system of what to call you all,” Ariana said.   
“We could do it by suit color,” Barry-2 said.   
“No, because both of ours are red,” I said gesturing to myself and other Barry.   
“He has white behind his lightning bolt,” Kara said.   
“Okay,” I said, trying to figure out where she was going with that.   
“Nevermind, let’s just keep the numbers, we’ll just have to deal with it,” Kara said and Ariana nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Kara’s phone rang, she picked it up, and put the call on speaker.   
“Hello,” she said.   
“Kara, Livewire and Silver Banshee have kidnapped Kat, I’m guessing they headed somewhere with a lot of people,” Lucy’s voice said over the speaker.   
“Thanks for letting me know, I’m on it,” Kara said and hung up.   
“Okay, who’s coming and who’s staying here?” she asked.   
“You and Barry-3 go, I’ll stay in the sky as back-up,” Ariana said. Kara nodded and Barry-3 shot her a confused look.   
“Why am I three?” he asked.   
“You got here third, it’s the only organization we really have in this situation,” I answered. He nodded and stood up.   
“They might be in the park or the plaza area, let’s check the park first,” Kara said, taking the lead as she tends to do. The three of them took off.   
“It’s weird seeing a speedster with yellow lightning run off with them and it not be you,” Barry said and I nodded in agreement.   
Ariana’s Point of View  
We arrived at the park to find Kat handcuffed to a bench and Livewire and Silver Banshee standing guard near her. I stayed out of sight to provide backup as needed.   
“Hey, Sparky, Shrieky, hi,” Barry-3 said, and I stifled a laugh from the tree I was hovering behind.   
“Why don’t you step away from the nice lady and settle this like women,” he continued and Kara looked at him weird, while I continued to hold back laughter.   
“What there’s more of you guys here than me,” Barry-3 reasoned. Silver Banshee just screamed in response. Barry-3 and Kara barely moved thanks to the earbud things that Caitlin had constructed.   
“What did you lose your voice?” Kara asked.  
“Why are you just standing there?” Silver Banshee asked angrily.   
“Watch who you yell at,” Livewire responded, electricity streaming from her fingertips. Barry-3 dodged it and ran to engage her, while I flew in and uncuffed Kat.   
“What took you so long?” she asked and I fly away as to not be seen. Kara picked up a chunk of rock and threw it at Silver Banshee, who screamed causing the rock to crumble. A helicopter buzzed by overhead.   
“I hate helicopters,” Livewire yelled, shooting bolts of lightning at it. I flew up and countered the lightning with water, lowering myself as the electricity disappeared, eventually using the water to cause Livewire to short-circuit. Kat stood and walked away from the bench, ending up behind Silver Banshee. Kat punched her, knocking her to the ground. Kat then walked over to me.   
“I think I’ll leave the being a hero thing to you people,” she said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of green. I turned and watched as Silver Banshee lunged at Kara, Kryptonite knife clutched in her hand. I sped forward to stop her, but Barry-3 got there first, then used his speed to turn her wrist shoving the knife too close to Silver Banshee and move Kara about ten feet away. The knife kept moving and stabbed Silver Banshee right in the heart. I gasped, shocked, and unsure of why the knife kept moving, as I had watched it come to a full stop. Poor Barry-3 just looked beyond guilty. His eyes were wide and his entire posture was rigid, signs, I knew, meant that he was internally freaking out. Kara was already near him, so she very awkwardly wrapped an arm around him. We all left as soon as we could, knowing that the media would be all over what had just happened no matter what we said, the only way that we could even get close to smoothing things over would be to let Kat work her magic.   
We arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs a few minutes later. Caitlin was sitting at her usual spot, at the central computer on the main desk, she was reviewing the footage of the fight, probably trying to figure out what had gone wrong.   
“Okay, the knife came to a complete and total stop,” she said, confirming that I don’t need glasses. I walked over to watch the footage with her.   
“But, here you can see that it wasn’t momentum and Silver Banshee’s arm moved, seemingly on her own accord,” Caitlin stated, pointing out the proof on the screen.   
“Which shows that she either stabbed herself, she was being controlled by someone, or the knife was being controlled,” I said, counting off the possibilities on my fingers.   
“I guess we’ll really never know, judging by the fact that this is really the only thing we have to look at,” Caitlin said.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but I still need to get back to my universe,” Barry-3 piped up from the doorway.   
“Right,” Barry-1 said heading out the door.   
“What’s going on?” I asked.   
“Well, while you were gone Barry and I figured out that if they combined their speed they should be able to get Barry-3 back home,” Caitlin explained.   
Barry-3’s Point of View  
Barry and I stood on the edge of the city, preparing to send me home.   
“I have one thing to say before you go. Find someone who makes you happy, whether it be Kara or Ariana or someone else, just find someone who makes you happy. Barry-2 and I are both better off with them at our sides, or being at their sides in a way,” Barry said, turning to face me. I nodded. We hugged, which was really awkward, hugging myself.   
I attached the tachyon device to my chest and we both took off. As we reached top speed Barry threw me forward.


	39. Earth-73

Barry’s Point of View  
I saw the swirl of blue that signified a breach, then my feet hit the ground and I ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs.   
“How long was I gone?” I asked Caitlin and Cisco, who were still sitting in the cortex at the computers.   
“You annihilated your old record,” Cisco said excitedly, spinning his chair around to face me.   
“I’ve been on another earth for the past two days,” I said, shocked that absolutely no time had passed since I left.   
“You ran so fast you ended up on another earth. That’s awesome,” Cisco exclaimed. I laughed and checked my watch.   
“Oh shoot, I have to get to work, there’s a new CSI that’s starting today and I have to train her,” I said, quickly changing out of my suit and into normal clothes.   
“I’ll see you guys later,” I called as I ran out the door. I sped to CCPD and stopped in the alley next to the precinct in order to appear normal. I walked in through the front doors and into Captain Singh’s office. I found him sitting in his chair talking to a blonde woman.   
“Allen, you’re late again,” he said without looking at me.   
“Sorry captain,” I apologized.   
“Patty, this is Barry Allen, he’s our best CSI,” Singh said. I looked at him.   
“I’m your only CSI,” I said.   
“Which makes you their best,” Patty reasoned.   
“Anyway, Barry, this is Patty Spivot, she’s going to be your partner,” Singh said.   
“We also have a new case that just came in so you two need to get to work.” Patty stood up, grabbed a case off the floor, and left the room. I trailed after her not really sure what to do.   
“Well, come on then,” she called from the other side of the room.   
“So, how do you usually get to a crime scene?” She asked walking next to me now.   
“Walk, I usually walk,” I answered. She just nodded and approached a bright blue motorcycle.   
“Would you like a ride?” She asked getting on the bike.   
“Uh, did you think about riding positions?” I asked, looking down at the ground. Patty’s blue eyes widened.   
“Oops, sorry, I wasn’t trying to flirt with you or make a move, I was just trying to be nice, not that I wouldn’t flirt with you,” She stammered. Then blushed realizing what she had said.   
“I’m just going to shut up now,” she muttered and I laughed.   
“So walking,” I said laughing and she nodded.   
“We should get coffee sometime,” she blurted out and I just looked at her.   
“Not like a date, I don’t even know if you’re single or not, I just thought we should get to know each other since we’ll be working together five days a week,” she explained.   
“That makes sense. You know, you remind me of a friend of mine, Felicity,” I told her trying to keep a conversation going.   
“Is her last name Smoak by any chance?” Patty asked. I nodded not sure how she would know that.   
“So that’s why your name sounded familiar. Felicity is my cousin. She’s mentioned you before,” Patty explained. We talked until we got to the crime scene.   
“Allen, no civilians at a crime scene, you can’t bring your girlfriend,” Eddie called from about twenty feet away. I felt my face burning, looking over at Patty revealed she was also bright red. I shook my head.   
“She’s not my girlfriend,” I protested.   
“I’m the new CSI,” Patty finished for me. Eddie just shook his head and got back to work. Patty and I had just started to try to figure out what had happened when a speedster showed up, he just seemed to be a yellow blur. I felt sick now knowing exactly who this was and what he had done. Unconsciously I moved in front of Patty as bullets began to fly. The Reverse Flash caught them all.   
“Barry, what is going on? Where’s the Flash?” She asked, clearly a bit frightened. I didn’t know what to tell her at all.  
“Run, we have to run,” I told her, really not sure what else to tell her. I didn’t want to lie, but I also wasn’t ready to trust her with what I consider my biggest secret. She took off, the Reverse Flash let her go, which was a bit weird. I ran at a normal human speed in the opposite direction. I quickly changed into my suit and ran back to the crime scene, you know at superspeed this time. The Reverse Flash just stood there, looking at me creepily.   
“Eobard,” I said.   
“How do you know my name?” he asked.   
“Well, I am very smart,” I said, not going to tell him how I really knew.   
“You murdered Nora Allen,” I said, stating a fact, not wording it to seem like a question.   
“Yes, I did,” he responded.   
“Give the proper confession,” I said, trying to sound angry.   
“What makes you think that I would just give it up that easily?” Eobard asked, sneering.   
“Yes, you will,” came Patty’s voice from behind him. A gunshot went off. Eobard fell forward.   
“What did you do?” I asked, scared that I would never get the information I needed to get my father out of prison.   
“Anti-speedster serum,” she answered.   
“CCPD has been working on it in case you ever went rogue or we came across an evil speedster,” she finished. I just nodded, wondering why I hadn’t known about it.   
“Give the proper confession,” Patty demanded, putting her boot on the Reverse Flash’s back.   
“I, Eobard Thawne, being of sound mind and body, confess to the murder of Nora Allen on the night of March 18th in the year 2000,” Eobard said calmly. Joe pulled out a set of power dampening handcuffs and cuffed Thawne.   
“Eobard Thawne, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in trial,” he said, locking Thawne in a police car. I ran off again, wanting to get back to the scene as myself, and get away for a minute.  
“Barry, we finally caught him,” Joe said, acting as if I didn’t know what had happened. I was barely holding myself together, emotions threatening to over take my mind. I just nodded and Joe wrapped an arm around my shoulders, trying to offer some comfort without causing too much of a scene. Patty moved to stand next to me, I wasn’t sure if it was on purpose, or if she was just trying to stay out of the way.   
“Am I allowed to hug you? You look like you need a hug,” Patty asked tentatively. I just nodded, tears of relief beginning to fall from my eyes. She wrapped her arms around my waist so that Joe wouldn’t have to move his arm. We just stood there in silence, that is until Iris arrived at the scene.   
“Oh my gosh, Barry, are you okay? I just heard what happened from Eddie,” she said, throwing her arms around me. Patty moved away, I’m not really sure why.   
Patty’s Point of View   
The girl came running onto the scene and pretty much threw herself on Barry, I moved away, not sure what role this woman played in his life. I moved to pick up my case from where I had left it, and started to walk back to the precinct.   
“Patty,” someone called and I turned around, to see Barry jogging over.   
“Yeah?” I asked. He gestured to the woman who had followed him.   
“This is my adoptive sister Iris,” he explained.   
“Iris, this is Patty, she’s my new partner,” Barry continued. Iris looked confused.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you have a girlfriend?” she asked. I ran a hand over my face, trying to hold back the blush that I knew was coming. Barry was already bright red.   
“Why does everyone keep saying that?” we asked in unison, which didn’t help the situation, as Iris just laughed.   
“You should see your faces,” she giggled.   
“Anyway, I have to go, I do have a job to get back to,” Iris said and then ran off.   
“We should probably get back to work too,” Barry said.  
“Back to the precinct we go,” I agreed. On the way back I noticed something about what had happened earlier. I pulled Barry aside into an alleyway, okay don’t judge, there wasn’t anywhere else to go.   
“Are you the Flash?” I asked him. Barry’s eyes widened.  
“I was just thinking and I noticed that you ran in the same direction the Flash came from and then came back from the direction he left in,” I explained.   
“If I am right I promise I won’t tell anyone,” I kept talking and Barry just stood there, grinning like Christmas had come early.   
“You’re the first person to have figured it out,” he said.  
“Really?” he just nodded in response. We kind of just stood there for a few minutes.   
“Will you go to dinner with me?” Barry blurted out, rather randomly. I just stared at him, shocked and unsure. I came to a conclusion rather quickly.   
“Yes,” I answered. Barry just blinked and furrowed his brow.  
“Um, I was not expecting to say that or the answer I got,” he stammered looking at me, obviously embarrassed. I just grinned at him.   
***  
It is four in the afternoon, exactly one week after Barry asked me out. I’m currently trying to figure out what to wear to a date. I eventually decided on a dress, that I really can’t tell you the color of. About half an hour later I was sitting at a table in a pretty fancy restaurant. Barry stumbled into the room, wearing sunglasses for some reason, and crashing into a waiter and a table in the process of moving over to the table.   
“Are you okay?” I asked once he got over to the table.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, running into the chair.  
“You sure?” I asked, not convinced, he just nodded.   
“I’m really sorry I’m late,” Barry apologized, sitting down.   
“Oh, don’t be, I actually judge my dates on whether or not they stand me up, so you are off to a great start,” I told him, not really bothered by it at all.   
“What do you mean? Who would stand you up?” he asked.  
“I have a bit of a reputation, I once had an ex-boyfriend arrested. He was really drunk and decided to insult the waitress, so I had him arrested for public intoxication,” I explained and Barry laughed.   
“You look amazing,” he said awkwardly.   
“I actually had a pretty hard time figuring out what to wear, I think this color is a bit weird. But, you can’t see me can you?” I asked.   
“What?” he asked, not doing a great job of pretending to be confused.   
“You can’t see me,” I stated.   
“There was a slight incident earlier and I’ll be blind for the next hour or so,” he explained sheepishly, taking off the sunglasses.  
“What caused that to happen?” I asked curiously.  
“Well, there was some harsh lighting and it dilated my pupils, I just really didn’t want to cancel,” he explained.   
“You really should be at home, you might end up getting hurt,” I said, not really sure what to do in this situation.   
“Um, you have a great smile,” he said, clearly trying to change the subject.   
“How would you even know that I’m smiling?” I asked, holding back a laugh.   
“Just a hunch,” he answered, squinting, probably trying to see, for good reason of course.  
“Come on,” I said.   
“You need to go home before something happens that causes another issue,” I continued, helping him up so he wouldn’t crash again.   
“Okay, that’s probably a good point,” Barry agreed. We managed to get out of the restaurant without toppling over.   
“Please don’t let go of my hand, I’ll probably trip,” Barry said, stumbling slightly once again.   
“Okay, I won’t, I promise,” I told him laughing.   
“Two more stairs,” I said.   
“Okay.”  
“Funny how we skipped straight to the hand holding part,” I commented.  
“Yeah,” Barry said, looking down trying to see our entwined fingers, and laughing.   
“We have arrived at my car,” I said.   
“I have no idea how I’m going to get home,” Barry said.   
“How did you get here then?” I asked.  
“My friend Cisco drove me,” he answered.   
“You’re trying to say you need a ride,” I finished for him.  
“Um, yeah.”   
“Well, I could give you a ride if that’s okay with you,” I suggested.   
“You don’t mind, you’re sure?” Barry asked.   
“It’s no problem,” I reassured him. About ten minutes later we arrived at Barry’s apartment.   
“I still can’t see, how am I going to open the door?” Barry asked.   
“You know I can unlock a door,” I told him.   
“Oops,” he said, sort of staring at the ground, and handing me the key.   
“So, have we reached the goodnight kiss stage?” he asked softly. I gently took his hands in my own and placed them on my face, more to guide him than anything. Barry smiled softly and moved a little bit closer to me. Deciding that he was, ironically, moving too slow, I moved forward and kissed him. We pulled away a minute later.   
“Uh, this is burgundy by the way,” he said awkwardly, looking down at my dress.   
“And you look great in it,” he continued and I laughed.   
“Now you can see,” I laughed.   
“Yes, I can,” he confirmed.   
“Well, that must’ve been some kiss,” I said.   
“I guess so,” he said, then leaned forward, and kissed me again.   
***  
I was sitting in my apartment, it’s been about three months since the first date and Barry and I are still together, so don’t worry about that. It’s Christmas Eve though, so that’s exciting. I was just reaching to pick up my cup of coffee when the phone rang.   
“Hello,” I said.   
“Hi,” Barry replied.   
“So, the West Family is having a Christmas party and I wanted to invite you, I just kept forgetting because things kept popping up,” Barry said.   
“Sure, I’ll come,” I told him.   
“You’re not mad that I’m asking last minute?” he asked, clearly upset with himself.   
“Of course not, there’s been a lot going on,” I reassured him.   
“Okay, I’ll see you in a little while then,” he said then hung up.   
Barry’s Point of View   
I was sitting on the stairs, not really doing anything in particular when the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Patty standing there wearing a red christmas sweater.   
“Cute,” I said, leaning down, and kissing her.   
“Well, I should hope so because I got you a matching one,” she said as we pulled away, holding up a small bag. I just laughed and pulled it on, not caring that it was a rather itchy sweater.   
“You guys are adorable,” Caitlin said from the other side of the room.   
“Introductions,” Patty reminded me.   
“Oh, right, Patty, this is Caitlin and Cisco, you’ve already met Joe, Iris, and Eddie. Everyone, this is Patty, my girlfriend,” I said, nervously since Patty and I had never really discussed labels. She blushed and snuggled closer into my side as we sat down on the couch. Iris approached, holding two cups of eggnog, she offered them to the two of us. We both accepted the cups.   
A little while later we started to exchange gifts. I handed Patty the box that contained hers and she handed me one in return.   
“I thought the sweater was the gift,” I said confused.   
“Well, I guess in a way it was one of them, but this is the real gift,” she explained. We both opened them at the same time, to reveal the exact same microscope.   
“Wow, I did not see that coming,” Patty said laughing.   
“Me neither, but the ones in the lab are awful anyway, so I suppose now we have new ones,” I replied.   
Once gift exchanging was over I escorted Patty out onto the front porch. I took a deep breath and then pulled out a small black box.   
“It’s a little soon isn’t it?” Patty asked and I blushed, having not realized what the box probably looked like it might contain.   
“Oh, oops, I should’ve put it in a different box, it’s a key to my new apartment,” I explained blushing in embarrassment.   
“I was going to ask you if you’d like to move in with me,” I continued. Patty laughed.   
“That makes more sense, and I’d love to,” she responded grinning, I handed her the box and she opened it, slipping the key onto her own keychain. We just stood there in the snow smiling at each other.   
***  
Patty’s Point of View  
It’s the middle of April now, Barry and I were sitting in a booth at CC Jitters. He was drinking a Flash, which is the drink that named after his alter ego, and I was nibbling on a scone, while rambling about how I thought Killer Frost’s powers worked, while Barry just sat there listening. I paused to take a breath.   
“I love you,” Barry blurted out. I froze, shocked into silence.   
“Geez, I have got to stop blurting things out,” he muttered as I just sat there gaping stupidly.   
“Sorry,” he muttered, then got up and ran out. I finally recovered, stood up, knocking over my coffee in the process, and ran out after him. I barely managed to spot him in the crowd.  
“Barry,” I called after him. He didn’t even turn around.   
“Dang it Patty, you messed it up,” I chided myself, and taking off at a sprint. When I finally caught up he was sitting on the ground in the park with his face in his hands. I sat down next to him, not sure what I could say to fix the pain I had caused on accident.   
“Barry,” I whispered, trying to at least let him know I was there, he jumped slightly.   
“Hi,” he replied, looking up, there were tears on his face.   
“No crying please,” I pleaded wrapping my arms around him.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out like that, I had it all planned out, and then I went and screwed it up,” he whimpered. I just shook my head.   
“You didn’t mess anything up, I should’ve said something,” I argued.   
“But,” he tried.  
“I love you too,” I told him, stopping what he had been trying to say, his face split into a grin. I grinned back and wiped the tears off his face. We just sat there smiling at each other, both happy to have finally said those three little words, and that when the breach opened. We both turned to stare at it. Two people emerged from it. One of them was obviously another version of Barry and the other I had never seen before. She was blonde with blue eyes and seemed to glow with raw power.   
“I think we’re interrupting something,” the woman murmured awkwardly.   
“Just a little bit. Patty, this is Barry and Kara, they’re from another earth. Guys, this is my girlfriend Patty,” Barry said.   
“Nice to meet you,” Kara declared, hugging me. I blinked confused by the fact that I was being hugged by a complete stranger.   
“Kara, you can’t just hug her,” the other Barry chided laughing.   
“Right, sorry,” Kara apologized pulling away.   
“I’m still not very good at this meeting new people thing,” she explained sheepishly.   
“So why did you guys come here exactly?” Barry asked.   
“Just making sure that you got back alright and we wanted to offer back up with the Reverse Flash. Wait, how long has it been since the last time you saw us?” Kara asked.   
“About eight months I think, so you’re a bit late,” he replied.   
***  
It’s been two years to the day that we met. Barry and I were speeding along, Barry carrying me, everything else around us a blur, then suddenly we stopped. Looking around I recognized the alley that we had been standing in exactly two years ago. I turned to find Barry standing behind me, looking nervous. I stayed silent waiting for him to explain what we were doing here.   
“Patty, it’s been two years now since the last time we were standing in this exact alley. I figured this was the best place,” Barry started.   
“Best place for what?” I asked unable to keep my mouth shut. Barry said nothing, but kneeled down, pulling a small red velvet box out of his pocket.   
“I know most people do this all dressed up and in a fancy restaurant or in front of a crowd of loved ones with a grand speech, but that didn’t seem like it would mean as much as this, at least to me. Patty Spivot, will you marry me?” Barry asked. I felt tears spring to my eyes, I couldn’t speak, so this time I just nodded. Barry grinned, stood up, and slipped the ring onto my finger, then kissed me. At that moment I finally knew for sure that no matter what happened I would have someone who would stand by my side until the end of time and that I would stand by them too.


	40. The List and the Rise of the Black Phoenix

Oliver’s Point of View  
Now that I have returned to Starling City it is time to fulfill my father’s dying wish, right his wrongs and save my city, using the list he gave me. It’s been about two months since my actual arrival. This morning I was awoken by the sound of clashing metal. I walked downstairs to find Isabelle and Thea sparring with real swords on the dining room table, with Jade standing off to the side also holding a sword.   
“What is even going on?” I asked.   
“Oh, hi Oliver, how’s your morning been?” Isabelle asked without even pausing.   
“Well, I just walked into a room to find my sister, girlfriend, and her best friend, dueling on the dining room table, so it’s been weird so far,” I stated.   
“This is normal. Most mornings Mom and Walter are headed to work by six in the morning, so we using start sparring around seven or eight, then Nyssa comes by nine to start daily training,” Thea explained calmly, jumping off the table.   
“Here,” Isabelle called tossing me a sword.   
“Wait, do you know how to use that?” she asked as an afterthought.   
“Well, he caught it,” Jade answered.   
“That doesn’t really mean he knows what he’s doing,” Isabelle reasoned.   
“He is right here and has an opinion,” I told them.  
“So can you use a sword?” Isabelle asked.   
“Yes, I can, I wasn’t just doing nothing for five years,” I answered.   
“No, you weren’t,” a voice said from behind me. I turned and pointed the sword, as a precaution, since I didn’t recognize the voice. Standing in the doorway was a dark haired woman also holding a sword. What is with everyone holding swords?   
“Ollie, this is Nyssa Al Ghul,” Izzie said.   
“We’ve met before Isabelle,” Nyssa commented.   
“Huh?” Jade asked.   
“When I met Sara on the coast of Lian-Yu, Oliver was there too,” Nyssa explained patiently. Jade nodded and went back to sparring with Thea.   
“Jade, fix your position, your guard is easy to get through,” Nyssa called over the noise.   
“Okay, how do I do that?” Jade shouted back. Nyssa just shook her head and moved to help, climbing onto the table in the process, because apparently that’s totally normal. I have seriously missed a lot.   
“So this is normal?” I asked, still wondering how I hadn’t ended up walking in on this before.   
“Yes, it is,” Izzie answered simply.   
“How did I not wake up to the noise before?” I asked.   
“Are you just a deep sleeper? Actually, no that’s not it, we’re usually outside or, you know, at a place meant for this stuff, not on the dining room table, which seems weird only because you’ve been gone for so long. A lot has happened and changed in the past five years. I’ll try my best to fill you in on everything at a later point,” Izzie answered calmly jumping back up onto the table. I shook my head and stood there watching and wishing I hadn’t gotten on that boat all those years ago.   
***  
I walked into the living room the next morning to find my mother standing with a tall man, wearing a suit.   
“Oliver, this is John Diggle, he’ll be going with you everywhere you go,” my mother said.   
“I don’t need a babysitter,” I tried, knowing that having a bodyguard would be a serious inconvenience.   
“Oliver, after the incident with Tommy and Isabelle yesterday you need some form of protection,” my mother insisted.   
“Mom, just say it how it is, we were kidnapped and then saved by some vigilante, and besides anyone who decides to attack Isabelle is going to get their butt kicked,” I tried, desperate to get out of this situation.   
***   
About half an hour later, I was sitting in the back of a car with Isabelle, who insisted on tagging along. I didn’t really want her getting involved, but as cheesy as this is going to sound, the more she’s around the more I want her to be around. Geez, I think Kara and Barry are rubbing off on me already.   
“So, what do we call you?” Izzie asked, breaking the silence that had filled the car since we had left the mansion.   
“Diggle’s good, Dig if you want,” Diggle answered.   
“Are you ex-military?” I asked.   
“Yes sir.” Isabelle and I exchanged a look and opening the door, jumped out of the car. We quickly ran down a side street as to get out of the public eye. Pulling on baseball caps as we went to better conceal our faces.   
“So, where are we going exactly?” Izzie asked after a little while.   
“One of the old QC buildings, I noticed it a few days ago, and it hasn’t been used for years. I’ll explain why when we get there,” I answered, still figuring out where to draw the line on what to tell her and what not to. We got to the building rather quickly and headed inside.   
“Well, obviously you and I are the vigilantes you told the cops were the ones who saved us. So is this going to be our, I guess, hideout or base?” Izzie guessed, picking up a sledge hammer that had been left on the ground.   
“There’s a basement right?” she continued and I nodded slowly.   
“What exactly are you doing?” I asked her as she lifted the hammer.   
“Well, having an above ground base is a horrible idea, it would be easier to find, so I’m putting it in the basement,” she explained and I nodded. She moved over to the corner and smashed a hole in the floor, using her phone light to make sure that there was nothing under the hole.   
“You should turn this into some sort of business so that people don’t question why you are always here and it’ll create a better cover,” Isabelle said then jumped into the hole vanishing from sight.   
“You can’t just jump into holes in the floor,” I shouted down to her, shaking my head.   
“It’s like a ten foot drop that’s nothing,” she yelled back. Which made me slightly worried that she had been jumping off of higher things.   
Isabelle’s Point of View  
I looked around as I landed, pulling my phone from my pocket as I did, and using the dim light from the screen to get a better look. I moved out from under the hole, trying to figure how big the room was. Oliver dropped through the hole and pulled out a flashlight, having thought ahead more than I did apparently.   
“Well, the first thing we need to do is get lights,” I commented as my phone rang.   
“Hello,” I said answering after putting the phone on speaker.   
“Hey,” Jade said, followed by a loud crash.   
“Ouch,” she said.   
“What just happened?” I asked worried that she had seriously hurt herself again.   
“I tripped over something, not sure exactly what, could’ve been air, I don’t know. I was just wondering what you’re up to,” she said.   
“Oliver and I are just out and about,” I said simply, not sure exactly what to tell her. I mean I’d probably tell her later anyway, but you never know if there is someone else listening in. And now I sound paranoid.   
“I’ll talk to you later then,” Jade said as another crash sounded.   
“That wasn’t me this time, that was Nyssa and Thea training,” she said.   
“Okay,” I said laughing.   
“Bye.” Jade said, then hung up.   
“I don’t know how much of the operation to tell her,” I commented. Oliver shrugged.  
“It depends on if we decided that she can join the crusade or not. I’m thinking we might be able to convince Diggle to join, and we might eventually need some sort of tech support,” I continued moving to grab the ladder I had spotted in the corner.   
“That’s true,” Oliver agreed. We climbed up into the sunlight and immediately got to work fixing up the entire place.  
***  
Eventually we got to a point that seemed like a good stopping point and headed back to the mansion to find Diggle waiting for us by the front door.   
“So, how was your day?” Oliver asked him politely. I pressed my lips together tightly as to not laugh. Diggle just stood there, face blank of any sort of emotion, but still clearly slightly upset, and for some odd reason amused.   
“I’m only going to tell you this once, your mother wants you protected as much as you disagree, I’m assuming you don’t want her angry,” Diggle said to Oliver, before turning and opening the door. We both walked in to find Moira sitting in the living room with Detectives Lance and Hilton.   
“Oliver Queen,” Lance said standing.   
“You are under arrest for acts of vigilantism. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in trial,” Lance declared, locking Oliver’s wrists in handcuffs.   
“Hey,” I yelled over him.   
“This is ridiculous, what proof do you have?” I asked.   
“You don’t need to know,” Lance told her. I just raised my eyebrows.   
“I think I do actually. You just dislike me because Laurel does. And you hate Oliver for breaking Laurel’s heart and cheating on her with Sara,” I ranted angrily.   
“You don’t have any proof, I’ve been with him pretty much the entire time he’s been home, I’d know if my boyfriend was running around as a vigilante,” I continued as Lance dragged Oliver into the hall.   
“How do we know you aren’t lying or that you’re also a vigilante?” Hilton asked calmly. I just glared at him.   
“I’m not going to run around jumping off rooftops you have any idea how dangerous that would be?” I asked coldly.   
“And even if he was a vigilante why would you arrest him, he hasn’t killed anyone, and I don’t see you arresting the White Canary, Supergirl, The Flash, I could go on for hours,” Thea piped up from the doorway. Nyssa was standing right behind her, eyes cold, and demeanor ready to fight if need be. I shook my head at her as she reached for the knife in her boot.   
“I think we’ve made our case clear,” Nyssa said, ice dripping from her every syllable. Lance glared at all of us.   
“Compared to what they have said, our one sliver of proof has been ripped to shreds,” Hilton told him calmly.   
“He’s guilty,” Lance growled in response.   
“Not of being a vigilante. You’re letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement,” Hilton answered unlocking the cuffs. They left and we all exchanged a look of relief. Thea and Nyssa were just glad Oliver hadn’t ended up in jail, but Oliver and I knew that we had been lucky to have gotten out of the situation that easily. Moira just kind of stood there because what is she supposed to do anyway. Is that rude? It might be, but it’s the truth. If you couldn’t tell I’m annoyed that she didn’t even try to help us get Ollie out of being arrested.   
***  
About an hour later Ollie and I were at the base, surrounded by equipment. “So the media is calling you The Hood now,” I said.  
“That is so not a Cisco or Kat approved name,” I added.   
“So what about you?” Oliver asked sharpening an arrow.   
“I was thinking something along the lines of The Black Phoenix,” I answered moving to stand in front of the case with my suit in it.   
“Certainly has a nice ring to it,” Oliver commented.   
“We should figure one out for you before Kat Grant or Cisco does it for you,” I told him.   
“What about The Arrow?” I asked. Oliver raised his eyebrows.   
“Do I have to have one?” he asked.   
“Yep, you either pick one or the media gives you one, there’s no getting out of it,” I explained.   
“The Arrow is fine,” he answered, now sharpening yet another arrow.   
“Okay.”


	41. L-Corp Rises

Lena’s Point of View  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as I stood getting ready to officially change Luthor Corporation to L-Corp. I wasn’t just changing the name, I was changing everything the company stood for. Taking the dark experiments meant for harming and replacing them with ones that would help people. I was confident in that much of this whole thing. The giving a speech part, not so much. At least I would have Cat and Ariana by my sides, both for moral support for protection. Kara met me at the entrance to the building and we headed for the place that the event would be taking place.  
“Lena, are you sure you want to do this with a target on your back? Someone tried to blow up the Venture purely to take you out, having a public event isn’t the best idea in the wake of these events,” Kara stated worriedly, picking at her fingernails in her nervousness.   
“Kara, don’t worry it’s going to be fine, very few people are stupid enough to attack in broad daylight,” I was ninety percent sure that comment was going to be proved wrong, but it was too late to take back now.   
“I’ll be as close to the front of the crowd as I can be,” Kara reassured me as we reached the area the event was being hosted in, she left, and I made my way over to Cat and Ariana who were standing on one side of the stage like thing, waiting for me. Ariana’s hair was just black and pulled into a tight swirl on the back of her head today, she seemed to have gotten rid of the streaks in an attempt to appear more professional, she was wearing a dark blue dress, and matching heels, her face was twisted into a scowl. Cat stood beside her balancing on one foot and rubbing the other, hair down, and wearing a black dress with black heels, her facial expression matched Ariana’s. I shook my head.  
“It’s the fancy dresses and heels with the slightest amount of makeup that’s making you two upset, isn’t it?” I asked, trying not to laugh. Ariana nodded grumpily and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“It’s not a slight amount of make-up. This stuff is going to pull my face off, it’s too heavy. The heels make my feet hurt and the dress is too tight.” she complained.  
“Facts,” Cat stated backing her up and reaching down to put her shoe back on. I smoothed the front of my dress, which is a dark shade of emerald green.  
“Yeah, I see what you mean. As much as I like looking professional it is really uncomfortable,” I agreed.   
“Plus you can barely ever find a nice loose fitting dress, what is with everything being skin tight lately?” Cat asked.  
“Makes you miss the Hogwarts uniforms,” Ariana commented quietly.   
“And that’s saying something since you had to perform charms on them so that you wouldn’t get too hot, cold, or itchy,” Cat agreed, speaking just as quietly.   
“I would love to see that place, the architecture must be to die for,” I replied and Ariana nodded vigorously.   
“It’s honestly beautifully done,” she said.   
“Definitely the best in the Wizarding World I’ve seen so far,” Cat said. We’re all murmuring at this point to avoid being overheard.   
“Didn’t your mother help design it?” I asked Cat.   
“Yes, she did, at that point my sister, Helena, and I hadn’t been born yet, or she probably would’ve let us help knowing her,” Cat confirmed, with a far away look in her eyes.   
“We should build something,”. Ariana said excitedly.   
“I mean my mom has all that land, we might as well use it,” she continued. Cat and I nodded.   
“That’s a brilliant idea, but where would we get the materials you can’t just conjure it from the air,” I asked.  
“But we can duplicate things. So say we had one brick and one bucket, and whatever else, we could use magic to make it one hundred bricks and twenty buckets,” Cat explained and I nodded.   
“Okay, we’re starting in a few minutes so we should just make sure we’re ready,” Ariana commented, twisting her hands together. I nodded and we mentally went over everything as quickly as possible. A few minutes later I stepped up onto the stage and took my place at the center, behind the podium. Kara shot me a smile and a thumbs up from the crowd.  
“My name is Lena Luthor. As you are all well aware I’ve taken over Luthor Corp in the wake of my mother stepping down. Now, I’m not going to deny all the harm that this company has done in the past, but by renaming it to L-Corp I hope to make it a force for good,” I said, my voice growing more confident with each word.   
“I know that I can’t erase that bad, but I do hope that you all can come to trust me and know that I am not my family, I dislike them as much as all of you do. But, while I can’t erase the bad I plan to try my best to fix the damage where possible,” I finished. No one clapped, but no one booed either, so I took it as a good thing.   
“Are there any questions?” I asked, only to be met with a resounding silence. There was a bang and a blast of heat. I pitched forward, my head banged into the podium in the process, and fell to the ground. I struggled to my feet and turned to see the L-Corp building swaying dangerously. I looked around and took off at a run, after noticing Cat., Ariana, and Kara had all disappeared, along with the few friends that had mixed into the crowd as a precaution.   
“Oh come on,” I muttered, annoyed that we couldn't just have one day where nothing goes wrong or blows up. I kept running, well as fast as I could with heels on. A minute later I noticed Alex trying to throw a man off of her back. I threw caution into the wind and ran over, grabbing Alex’s fallen gun as I did so. Standing back I pulled the safety, aimed, and fired, hitting the man in the back. He fell to the ground.  
“Thanks for the save,” Alex said, panting slightly, and moving to make sure that the shot wouldn’t kill the man.   
“He’s going to need medical attention,” she said.   
“Get yourself to safety I’ll handle things from here,” Alex finished and I nodded, leaving that area to try to help where I could. The building had been stabilized, but the damage had been done. The majority of the windows were broken, which would cost thousands. I ran a hand over my face, this wasn’t going to be good for publicity or my stress levels.   
I heard the clicking of heels behind me. “Hey,” Cat said.   
“You okay? No injuries?” she asked worriedly.   
“Just my pride and bank account,” I joked weakly and she nodded in agreement.  
“We’ll get through this together,” she said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.   
“We always do,” I answered.


	42. The Arrival of the Huntress

Helena’s Point of View   
How exactly do you introduce yourself in this situation? I’m Helena. Helena Bertinelli. Formerly known as Helena Ravenclaw. I died and now I’m back, reincarnated I suppose would be the phrase, I’m not sure why.   
Basically:  
Then: Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena and sister to Cat.  
Now: Helena Bertinelli, daughter of a mob boss, only child. Yeah, I totally have a better life now. Well, I hope you guys understand and can recognize sarcasm because I speak it fluently.   
Anyway, I’m currently sitting in front of my television watching the L-Corp renaming ceremony thing. I live in National City if you were wondering. I have actually been following what Lena Luthor has been doing to change the company and let me just say that people are stupid to hate her for what her family has done. I suppose I feel that way because I understand the feeling of being related to a criminal, but there is an obvious difference between a mob boss and a psychopath. It was about half way through Ms. Luthor’s speech when I noticed the woman standing to her right. She was tall with brown hair and a face that seemed vaguely familiar, but it was her eyes that gave her away, they were mostly gold in color, but the color was constantly shifting.   
“Cat?” I murmured to myself, unsure as to how she had ended up working for Lena Luthor of all people. I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just weird seeing my baby sister all grown up and second-in-command at a huge company. In seconds I made up my mind, I was going to pay her a visit when I could.   
***  
The next morning I got up at my usual time, 5 a.m. on the dot. Ate a breakfast of eggs and rushed out the door. Only to turn around and head back to my apartment because I forgot to make an appointment, and then leave again deciding I didn’t really care if I made one or not.   
I arrived at the main L-Corp headquarters about half an hour later, I walked, and stopped for coffee. I took a deep breath and entered the building, security immediately stopped me at the front desk.   
“Ma’am do you have an appointment?” one of them asked.   
“No, do I need one to visit my sister, who I haven’t seen in years?” I asked in reply, glaring at him. The man looked at me shocked.   
“I suppose not,” he answered, uncertainty showing in his voice. I smiled and walked past him, holding back a laugh. The security was laughable, they hadn’t even checked my story, I would have to warn them about that. I entered the elevator and pressed the top floor thinking that was my best bet. I got out a few minutes later.  
“Excuse me, who are you? Ms. Luthor doesn’t have any meetings at this time,” the lady said, who I’m guessing is Ms. Luthor’s assistant.   
“I’m afraid this is a personal visit,” I told her, pushing past and entering the office behind her.   
“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor, she just pushed past me,” the assistant’s voice said from behind me. Causing all three women to look up from what they were doing. I recognized Lena and the other was the other woman that was standing next to Cat and Lena at the ceremony.   
“Helena?” Cat asked, eyes wide. I just nodded, she rushed forward, at speeds a little too fast to be completely human, and hugged me. I stumbled not expecting the action.   
“Jess, you can go,” Ms. Luthor said, calmly from where she was standing.   
“You were dead, I watched you die in those flames,” Cat said softly.   
“How are you here?” she asked pulling back, tears forming in both our eyes, which is weird since neither of us usually lets our emotions show.   
“Honestly, I have absolutely no idea,” I answered, she nodded.   
“This is Lena, which you probably already know, and my sister Ariana,” she said.   
“Sister?” I asked.   
“Adoptive, it’s complicated,” Ariana answered, calmly. Lena pointed a remote at the ceiling and pressed a button.   
“What was that for?” I asked curiously.   
“Well, if we’re going to fill you in on everything you’ve missed we don’t want anyone listening in, I was turning off the cameras,” Lena answered.   
“So how did you end up here?” I asked Cat.  
“About a minute after you died Mom put a time-turner around my neck and sent me to the future, that was around fourteen years ago now,” she answered calmly.   
“What about you?” she asked.   
“I don’t really know, one minute I was with you and Mom, then the next I was a baby again, I didn’t really remember anything until I was about six, then everything started flooding back,” I answered.   
“Hey, that’s pretty much what happened to me too,” Ariana chimed in.   
“Wait, if you and Cat are both here now, is there a chance your mom is out there somewhere?” Ariana asked, and then her face fell.   
“Oh,” she said simply.   
“What is it?” I asked.   
“Mom used all her power to send me here, there’s no way she’d be able to get here herself or regenerate since she’s not a daughter of death,” Cat explained.   
“Wait, how did you?” I started.  
“Tell me without speaking,” Ariana finished for me.  
“It’s a Kryptonian mental link, trust me we’ll explain later,” she answered.   
“Wait, so you’re an alien,” I said, raising my eyebrows.  
“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but yeah, I am,” she confirmed. She then turned to Cat clearly communicating something.   
“Not yet,” Cat said out loud and Ariana’s facial expression turned from curiosity to confusion, her hair turned orange on the spot.   
“Ari, hair,” Cat chided and Ariana rolled her eyes, then screwed up her face in concentration, her hair changed back to black with blue and red streaks.   
“Stupid emotions,” she muttered.   
“You’re a Metamorphmagus,” I stated, Ariana just nodded.  
“I would try to explain my background but I’m afraid we don’t have time right now,” she explained, pressing two fingers to either side of her head.  
“You okay?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah, just a bit of a headache, I’m not used to working in a building with hundreds of people, makes my hearing go haywire,” Ariana explained her voice dropping considerably. Lena just nodded, sat down at her desk, and began rummaging around in a drawer.   
“And human medicine doesn’t work,” Cat grumbled, I frowned slightly confused.   
“Our metabolism burns through medicine too quickly for it to actually work,” Cat explained, taking note of the look on my face. Lena’s head popped up from over her desk.   
“I found it,” she exclaimed holding up a silver necklace with a red gem.   
“Red sunlight,” Ariana asked and Lena nodded.  
“I’ve been working on it because I know how bad you guys’ headaches get and I thought this might help,” she explained tossing it to Ariana, who caught it and slipped the necklace over her head without a second thought. Instantly her face cleared of the pained expression it had been holding for the past few minutes.  
“Wow, that actually helped a lot, well I thought it would, I just, you know I don’t really know why I’m speaking at all,” she babbled and then smacked herself on the forehead. Cat and Lena just shook their heads.   
“We all need to work on that,” Lena commented lightly.   
Half an hour later I was still sitting in the same place, taking in all the information I was being given. We had been joined by two more people, Newt and Barry, who seemed to be rather close to Cat and Ariana respectively, a little too close to just be a close friend. Well, with Barry and Ariana it’s some sort of form of a romantic relationship but it seems more complicated than that. With Cat and Newt, I can’t really tell what is going on with them.  
Yeah so that’s it.


	43. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a note, this is the last chapter I have written currently. So the rest of the updates will be slow

Betty’s Point of View  
Run. That was the only word in my mind as my college graduation came to a close. Why am I running? Let’s just say people think I have a charmed life, but they couldn’t be farther from the truth. My parents expect me to be perfect and from their line of vision, I suppose I am, but there’s a darkness deep inside of me and I do my best to keep it at bay, but it doesn’t always work. I ran to my car, jumped in, and drove to my apartment.  
It took me about two hours to pack all my stuff and get it into my car. I banged my head on the wheel. “What am I doing?” I asked myself tears pricking at my eyes.  
“Why am I leaving everything I’ve ever known behind?” I thought.  
“Because you know that you can’t be yourself here, you’re leaving to find yourself again,” I said aloud, voice wavering slightly. I took a deep breath, put the key in the ignition, and started the engine. So since I’ll be driving for at least five hours I mine as well tell you about myself. My name is Elizabeth Ginger Cooper, my parents are Alice and Hal Cooper, and I am an only child. My parents have always expected me to be an angel all the time, I’ve kept up the act pretty well, but something in me snapped about two weeks ago now, and here I am driving to find a new start in Starling City.  
Veronica’s Point of View  
One click. That’s all it took to make me want to scream. My mother had just bought me a ridiculously expensive dress for absolutely no reason. Now I probably sound like a spoiled brat, which for all I know I am, but I definitely don’t want to be. I know everyone wants to be rich, but honestly in my opinion, growing up in a wealthy household with parents that will buy you literally anything, while it might sound amazing isn’t as great as it seems. After awhile you start to want to earn your own money, pay your own college tuition, buy your own clothes, etc. Problem is with my parents, all of that is impossible. This is all in my personal case, meaning that this might not apply to in all situations. I guess I’m a pretty ambitious person. I just graduated from Yale, great experience by the way, and I want to get out into the real world, but goodness knows my parents won’t let me, which is why I’m just going to disappear. I know that might seem cruel but there’s more to my story than what I’m telling you at this moment. I haven’t even fully introduced myself. My name is now Veronica Cecilia Lodge, legally changed from what it was before. Which is need to know, you really don’t need to know.  
Betty’s Point of View  
Welcome to Starling City the sign read. “Yes!” I shouted as I crossed the line into the city. This was my new home and I was ready to take it on. Honestly I have no idea what I’m going to do now, but hey I didn’t get into a car crash in the past few hours. So bonus. Only problem with the past few hours I haven’t had any coffee so now I’m grumpy. Yay. I continued to drive until I found a Starbucks. I pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. I walked through the door and took my place in the long line, behind a woman with raven black hair. I peeked around her to see how long the line is to find at least ten people in front of her.  
“This is going to take forever,” I said aloud, not exactly realizing I was thinking out loud. The woman in front of me turned around.  
“I agree with that,” she said.  
“There’s this person up front, I think they’re ordering for a group of people because this line hasn’t moved in,” she checked her watch.  
“Ten minutes,” she finished. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance and she laughed.  
“I agree.”  
Veronica’s Point of View  
“I’m Veronica, Veronica Lodge,” I introduced myself to the blonde.  
“Elizabeth Cooper, but I go by Betty,” she replied, holding out a hand. I took it and grinned, happy to at least be getting along with someone.  
“So, since we aren’t going to move anytime soon,” I started.  
“We could talk,” Betty said softly.  
“Okay, so how long have you been in Starling City?” I asked, part of me hoping she knew her way around and part of me hoping that she might be able to figure it out along with me.  
“About ten minutes now,” she answered.  
“I’ve been here for awhile, mostly because of this line,” I said. Betty laughed softly.  
“I came here for a fresh start, overbearing parents,” she said and I raised my eyebrows.  
“Same, I just graduated college actually, wanted to get away from my super rich parents, make my own choices for once,” I explained and Betty nodded.  
“I was dealing with a similar situation. My parents weren’t super wealthy but they did control my every move, they wanted me to be perfect in everyway,” Betty said, explaining her own story.  
“So do you have any plans now that you’re here?” I asked.  
“No, I didn’t really think that far ahead,” Betty answered sheepishly.  
“Me neither,” I said laughing.  
“I packed my stuff and took my money out of the bank and that was about it,” I continued and Betty laughed.  
“I did the same thing, I don’t even know where I’m going to stay,” she laughed leaning against the counter behind her. I had an idea, but didn’t say anything.  
“We could always split the cost of a hotel room for now,” Betty said tentatively, voicing the thought that had gone through my head a few seconds previously.  
“I seriously just thought the same thing,” I replied.  
“Is that awkward?” she asked and I shrugged.  
“Honestly, we’ve been having a pretty personal conversation and we just met, I think it could be much more awkward,” I answered.  
“True, plus hotel rooms are super expensive anyway,” she said.  
“You know, I’m pretty much set for life, coffee is on me,” I told her. Betty’s eyes widened and she shook her head.  
“You really don’t have to do that,” she tried, I just raised my eyebrows.  
“I do what I want,” I answered grinning.  
“Was that meant to be a reference?” she asked and my smile grew.  
“Oh, we are going to be best friends you and I,” I commented and Betty just laughed. We ordered coffee and sat down at a table, over the next hour and a half we got to know each other a lot better, eventually got a hotel room, then spent the night watching Marvel movies, and eating a lot of junk food.  
Cheryl’s Point of View  
Cars. Trucks. Fast food. Cheap and disgusting hotels. Trees. Gas stations. And boxes.  
Those things had become the only things in my life over the past few weeks. I have been on the road on the run so to speak. From my mother, who has been emotionally abusing me for the past eight years. My name is Cheryl Marjorie Blossom and my life is a disaster zone. Ever since my twin brother Jason died, my mother has been getting more and more unstable, lashing out at me more and more. A few weeks ago it became too much and I ran. In the dead of night I packed all of my clothes into suitcases and boxes, grabbed all of the belongings I wanted, took all of the money I could out of the bank, and drove away from the small town I had called home for my entire life. I had grown up there, heck I’d even gone to college there, but now I was leaving it all behind, never to return again. I knew that leaving was my healthiest option for my mental state, since my mother’s abuse had caused deep cuts on my confidence and happiness.  
After awhile I realized that I wasn’t really thinking when I left and didn’t make any plans as to where I was going. Roughly three weeks after my departure I arrived in Starling City, not really in the best state when it came to physical health, but I was in a better place mentally and emotionally than I had been in a very long time. The first place I went was the nearest coffee shop, because I needed caffeine and the internet. Collapsing into a chair, I pulled out my laptop, attempted to smooth my black blouse out, and got to work.  
“Hey,” a voice said from my left. I looked up to see a blonde haired woman, with pale green eyes, looking at me, a concerned expression on her face. She was relatively average in height and was wearing a white tank top with a pale blue skirt and light pink sweater tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Also one thing about me I should mention, I tend to do a lot of sketches so it’s just an instinct to take note of people’s appearances.  
“Hi,” I answered simply.  
“Are you okay?” she asked seemingly innocently, but the look in her eyes told me that she knew more than she was letting on.  
“You already know don’t you?” I asked in reply.  
“I have an idea, the look in a friend of mine’s eyes was very similar to your’s is right now, you just got here, didn’t you,” she answered.  
“Yeah,” I said hesitantly, not sure who this woman was and how much I could safely tell her.  
“Can I sit down? Oh, wait I haven’t introduced myself, my name’s Elizabeth Cooper, I go by Betty though,” she said.  
“I’m Cheryl Blossom and sure,” I replied, Betty sat down.  
“Did you make any plans as to what you were going to do when you got here?” Betty asked and I shook my head, she smiled.  
“I didn’t either when I first got here, I actually stopped in this exact coffee shop which is where I met my friend, Veronica,” Betty continued.  
“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, but why did you come here?” she asked cautiously. I sat in silence for a moment contemplating if I should tell her or not.  
“I left my hometown because of my mother, she was to say the least, abusive. It got to the point where I was willing to leave everything I’d ever known behind, so now I’m here,” I explained carefully. Betty nodded.  
“My parents expected me to be perfect all the time, not just in the public eye but at home as well, I’m just now starting to figure out who I really am,” Betty sympathised.  
“I know the feeling, my mother yelled at me for every little thing, so I tried to be perfect, but it seemed I could never reach her expectations,” I answered, feeling a bit more comfortable.  
“Veronica was in a different situation, she grew up extremely wealthy and her parents bought her everything, purely so they would seem like great parents, but they definitely fell short when it came to the actual act of being a good parent. She wanted to do things herself so she left. It, of course, didn’t help that they were super overbearing and controlled her every move,” Betty said, then a look dawned on her face, but it was unreadable. She pulled out her phone and texted someone, then put the phone on the table.  
“You look like you could use some coffee,” a voice said from behind me a few minutes later. I turned to find a woman with raven black hair standing behind me. Her hair was down and curled in loose waves, her eyes were a dark expressive brown. She was wearing a black blouse with a purple pencil skirt and a silver choker.  
“Veronica, you can’t just sneak up on people like that,” Betty scolded and Veronica just laughed.  
“I didn’t scare you did I?” she asked me.  
“No,” I replied.  
“Were you two meeting here, because I’ll go, I don’t want to intrude,” I said.  
“No, no, Betty asked me to join you two,” Veronica explained. I nodded slowly.  
“Coffee’s on me,” she continued, she took our orders, and went up to the counter to order.  
“Sorry she just appeared like that,” Betty tried.  
“That’s okay, but I can pay for my own drink,” I replied and Betty shook her head.  
“Don’t even try to pay her back, she’ll insist, trust me she did the same thing to me when we first met about a month ago and still won’t let me pay her back,” she said and I smiled slightly, for the first time in what feels like years. Betty smiled back.  
“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile,” she said.  
“Yeah, well you can blame my mother for that one too,” I answered and she nodded.  
“I know the feeling, well sort of, I did smile, just it was forced or fake,” Betty agreed. Veronica approached the table, balancing three drinks in her hands.  
“Hot chocolate for Betty, mocha for Cheryl,” she muttered to herself, handing us our respective drinks as she did.  
“Thank you,” I told her. Veronica sat down and sipped at her own cup of coffee.  
“So, can I be filled in a little bit so I have an idea of what is going on?” Veronica asked.  
Betty and I filled her in on everything we had discussed in the past hour or so. “Wow, okay, you two have really gotten to know each other,” she commented. Betty leaned over and whispered something in Veronica’s ear.  
“That’s a brilliant idea,” Veronica said aloud, I raised my eyebrows in question.  
“This is going to come off a bit forward, but would you like to stay with us until you find an apartment. Hotels in this area are extremely expensive,” Betty said.  
“That’s really sweet, but I don’t want to be a burden,” I said.  
“It’s really no problem. As for you being a burden, that’s just nonsense,” Veronica reasoned. I let out a breath, relieved that I wouldn’t have to stay in another horrible hotel. Now, I know that this wasn’t a good idea, but it turned out fine, and in my defense I wasn’t really thinking very clearly after having been on the road for about a month.  
“If you’re sure you don’t mind, you really don’t have to do this,” I said.  
“We really don’t mind Cheryl, we wouldn’t have offered if we had a problem with it,” Betty reassured me. At that point we left the coffee shop and went back to Betty and Veronica’s apartment and just got settled. After about a month the arrangement became permanent.  
***  
It is now July of 2013 and things are about to get even more shaken up. So now for a little bit of backstory before we jump in. I had exactly one friend in my hometown, Toni Topaz. Toni has brown hair with the ends dyed pink and warm curious brown eyes, anyway you’ll learn more about her later.  
Anyway we met when I was volunteering at an orphanage just outside of my town, where Toni lived. She was the first person to really talk to me. I’m getting sidetracked. She was the only person I actually told I was leaving and she knew not to tell anyone, especially my mother. After leaving I wasn’t expecting to see her in person for a long time, but we both promised to write letters. As you know it’s been about a month since I arrived in Starling City. And I’m still staying with Betty and Veronica, well actually now I’m technically their roommate. We’ve all gotten a lot closer and finally finished unpacking. I’m off track again. It was about 9 a.m. in the morning and I was sitting in the small bakery around the corner, drinking coffee, eating breakfast, and working on a script for the show I’m currently writing for. I forgot to mention I’m a writer. Oops. I was working on the script when a flash of pink outside the window caught my eye. I looked up and out the window, wondering what it had been, then went over to the window, my curiosity getting the best of me. A girl with a familiar shade of bright pink tipped hair was climbing off a motorcycle. I went back to my table and just kind of sat there, wondering if I was right in my prediction.  
The door opened about thirty seconds later and there was Toni. My eyes widened, mind surprised that I had been right, and she made her way over to my table, having noticed me.  
“Hey,” she said simply, pulling me into a hug as she spoke.  
“Hi,” I replied, hugging her back just as tightly.  
“When did you get a motorcycle?” I asked her.  
“Oh, uh, it was about a week ago now,” she answered, sitting down across from my computer. I sat down as well, saved my work, and closed the computer.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked her, wondering how she had managed to travel all the way out here on her own.  
“I decided to come find you, didn’t want to spend my whole life in a small town either, wanted to spice things up a bit. I bought the motorcycle and used my phone to find my way here, using the address that was on the letters you sent. I knocked on the door of the apartment and your roommate answered, she had blonde hair, and she told me that you were here,” Toni explained, stealing a piece of the muffin in front of me.  
“That would be Betty,” I told her. Toni nodded, thoughtfully.  
“She seemed to know who I am. At least I hope she does and didn’t just tell some random stranger where you were,” she said.  
“Yeah, she knows who you are,” I reassured her. That day Toni moves in with the three of us and it’s a start to a beautiful friendship circle. 

Toni’s Point of View  
Now this is where things get a bit more complicated, but not by much. Now Betty and Veronica got jobs working for a gymnastics company and Cheryl had to actually go in to work today, so that left me, on my own, in a city I don’t really know. So I decided to explore a bit. I ended up in a beautiful park. I sat down on the grass with my lunch in one hand and a notebook in the other. Before I jump into the events that followed I should explain a bit about myself. You know my name and appearance so that’s out of the way. I guess I could tell you about my fashion sense to start simple. I wear a lot of dark colors, crystal-like jewelry, hats, and leather jackets. So that’s something. I’m a writer. I don’t know what I want to do with my life, but I think I want to become a journalist or an author. Anyway, that’s enough for now I think.  
I was sitting in the park just hanging out, when I noticed that there were cats just kind of wandering around. There was also a girl sitting near me. She had long dark brown hair and was wearing a black Nike shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, with black jeans, and tall black boots, I couldn’t see her face but she looked like a warrior type, with a fun personality. She was sitting in the grass playing with an orange calico cat.  
“Hey,” I said approaching her, she jumped, and glared at me.  
“You scared me,” she said matter of factly.  
“Sorry, I was just wondering if it is normal for these cats to be everywhere,” I apologized.  
“Uh, yeah, they’re usually around here, sorry I glared at you, you just freaked me out, and apparently that was my natural reaction.” she said.  
“That’s alright. I’m Toni,” I said trying to start a conversation.  
“Jade,” she said simply.  
“So, what are you doing here?” she asked.  
“Not many people come to this park for some reason,” Jade continued.  
“Well, my friends are all busy at their jobs, so I’m on my own, and I’m relatively new to the city, so I’m staying close to our building,” I said, giving way more information than necessary. Jade just nodded.  
“I have a similar situation going on, I’ve been here in Starling for over a year now,” she said calmly and picked something up off the ground. She then stood and moved over to a tree, now holding a bo staff in each hand.  
“Come on,” she said gesturing at me, now I was confused.  
“If you are going to live in Starling City, you need to know how to defend yourself. This city is dangerous,” she warned me as I stood up. She tossed me one of the staffs and pulled out her phone.  
“I’m going to see if one of my friends is available, because me training you isn’t the best idea, because putting it simply I’m likely to accidentally hit you or myself with the staff while trying to train you,” she rambled, putting her phone to her ear.  
“Hey, Nyssa, I’ve made a new friend, she’s new in town so to speak,” she started.  
“Uh huh,” she answered a few seconds later.  
“That's exactly what I was thinking, so how quickly can you get to my location?” she asked.  
“Perfect, bring your own staff. Why? I only have two with me. Okay, see you in a bit,” she continued and hung up the phone.  
“I’m sorry to just force this on you,” she said, eyes widening, and now picking at her nails. I shook my head.  
“No, I can see where you are coming from, the world is a much more dangerous place now than it was a few years ago,” I said.  
“Are you like anti-metahuman or anti-alien?” she asked suspiciously, eyes now narrowed. I shook my head frantically.  
“No, of course not, I’m one of them,” I said, conjuring water from thin air as proof. Jade just blinked, not looking extremely shocked, or shocked at all.  
Jade’s Point of View  
So my new friend ish person is a meta, I’m going to be honest, I didn’t see it coming, but I’m also not super shocked, mostly because I don’t think I can be surprised anymore.  
“Are you a metahuman?” Toni asked curiously, twirling her bo staff through the air.  
“Nope, I’m human. Have you seen Star Wars?” I asked her, unsure how exactly I would explain my powers if she hadn’t. Thankfully she nodded in confirmation.  
“Yeah, so basically that’s real, and I guess technically I’m Luke and Leia’s sister, it’s complicated. And I’m a Force user,” I told her calmly. Toni just nodded, taking in the information like she heard this sort of stuff every day, and for all I know she might. I’ve known her for like fifteen minutes. A few minutes later Nyssa pulled up on her black and deep red motorcycle.  
“Hello, Toni Topaz,” Toni said, holding out a hand for Nyssa to shake.  
“Nyssa Al Ghul, I would shake your hand, but honestly I might end up judo flipping you on accident,” she said in a light tone. Toni laughed slightly.  
“I don’t know if you meant that as a joke or not,” she said laughing. Nyssa cracked a slight smile, which she doesn’t usually do.  
“I wish I meant it as a joke, I had a rough childhood so to speak,” Nyssa said sadly.  
“I can relate to that,” Toni said and then hugged her. Nyssa’s eyes widened and her entire body stiffened, slowly she loosened up, and very awkwardly hugged Toni back slightly. I just stood there laughing, mostly because of the look on Nyssa’s face.  
“Okay, so what do you want to show me?” Toni asked, pulling away from Nyssa.  
“Well, for today, we’ll start with basic punches, kicks, and the basic use of the staff,” Nyssa answered, taking her own staff off of her belt and extending it in her hand.  
We worked for the next two hours. At that point we all exchanged phone numbers and left to go about the rest of our days.  
Izzie’s Point of View  
So while Jade was at the park getting to know Toni, I met Betty and Veronica at the place I have a part-time job teaching gymnastics. I walked in about two hours before practice actually starts because I need to plan, I always forget to do it in advance, being a vigilante tends to make it hard to plan anything honestly. I’m getting off topic. Oops.  
So I walked through the gym doors and into the actual room where everything is set up to start planning, but when I actually got there, there were two other people in the room that I didn’t recognize at all whatsoever. They were both relatively tall and looked too professional to be new students. One of them had black hair and was wearing a black and dark purple leotard with black leggings. The other was blonde and was wearing a light blue leotard with a white skirt, that was probably a skort.  
“Hello,” I said approaching them.  
“Veronica Lodge,” the raven haired girl said holding out a hand. I shook it hesitantly, trying to figure out what was going on.  
“Isabelle Delacour,” I responded.  
“This is Betty and judging by your face, you have no idea what’s happening and the office has failed to keep you updated,” Veronica continued.  
“Get to the point Ronnie,” Betty spoke up.  
“We are your new co-coaches,” Veronica finished and I furrowed my brow.  
“No offense, but I don’t think I need other people to help me run my place,” I said coldly. You see I prefer to work alone in most situations, my giant group of friends is pretty much the only time when it doesn’t make me feel sort of trapped. Well, except when being a vigilante, then Ollie is with me, but really you shouldn’t run around jumping off rooftops solo. What if you get seriously injured? It’s better to have a partner than just die because you don’t have one.  
“Yeah, well you are the only coach here, plus you founded and now manage this entire facility pretty much by yourself,” Veronica reasoned.  
“I guess that makes sense,” I admitted.  
“Okay, so do you have a plan for what we’re doing today?” Betty asked.  
“No, I usually end up planning before the practice,” I answered.  
“Last minute?” Veronica asked and I nodded.  
So we planned the practice and went through with the plans. We eventually met up outside of the gym with Jade, Cheryl, and Toni. They also met the rest of the friend group. But you know that’s not really important right now we’ll explain that later.


	44. The Cheesiest Wedding in Existence

We open this part on a beach, lit by candlelight, and a calm breeze floats through the air. Oops, I forgot to tell you who this is.  
Felicity’s Point of View  
There we go, problem solved. Anyway, I’m at a beach, it’s the night before my little sister’s wedding, which is kind of weird if I’m being honest, but hey it’s been roughly five years since they started dating so it’s not like it’s too soon. Anyway, I’m just talking now.  
The candlelight danced over everyone’s faces. I’m supposed to give a toast after Alex and I have no idea what I’m going to say, so that’s great. Anyway, this isn’t about me, it’s about Barry and Kara, and their overwhelming love for each other. But I should mention how awkward this probably is for other Barry, for obvious reasons. Dammit, I’m off topic again.  
I looked around the area. Kara was sitting in a chair about ten feet away, her face in her hands. She was shaking slightly, Barry was sitting next to her, his face buried in her shoulder. I got up and moved over to them.  
“Hey, you guys, it’s the night before your wedding, cheer up,” I said perhaps a little too enthusiastically. They both looked up. Their faces were stained with tears and I felt my spirits drop.  
“What’s going on?” I asked.  
“It’s just Marley and Sebastian aren’t here like they should be,” Kara answered softly. I nodded in understanding a bit upset I wasn’t able to guess that myself.  
“Hey, they’re watching from Rao’s light,” I said wrapping an arm around each of them.  
“Thanks,” Barry said softly.  
“That’s what sisters are for, or sisters-in-law I suppose,” I said and then walked away because I figured I should do something.  
Toasts happened, that was entertaining. Some people ended up drunk and did some stupid stuff, running into poles was common. Eventually, everyone went home or to a hotel. Onto the actual wedding. YAY!!  
***  
Kara’s Point of View  
The date is the 21st of September 2013 and I’m about to get married. I’m also freaking out, I have never been this nervous in my life. I’m standing in front of a mirror in the dressing room, already dressed and my minimal makeup is done, my hair, on the other hand, is not cooperating. Whatever. In the end that doesn’t really matter. What does matter right now is that I don’t mess up the whole ceremony. I don’t really understand how Earth weddings work but that’s okay. All I really have to do is remember the vow I wrote and I guess that doesn’t even matter. Obviously, the only thing that matters is the actual love that Barry and I share and the love we are surrounded with. Wow, okay, that was actually poetic.  
I took a deep breath, smoothed the front of my traditional white wedding dress, and walked into the next room.  
“Hey, you okay? Your face is really pale, well under the makeup anyway,” Felicity said, her brow furrowed in concern.  
“Yeah, just nervous,” I told her, sitting down to put my shoes on. Okay, I should talk about the bridal party right? Yeah. Okay, so my Maid of Honor is Alex and the bridesmaids are Felicity, Lena, and Caitlin. They are all in the room I just walked into. That’s all I have for now.  
Barry’s Point of View  
You know, I really shouldn’t be nervous. I mean I guess if I wasn’t that would be really weird, but at the same time, I feel like I shouldn’t be this nervous. Okay, now I’m just going on and on about nothing important.  
Anyway, Oliver is my best man and the groomsmen, that’s what they’re called right, are Cisco, Wally, and Tommy. I don’t know if Kara mentioned it but Clark is giving her away and Ray is officiating because he volunteered. So that’s that part of this I suppose. I guess I should’ve kept talking because it did calm my nerves, but I didn’t so that’s all that I really have to say at this point.  
Kara’s Point of View  
“Kara, you have two minutes until you have to walk down the aisle,” Clark called from the hallway.  
“Shoot, I’m supposed to be out there,” I muttered to myself, tugging my shoe on. I then stood and walked into the hall, a little shakily, because I have a hard time walking in heels. The bridal party followed me and met up with the groomsmen who were in the hall. First was Caitlin and Cisco, followed by Lena and Wally, followed by Felicity and Tommy, and lastly Alex and Oliver. They began to proceed down the aisle. I took a deep breath.  
“You ready?” Clark asked softly, I nodded, and we started down the aisle.  
Barry’s Point of View  
The doors swung open and everyone began to move down the aisle. I’m going to be honest I didn’t really pay any attention to the procession, my eyes were locked on Kara’s the entire time. As cheesy as that sounds it’s true and if my being cheesy is somehow shocking to you where have you been? Clark and Kara reached the alter/stage thing, I guess it wasn’t really an alter since we were on a beach, which causes sand to be a problem, but that’s beside the point. The two of them climbed the stairs, Clark kissed Kara’s forehead, and then moved to sit beside Lois and Eliza in the front row. Kara reached forward, took my hands in her own, and then looked at Ray to signal him to start.  
“When Barry and Kara decided that they wanted a friend to officiate their wedding, I volunteered immediately, and was thrilled to hear that they accepted. Now, I’ve know these two since the way early days of their relationship and let me just say that I have never seen any couple love each other so thoroughly and completely. So, if anyone has any just reason that these two should not be married, keep your mouth shut, because I can guarantee that there are multiple people here who would beat you up for it,” Ray started and people laughed.  
“Right now onto more serious matters. The two have chose to write their own vows, which is great because that gives me less to do, Barry, would you like to go first?” Ray asked and I nodded, took a deep breath, and started.  
Kara’s Point of View  
“Not many people know this, but I have been struck by lightning twice in my life. One of those times is very obvious. The other time isn’t as well known that first time was when we met on the first day of college and I felt a like I had been struck by lightning,” Barry started, the entire audience disappeared in my mind, the only people in the world were Barry and I.  
“The second time was right before our third year of college and I had just bought your engagement ring. I knew it was early, but I also knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” Barry continued tears forming in both of our eyes now.  
“I know this is a very short vow, but I think if I wasn’t careful this would have ended up about thirty eight pages long. The point is, Kara Danvers, I love you, and I am the luckiest person in the multiverse to be standing up here marrying you,” Barry finished, tightening his hold on my hands.  
“Kara,” Ray said, I choked back tears and started.  
Barry’s Point of View  
I’m going to be honest, I’m crying. It’s my wedding, I’m allowed to cry.  
“Barry, I lost my entire world when I was young, but found a whole new one when I met you. I know you just said that you are the luckiest person in the multiverse, but I have to politely disagree and say that I am,” Kara started and I struggled to pull myself together while simultaneously crying a bit harder.  
“The day we met I immediately felt connected to you in a way I at the time couldn’t explain.You were the first person I ever fell in love with, and will forever be the last. It’s not often that people find something, that losing it would break them so completely, but I definitely did,” Kara continued, then took a deep breath, and look up, as she had been staring at our entwined hand, she looked me in the eye, then continued.  
“I know what you mean when you say that this was hard to write. But, my point is that I may have lost my world, but I found my home,” she finished.  
“Well, that was the cheesiest set of vows I’ve heard in a long time, and I’ve been to quite a few weddings,” Ray quipped.  
“Now, the rings please?” he asked. Oliver pulled them out of his pocket and handed the rings to Kara and I. We exchanged rings and both said ‘With this ring, I thee wed,’  
“Do you, Barry Allen, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, even in the dark times, till death do you part?” Ray asked me.  
“I do,” I answered grinning.  
“And do you, Kara Danvers, take Barry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband, even in the dark times, till death do you part?” Ray asked Kara.  
“I do,” she said.  
“Then by the power invested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Ray declared with a large smile.  
“You may kiss the bride.” Kara and I both leaned in and kissed, but something felt different, it felt new and full of unspoken promises. Everyone clapped for some reason. We pulled away from each other both grinning madly.  
“Any chance of kids in the future?” Lois asked.  
“Maybe eventually, things are a bit too chaotic right now,” Kara answered for both of us.  
***  
Kara’s Point of View  
Barry and I twirled around the dance floor. Barry was singing and I was humming along. As the song ended, which by the way the song was One Call Away, I spoke.  
“You know it’s like you’re trying to make Clark mad,” I commented and Barry just laughed softly.  
“I’m not scared of him like I used to be, that and his expression the entire time was priceless,” Barry said in reply.  
“I love you,” I murmured, resting my head on his chest as we danced.  
“I love you too. Always and forever,” Barry responded, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.  
“Always and forever,” I repeated.  
***  
It was now nightfall. The entire group was hanging out on the beach and Barry and I were sitting in some lawn chairs just watching the group of people we had both come to consider our family.  
“We’re so lucky,” I said, entwining my fingers with Barry’s.  
“That we definitely are,” he replied. I gazed around. Oliver and Isabelle were both sitting on a bench together, cuddling, and both were definitely very drunk since I don’t feel like they would do that in public if they weren’t. Jade was nearby rolling around on the ground laughing at something or other. Ariana, Cat, and Victoire were shooting bursts of magic into the sky that appeared like fireworks. Barry, Teddy, and Newt were sitting on the sand nearby, crowded around a small jar filled with a small blue flame. While Lena and Helena were standing near by, clearing supervising the three witches, who were all quite hyped up on sugar, probably too much cake. Alex and Maggie were sitting at a table together heads close together and clearly talking about something entertaining, judging by how often they bursted out laughing. Sara and Ava were making out by the water, which I’m not sure if they finally confessed their obvious feelings or if they’re both just really drunk. Becky, Zari, and Amaya are all sitting at a table, well they were before they all fell off the bench laughing. Bellatrix, Nora, Eliza, Lois, and Astra were all sitting in the sand talking. While the rest of the people in attendance that could fly were racing through the sky above. Toni, Cheryl, Betty, and Veronica were all tumbling and running around like little kids. The whole scene make me smile.  
“Could we have found a better family anywhere?” Barry asked softly.  
“I don’t think so,” I answered.  
“I think you’re right,” he said, standing up.  
“Take me flying?” he asked and I smiled.  
“Sure,” I answered, we stood, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pushing off the ground softly, and we glided through the cool night air.  
“I love you,” Barry said, breaking the silence.  
“I love you more,” I responded.  
“No, I love you more,” he argued and I laughed.  
“Nine months Barry, I win,” I said and we both laughed. I rested my forehead against his as sparks of magic exploded over our heads.  
“Just kiss already,” Alex shouted from below. Barry and I laughed at our family’s antics. Barry then leaned in and kissed me. We floated there for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company and the brief calm.


	45. Erasure

Zari’s Point of View   
It’s been about twenty four hours since Kara and Barry’s wedding and I was on the bridge of the Waverider, finished up repairs on the counsel, when I found myself unsure what to do. It was as if I had known but the information had just vanished from my head. The more I searched my mind for the information the more information I seemed to not find. The memories of my time in the future seemed to be disappearing and being replaced by memories I had never lived. I quickly rushed upstairs.   
“Caitlin!” I shouted in a panic.   
“What is it?” she asked looking up from what she was doing.   
“I think something is wrong with my memory, do you mind running some tests, it’s like I’m forgetting things that I should remember like it was yesterday,” I explained.   
“Zari, you do realize that this might be because you change the future back to how it was supposed to be? I was actually about to come find you. The bad things in the future where caused by you, Becky, and Ava’s displacement in time. Your trip to the future caused ripples in the timeline which built up to the disatopia that you were living in,” Caitlin explained a look of pity on her face. Then suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, her expression changed to one of immense confusion.   
“Sorry, what was I saying?” she asked.   
“I don’t know,” I answered dumbly.   
Ava’s Point of View   
I woke up groggily, I really shouldn’t have drank anything last night, but I did, and now I’m severely hungover. I yawned and got out of bed, moving sluggishly as I got dressed for the day. I pulled on a light turquoise t-shirt, black leggings, my leather jacket, and a pair of black flip flops with criss-crossing straps.   
A few minutes later I stepped onto the bridge of the Waverider, sat down on the cold metal floor, and began to stretch to prepare to start my workout for the mornings, when I found that memories were missing from my head. But it seemed that as soon as the thought crossed my mind it vanished. Sara appeared in the doorway and I stood to greet her.   
“Hi,” she said in greeting and then furrowed her brow.   
“Are you okay?” she asked.   
“Yeah, why?” I asked her, confused as to why she would ask.   
“Just making sure,” she said nonchalantly. She then put a hand on the side of my face and I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks began to heat up. Sara leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth. I’m pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head and then slowly fluttered shut as I responded. I could feel myself melting into her. We pulled away, both gasping for air. Sara just stood there grinning like an idiot.   
“Wow,” I said softly.   
“What?” she asked.   
“You just surprised me,” I answered and she grinned even harder.   
“Look, I’m just going to start this, whatever this is, right,” Sara said.   
“I’m not normal and I’m not going to be normal for anyone,” she explained.   
“I don’t want you to be normal,” I retorted.   
“You don’t?” she asked.   
“Hell no,” I responded and kissed her again to prove it. She pulled away laughing.   
“Good to know you aren’t shy about your opinions, I like it, and that’s good since I like you a lot,” Sara said.   
“I like you too,” I told her. And suddenly her face turned bright red.   
“What is it?” I asked her.  
“I’m just not used to being this affectionate and cheesy around anyone,” she confessed and I smiled.   
“I noticed and I’m really not either,” I commented.   
“Damn, looks like Kara and Barry’s cheesy antics finally infected me,” Sara joked and I laughed along with her.   
“I don’t think it’s escapable,” I agreed still laughing. The worry that I had felt less than fifteen minutes ago had faded completely from my mind.   
Becky’s Point of View  
Well, I’m going to be honest, I didn’t actually get to bed until about ten hours ago and then woke up just now and it’s noon. I got up and threw on my favorite sunflower sundress with yellow converse and walked out of my room onto the bridge. To find my sister and Sara making out in the middle of the room. I held back a laugh, snapped a picture with my camera, which I always have on me, and retreated back to my room. I took the picture mostly to annoy Ava, I’m the younger sibling what can I say. My camera is one of the little kid ones that prints out the picture after you take it. I know it’s childish, but I did have Zari tinker with it to make the pictures come out better.   
I moved over to my desk, grabbed one of the clothes pins that I spent a few days painting, and clipped the photo up on the cords that I had hung above my bed for this exact purpose.   
As I did so I noticed that some of the pictures were fading and being replaced by photos I didn’t recognise. I shook my head, thinking that it might just be because I didn’t have my contact in or my glasses on, but as I slipped the glasses onto my face I continued to stare at the new photos in confusion. The one that caught my eye first was one of Ava and I grinning and waving at the camera while standing in front of a sign that read National City University, the longer I stared at it, the more it seemed like that it had actually happened.  
Future Sam’s Point of View   
I was working on a new project of mine when my computer flicked, and then with a slight pop, disappeared from existence all together. I looked around the room to see that all of my possessions were disappearing.   
“What is happening?” I said out loud. Then, realization hit. We had fixed the future and now because of it, I’m fading from existence. I always knew this would happen, I’m a Future iteration from a timeline that now doesn’t exist, what else would happen? But the real question is how am I narrating this? I looked at my hands, which are now transparent. I was at peace with dying, my past self is still alive and no one would remember me, heck I wouldn’t even remember me.   
“Goodbye world,” I said a single tear falling from my eye onto the ground and then I faded completely into nothingness.


	46. The Creation of the Predators

Cat’s Point of View   
There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people. To make them work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Now I am aware that those words are a quote, but those specific words fit this particular situation rather well. While I am going to tell you the full story I’m going to start with the simpler version.   
The basics are that a new group of villains has started to wreak havoc across Central City and a group of heroes rose to meet it. Now onto the more complicated version.   
It was the first week on October, still 2013, just to clarify, when there was a sudden influx in crimes, which there hasn’t been since, well since us heroes showed up on the scene. I guess just a couple of heroes just weren’t enough to scare the criminals. We, meaning Lena, Ariana, Victoire, and I, were all sitting in the cortex bored out of our minds. Which is probably because it’s a Thursday afternoon and Thursday afternoons are usually quite boring. Which as of this Thursday, in particular, is about to change, for the better in the terms of boredom, and for the worse in terms of peace. I had a different word I was planning to put there but I forget what it was.  
Moving on again. Lena’s phone rang. “Kara, hey, is everything alright? Is someone attacking CatCo again? Do you need some backup of any type?” Lena said, listing off a bunch of questions.   
“No, I’m fine, but you should really turn on the news,” Kara answered.   
“I would handle it, but I have a meeting and you know how Kat gets when I’m late.”  
“Okay, we’ll check it out and get back to you,” Lena said.   
“Okay, bye,” Kara answered and hung up the phone. I picked up the remote off the table and turned on one of the many television screens. As it turns out there was an alien breaking into the bank at Fifth and Adams.   
“I’ll handle this one,” Lena volunteered and ran out before the rest of us could say anything. Ariana, Victoire, and I all exchanged a worried look, not sure what exactly we were up against. An engine revved in the garage and we all got to work hacking security cameras.   
Lena’s Point of View   
After I changed into my suit, I jumped on a motorcycle, anxious to get out, and do something. I mean can you blame me, all I’ve really been doing for the past few days is just sitting around the L-Corp office or S.T.A.R. Labs, I haven’t had enough time to actually get up and move.   
Anyway, I arrived at the bank to find everyone, guards, employees, and customers alike all on the ground cowering in fear it seemed, but there was no thief in sight.   
“Where did they go?” I muttered to myself as I moved toward the safes. Someone stood in the nearest one, she was a blonde who was humming while throwing stacks of cash into a sports bag.   
“Hands up,” I said, the woman dropped the bag and lazily raised her hands above her head, she made a face, trying and failing to appear innocent.   
“Oops,” she drawled, in a rather snooty voice, and rolled her eyes.   
“What did you do to them?” I snarled, fists clenched, this woman wasn’t going to come quietly that was for sure.   
“Oh, me?” she asked feigning innocence yet again.   
“Yes, you, what did you do to them?” I asked again. She just shot me a piercing look and I felt a wave of fear wash over me. Again and again, until the only thing I could feel was fear.   
Ariana’s Point of View   
We knew that things were headed for the worst when Lena’s earpiece shorted out.   
“You go,” Cat said almost immediately.   
“We’ll monitor from here,” she finished and I took off, taking to the sky as soon as I got outside. I arrived at the bank about forty-five seconds to a minute later. By that point, the thief had already escaped. I found Lena in a vault, curled into a ball, and crying.   
“Lena? What happened?” I asked, crouching down next to her, and wrapping my arms around her shoulders.   
“How?” she asked, trying to pull away from me.   
“How are you here? You’re dead, everyone’s dead,” she cried, struggling.   
“No, no, no one is dead,” I reassured her.   
“What happened?” I asked softly, wondering what sort of powers the thief had.   
“I don’t know,” she started tears slowing.   
“I think I was here trying to stop the thief, she seemed to have some sort of power over fear. It’s like one second I was fine and the next all I could feel was fear,” Lena recalled slowly, wiping tears off of her face wearily.   
“Okay, come on, we’re going to head back to base, get you cleaned up, and run a few tests to see if we can figure this out,” I said, pulling Lena to her feet.   
“Now, where did you park that motorcycle?” I asked her.   
“In the parking lot. Wait, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?” Lena asked cautiously.   
“Yeah, Sara taught me,” I answered.   
“Wait, why wouldn’t I know how to ride a motorcycle?” I asked her and Lena shrugged.   
“I wasn’t sure since you pretty much run or fly everywhere,” she answered. About ten minutes later we arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs. We stopped at a gas station because obviously, Lena needs chocolate after this whole thing. Okay, honestly I did too, but who doesn’t usually want chocolate? Just saying.   
As soon as we reached the garage Cat and Victoire ran in and we all just wrapped Lena in a group hug.   
***  
This is when I time skip to about a week later when we actually know what is going on. I skipped it because well I felt like it basically.   
“So, you’re telling me that this sudden influx in crime is all connected?” Sara asked and I nodded.   
“It’s honestly like whoever is orchestrating this wanted us to notice that it was. Every single one has been in a five block radius of here, so they obviously know this is where we’ve been operating from. Then there’s the fact that most of them have been around noon, which might coincidental, but I don’t think that we can look at anything like a coincidence,” I explained.   
“How did I not notice before? This has my mother written all over it,” Lena said aloud.   
“What do you mean?” Caitlin asked her.   
“My mother has never really been one for subtlety. If she were to try to do something, she’d be super obvious that she was up to something, but not to the point we’d ever be able to find her, she has something major in the works and this is probably some sort of distraction,” Lena explained and my eyes widened.   
“That does make sense, while these people have been wreaking havoc, she and whatever associates she has have probably been stealing the things that they actually need,” I said.   
“Problem is if there is some sort of battle somewhere we’ll have to deal with that instead of looking for Lillian because of civilian safety,” Cat said.   
“We need to figure out who we are dealing with that we’ll actually have to fight,” Felicity chimed in.   
“Well, there was the lady with the fear powers, what did Cisco decide to call her?” I asked.   
“Psi,” Caitlin answered.   
“Okay, so Psi, Livewire again, Velocity, Peek-a-Boo, the archer lady who was in love with Oliver, Top, Dr. Light, the other archer lady, and Lisa Snart, aka Golden Glider,” I listed off on my fingers.   
“Don’t forget the witch lady that we never came up with a name for,” Victoire said.   
“She called herself Marla the Dark Lord for some reason,” I replied.   
“So, was she just Voldemort in a wig or what?” Felicity asked.   
“Uh, no,” I answered laughing.   
“Oh, well I guess I wasn’t listening,” Victoire replied, I shrugged.   
“I don’t blame you at all for not listening she just was rambling on about taking over the world by having all the cotton candy removed from the world,” I told her and Victoire just looked confused.   
“Okay, as tragic as that would be, I don’t think that would help anyone take over the world,” Victoire replied. We all laughed.   
“Okay, back to business,” Caitlin reminded us, she’s kind of the mom of the group in that way, well the one that isn’t actually a mother. And when I say that I mean Bella, Nora, Eliza, Fleur, Kat, Diana, and Astra all of which are honorary mothers to us all. Which is awesome because who doesn’t want a bunch of awesome powerful moms? I don’t have an answer to that one.   
“We need to figure out a plan of action and how we are going to handle this,” she continued.   
“Okay, I’m sorry to pull us off track again, but look at us working together, and stopping bad guys as a team, of all women no less, I mean how often do you see that in Hollywood?” I was full on fangirling, don’t judge me, or do, I don’t care.   
“We need a name,” Cat chimed in, getting out of her chair to stretch, we’ve been here for a while, if you couldn’t tell, we’re all pretty restless, but then again we pretty much always act like this. Caitlin just shook her head.   
“There is no getting you two back on track at this point is there?” she asked.   
“At this point, nothing would work,” Victoire answered for us.   
“You know what we should do, get donuts, or cupcakes, or both,” Felicity exclaimed.   
“Ooo, and mint chocolate chip ice-cream,” she finished and proceeded to fly up through the roof because she tends to ignore the fact that it’s there. I mean why not? I shook my head and waved my wand, repairing it instantly. So that’s how that meeting went in a nutshell.  
***  
I should mention that it is October of 2013, that might be important at some point. Did I ever say that this is still Ariana? No. Okay, well it is.   
Moving on. We did come up with a plan the next morning over coffee and bagels because we eat SUPER healthy. Haha, get it, super. Bad joke, I know, Cat made the same one earlier. Oh, and we came up with a name The Predators. You see I would tell you how we came to that conclusion, but there were a lot of embarrassing suggestions, so I’m not going to do that.   
In its simplest form, our plan is to split up, well sort of, one-third of us will go deal with the chaos and protect civilians, one third will try to find Lillian, and the last third will stay at S.T.A.R. Labs as the backup wherever it is necessary.   
At about eleven a.m. we got an alert on the computers, which let us know that the villains had begun their onslaught. “Everyone ready?” Caitlin asked, handing out comns. We all just nodded in response. Caitlin sat down at her usual computer and grabbed a headset, along with Licity (who we’ve started to call Megan, it’s her middle name) and Lara. We all headed out immediately. The groups are as follows: Caitlin, Megan, Lara, Iris, Imra, Samantha, Jesse, and Becky are staying at S.T.A.R. Labs. Cat, Victoire, Sara, Felicity, Zari, Amaya, Helena, and I are on the streets taking on the flash mob of villains. Haha, flash. Okay, feel free to be annoyed at that one. I should be fired for that one. And to round off The Predators, Isabelle, Jade, Nyssa, Lena, Kara, Alex, Ava, and Thea are trying to find Lillian Luthor.   
Caitlin’s Point of View   
And suddenly in a large gust of wind, everyone was gone, off to do their respective jobs. I exchanged a look with Megan, prepared for trouble.   
“Here’s to our lives,” Megan joked weakly. It’s always like this when we go into any battle. The gnawing worry in the pit of your stomach, the relief every time someone confirms that they’re okay, and then the mounting worry again. Being the doctor of the group does make me slightly less worried, knowing that at the very least I’ll be able to do something instead of just sit and watch helplessly. I’m going to pass this on because nothing really happens here except a whole lot of sitting for quite a long time.   
Victoire’s Point of View   
We reached the site of the battle in record time and immediately engaged. Sara and Helena are circling around groups of civilians as they get them to safety, daring all of our enemies to try to take them on, and no one does after the first, Carrie Cutter, who was knocked out in about five seconds flat by Sara.   
While they do that Cat, Ariana, and I are taking on Dr. Light, Velocity, and Peek-a-Boo respectively. I found myself in a chokehold but quickly jabbed my elbow back into my opponent's ribs. She let go and vanished, reappearing ten feet away. I shot a jet of fire at her and missed by a millisecond as she disappeared again.   
“Ugh,” I said to myself chasing after her. I should mention that Marla ran in like the first five seconds of the battle, but she didn’t actually do anything but stand still so we didn’t bother to go after her. I turned and saw Cat land a solid punch to the side of Dr. Light’s head, which knocked her mask off, and knocked her out.   
Ariana, on the other hand, seemed to be taking a bit longer to take down her opponent. “This lady has to have used some sort of speed drug or enhancement. That color of lightning isn’t naturally possible,” she shouted still running around after Velocity, who’s lightning trail is black. She finally caught her and knocked her out in under a second, using an extra burst of speed to do so.   
Suddenly a wave of fear washed over me. I looked over at Cat and Ariana, who looked slightly frightened and on alert. “Psi,” Ariana said immediately scowling.   
“Ariana, don’t kill her,” Cat said.   
“You saw what she did to Lena, I can’t just let her walk,” Ariana answered, her eyes darkening dangerously.   
“No,” Cat said pointedly.   
“Fine, can I at least punch her?” Ariana asked, eyes going back to their usual bright blue.   
“Was that a real question?” Cat asked as another wave of fear rippled across the battlefield, stronger this time. I suddenly found myself in a dark room, Teddy’s body next to me, I felt tears prick at my eyes.   
“This isn’t real,” I told myself.   
“Or is it?” came Psi’s snooty voice from the corner.   
“It isn’t,” I said definitely, now slightly unsure.   
“Oh, but it is real,” Psi snarked and then approached me. I scooted into the corner trying to comprehend everything that was happening. She managed to land a solid punch to my jaw and everything went black.   
Ariana’s Point of View  
The waves of fear were growing in frequency and power by the second.   
“We need backup,” I managed to say before fear took over completely.   
I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor in my bedroom, but how it had been decorated when I was eight years old.   
“How did I get here?” I asked myself, my voice was different, higher, more childlike. I lifted my hands to my face, trying to figure out what was going on. They were smaller, about the size of an eight-year-old. I leaped out of my bed and raced over to the mirror to find eight-year-old me staring back at me.   
“What the heck?” I muttered, opening the door, and racing to Cat’s room. It was empty and so was Bella’s. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I sat down in the middle of my mother’s supposed room and began to freak out.   
“This can’t be real,” I told myself.   
“You’re twenty-three not eight,” I reminded myself.   
“But this is real,” came a voice. I lifted my head from my knees to find Psi standing over me. I shook my head, refusing to believe the person who obviously trapped me here.   
“Your fear that this is real is right. This is real, everything that you thought was real was a dream, saving your mother, Cat, Victoire, Hogwarts, Newt, college, Barry, Lena, Felicity, having friends that were practically family,” she listed. I felt tears building in my eyes.   
“You’re lying,” I shouted.   
“Am I?” Psi asked.   
“Yes, because if that wasn’t real you wouldn’t be here,” I reasoned.   
“Based on what evidence?” she asked.  
“You, you,” I sputtered, certainty disappearing with every second that passed. Tears began to fall down my face.   
“No,” my mind whispered.   
“Fight back,” it shouted.   
“THIS ISN’T REAL,” I shouted.   
“You have no proof,” Psi said confidently.   
“Well, if this was built on my fears. Theoretically, if I reject this supposed reality, it would crumble,” I said focusing on the world I was pretty sure was real. The room around me began to fade and I crumbled to the asphalt, unconscious.   
Cat’s Point of View   
I tried to resist the fear resonating through the air. Suddenly I found myself standing in my old childhood home, not Lestrange Manor, but the home I had been born in. I was surrounded by flames. Helena and my mother were crowded around me trying to protect me from the flames and heat, but soon the flames burned them away, leaving just me. Standing in a room full of flames, which were licking at my skin leaving burned patches all over me. I just stood there, all hope gone.   
I felt tears prick in my eyes as the pain built. Higher and higher. All I could do was wish that I was back at Lestrange Manor and that this was just a nightmare, that I could just run into Ariana or Bella’s room for comfort as soon as I woke.   
“Well, well, well,” came a voice from about ten feet away.   
“So this is the true reality,” Psi said.   
“No, it isn’t,” I told her.   
“Oh, yes it is,” she answered. The flames didn’t even touch her but continued to burn away at my skin, I fought against the pain, black spots spinning in my vision.   
“The fire isn’t touching you making this fake,” I retorted. The black overtook my vision and I crumbled to the ground.   
Helena’s Point of View   
I watched as Cat, Ariana, and Victoire all crumbled to the ground from the sheer force of Psi’s powers. All I could see was red. Her powers oriented around fear and I knew exactly where that put each of them.   
“Felicity, we have to do something,” I shouted over the noise.   
“Problem is I’m not sure we can. Those three are some of the strongest people I know. If Psi was able to get them to crumble,” she trailed off.   
“That’s my sister, I have to do something,” I snarled.   
“You think I don’t know how this feels? I can feel their fear resonating in every cell of my mind. They are my sisters in everything but blood, you think it doesn’t tear me apart seeing them like this?” Felicity snarled back. I blinked shocked.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you were close enough to form the mental link,” I apologized.   
“It’s fine. Sorry I snapped,” Felicity replied.   
“I have an idea though,” I said.   
“We can use magic to bind our mental strength into one person to take her on,” I explained quickly. Felicity hesitated slightly.   
“Okay, who would we bind it to then?” she asked.   
“You know everyone here better than I do, who do you think would be able to take it?” I asked her. She thought about it for a minute.   
“I’d say, probably Sara,” she answered.   
“I’m going to trust you on this. We need to get everyone over here,” I said.   
“Hey, wait, couldn’t we use this in any battle?” she asked.   
“Technically, no this only works against psychic attacks,” I answered, Felicity nodded and then rushed off and I thought over the spell, as it is a difficult one to pull off. Once everyone was near me, I took charge.   
“Okay, we need to take out Psi before we do anything else. Since she already overpowered Ariana, Cat, and Victoire all at once we need to combine our mental strength into one person, along with giving them positive vibes. I know you’re wondering how to do that, the answer is magic. Now this works because Psi in a way feeds on fear and negative emotions so hope, strength, and positivity should be able to defeat her. Is anyone actually willing to volunteer? No offense if this offends anyone, but you have to be strong, both mentally and physically to withstand this,” I explained, not mentioning how hard this spell actually is to perform. Don’t worry I’ve done it before. Don’t ask, I’ve had quite a strange life or two lives.   
“I’ll do it,” Sara said when no one else volunteered.   
“Are you sure?” I asked her and she just nodded.   
“Okay, everyone has to form a circle around Sara,” I instructed and everyone did so.   
“Mentis transitus fiat tibi fortitudinem,” I said and then repeated it three more times completing the spell. I felt and saw the strength drain out of me in a stream of white light as Sara began to glow with the same bright white energy, like a halo. She dropped to her knees, brow furrowed in concentration, and then stood, the Death Totem seemed to radiate pure darkness against her bright white aura. Her jaw tightened and she held up a hand. About a second later there was a strange buzz in the air. It was like Psi’s wave of fear, but positive.   
Sara and Psi quickly engaged in a fight, which was weird to watch. You could practically see the air vibrate as they traded opposing blasts. I crawled over to the three, using Psi’s distracted state to my advantage. Sara somehow took note of what I was doing and shot a beam of energy towards the three. The change was immediate, they were all still unconscious but instead of tight muscles they all relaxed and looked more like they were sleeping instead of being mentally tortured.  
After a rather long exchange, Sara knocked Psi out and handed her off to Felicity who sped away to lock her up.   
Nyssa’s Point of View   
Why did I agree to this? Not the being apart of the Predators part, the agreeing to look for Lillian Luthor part. Well, let’s just start with we found her and things went downhill real quick. They didn’t even go down a hill, they full on fell of a cliff. I now see what people mean when they say that the rambling is contagious.   
Anyway, I’m just going to tell you what happened. Or am I? Okay, yeah I am, don’t freak out. We arrived at an abandoned warehouse, huge surprise I know, villains are so original these days…  
We arrived, quietly, which is shocking, because usually, someone ends up tripping on something or getting tangled in the cloths we use to make a dramatic entrance, for no real reason other than it’s fun when no one gets tangled.   
Damn it. I’m off topic again. We are in the warehouse. I need to stay on track. We snuck onto the ceiling, with ladders obviously, well except Kara who just flew up carrying Alex and Ava, who used the Water Totem to propel herself into the air. Lillian, the actually crazy one, and Marla, the weird one who thinks she can take over the world with bubblegum, entered the room. Yes, that is how I think of them, deal with it.   
“Those heroes are so stupid, they completely fell for the distraction plan,” Marla said. At that Isabelle and Jade both almost revealed our position because apparently, they found that funny.   
“So it seems,” Lillian answered. Lena and I exchanged a look.   
“Okay, maybe my mother has lost her brain along with her sanity,” Lena muttered. I just nodded.   
“It’s also possible that she is being somehow controlled,” I whispered back and Lena nodded slowly, the idea not having occurred to her. Three more people entered the room. One looked like Kara but looked to be about nine years old, one had a mask, and the other was Lisa Snart.  
“Is that Bizarro, another one of my evil doppelgangers, or a genetically engineered version of me?” Kara asked.   
“Because if it’s either of the first two then I’m punching her out, but if it’s the last one I’ll probably just punch Lillian,” she continued.   
“I don’t know,” I answered.   
“So the heroes fell for the distraction?” Little Kara asked, in an innocent and childlike voice. Kara and I exchanged a look, it was clearly the third option.  
“It appears they did, judging by the fact that they aren’t here are they?” the masked one snarked at her. Little Kara looked like she had been slapped.   
“Well, I’m sorry I’m new to this whole thing, excuse me for asking questions,” Little Kara retorted.   
“She sounds just like me. I would say that in this situation,” Kara said softly and Little Kara screamed, holding her ears as she crumbled to the ground. Kara leaped down from the beam she was on, revealing all of us. I sighed, not surprised that Kara felt the need to help, and leaped down as well, using the fabric to stick my landing.   
“Surprise, bet you’re so shocked to see us,” I said sarcastically.   
“What’s happening?” Little Kara screamed over me.   
“Hey, it’s your super hearing, it’s okay, you’ll get used to it, it’s okay,” Kara reassured her in an impossibly soft and quiet voice.   
“How do you know?” Little Kara asked.  
“Because I have it too,” Kara answered. Little Kara looked up at Original Kara, shocked by the news, and then was further shocked by her helper’s appearance.   
“Who are you?” Little Kara asked.   
“Um, for lack of a better explanation, you are a younger version of me, probably meant to grow up and kill me, am I right Lillian?” she asked helping Little Kara to her feet.   
“Congratulations you figured it out,” Lillian snarked pulling a gun from her belt and aiming it at Kara’s head before anyone could do anything, she turned off the safety, aimed, and shot. Little Kara screamed and leaped into the air, trying to defend her new friend, the bullet just bounced off of her, and fell to the floor crushed, her flight wavered, shocked by the development.   
“You’re a criminal mastermind and you forgot to use Kryptonite on a Kryptonian?” I asked rhetorically, shaking my head. The woman in the mask aimed an arrow at me, aimed it, and fired it. I lazily caught it out of the air and yawned. Another gunshot rang from above, this bullet hit Little Kara in the stomach and having been made of Kryptonite, actually injured her, knocking her out of the air and she quickly fell unconscious.   
“We need backup,” I said quietly into the comns.   
“Okay, sending Iris, Becky, and Samantha,” Caitlin replied.   
“Kara, take her back to base, have Caitlin fix her up,” I instructed and engaged the masked woman.   
“Hello, Ms. Sharp,” I said as she swung at me. My words shocked her, causing me to land a punch to her temple, which effectively knocked her out.   
“Well, that was easy,” I said and fake yawned, more to annoy our enemies than anything. Another woman appeared behind me and I turned to face her.   
“Rosa Dillion,” I said aloud.  
“I bet you’re wondering how I know that. It’s called wearing a mask hides your identity,” I told her in response to her shocked look and then punched her in the face, knocking her out as well. Isabelle and Jade were half battling half just kind of hanging out with Livewire in the corner. And when I say that I mean that they pretend to fight every time Lillian looks over at them. Lena was pretty much just standing there glaring at her mother, daring her to move.   
Iris, Becky, and Samantha showed up right as someone else entered the area. “Well, well, well, look who it is,” Maxwell Lord said coldly, don’t ask me how he’s alive last I checked Victoire burned him to a crisp. Lena spun to glare at him instead.   
“How the heck are you alive?” I asked him, drawing my sword from the sheath on my back and pointing it at his throat.   
“Just am,” he replied simply and I just raised my eyebrows.   
“Okay, it’s not like I’m just going to tell you how I did it,” he said. There was a swoosh past my ear. Still pointing my sword at Lord, I turned slightly to see a green glowing knife whiz past my head and towards Isabelle.   
“Black Phoenix, knife,” I shouted and Isabelle turned in the nick of time and dropped to the ground, avoiding the knife by a few inches, which continues to fly through the air. My eyes widened as it headed straight for Iris, who wasn’t really paying attention.   
“Knife,” I shouted again but was too late. The knife struck Iris in the back and she fell forward due to the sheer force of the throw. She was dead before her knees even hit the ground.   
Lena immediately turned around to face her mother, whose arm was still outstretched from throwing the knife. Lena just punched her in the face without saying a word. Lillian fell to the ground, rendered unconscious.   
“Caitlin, Iris is dead, let everyone know, but let Joe, Wally, and Cleo know first will you,” I said into the comns.   
“Will do,” Caitlin said stiffly. I then turned my attention to Maxwell Lord. Only to find that he had disappeared in all the chaos.   
“Dammit,” I said.   
“I agree. I was hoping you’d stab him,” Isabelle said. I just rolled my eyes.   
“You know, I’m going to be blatantly honest, I didn’t really like her that much anyway,” Isabelle said, looking down at Iris.   
“Isabelle,” Lena scolded.   
“I’m just keeping it real, I don’t really have a filter,” Isabelle said, sort of apologetically.   
“I don’t blame her,” Livewire spoke up from the corner.   
“Wait, you’re still here?” Lena asked.   
“You do realize you could’ve escaped,” I told her, she just shrugged.   
“And miss this totally free entertainment, nah,” she replied and vanished in a flicker of electricity.   
“You know, I always forget she can do that,” Jade said.   
“I think we all do. Which is probably why she hangs around every once in a while after fights. She has a lightning fast escape,” I replied.   
We all headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs and just kind of hung out for a while after that.   
Ariana’s Point of View   
I opened my eyes blearily, head pounding, and somehow managed to sit up. Cat and Victoire sat up as well.   
“Is this what a hangover feels like?” I asked groggily and Sara laughed.   
“I think this is probably worse,” she replied.   
“Where’s Psi? I’d like to land at least one punch on her as payback,” I said.   
“Sara took her out with a little magical help,” Helena answered.   
“You didn’t,” I started.   
“Don’t look so shocked I’ve done it before,” Helena replied.   
“Really? I’ve always wanted to use that spell, but I don’t want to accidentally cause brain damage or something. Could you show me sometime?” I asked her.   
“Sure,” she said simply.   
“Does anyone have film footage of the fight?” was my next question.   
“Yeah, I had Caitlin use a street cam, but had her enhance the quality,” Helena replied instantly and I grinned.   
“I know you better than you think,” she said.   
“Can you both stop talking for a minute?” Cat asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.   
“Yeah,” I said, she nodded her thanks and then curled up into a ball and promptly fell asleep on the ground.   
“We should get her out of the road,” Helena observed and I nodded. I then bent down and picked Cat up, and with some help from Victoire managed to fly back to S.T.A.R. Labs while basically giving her a piggyback ride.   
***  
Lena’s Point of View   
Iris’ funeral was three days later, we all paid our respects rather quickly because Livewire was making a mess. Again. Also, she got away. Again. We seem to have a pattern going with her. I believe we’ve run into her four times now and have only caught her once, and apparently, that was a one-time thing, which was probably purely to see what would happen.


	47. Struggling in the Darkness

Nyssa’s Point of View   
I spent my childhood in a place of darkness, blood, and silently waged wars. That’s enough to drag anyone, kicking and screaming, into the darkness. When we say the dark we don’t mean there’s no light from a lamp. We mean it as a metaphor. The darkness is the lack of happiness, laughter, kindness, and love, which if you think about it should be used to raise a child. But, instead, my father scolded these behaviors and because of the decision that he made I’ve been struggling for as long as I can remember to pull myself into the light, get rid of the darkness that had consumed my mind and soul.   
I thought it was possible to just up and leave it behind, but it’s not that simple. I was foolish back then, I didn’t realize that everyone has light and dark inside of them, what matters is how you choose to act on both sides. No one is just black or white inside. We’re all various different shades of grey. Some people are darker and others are lighter, but as life goes on that part of you changes and fluctuates.   
As you’ve probably noticed I’ve changed a lot in the past almost four years. I honestly can’t take all the credit for that. A lot of it has been thanks to Sara and the friends that she made years ago, who have helped me to find myself. So we’re going to take a little trip into my past.   
***  
Year: 1992 Location: Nanda Parbat   
At this point in time, I am four years old, and this is one of the earliest memories I have. I was sitting in the main room on the steps leading up to the Lazarus Pit. I was watching my father and a few of his students as they spared on the mats. Swords clanged shouts, filled the air, and the smell of blood was thick in the air. “Nyssa, come over here,” my father’s voice sounded and all the other noise in the room ceased immediately. Naturally, I got up and did as I was told.   
“It is time you start your training,” he continued, pulling a small knife from his belt and handing it to me. My small hands could barely wrap around the hilt. That was the day I got my first scar by my own father’s hand.   
***  
Year: 1998 Location: At a League Hideout in an Unknown Mountain Range.  
I was eight at this point in time, many more scars littered my body at this point, but I had gotten better. My mother Alisha Raatko had been tending to my newest scrapes and bruises, while my sister Talia, who was twelve years at the time, helped by handing her the supplies she needed. My father and about two hundred League members had engaged in a battle with an organization known only as HIVE.   
We had been stuck in this small cabin for three weeks as the battle raged miles away. On that night, we heard the sound of horse hooves approaching. “Nyssa, Talia, under the bed, now,” my mother said, drawing two katanas from the sheaths on her back. We both crawled under the bed. There was a knock at the door.   
“Who dares approach my home?” my mother snarled in a tone I had never heard her use before. I was lying under the bed, back pressed against the wall, Talia had placed herself in front of me for further protection, hoping that if it was someone who would kill us all that I would be spared.   
“I am a member of the League,” a voice said from outside.   
“What is your name then?” my mother asked ice dripping from her tongue.   
“Al-Sa-Her,” the man answered. My mother opened the door, ready to slaughter this man if he proved a liar.   
“I bring news,” he started.   
“What kind of news?” my mother interrupted. The man just held something out and dropped it into my mother’s outstretched hand. All I could see was a glint of gold and silver.   
“What happened?” my mother asked her voice void of all emotions.   
“A bullet to the heart. If you don’t mind me saying so, I believe it is time that the League invests in some more modern weapons,” he said and then turned, disappearing into the night.   
“Nyssa, Talia, you can come into the open now,” my mother told me, all traces of cold gone from her voice.   
***  
My mother died of cancer in 2008. Talia had vanished at that point. Leaving me as the new Ra’s Al Ghul, also known as the head or leader of the League. Which definitely didn’t help my internal struggle.   
In May of 2007, I found Sara on the banks of Lian-Yu.   
We returned to Metropolis University in 2009 and here we are.   
In the years that followed, I’ve finally grasped that I am not stuck in the darkness. The only thing that was holding me back from the light now was myself.


	48. Honeymoon Reflection

Kara’s Point of View   
Barry and I were sitting in beach chairs staring out at the water. When I felt a sudden wave of nostalgia.   
“We were on a beach the first time we said I love you,” I said aloud and Barry smiled.   
Flashback  
The sun was setting on the water, and the stars were starting to appear in the sky. Barry and I were lying on our backs on a blanket.   
“You okay?” Barry asked softly.   
“Yeah, just trying to pinpoint Krypton’s location, we should be able to see it for a few million years here on Earth,” I explained.   
“Do you know what the coordinates are?” Barry asked.   
“The Right Ascension is 12 hours 10 minutes 5.77 seconds. The declination is -15 degrees 4 minutes 17.9 seconds. And the proper motion is 0.76 arcseconds per year, along 172.94 degrees from due north,” I answered promptly and Barry laughed.   
“That was fast,” he said.   
“I memorized the location,” I answered.   
“I think I love you,” Barry blurted out. I looked over at him.   
“I take it back. I know I love you,” he said slower this time.   
“I love you too,” I replied sitting up.   
“Really?” Barry asked, also sitting up. I responded by kissing him. We both pulled away smiling widely. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine, our fingers entwined as we watched the last of the sun disappear on the horizon.   
End Flashback   
“Always and forever,” I said as we both pulled out of the memory.   
“Always and longer than forever,” Barry replied.   
“I like that better,” I said, snuggling into his side. 

Caitlin’s Point of View  
Now, since we already have had one flashback to the past you’ve probably been wondering how we met Zari, Becky, and Ava, instead of the original way that none of us remember happened, which on the bright side means that we at least saved the future. Well, it’s kind of a boring story. We met at a basketball game between our two schools, it’s really as simple as that. Yeah, the original version was way more exciting, but alas changing the future changes a lot of things.   
Okay, that’s the end of this because we have some other stuff going on here. 

AN: So the last part isn't really part of the chapter but I had to add it somewhere so this is where it ended up...


	49. The Darkness and the Light

Sara’s Point of View  
It was only the first day of November and we already have a disaster in the making on our hands. The whole thing started with an explosion that rocked the city. The scene was flooded with DEO and ARGUS agents in minutes.  
“What happened?” I asked turning to Lyla Michaels, who is John Diggle’s wife, and in a way, our inside person at ARGUS.  
“We aren’t totally sure yet, but four civilians were killed in the blast. They were the only people in the building and we aren’t sure why this property was attacked. It was a house, it might have been some sort of warning,” She answered pulling on a pair of gloves.  
“Do you have names?” I asked.  
“Yes,” Lyla replied simply.  
“Can I have them?” I asked pulling out a notepad. Lyla rolled her eyes.  
“You know, you lot are going to get me fired one of these days. Kendra Sanders, Carter Hall, Matthew Kim, and Frankie Kane,” Lyla listed off and I jotted the names down.  
“Any connections between any of them?” I asked and Lyla answered in a low voice.  
“The only connection I could find is that they all worked for Maxwell Lord in the past, but the weird thing is we have no idea why they either came here or were sent here. There’s more to this than meets the eye.” I nodded in agreement.  
“I’m going to go so you don’t end up fired. Thank you for the help,” I told her.  
“Any friend of John’s is a friend of mine, plus you’re helping the world in ways ARGUS can’t, this is the least I can do,” Lyla replied.  
“I’ll let John know if anything irregular happens or is found,” she finished.  
“Thanks again,” I said then turned around and hopped on my motorcycle, headed for the outskirts of Starling City, also known as where Verdant, Oliver’s nightclub is located, with the basement hideout/base. I sat and waited until John, Oliver, and Isabelle showed up in the van we acquired. Oh, I forgot to mention we’re all sort of a team now.  
“Any luck?” Isabelle asked.  
“A little bit, the problem is I have no idea on how I’m going to get to Central City. It’s not like I can just email this information, it’s classified,” I said as we headed inside.  
“Really?” Isabelle asked incredulously.  
“What?” I asked her in return. She waved her hand and purple streams of magic flowed gracefully from her fingertips.  
“I can take you there easily. Why do you people always forget I’m a witch?” she asked.  
“Well, I for one don’t see you use magic all the time,” I answered.  
“Okay. This isn’t going to feel great,” Isabelle said grabbing my elbow. Everything went black and I felt a pressure on every part of my body. Like it was trying to pull me apart yet force me together at the same time. Everything suddenly flared back to color. I blinked a few times eyes watering from the sudden influx of light. My stomach lurched.  
“What the heck was that?” I asked her angrily.  
“Apparition. Sorry, but it was the fastest way,” Isabelle answered. Caitlin was sitting in her usual spot and didn’t even look up from what she was working on.  
“You know Isabelle, last week Cat, Helena, and Ariana developed a new method of teleport you should ask them to show you, it’s way less constricting,” she said.  
“Okay, I’ll do that while Sara hangs out here then, she has some information for you anyway,” Isabelle said then ran off, a few seconds later we heard one of the motorcycles revving and then she was gone.  
“That’ll take a while,” Caitlin said.  
“Well, do you need anything? Coffee, tea, a muffin?” I asked her.  
“Uh, well since you asked I could use a cup of peppermint tea and a salad if that’s not too much to ask,” Caitlin answered.  
“Nope, no problem, is there anywhere specific that you would like me to get those from?” I asked her moving towards the door.  
“No, and thank you for doing this,” Caitlin replied.  
“No problem, we’ll go over the information when I get back if that’s okay with you,” I said and she nodded. I headed to the garage to find it full of motorcycles and cars, along with other vehicles.  
“Uh, Caitlin?” I called and she came running in.  
“Yeah,” she replied.  
“Is there anything I’m not allowed to use in here?” I asked her, figuring she would know.  
“Yes, most of it isn’t ready for use, but the white one over there is my favorite to use, it’s the newest one that Cisco has finished, and it’s a really smooth ride,” Caitlin answered.  
“Okay, thanks,” I said, mounting the one that Caitlin had pointed out, started the engine, and pulled out of the garage. The wind whipped my hair back and I rode through the city until I found a small cafe. I ordered Caitlin’s salad and tea and then got a black coffee and vanilla scone for myself, then headed back to S.T.A.R. Labs.  
I walked back into the cortex about ten minutes after I left the cafe, having taken a different route back to get to know the city a bit better.  
“Thank you so much,” Caitlin said as she took her drink and food from me.  
“You’re welcome. You might want to be careful though, the tea is still hot,” I warned her.  
“How did you manage to get everything back on a motorcycle,” she asked curiously.  
“Well, the cups went in the cup holders and the food went in the little bag on the side of the bike,” I explained sitting down in one of the other chairs at the main desk.  
“Okay. Well, we should go through what you have and try to figure out what’s going on,” Caitlin said, turning on one of the computers.  
“The four people killed were Kendra Sanders, Carter Hall, Frankie Kane, and Matthew Kim. The only connection that ARGUS could find was that they all worked for Maxwell Lord at some point. Lyla also said that she felt like there was more going on than what they were able to say happened for sure,” I explained.  
“What did she mean by that?” Caitlin asked.  
“I don’t know, she said that she had to go do other stuff,” I replied and my phone chimed.  
‘Check files,’ it read and it was from Lyla.  
“She says to check their files,” I told Caitlin, who immediately got to work.  
“Okay, according to these files, these four people worked in four separate divisions and never would have run into each other, so, therefore, they must’ve been told to go to this place by someone,” Caitlin deduced.  
“Is it possible that their names would spell something if you took all the letters and rearranged them?” I asked.  
“I can run it through a program, but I doubt it,” Caitlin answered. We spent about a half an hour just hanging out and waiting for the program to finish running through every possibility, only for it to come up with a bunch of literal gibberish. And when I say that I mean it was all just a bunch of letters.  
“Well, that went nowhere,” Caitlin said.  
“Uh, well which departments did they work in?” I asked.  
“I thought the same thing, so I ran that as a separate program and still nothing,” she answered slumping backward in her chair.  
“That’s weird. I guess it was just a warning of some sort then. Or this is Maxwell Lord disposing of people who might have known something about what he might be about to do,” I said thinking out loud.  
“That’s a great point and you’re probably right,” Caitlin answered.  
***  
Sara’s Point of View  
It’s been two days since the explosion and we are only slightly closer to figuring out what is going on. There was another attack last night, which killed two more former employees of Lord Industries. There has still been no connection has been made and the names and divisions still spell nothing.  
“Why can’t he just stay dead?” Ariana asked as she spun around in her chair.  
“The real question is how is he back after being burned to a crisp?” Victoire countered and Ariana shrugged in response, no longer spinning.  
“Lazarus Pit is a possibility,” Nyssa said.  
“Is it possible to resurrect someone when they were ash?” I asked her.  
“I don’t know. I do know it can be used for resurrection, but as a courtesy to the dead the League never did,” she answered.  
“That and it would have side effects if you were to use it in that manner.”  
“Like being a psycho? Oh wait, he already was one,” Ariana said rolling over to the main desk now.  
“What are you doing?” Caitlin asked her.  
“Ow,” Ariana responded as she ran into the desk.  
“I’m going to run a scan. Nyssa is there anything abnormal about the water that could be traced?” she asked, fingers flying over the keys.  
“Good question. The answer is nothing that can be traced in any way. Also, the strangest part is that it would only resurrect the physical body, not the soul, so therefore Maxwell Lord should be a mindless animal. They have to have had someone with great magical power bring back his soul,” Nyssa continued.  
Caitlin’s Point of View  
“How could this have happened?” Ariana asked.  
“What about if we have another enemy out there somewhere just biding their time, from what it sounds like this wouldn’t be possible unless they’ve been planning for a very long time,” Barry’s voice said from the doorway.  
“How didn’t I think of that?” Ariana asked.  
“Well, some of it was in your head, some of it I thought up, and then put it all together, I’m a CSI for a reason you know,” he replied.  
“You stole my future genius,” Ariana pouted. Barry laughed and hugged her.  
“Sorry,” he apologized still laughing. Ariana just stood there, not really able to go anywhere due to Barry’s arms restricting her movements, just a little bit.  
“Can I go back to my workstation?” Ariana asked, looking upwards at Barry.  
“Nope, I need hugs,” Barry replied.  
“You do realize that I can’t hug you if I can’t move,” Ariana told him. Barry loosened his hold and Ariana turned around and hugged him back. Then she sped off to her station, Barry following behind her.  
I moved across the room to check on Little Kara. I should explain a little bit about her. She was a Jane Doe at National City Hospital. Maxwell Lord, somehow, got permission to try to heal her. Instead, he changed her DNA, slowly he changed her DNA from human to Kryptonian using bits and pieces of Kara’s DNA, which we have no idea how he got his hands on it. But it’s Maxwell Lord, who actually knows.  
Problem is, he underestimated us. Again. Lord sent her into battle before her body had fully adjusted to the new DNA. Which caused a worse problem, the Kryptonite bullet almost killed her and put her into a coma. The reasons this happened her body hadn’t adjusted to the new DNA, she is only about eight years old so she’s not fully grown or matured. I should explain that last point. There are certain points in a Kryptonian’s life when Kryptonite effects them at a higher level. The times it affects them the most is when they’re children, from the age of thirteen to eighteen, and when they hit around the age of thirty to age thirty-five. We aren’t sure why these are the ages, but things are what they are.


	50. The Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I'll be honest, I keep forgetting to post the chapters after I finish work on them

Imra’s Point of View  
I was sitting in a coffee shop with Crystal when I got the alert. I’m kind of like her babysitter, as Caitlin needs someone to look after her when she’s not in school, so naturally, I volunteered, and since then Crystal’s become something of a younger sister to me. Anyway, Maxwell Lord had started to put his full plan into action. It started with the explosions that took place about four days ago now, but now he’s not lurking in the shadows anymore. He’s taken to the streets, claiming that the heroes almost killed him for no reason and that he’s been in hiding, recovering, for the past two years. Which is apparently a believable cover story for being dead for a few months and then being resurrected to plot the end of the age of heroes as he’s calling it.  
It’s honestly sad how easily people believe things that come out of the mouths of people who are famous and rich, so now much of the population has turned on us, although it does help that Kat is printing the right articles at CatCo. Anyway, back to the story. My phone dinged and the screen lit up with a message from Kara. ‘Red Alert’ was all it said.  
“Crystal, we’re going to have to cut this short,” I said aloud. Crystal raised her eyebrows.  
“What’s going on?” she asked lowering her voice so that we’d have a lesser chance of being overheard.  
“Red Alert,” I told her simply. At that, she stood, smacked a few dollars down on the table, and pulled me out the door. We got back to S.T.A.R. Labs rather quickly, mostly because the coffee shop is about a five-minute walk from the labs. As we walked into the cortex Cisco shoved a box into my hands and ran out, dressed in full Vibe garb.  
“Caitlin? What’s going on?” I asked.  
“Lord has launched a full frontal attack. We’re swamped with aliens, metas, even some former League of Assassins members,” she said dashing past, kicking off her normal heels as she did so and leaving them in the middle of the floor, I barely took note of the super suit she had draped over her arm.  
“What can I do?” I asked.  
“Suit up,” she yelled from the hall. I opened the box to reveal a suit. It was black with gold accents. ‘You’ve wanted a suit for a while. It’s about time you have one. What do you think of the name Saturn Girl?’ the note read in Cisco’s messy handwriting. I ran and changed as quickly as I could in the bathroom. Then headed back to the cortex. Crystal was still standing in the middle of the room, her face blank, and eyes sad.  
“You okay?” I asked her.  
“No, but I will be when everyone comes back alive,” she said.  
“I’m not fully trained so I can’t actually go out there, but I can try to be tech support since no one else is able to be,” she brightly. Caitlin ran back into the room, now dressed in a super suit of her own, and holding a mask in her hand.  
“Crys, don’t leave the premises if anything happens let me know immediately and hide somewhere you won’t be seen, got it,” she said hugging Crystal tightly.  
“Okay,” Crystal said simply.  
“I’ll come back, I promise,” Caitlin reassured her and with that Caitlin and I ran out the door, taking off as soon as we reached the sunlight. 

 

Starling City  
Oliver’s Point of View  
Yep, Starling City has been taken over too, really every city has been. Central, National, Metropolis, Detroit, even Coast City for some reason. Here in Starling City most of the enemies are former members of the League of Assassins, and I’ve gotta say I’m not a fan. At all.  
I should tell you who was defending the city. Me, obviously, Isabelle, Jade, Laurel, Roy, Diggle, Nyssa, Thea, and Sara are all here, along with quite a few DEO and ARGUS agents. Honestly, I don’t have much of an idea of what is going on, I’m just rolling with the punches, almost literally. Problem is there isn’t much from me to say, nothing super interesting is happening on my end of things.  
Veronica’s Point of View  
We were all in the apartment when it started. The first hint something was happening was the noise, then came the screaming of civilians, followed by the sounds of fighting. We all exchanged a look.  
“So, looks like we’re staying in tonight,” Toni said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, we knew that we had friends out there, on the streets, defending the city.  
“I wish we could do something,” Betty said sadly.  
“Our friends are out there risking their lives and we’re sitting around doing nothing.”  
“Technically, I could do something,” Toni said hesitantly, she waved her hand through the air conjuring water.  
“Toni, just because you have powers and a little bit of training doesn’t mean that you can just run out onto the streets, if that was true then technically anyone could,” Cheryl said, being the strong voice of reason per usual. Needless to say, we stayed home all night, worry churning and coursing through us all. Nyssa came by briefly to make sure we were all okay and made us promise that no matter what we did not leave our apartment. So we didn’t because we aren’t stupid enough to not listen to a voice of reason.  
Isabelle’s Point of View  
Chaos. That’s all I really and fully remember. Other than what I’m about to tell you.  
I was fighting a person, I think they called themselves Ravager, I’m not sure. I ran a few feet away so that I could pull out my bo staff when Ravager pulled a gun and fired. Laurel, somehow, ended up in front of me taking the bullet instead. I quickly reacted and hit Ravager across the temple with the staff, knocking her out easily.  
“Laurel, you idiot, what did you do that for?” I asked her. I kneeled down next to her, trying my best to stop the bleeding in her stomach. Now I’ll be honest I don’t like Laurel, but that doesn’t mean I want her dead.  
“I couldn’t let her kill you,” she said.  
“Why? You don’t even like me,” I protested. She shook her head.  
“That’s not why. I couldn’t care less about you, but you make Oliver happier, I couldn’t let someone take that away, that island changed him, he needs all the happiness he can get,” she gasped out. I sighed.  
“Seriously, that’s your reason. While I’m flattered, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you out of this one. I can’t teleport or apparate the pressure and quick change of location would kill you instantly. Did you take into account that he’ll miss you and that’ll make things worse” I asked her, Laurel closed her eyes.  
“Just tell my parents and Sara I love them okay, that’s all I ask,” she said coughing. I quickly rolled her onto her side, not sure what else to do.  
“Promise you’ll do that please,” she begged.  
“I promise,” I told her. Laurel just nodded and took a ragged breath, the ground and my suit were now slick with her blood.  
“Is there anything else?” I asked her, trying to at least help a little bit.  
“Tell them I’m sorry,” she gasped out and drew one last shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut, and her body stilled. I let out a breath, got up, and moved her body into a now empty building so that it wouldn’t be trampled in the battle.  
“We’re down one, Laurel’s dead,” I said into the comns.  
“What happened?” Oliver asked.  
“Not to speak ill of the dead, but she did something stupid, to say the least,” I said, sighing. I didn’t want to tell him, it just wasn’t a good time, but I knew that I had too.  
“Isabelle, what happened?” Oliver asked again.  
“She jumped in front of a bullet. Saved my life honestly,” I answered. I could tell this was a blow. Honestly, can you blame him? They’ve been friends since they were six and they dated for over a year and a half.  
“Okay,” he said simply, clearly holding back emotions, the loss hit him hard, as all losses do.  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve tried to stop her,” I tried. Oliver sighed, I could hear the eye roll.  
“Isabelle, seriously, if she jumped in front of a bullet you couldn’t have really done anything in the first place,” he said.  
Central City  
Barry’s Point of View  
Things were just getting worse as time wore on. The enemies seemed to be multiplying, but that’s partially due to the guy who has the ability to clone himself multiple times over. More and more enemies. About every half an hour a new group would show up and everyone was exhausted. It was clear that people had been working towards this plan for a very long time. The group of heroes, which Kat Grant has decided to call The Justice League, had the upper hand for a while, but the tides seemed to change every ten minutes or so.  
I was fighting Dr. Light when it happened. I felt a crashing wave of horror crash over me, coming from Kara’s end of the link.  
‘What’s happened?’ I asked her.  
‘I need you to come here, now.’ was the only response I got. I stuck out a fist catching Dr. Light off guard and knocked her out, then raced over to Kara, who was on the ground. Standing over her was Iris, her entire body radiated a sickening green color. Her eyes were blank and dull, her arms hung limply at her sides, her hair hung in limp knots around her face. The sight was rather frightening, she was clearly still dead, but somehow was here and had Kryptonite coursing through her.  
“Maxwell Lord reanimated her body and seems to have injected her with Kryptonite, to weaken Kryptonians in more than one way,” Kara said weakly, struggling to her feet.  
“That’s sick, and I don’t mean cool, I mean he’s insane and sick,” I said, anger coursing through me.  
“How could he dare to do this to anyone?” I asked.  
“He was far too evil even before he died, the Lazarus Pit just made things much worse. Lazarus Pits when used to be brought back from the dead or used frequently it causes bloodlust, among other unknown side effects,” came Nyssa’s voice from behind us. Kara and I both whirred around.  
“Weren’t you in Starling? How did you get here?” Kara asked her.  
“Jade overheard your conversation and teleported me over,” Nyssa answered.  
“What are our options?” I asked her, knowing there couldn’t be many.  
“We could try to get through to her but since she was dead before it probably wouldn’t do much except just kill her. The only other option is to just kill her, she’s already dead, there’s nothing we can do to change that at this point,” Nyssa explained. Kara and I exchanged a look.  
“Just get it over with,” Kara said aloud.  
“Okay,” Nyssa said drawing her sword. Kara and I both turned our backs and lept back into action, trying to put the image out of our minds.  
Crystal’s Point of View  
Turns out Tech Support doesn’t really do much in a big battle. Which is honestly disappointing, because the fact I have nothing to do leaves me with nothing to distract me from the worry that was building inside of me. I was sitting in the med bay trying to stay out of sight in case anyone did break in. Right as I decided to get up and move things took a turn for the worse.  
“I can’t believe that they just left this place unguarded,” a cold snarky voice said coolly. My eyes widened, I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a message to Caitlin’s communication device. I summoned an icicle to my hand, my hair changed to bright white, and I knew my eyes had changed to a blue shade from the usual brown. I took a deep breath trying to keep calm, but that’s when the person entered the cortex, he held a gun that seemed to have some sort of bluish white glow coming from it. His companions were a woman who looked like his sister and held a gold glowing gun, while the man held a weapon that seemed to look like a flamethrower.  
The leader moved towards me. “Well what do we have here?” he asked standing over me.  
“A little girl obviously,” the woman answered.  
“Leave her alone,” Caitlin’s voice called from the doorway, sword clutched in her hand, and the other outstretched, vines ready to attack.  
“Make me,” he said, aiming his gun at her. He aimed and fired. A stream of what seemed to be a white flame hit the vines which twisted to form a shield in front of Caitlin. I cowered back in the corner, wanting to help, but knowing that I didn’t have the skill do anything without being killed or injured.  
Caitlin twisted and spun, taking on all three of them at once, but she was growing weary rather quickly, her movements growing slower as she grew tired. One of them hit her across the face with their gun, the blow knocked her onto the floor, and left a gash on her left cheek. Not thinking straight, because fear had taken over my mind, I threw the icicle I had clutched in my hand. The icicle flew through the air and hit the man with the flamethrower in the head. He crumpled to the ground. I looked down at my hands fearfully, frightened by the fact that I had just knocked someone out.  
I remember feeling the cold inside of me growing much stronger. In a way that it felt like was going to take control of me. I tried to fight it, as I wasn’t sure what it would do to me, but everything went black.  
Caitlin’s Point of View  
I watched as Crystal’s eyes grew icier. Her eyes are usually brown, but turn dark blue when using her powers, but at that moment they changed again to a steely blue-grey, that seemed to spark with icy fractals. I struggled to my feet.  
“Well, well, well, what is going on here?” she said, voice cold.  
“Something tells me I’m not supposed to fight the plant lady over there and she seems to have been injured by you losers, did anyone tell you not to hit someone’s sister?” Not Crystal snarled.  
“Who are you?” the conscious guy asked, who looked strangely familiar.  
“I’m Killer Frost, and the little voice in my head tells me that I’m supposed to deal with you, I’m also assuming that this one,” she pointed at me.  
“Is my sister, I plan to defend her, and win,” she finished, icicles growing on her arms like swords. She struck, which knocked the man over easily and started towards the woman, who pulled the man to his feet, trying to support his weight.  
“A little help here,” she shouted and someone walked into the room. I felt waves of fear washing through the room, everything blurred, and I felt my head hit the floor.  
Crystal’s Point of View  
I felt the fear wash over me and found that I didn’t remember anything that had happened in the last at least ten minutes. Caitlin later told me, but as I came to I noticed her facing off against a blonde woman dressed in black leather, Psi I think she’s called. The weird thing was she didn’t seem to be Caitlin anymore. Her hair was a bright fiery red and her eyes had turned bright green and poisonous-looking.  
“What?” I said aloud, confused. Vines broke through the floor forming a cocoon around the blonde.  
“Poison Ivy,” Caitlin said calmly.  
“Huh?” I asked confused by this new development.  
“I’m Poison Ivy child,” she replied.  
“What happened to Caitlin?” I asked her.  
“She’s in here, just dormant I guess is the word,” Ivy replied tapping the side of her head.  
“So, how does that work?” I asked, curious as to what was going on.  
“The same way it works with you and Killer Frost,” she replied.  
“Who?” I asked.  
“Oh, you don’t know about that yet. You know I’ll let you and Caitlin figure this out. Bonding and all that,” Ivy said and her hair faded back to auburn, her eyes changing back to the normal cinnamon ish color.  
National City  
Lara’s Point of View  
I dodged the first knife and caught the second throwing it back at the enemy, it struck true killing them. I moved to take on yet another former League member, this one clearly not as trained as the last, disarmed them quickly and knocked them out.  
“Zari,” I shouted alerting her to the blast of fire headed towards her. She countered with a blast of air. She and the meta circled each other neither beating the other.  
I spun on my heel and ran into the thick of the fight to help Becky, who had been surrounded by five League people. Drawing back my bowstring I fired two arrows at once. Which knocked two of them to the ground and I ran to engage the third.  
Ava took on the fourth and Becky handled the last rather quickly.  
Coast City  
Ariana’s Point of View  
So there are wizards here, all former Death Eaters, though I’m not really sure why they decided to work with Maxwell Lord. I dodged a Killing Curse and shot back a stunning spell hitting the person straight in the face.  
Then suddenly all of the opposing armies disappeared in a blinding flash of light, leaving Cat, Barry, Helena, Jesse, Bellatrix, and I just standing in the middle of the city.  
Central City  
Kara’s Point of View  
I was fighting, if I remember correctly, Livewire. Yes, again.  
Anyway, I was fighting Livewire when it happened. There was a blinding white light and suddenly Barry and me were surrounded by an army.  
“Caitlin, we need some help here. I think everyone is here now,” I said into the comns.  
“Okay, I’m on my way,” she said.  
“I’ll try to get everyone else’s attention.” With a loud crack, the people that were originally in Coast City arrived and immediately got to work. Within minutes everyone had arrived at the scene. Problem was that along with allies arrived Maxwell Lord and Lillian Luthor both decked out in full Kryptonite emitting suits. Which immediately ruled out the possibility of all of the Kryptonians helping, leaving us to deal with the army. I eventually found myself working with Livewire instead of against her.  
“Change of heart?” I asked her.  
“Not really, just don’t feel like spending any more time working with or for that cockroach,” she replied as an ear-splitting scream sounded. I whirled around to find Silver Banshee. Her face was gaunt, having been dead since March, and her eyes were blank. I quickly engaged her and defeated her. Zari flew past me, using her totem to force the side of Lord’s plane thing to crumble. She flew out a minute later carrying what looked like a box. Caitlin immediately took off after her.  
The army itself fell rather quickly, crumbling at the hands of the newly formed Justice League. Livewire had now joined the fight against Lord, whose suit is beginning to fail. Lillian took off, clearly not wanting to be here in the first place. Ava was holding back Lord’s legs, keeping him in place with water from her totem. As she held him back Livewire hit the suit over and over again with bolts of pure electricity. Eventually, the suit fell to pieces, Nyssa drove her sword through his heart, and he was dead once again. But let’s be honest with ourselves, that might not last.  
That was the end of the actual battle. We all headed back to our respective cities and the media had a field day. But let me tell you that the only accurate story was the one that Kat wrote and published, which is due to the fact that she was the only one who bothered to get an inside source, or in her case more than one.  
Laurel’s funeral was a week after the battle. Sara took it the hardest of anyone, but she has all of us to help her through it and a new adventure ahead. 

AN: Before anyone thinks it I'm not planning on doing a Legends storyline for awhile.


	51. Visitors from Another Galaxy

Felicity’s Point of View   
December 25th, 2013. Christmas Day. Not known as the day that a spaceship crashes through the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. Well, before it wasn’t, now we’ll never forget.   
The day started early. You see I don’t celebrate Christmas so since everyone else was off with family I was at S.T.A.R. Labs working on a project and drinking coffee, you know typical morning. Around 9:30 though that normality became not so normal after all.   
It all began when I heard a strange whistling noise. I braced myself in a door frame because a door frame is the sturdiest and most stable part of a wall. A small ship crashed through the ceiling sending up a cloud of dust and bringing down the ceiling. A humanoid shape emerged from the ship. Something blue lit up, accompanied by the sound of a lightsaber, which I know because one, Jade has one, and two, I’ve seen Star Wars.   
“I seem to have landed in one of the systems in the Milky Way,” a voice said as the dust cleared. The one who had spoke first looked identical to Cat, but was dressed in many shades of grey. She looked quite battle worn and the look in her eyes was hauntingly familiar. She hadn’t noticed me yet. I pulled out my phone and texted Jade, asking her to get here as quickly and quietly as possible. She arrived about a minute later, lightsaber in hand.   
“What the heck?” she said softly as she peeked into the cortex.   
“How is this possible?” she asked.   
“I don’t know,” I whispered back. The woman was staring at us now. Not Cat lifted her lightsaber and got into a defensive position clearly ready to take us both on if she needed to.   
“Don’t worry we aren’t the enemy,” I tried.   
“Prove it,” the woman challenged. Jade raised a hand and called her lightsaber to her hand activating it once it landed in her grip, basking the room in a red glow.   
“Fellow force user, you can trust me, I should also mention that I’m not evil,” she said and turned it off offering a hand to Not Cat, who took it hesitantly and shook it.   
“Who are you?” the woman asked.   
“Jade Skywalker,” Jade answered and the woman looked surprised for a brief moment and then she settled back to the emotionless expression.   
“Not possible, you’re too young for that to be possible,” she said, voice tinged with wonder.   
“Basically, someone got their hand on Anakin’s DNA and used it, along with the DNA of an unknown witch, to create me. That’s the simple version of the full long and complex story. Now, who are you both?” Jade asked, neither of us ready to trust both of them this early on.   
“I’m Rey,” Not Cat aka Rey answered.   
“Felicity Smoak,” I replied. Rey said nothing, clearly not trusting Jade and me very much if at all.   
“Okay, now I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to have to move your ship into a workroom, because one, we can’t repair it here, and two, you crashed in the middle of our office area,” I informed them.   
“That makes sense,” Rey said.   
“I can move it,” she volunteered.   
“Nah, I got it,” I said and walked over to the ship, picked it up, and walked out of the cortex to find a different room to put it in. I went back to the cortex. Jade was bent over one of the computers.   
“We have a bit of a situation,” she said in greeting.   
“What is it?” I asked, moving to look at the screen, peeking over her shoulder.   
“Well, a spaceship has crashed into a spa downtown, luckily no one was in the spa, but the actual ship only has one heat signature, along with a bunch of faded ones, which are meant to signify cooling bodies, so either it’s really cold or they’re all dead,” Jade explained.   
“That’s the Star Destroyer by the name of The Absolution, the First Order’s lead ship,” Rey said from behind me, apparently she moved.   
“Wait, are we sure it isn’t a Spa Destroyer?” I joked. No one laughed.   
“Okay, bad joke I got it, let’s move out Jade,” I said moving towards the door.   
“I’m coming too,” Rey said following me out.   
“Okay then,” I said. Jade grabbed ahold of my elbow and Rey’s.   
“Hold on tight, this isn’t about to be fun,” she warned and disapparated. Everything when black and then we were there. I blinked trying to get my eyes to adjust. Someone emerged from the ship. He was tall and dressed in all black. Rey activated her lightsaber as soon as she laid eyes on him. Jade followed suit, clearly not sure what was going on.   
“Ben,” Rey said stiffly. But he wasn’t paying attention to her. He was looking at Jade’s lightsaber, I couldn’t even guess what he was thinking because his face was too blank.   
“How did you get that?” he asked coldly.   
“Uh, I built it,” Jade answered.   
“And corrupted it?” he asked. She shook her head.   
“Red lightsabers don’t exist without first corrupting the crystal,” he said.  
“I know, this is just how it came out, I found the crystal and it was red, that’s just how it played out,” Jade answered. His eyes narrowed.   
“Are you supporters of the First Order?” he asked Jade and I. We shook our heads.  
“I don’t know which side I’m supposed to be on,” I whispered to Jade and she nodded.   
“Do you have any idea who this is?” Rey asked turning her lightsaber off. We shook our heads.   
“Well, meet Kylo Ren, supreme leader of the First Order,” she introduced.   
“I don’t need you to introduce me, Scavenger,” Kylo snarked. Rey just sighed, clearly used to this. They both activated their lightsabers and Jade stuck hers between them.   
“You start fighting here and I’ll cut you both in half, you sound like whiny three-year-olds fighting over a toy. You’re on Earth now, we don’t have time for your intergalactic issues at the moment,” Jade shouted over the buzzing of lightsabers. The two of them looked at her and turned the lightsabers off.   
“Okay, now we need to move your ship,” I said awkwardly.   
“I’ve got it,” Kylo said lazily.   
“No, I’ve got it,” Rey argued. Jade rolled her eyes and used The Force to move the ship, straining only slightly.  
“Actually, I think I’ve got it,” she said walking away. I giggled and took to the sky, ready to take the ship if Jade got tired or dropped it or decided to drop it on the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've added another fandom.   
> And yes I'm aware of the fact that the lightsabers are canonically incorrect but this is my story and I do what I want


	52. The Undertaking

Isabelle’s Point of View   
This is going to take awhile. We’ll pick up in July of 2013, around two months after the end of chapter 40 and we’ll end around December and pick up again in March because nothing important happened over the winter months.   
April 2013  
Oliver and I were training in the lair when Oliver’s phone rang. “Yeah,” he said answering the phone.   
“Okay, I’ll be there,” he said and rolled his eyes.   
“I’m at Verdant,” Oliver said, clearly growing more and more exasperated. He hung up a few minutes later.   
“Let me guess, your mother again?” I asked.  
“Yep, she still doesn’t believe me when I say I have a nightclub,” Oliver complained.   
“You do realize that that’s no one’s fault but your own. You only occasionally sleep and eat at Queen Manor. You stay here most nights and eat takeout,” I said.   
“Did you just take my mother’s side?” he asked jokingly.   
“No, I’m taking my own side,” I replied.   
“So what does she want this time?” I asked.   
“She wants me to come for dinner because she’s invited people over and wants me to be there,” Oliver answered sharpening a knife.   
“I’m guessing I’m not invited,” I said.  
“Nope,” he answered.   
“Which means I’m coming anyway right?” I asked.   
“Yep,” Oliver answered smugly.   
“Why didn’t she invite me?” I asked sarcastically.   
“Because she dislikes you and she’s probably trying to set me up with someone she does approve of,” Oliver answered, now polishing the knife.   
“Really?” I asked.   
“Yes, really, she even pulled the ‘your sister would come’,” Oliver replied.   
“No, she wouldn’t. She’d complain until she got out of it,” I said.   
“Exactly,” Oliver answered.   
“I guess you’re going to have to find your suit, and I don’t mean the green one,” I told him and laughed at my own terrible joke. Oliver just shook his head.   
“You should probably get a dress then,” he shot back.  
“Yuck,” I replied.   
“If I’m wearing a suit then you need to wear a dress,” Oliver reasoned.   
“Fine,” I said walking over to the stairs.   
“Where are you going?” he called.   
“Look at the time, we have an hour till the time that Moira has designated as dinner time,” I replied climbing up the stair and disapparating away to Jade and I’s apartment. I arrived and immediately tripped on the ironing board that one of us had left in the middle of the floor.   
“Ow,” I said, then used some choice words that I’m not going to put here. I walked into my room and started to look through my closet. To find that I only had one dress that would be even close to fancy enough for one of Moira's dinner parties, also known as my dress from Kara and Barry’s wedding. I ironed it, threw it on along with a pair of shoes, and disapparated back to the lair. Oliver was now sharpening a sword.   
“Are you just going to sharpen things your whole life?” I asked, alerting him to my presence.   
“No,” he answered briskly.   
“Go get dressed, we’re going to be late,” I told him.   
“That’s my goal,” Oliver replied and I laughed.   
“What’s the point of making her even more upset about your life and actions?” I asked him. Oliver sighed.   
“I’m hoping I won’t have to flat out tell her that it’s my life and she can’t control it by guilt tripping me into events,” he explained.   
“Right. And this method just seems to be getting you into more and more events, which is a problem since we both need to spend more time here figuring out Malcolm Merlyn’s plan without storming the castle so to speak,” I told him, trying to act on logic instead of my personal opinions on Moira.   
About half an hour later we arrived at Queen Mansion. Ten minutes late. Oliver rang the doorbell and Moira opened it a few seconds later, scowling.   
“You’re late,” she said coldly.   
“Traffic was terrible,” I said alerting her to my presence.   
“I thought I told you to come alone,” Moira said quietly as to not let anyone know what was happening.   
“Did you? I must’ve forgotten,” Oliver replied stiffly. Moira just sighed and led us inside. Helena was standing in the living room, dressed in a black dress, and smirking widely.   
“What are you doing here?” I asked moving over to her as Oliver went to greet other people.   
“Well, Moira somehow convinced my father that Oliver and I should meet and here I am because apparently, I can’t get away from my father’s controlling ways,” she explained.   
“I also know for a fact that you and Oliver are together and am wondering what is going on?” Helena asked skeptically.   
“Moira doesn’t approve of me so she’s trying to set Ollie up with someone else that she does approve of,” I explained. Helena’s face contorted to an expression of pure annoyance.   
“Are you serious?” she asked.   
“Yep,” I responded.   
“I need cake. Any idea if there’s cake?” was what she responded with. I laughed.   
“I dunno, there might be,” I told her. That’s when a flash of red caught my eye. I turned and there was Cheryl, sipping a glass of red wine and looking rather bored.   
“Cheryl?” I said aloud and she turned towards me.   
“Isabelle, Helena, thank goodness, civilization has arrived,” she said hugging Helena and not even bothering to try to hug me.   
“Aren’t you and Oliver together? I get the feeling this is some sort of ‘I don’t approve of my son’s girlfriend so I’m going to find him a new one’ scheme. Right?” she said and I nodded. Cheryl just looked even more annoyed now.   
“How did you end up here?” I asked her.   
“I think Moira is just picking up people that she thinks Oliver will be interested in. I don’t know why that would include me but that’s the only normal-ish explanation I could come up within the twenty minutes I’ve been here,” Cheryl answered. And that’s when my phone rang. It was John.   
“What’s up?” I asked, answering.   
“You’re going to need to get Oliver for this one,” he said, sounding slightly angry. I pushed my way through the crowd of mostly women, trying to get to Oliver, who was pretty much surrounded.   
“Hey, wait for your turn,” one of them told me.   
“You act like he’s some sort of prize to be won. I’ll have you know I’m his girlfriend and have been since a few weeks after he got back, so you might want to let me through,” I snarked back. She just sneered.   
“Prove it,” she told me. I felt anger surge and then stop. I just rolled my eyes.   
“I mean it, prove it,” she said again. I sighed.   
“Hey, Oliver,” I shouted over the noise.   
“Phone call for you,” I shouted as he turned towards me. Oliver made his way towards me.   
“I thought we agreed not to make a scene,” he said quietly.   
“Too late,” the woman said from my left.   
“She claims to be your girlfriend,” she continued. I shot her a death glare. Oliver just looked at her.   
“Yeah, and?” he asked.   
“Prove it,” she dared me. I made eye contact with Oliver quickly and then kissed him. I’m going to be honest, we stayed like that longer than I care to admit.   
“How’s that for proof,” Helena asked the woman as we pulled apart. I handed Oliver the phone as everyone gaped. Cheryl was laughing her head off.   
“Now that’s the entertainment I needed,” she giggled. I smirked. Oliver, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to bottle a lot of anger.   
“What’s going on?” I asked him as noise began to build in the room.   
“John says that my mother is a part of Tempest,” he said filling me in. I clenched my jaw.  
“Do you believe him?” I asked.  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I want to believe that my mother is good, but it does make sense,” Oliver said slowly. I tried to figure out how to comfort him. I mean it can’t be easy, finding out that your mother might be on the wrong side of things. I just slipped my hand into his, hoping that the simple gesture would at least bring a tiny bit of comfort.   
“Do you have any proof?” he said, speaking to Dig now. Oliver listened for a few minutes.   
“Okay, thank you for letting me know,” he said stiffly and hung up.   
“The proof is undeniable,” he told me.   
“Do you remember how Walter had Megan look into the 2.6 million dollars that went missing, they went to Tempest, from my mother. Dig also has a recording from ARGUS that’s a conversation between my mother and Merlyn about something called the Undertaking,” Oliver explained quickly and quietly, then proceeded to address the room.   
“Party is over, sorry about the inconvenience, something has come up,” he shouted above the noise. We made our way towards the front doors, along with Helena and Cheryl, and left before Moira could even catch up.   
“What’s going on?” Cheryl asked.   
“Putting it simply, my mother might be evil,” Oliver said bluntly.   
“Uh, I’m sorry about that. On the bright side, we have multiple people with that sort of ‘my mother is evil’ experience myself included. We could form a club,” Cheryl tried awkwardly.  
“Thanks, but I’d rather handle this myself,” Oliver replied, climbing onto his motorcycle. I followed his lead climbing onto my own and waved at the two of them, revving the engine and tearing down the road.   
That night we basically broke into QC in full vigilante gear.   
“Moira Queen, you have failed this city,” Oliver said, voice distorted by the modulator.   
“Please, don’t kill me, I have two children,” she pleaded immediately.   
“We aren’t here to hurt you, we just have some questions,” I tried and that’s when the gunshot rang out. The bullet hit Oliver and I quickly threw down a smoke bomb to cover our escape, leaping out the window while trying to best to not fall and die. I got us back to the lair as quickly as I could.   
“Dig, help,” I shouted down the stairs, knowing I couldn’t possibly get Oliver down on my own. He rushed up, accompanied by Sara and Megan.   
We managed to get Oliver down the stairs, get the bullet out, and stitch up the wound without any issues.   
“What happened?” Dig asked after we finished.   
“Moira happened,” I answered grimly, trying to not get angry. How was she supposed to know that she had just shot her son? Well, she shouldn’t shoot people in the first place. Oh well. There goes the not being mad.   
Megan moved to her station. “It is possible that I could hack her personal computer, see if there is any information on Tempest,” she said already typing. I moved and sat in the other chair, watching her work.   
“Anything?” I asked after about fifteen minutes, noticing Megan’s typing growing more frustrated. She shook her head.   
“Absolutely nothing,” she said running her hands through her hair.   
“I would say hack Merlyn, but he has so much security that you’d get in and immediately be tracked, which would do nothing but get you locked up at this point,” I said resigned.   
“Exactly,” Megan replied.   
“I’m going to go home for the night, have a glass of wine, dye my hair a random color just for fun, and all that,” she said, stood up, grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, and picked up her bag off the ground.   
“Night,” she called over her shoulder and left.   
“Well, if we do anything else tonight, Dig, you’re the new Oracle,” I joked and Dig just rolled his eyes. About a half an hour later Oliver woke up, we filled him in, and then retired for the night as we had nothing else to do.   
***  
The next major development happened in December of 2013, thanks to ARGUS.  
It was a cold, bleak, and grey morning and we were all sitting in the lair, sort of huddled together for body heat because the heating isn’t working which causes some issues to say the least. “I’m cold,” Megan said breaking the silence for no reason.   
“No duh,” I said. She poked me.   
“So, today would be a good day to break into Merlyn Global Group, they have heating which is an added bonus,” I tried.   
“We don’t have a full plan yet,” Oliver replied.   
“Actually, I do,” Megan piped up. She moved to her computer and pulled up blueprints of the building.   
“So what is this plan of yours?” Oliver asked.   
“Dig will use this,” she held up an official looking security badge, “to infiltrate the security part of things. I will pose as a delivery girl and dose the meal with a mild sedative, which will be used to knock out whoever else is in the camera room,” she started.   
“Oliver, you and Isabelle, will make an appointment to see Tommy, as he works there now, try to make up while you’re at it, you two are mostly back up,” she said growing more confident as she went.   
“Meanwhile, Dig, while in the camera room you use this flash drive,” she held one up, “to copy all of the files off of any computer associated with Malcolm. They won’t think anything of it if it comes from their servers,” Megan finished. Oliver looked slightly impressed and said nothing.  
“You’ve shocked him into silence,” I joked and Megan laughed.   
“That might actually work,” Oliver said aloud. So, I’m lazy and don’t feel like writing everything out, but the plan went well, so I’m just going to skip to our return to the lair. Which was about an hour later.   
“That went well,” I said collapsing into a chair, Megan nodded absentmindedly, distracted by pulling up her bright turquoise tipped hair. She did say she was going to dye it.   
“You mean to say it could have been worse,” Oliver said, pulling off his suit jacket. I rolled my eyes.   
“Yes, that’s definitely what I meant,” I said sarcastically.  
“I’ll start going through the files, see what I can dig up,” Megan said and cracked her knuckles.   
“Ow,” she said aloud and then got to work.  
About an hour later, the three of us were sparring while Megan worked. “Ah ha,” she shouted triumphantly. Followed by:  
“That’s not good.”  
“What did you find?” I asked running over and almost fell in the process.   
“Malcolm and Tempest are trying to level the Glades,” Megan answered. Well, needless to say, we all panicked a bit, and when I say a bit, well that’s an understatement.   
“How are they planning to do that? Blow it up?” I asked and Megan shook her head frantically.   
“Merlyn Global Group has been working on an earthquake machine,” she said. Oliver swore under his breath.   
“Why couldn’t they do something that doesn’t involve destroying everything?” I asked.   
***  
Okay, I know I cut off kind of randomly, but we have a lot to get through and I’ve rambled on enough. It is now March of 2014. Happy New Year and all that. The date is the 13th and this is when things go downhill.   
Oliver, Dig, Megan, Roy, and I were all at the base when it started. Megan was watching Merlyn’s files, having hacked in again, and making sure nothing happened relating to the Undertaking as Tempest called it.   
She screamed out of nowhere. I jumped and almost fell off my chair. “What the heck?” I said aloud.   
“Sorry, but Merlyn sent out an email to the members of Tempest, don’t know why he chose to send an email, that’s pretty incriminating,” she mused.   
“Forget that it’s incriminating, what does it say?” I asked.   
“He’s planning to start the Undertaking in a couple hours, he’s telling everyone that their plan is about to come to fruition, and to get out,” Megan said.   
“He must be an idiot or something else is going on because that doesn’t sound like him at all,” Dig started.   
“Maybe it’s a fluke,” I guessed.   
“Maybe someone deleted it,” Megan said softly. My eyes widened slightly.   
“Maybe it was just a warning,” I said.  
“I don't think it’s that simple,” Oliver said heavily. I exchanged a look with Megan, both of us not sure what we could do, even as a team.   
“Any idea when it’ll happen?” Roy asked.   
“It seemed like it was going to be really soon, so I’d guess that it’ll be in the next few hours,” Megan answered.   
“Can we call in the Justice League?” Roy asked. Oliver shook his head.   
“We don’t know for sure what is happening, plus there’s a lot going on everywhere, they wouldn’t be able to get here in time,” he explained.   
“So you’re saying we’re on our own,” I supplied and Oliver nodded.   
“Well, there’s us. Nyssa and Sara are both currently in town. Depending on if Nyssa thinks their ready Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni are all potential allies,” Megan spoke up slightly louder than usual.   
“You okay?” I asked her.   
“Not really, it’s just the typical pre-crisis anxiety. Don’t worry, I can handle it,” she reassured us all and started to take slow deep breaths.  
“You sure?” Roy asked moving to her side. I should mention that the two of them are pretty good friends. Megan just nodded in reply and began to type, which is one of her methods of calming herself down.   
About a half an hour later we had recruited everyone and were all dressed in full vigilante gear, ready to handle the mess that was about to unfold. Or so we thought.   
The first sign of things getting worse was when we disabled the first machine. Keyword in that sentence first. Nyssa was the one that found and disabled the first machine and the moment we thought things were getting better it got worse.   
Sara’s Point of View  
The ground shook beneath our feet and a crack split the earth dividing the ground.   
“I thought you disabled the machine,” I shouted into the comns, trying to be heard over the noise of people screaming and building creaking or falling.   
“I did,” Nyssa’s voice answered, the connection cracked.   
“There must’ve been a second machine,” she said.  
“Start evacuating the Glades,” Oliver said. We all got to work helping people off the streets and out of buildings.  
Oliver’s Point of View  
My first thought after telling everyone what to do was ‘where’s Thea?’ Answer: she’s was at Queen Manor. I made my way through the rubble headed for CNRI, which is where Laurel used to work and is near the center of the destruction. When I got there I found a group of people standing outside. I activated the voice modulator.  
“Is anyone still inside?” I asked.   
“Yes, two people, the young Mr. Merlyn and Stephanie,” one of the employees answered. I steeled my face, slightly worried as the building looked like it was about to collapse. I ran inside. I found both of them rather quickly. Tommy was trapped under a piece of the ceiling and Stephanie was trying and failing to pull it off of him.   
“Get out of here,” I shouted at her and she ran. I took her place and pulled it off, only to find Tommy had been impaled by a post. I shoved the hood off of my head, knowing that there was nothing I could do.   
“Oliver?” he asked.   
“Yeah,” was all I could bring myself to say.   
“You’re the vigilante,” he said. I nodded.   
“I’m dying, aren’t I?” Tommy asked as tears began to spill from his eyes. I felt my eyes water and nodded not wanting to speak. I left the building when he was dead and it collapsed a moment later. I couldn’t let my emotions bubble to the surface yet. I had to find Malcolm Merlyn.   
I found him on a rooftop about twenty minutes later. Anger coursed through my veins, can you blame me? “Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city,” I growled.   
“Ah, Oliver, how are you tonight?” Merlyn said turning. I wasn’t surprised that he knew who I was, he’s not a total idiot.   
“Your earthquake killed Tommy,” I told him.   
“That was an unfortunate consequence of him not listening when I told him to stay out of the Glades tonight,” Malcolm said coldly. I drew an arrow from my quiver, notched it onto the bowstring, aimed it at Malcolm’s heart (if he has one), and fired. In a split second, Malcolm drew a sword and hit the arrow out of the air. I quickly engaged him and honestly, I took a few blows but landed a few as well. After about a minute, I managed to pick up the fallen arrow and knock Malcolm to the ground.   
“This is for Tommy and all the others you’ve killed tonight,” I said as I stood over him.   
“What are you waiting for?” he asked. I said nothing, waiting for a signal, and a second later a purple blast of magic flew into the sky.   
“That’s my signal,” I said coldly then stabbed the arrow through his heart and waited until the body stopped moving to remove the arrow.


	53. I have no real title for this chapter... AVALANCE. there that's the title

Sara’s Point of View  
I spun away from the sword headed for my side and swung a bo staff at my attacker. “You are meant to return to the League, Ms. Lance,” said a deep voice.   
“Took you long enough to find me, I’ve been here for about five years, and no one has tried to find me or your rightful leader,” I said distracting him and stabbed him in the side with a knife.   
“You should know by now, I don’t listen,” I said as he stopped moving.   
***  
“You okay?” Ava asked as I walked into her and Becky’s apartment.  
“Not particularly, I ran into a member of the League, they want me to return, which means they’ll probably go after Nyssa next and they'll be back the League doesn’t just give up,” I replied, slightly worried by the development.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Ava said as she reached out and took my hands in hers. I nodded.   
“Why would they come after you two now, you’ve been back for years,” Ava asked.   
“I don’t know, it’s been five years since we left, Nyssa has returned to Nanda Parbat periodically during the time, there’s really no reason they would need us back,” I answered.   
“How did you end up with the League of Assassins anyway?” Ava asked as she sat down on the couch. I followed suit.   
“I never told you?” she shook her head in response.   
“Well, it was seven years ago now, I can’t believe it’s been seven years. Anyway, I was on the Queen’s Gambit with Oliver, who was cheating on Laurel with me, and a storm was brewing that morning, but Mr. Queen thought…”   
Flashback  
I was lying on the bed, not fully dressed, and clutching a glass of wine in my hand. Thunder crashed. “Oliver, that one sounded really close,” I said.   
“Don’t worry about it Sara, we’ll be fine. My father and I have sailed in storms before, he says it’ll be fine,” Oliver said sitting down next to me. We kissed and thunder crashed again. Then an explosion sounded and I screamed.   
The next thing I knew I was sliding out the window into the surging ocean. The water swept me away from the Queen’s Gambit. I remember thinking I was going to die, but then I was swept towards a liferaft.   
I remember struggling to climb into it. I don’t know how long I was on that raft, but eventually, I ended up on the island of Lian-Yu.   
End Flashback   
“Wait, you and Oliver were together?” Ava asked.   
“How did I not know this at all? Any of it. I knew that you were on the boat, then the island, then ended up with the League, but that’s about all,” Ava continued.   
“This is just the start, that is if you want to hear the rest,” I replied.   
“Well, it must’ve been about four months later that Nyssa arrived on the island,” I continued, not sure how to approach a part of the story that was going to be highly weird.   
“I think it was something along the lines of, Oliver and I were on the shore standing near the life rafts and trying to figure out if it would be possible to leave the island in them when a boat appeared on the horizon. I don’t remember what happened between that and the boat arriving. But we knew almost immediately that this wasn’t an accidental trip. A woman climbed out of the boat, we soon found that she was Nyssa and had been sent by her mother to the island,” I said and Ava nodded.   
“Nyssa offered to take us with her, but we’d have to join the League. She didn’t really explain what the League was, from what I remember, but I was desperate and agreed. Oliver refused the offer and stayed behind. I did my best to convince him to come too, but you know how he is, once his mind’s set on something, there’s no talking him out of it.”  
“We arrived at Nanda Parbat about a week later, over the course of that week Nyssa and I got to know each other, and honestly we began to fall in love,” I said, trying to hide how awkward I felt. Ava just laughed.   
“I know,” she said.  
“You do?” I asked, surprised.   
“If we’re being honest, it was obvious, even before Nyssa did the whole ‘I’ll kill you if you hurt her’ speech, which included a whole portion on how much she regrets hurting you, even though she probably didn’t do anything,” Ava explained.   
“You’re right, she didn’t do anything. I’ll talk to her about that later,” I said. Ava nodded in agreement.   
“The next thing I clearly remember was meeting Nyssa’s mom, who was Ra’s Al Ghul at the time. I had been in Nanda Parbat for about two weeks...”   
Flashback  
Nyssa and I were in the main training area when her mother entered, decked out in everything Ra’s was supposed to wear. I couldn’t help laughing, I tried to muffle it but end up full out laughing. Nyssa stared at me in shock and her mother just stood there.   
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” I said, pretty sure that honesty would be best. Nyssa’s mother just inclined her head and left the room.   
“You’re supposed to show respect,” Nyssa informed me and I just stared at her.   
“How do you manage to take her seriously?” I asked.   
“I’m not really sure,” Nyssa answered her voice was uncertain.   
End Flashback.   
“You seriously laughed, she could’ve killed you,” Ava said incredulously and I nodded.   
“I suppose she could’ve, but I was a foolish child then, I soon learned how dangerous the world can be,” I replied.   
“The lost of your sister can’t have helped,” Ava said sympathetically.   
“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said stiffly and Ava nodded.   
“As much sense as that makes you need to,” she said softly, “I can’t imagine the grief I would feel if I lost Becky.”  
“We didn’t get along most of the time,” I said, “But I still miss her, every day.” I felt my eyes well up with tears for what felt like the first time in years.   
“And I feel like if I’d been there,” I trailed off.   
“It’s not your fault,” Ava said and cupped my face in her hands. “You didn’t know what would happen. She saved Isabelle for a reason and we can’t change that, and you can’t be mad at Isabelle either, she did everything she could in an impossible situation.”   
“I’m not mad at Isabelle, I’m mad at Laurel for jumping in front of that bullet, but I can’t be mad at her because she’s dead and the bouncing between anger and sadness is too much,” I said anger dripping into my voice. Ava just wrapped her arms around me, pressed a kiss to my forehead, and let me cry until I fell asleep from exhaustion, my head lying on her chest, her heartbeat soothing me into a deep sleep.


	54. Returning Home

Little Kara’s Point of View   
I struggled to open my eyes, everything felt heavy and I felt weak. My eyes opened blearily and colors swam before my eyes, everything around me blurring into one blur of color. As everything began to focus I sat up, sitting in a chair next to me was, well, me. Just the older one. As soon as I was up all the way the monitor began to beep. The sound was so loud, too loud to just be an alarm. I covered my ears and screwed up my face, trying to block the noise out. Suddenly the alarms stopped and a pair of hands closed over mine.  
“I know how it feels,” older me said softly. “And I can help you.” She held up a bracelet of some sort that glowed red.   
“Is that red sunlight?” I asked her and she nodded.   
“It’ll remove your powers, for the time being, once you’re older you can decide if you want to use them or even get rid of them, but for now the bracelet stays on unless you are being trained,” she said sternly.   
“I’m sorry but we’ll also have to come up with another name for you because it’d be confusing to have two Kara’s and two Barry’s so we aren’t even going to go there,” she said and I nodded in understanding.   
“That makes sense. I’m not even supposed to exist in the first place,” I mumbled.   
“Hey, don’t talk like that, everyone is here for a reason. What do you think of Karen? Or Kiera?” she asked.   
“I supposed it’ll grow on me,” I answered.   
“Astra is going to take you in, be sort of like a mother to you. I would take you in, but I already have two other people living in a rather small apartment with me,” Kara said.   
“Okay, where is she then?” I asked.   
“On her way,” Kara said promptly and a moment later Astra walked into the room.   
“Astra, meet Kiera,” Kara said. I slowly got off the bed, muscles stiff from being in that bed for who knows how long.   
“Nice to meet you,” I answered stiffly, not really sure how to handle this situation. Astra rushed forward and hugged me tightly.   
“I know I’m not your mother, but I promise I’ll do my best,” she said softly, I hugged her back.   
“I don’t actually have a mother, I’m a clone, so in a certain sense, you are my mom,” I replied and Astra’s grip tightened slightly. I looked up at Kara, she gave me a thumbs up and a wink then left the room.   
Diana’s Point of View   
My small boat approached the shore of the island I used to call home. It still is like a second home, but now Metropolis and The Predators feel more like home than Themyscira ever did. It was oddly silent as my boat came to a stop near the shore, I got off, walked up the beach, and latched my fingers into the cliff face. As I started to put distance between myself and the ground I began to question the silence that seemed to have fallen across the island.   
I soon reached the top of the cliff and swung myself onto the grass. I immediately began to head towards my mother’s home, hoping I could find answers there. I approached the building as another Amazon dashed past me, all I saw was a blur of blonde.   
“Helen!” I called after her. She froze, turned around, and jogged over to me.   
“Princess Diana, perfect timing as usual,” she said slightly out of breath as if she had run across the entire island.   
“What’s going on?” I asked her.   
“The island has been attacked, we aren’t sure we’ll be able to hold it for long,” she said carefully.   
“Who’s attacking?” I asked her as she turned and ran off. I followed, staying right on her heels.   
“We don’t know, some sort of group from another earth, they’re all dressed in black, and they’re skilled enough to kill an Amazon,” Helen replied.   
“Take me to the battlefield,” I instructed.   
“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that, we’ve all been instructed to not let you anywhere near the battle,” Helen replied and I raised my eyebrows.   
“Fine, I’ll find it myself then,” I said.   
“Princess Diana,” came a voice from behind me. I spun, fists clenched, and ready to take on whoever it was. Standing behind me was Nyssa, dressed in full League regalia. She shoved the hood off of her head and yanked down the cloth that covered her mouth and nose. Nyssa then held up her hands in surrender.   
“What are you doing here?” Helen snarled, pulling a sword from her sheath.   
“She’s not the enemy,” I said stepping between the two of them. “She’s a friend of mine.” I turned to Nyssa. “But more to the point, what are you doing here?”

Nyssa’s Point of View   
I was returning to the place I had grown up, the place that had forced me and others so deep into the darkness that it took years to find a way out of it.   
I had returned before in the time that I had spent almost solely away from the League, but little did I know that this time was different. As I entered the main building swords were drawn from all around me, soldiers were lurking in every shadow.   
“Stand down,” I shouted, forcing all the authority I could muster into my voice. Swords immediately slid back into sheaths.   
“Welcome back,” a smooth voice said and my sister stepped out of a niche in the wall.   
“Talia? You were dead,” I stammered, the reveal shattering my belief that I could no longer be surprised.   
“By your hand no less,” Talia said and her words hit me hard.   
“You were trying to destroy everything I held dear. I had no choice,” I said.   
“I stood between you and your beloved is what you are saying,” she replied and I frowned.  
“I have no beloved,” I replied coolly.   
“What of the dark-haired beauty that I attacked before you killed me from behind,” she replied stepping into the light. Her face was thinner and she seemed distraught.   
“I thought we agreed we’d never let a lover come between us,” she said, betrayal ringing in each syllable.   
“You speak of Lena, she’s a friend, more like a sister, definitely not a lover. She reminds me of you in a certain sense,” I said taking a step forward. Talia’s face cleared almost immediately.   
“I didn’t mention this before, but I don’t know why I did any of those horrible things. It’s as if I was being controlled by an outside force,” she explained softly. I nodded, not fully believing her but open to listening. Talia reached forward and her cold fingers closed over my wrist, pulling me with her into another room.   
“The League in our absence has been plotting, under the leadership of Malcolm Merlyn, to take over a mythical island, believed to have superior technology and power, that was spoken of throughout history, according to them it’s where Wonder Woman is from and they want to take over. I’m going along with it for now and I need you to do the same, but when we get there switch sides,” Talia murmured in my ear. I nodded in understanding.   
“I know little of the place, but I do know Wonder Woman, let us hope that she is there when we arrive. Malcolm Merlyn is dead though, how is he here?” I asked her.   
“I’m guessing he had someone with him, to restore him to full strength, or even bring him back. He does seem more ruthless than when we were younger,” Talia replied.   
“The power has more than likely gone to his head,” I muttered.  
***  
A couple of days later we arrived at the border, the boat passed through the fog into brilliant sunlight. I put sunglasses on and looked around. The water sparkled a bright and clear turquoise, the island loomed in the distance, dark green against the brightness of the water. The beauty of the place had the ability to take anyone’s breath away. Talia and I both moved to the bow of the boat, letting the salt water softly hit our faces. “Once we reach the shore we should peel away from the group in separate directions, say we’re going to scout, then circle back and meet up,” I muttered and Talia wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt my muscles tense.   
“I know we aren’t on the best terms but act like we’re getting there, to avoid suspicion,” Talia murmured and I nodded, forcing myself to relax. We soon arrived on shore and the people that were with us began to move up the beach not even trying to stay hidden. Talia and I managed to peel off from the group without them realizing at all and circled back around.   
“What’s the plan?” Talia asked as we met back near the boat.   
“We need to split up, we’ll cover more ground, any Amazons you run into tell them that you know Diana and you’re on their side, and let’s hope that I find her first so she’ll know to cover you,” I said, Talia nodded, and we ran in separate directions. A few minutes later I ran into Diana and another woman who was immediately on guard. I pushed back my hood and pulled the cloth off of my mouth and nose, then threw my hands up in surrender to let them know I meant no harm.   
“What are you doing here?” Diana asked.   
“It’s complicated, basically the League caught wind of this place existing and for some strange reason decided to take it over,” I explained and Diana nodded, looking worried. She pulled her backpack off, unzipped it, and tossed a piece of fabric at me.   
“You might want that, too long on this island in black is probably not a good idea,” she said leading me over to a nearby building and into a bathroom. I quickly changed into the white flowing tunic and white leggings Diana had given me, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and laced up the sandals. When I left the building Diana was talking to a woman with long red hair and freckles, who was out of breath.   
“Nyssa, this is Maeve, she’s a close friend of mine here on the island and she’s updating Helen and I on the situation, the members of the League are killing Amazons, I’m sorry but if we can’t stop them,” Diana trailed off but I knew what she meant.   
“We’ll have to kill them,” I finished for her. We ran to find the battle, despite Helen’s protesting about how they’d been instructed to keep Diana away from the battle. As we reached the battlefield I pulled a gun from my bag and fired a warning shot to get everyone’s attention.   
“Surrender,” I shouted as I aimed down at a member of the League.   
“Your leader has seen the right way of going about this,” Diana yelled. “Surrender and make peace while you can.” In response, a person shot an arrow up at us. I snatched it out of the air and threw it into the sand.   
“Last chance,” I yelled and no one moved, no one gave up, I had no choice in the matter, as much as I hate killing, it would’ve been impossible to not spill blood. Talia appeared on the other side of the battle, backed by a group of Amazons and dressed in typical Amazonian gear.   
“Surrender,” she tried.   
“I tried that, they refused,” I shouted over the battle that had picked up once again. Talia jogged around the outer area of the battle, knocking away a few League members as she went, and stopped next to me.   
“So it looks like this is going to be unavoidable,” she said and I nodded slowly.   
“Are we supposed to trust you?” Diana asked her. Talia just looked at me.   
“It depends on what Nyssa says, I would prefer you trust me,” she answered.   
“For now you can trust that she’s on our side, but past that point, I’m not sure yet,” I decided and Diana nodded. We all lept into battle and things were reduced to a blur. I don’t remember much until the gunshot rang out. The bullet hit Maeve and she toppled, hitting the ground with a thud. Diana screamed in anger and power exploded out of her kicking up sand into everyone’s eyes. In moments, she was a blur, tearing through her enemies like a hurricane, letting go of the anger that brewed so close to the surface.   
The raw power that radiated off of her was terrifying. She glowed bright gold against the blood splattering the sand. Bones broke and soldiers fell. They seemed to move before she could actually come into contact with her, but the ones who did weren’t lucky. She twisted and spun, everything in her general vicinity seemed to fall into her control. The wind whipped around us all and the sky began to cloud over. In the chaos, Helen and Talia had managed to get Maeve away from the battle, presumably to an infirmary.   
Lightning flashed and I knew someone had to do something. Most of the Amazons weren’t moving, as if they were frozen in time. I was the only one really moving now besides Diana, who was standing stock still now anger radiated off her form.   
“Diana,” I said, approaching her cautiously, she continued to glare and stand her ground.  
“Maeve is going to be fine, Helen and Talia are taking care of her,” I said softly moving forward. Suddenly Diana’s knees seemed to give out and she fell to her knees.   
“It’s going to be okay, but you need to figure out how to harness that power, control it,” I said hesitantly.   
“I didn’t even know that I could harness that much power through anger,” she said voice tired and she passed out. I, along with another woman, carried her to the infirmary to sleep it off.   
A couple of hours later Diana and Maeve woke up and we got ready to head back home. As we stood on the beach, I turned to Talia. “You could come back to Starling City with me, I’m sure we could find a place for you to live,” I said.   
“You are welcome to stay on the island if you so chose,” Diana offered and Talia nodded, then was silent for a little while.   
“I’m going to stay here for a bit, find myself again,” she replied. “Are you sure that is okay?”   
“It’s fine with me and if someone has a problem they’ll have to deal with the princess,” Diana answered a slight darkness creeping into her voice. In the end, I returned to Starling City alone but carrying a new warmth with me.  
Kara’s Point of View  
Barry and I stood outside of Iron Heights in silence. “You okay?” I asked softly, slipping my hand into his.   
“I think so, there’s something strange about my dad being released from prison, I’ve seen him inside those walls more than I have outside,” Barry said softly and I just nodded.  
“Remember the first time you met him?” Barry asked.   
“Yeah, it was the summer after we started dating. He thought I’d leave you for some, and I quote ‘other good-looking guy.’” I replied and Barry laughed.   
“Look at us now,” he said and I smiled up at him.   
“Wait, he knows we’re married right?” I asked suddenly and Barry nodded.   
“Of course, did I forget to tell you I told him?” he asked incredulously.   
“Honestly, I don’t remember,” I replied and laughed. There was a beeping and the gates slid open, two guards were leading Henry out of the building. As soon as the guards released him they went back inside the gate and shut it. Barry immediately embraced his father and I stood by, not wanting to interrupt the moment.   
“Dad, you’ve met Kara once before,” he said pulling and I waved, not really sure what to do.   
“I heard you two got married, it seems I owe you an apology,” Henry said and I shook my head.   
“No apology needed, my family did the same thing to Barry,” I replied.   
“Well, in any case, welcome to the family,” Henry said and hugged me.   
“Are you Allens just really good huggers or does it take practice?” I asked and they both laughed.   
“What? Both of you, Nora probably was,” I faltered and facepalmed.   
“Oops,” I said softly.   
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to dredge up old problems,” I started and Barry just hugged me. ‘It’s okay,’ his voice filled my mind and I relaxed.   
“You’re fine, you just got flustered,” Henry said, but there was a deep sadness in his eyes.   
“Barry, I’m sorry but I’m leaving town,” he continued. Barry spun around.   
“What? But you just got out and you’re already leaving Central City, leaving me?” he sputtered and I felt my heart ache in sympathy, but anger flared inside of me and smoldered.   
“I won’t be able to go back into medicine here, every hospital in the area knows what happened that night,” Henry tried to explain.   
“But you were proven innocent,” Barry and I said in unison. But our tones were different. Barry’s was full of hurt and confusion while mine was sharp and angry.   
“That doesn’t mean that people don’t believe I am, hiring me would cause more harm than good,” Henry said. I gritted my teeth.   
“We can take care of you until this blows over, it’ll be fine, we can get through this,” I tried, hoping that I could do something.   
“I’m sorry, but,” Henry continued.   
“We’ll talk about this later,” Barry said, his voice ice coated as he turned away and walked towards the parking lot to get to the car. I quickly caught up letting Henry follow us. I knew that anger was brewing inside both of us and wasn’t sure what to do about it.   
“I don’t understand,” Barry said softly, anger underlying in every syllable.   
“I don’t either, maybe we just aren’t understanding, but it doesn’t seem right that as soon as he’s released he leaves you behind in the dust to start a new life out of town,” I replied, remembering all the times that I have been abandoned by people that cared about me and the pain that I felt every time it happened.   
“Did I do something wrong?” Barry asked.   
“No,” I replied firmly. “You didn’t do anything, don’t let yourself go to that reasoning, it only causes the pain to be worse.” Barry nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me into his side and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.   
“Thank you,” he said softly and I nodded.   
“We’ll get through this, just like we’ve gotten through everything else the universe has thrown at us,” I said as we finally arrived at and climbed into the car. We all rode back to Joe’s house in silence, but my hand was entwined with Barry’s hand as the sign of comfort I didn’t know how to put into words. We soon arrived at the West house and all got out of the car, then went inside.   
“Welcome home,” came a group of voices. I felt a grin spread across my face. The Wests, Caitlin, Cisco, Alex, Astra, and Kiera were all standing in the living room. I looked over at Barry who was also smiling and felt my heart warm.   
“I’m afraid I can’t stay long but thank you for the warm welcome,” Henry said. Joe just handed him a bottle of beer.   
“At least stay for a little while,” he said, smiling, smiles were rare in the West house since Iris’s death. It had hit them all hard, as expected, but not much has helped.   
“I do have to get to my cabin before nightfall though,” Henry replied giving in slightly. Everyone in the room went silent.   
“Wait, whoa whoa whoa, you aren’t staying in town,” Cisco asked, voicing basically everyone’s thoughts. Everyone looked at Henry and then over at Barry, who was standing by the front door, not smiling or participating in any of the conversations. Once everyone’s focus was on him, he seemed to wake up slightly and just shrugged. I moved across the room to his side, knowing that he needed someone and I would do what I could, even if the person Barry really needed at that moment was his father.   
“What about Barry?” Caitlin asked, going full mother mode. She’s kind of the one who keeps us all mentally, physically, and emotionally healthy, along with seemingly being able to sense when someone is upset. Henry stayed silent.   
The rest of the gathering was pretty awkward, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named Little Kara Kiera. I almost named her Karen but didn't want to seem unoriginal so here we are


	55. Cadmus

Lena’s Point of View   
We knew something was about to go down when the daily news was hijacked and replaced by an anti-alien video, from an organization calling themselves Cadmus.   
“Well, that’s rude,” Rey said as she was standing behind me, as she is still trying to adjust to earthen customs. Jade had found her a bunch of S.T.A.R. Labs clothing and her and Kylo have both been wearing that sort of stuff since they arrived as no one has really had time to take them shopping for real clothing. And yes we’re aware that was a span of about five months, it’s not our fault invasions keep happening and chaos keeps erupting.   
“Well, yes, basically it’s rude, but it’s also incriminating aliens who haven’t even so much as touched a human being without being sure that it isn’t going to get them hurt,” I replied.   
“But you have so many heroes here,” Rey said.   
“Us heroes can only do so much, there are people we won’t be able to save, nobody can save everyone, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t try,” I replied and Rey nodded.   
“When can I help?” she asked and I smiled.   
“Once we’re sure that you can go out in the field and not get yourself killed,” I replied, not sure how else to tell her she wasn’t trained enough in earthen tactics to handle someone with powers, even though she has her own.   
***  
About a week later Rey and I were once again in the cortex when the TV’s cut to another video from Cadmus. This time right after a robbery, where the would-be thieves had alien technology at their disposal.   
“I think it’s time that we start to take this organization seriously, it can’t be a coincidence that this video had gone live right after the robbery, almost like the timing was planned. The broadcast started right as Supergirl arrived on the scene, this isn’t just some college-age prank, these people are a threat,” I said, my mind churning with possibilities. I took a sip of my coffee which had gone cold after I had left it on the desk earlier that morning. It tasted weird like something had been put in it. My eyes widened as I realized too late what had happened. I fell to the ground, unable to control the seizure that ran through me over and over again until I lost consciousness.   
Caitlin’s Point of View  
I was in my lab tending to a venus fly trap when Rey came skidding into the room, her socks almost making her topple to the ground. I grabbed her arms and pulled her up before gravity could fully secure its hold.   
“What’s going on?” I asked noting the panic on her face and in her eyes.   
“It’s Lena, I don’t know what happened. She took a drink of her coffee, fell on the ground, and started convulsing,” she stammered. I kicked the heels off of my feet and dashed out of the room, taking the quickest way to the cortex that I knew of. When I got there, there was froth beginning to bubble up in the corner of Lena’s mouth.   
“Rey, I need you to use the force to move her onto the medical bed,” I said.   
“But, what if I drop her?” Rey asked her.   
“Don’t worry about that right now. You either move her and she has a chance of living or you don’t help me and that percentage of possibility goes down drastically,” I told her and she immediately sprang into action. In the blink of an eye, we had Lena on the bed and hooked up to the needed machines.   
“Any idea what kind of poison it was?” I asked Rey and she shook her head. I lifted the mask on Lena’s face slightly and there was a distinct smell of almonds.   
“Cyanide,” I muttered to myself.   
“Rey, I need two hundred grams of phenobarbital, as quickly as you can find it, but preferably now,” I said, trying to keep my voice calm, but knowing that if we didn’t work quickly we wouldn’t be able to save her.   
“Come on Lena, you need to calm down,” I said as I handled the phenobarbital.   
“Rey, I need two liters of saline, run them open,” I instructed.   
“Her pulse is at thirty and falling quickly,” Rey said.   
“I need thirty milliliters of sodium thiosulfate,” I said and Rey brought it almost immediately.   
“Her brain and heart are going to shut down, the poison is cycling too fast, we need to slow her circulation,” I said, talking to myself now.   
“How do we do that?” Rey asked.   
“Induced hypothermia,” I answered.   
“Crystal,” I shouted and my little sister came running into the room.   
“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.   
“No, but I need your help, this is life or death, I’m sorry to have to involve you but I need you to lower Lena’s body temperature until I tell you to stop okay?” I asked her and she nodded powers immediately activating.   
A few moments later Lena's body temperature dropped and her vitals began to improve. “Normal sinus rhythm,” I muttered to myself.   
“You both saved her,” I said turning to Rey and Crystal.   
“No, we all did,” Crystal piped up.   
Lena’s Point of View  
I awoke, head pounding, in the infirmary. A figure was standing over me, I blinked a couple of times. Caitlin was changing out an IV in my arm.   
“Who did it?” I asked and then started coughing.   
“We don’t know yet,” Caitlin answered.   
“What can I do to help?” I asked and tried to get out of the bed. Caitlin gently pushed me back down.   
“You need rest, the rest of us can handle things until you are able to be up and about without making things worse,” she told me. I sighed and laid back against the four pillows that Caitlin had slipped behind me.   
“Can I at least have my computer so that I can help out?” I asked and Caitlin shook her head with a sigh.   
“No that’ll just make your headache worse,” she answered and I groaned, already bored of the room and staying still.  
Cat and Ariana came and hung out with me during lunch, they brought me a salad, a sandwich, hot tea, and a cinnamon roll. “We would’ve come earlier, but someone had to handle L-Corp in your absence,” Ariana said.   
“What did you tell people who had meetings?” I asked.   
“That something came up and you were swamped in work,” Cat replied.  
“You didn’t cancel the meetings right?” I asked, as panic flared in my mind. Some of the meetings had taken me months to secure.   
“Of course not,” Ariana said.   
“We went off your notes mostly, but we also had access to your mind even though you were unconscious. Don’t worry everything went swimmingly,” Cat reassured me.   
“You both ran meetings and everything went positively? Is that even possible?” I asked.   
“Hey, we can be professional,” Ariana defended.   
“Though we didn’t have to sort of borrow your professionalism,” she confessed and I laughed, which caused a flare of pain in my chest, followed by a coughing fit. Which stopped as suddenly as it started.   
That’s when the explosion hit, the bomb came through the ceiling and exploded. Vines sprung into existence and contained the multitude of the blast. Caitlin was thrown backward into the wall, while Cat and Ariana conjured a wall of water but still got thrown back onto the floor due to the blast. Nothing really happened to me.   
“Guys, go check on Caitlin,” I shouted ears ringing. Ariana immediately sped across the room and helped Caitlin up off the ground. The TV’s, half of which were cracked, crackled with static and yet another video popped up.  
“Cadmus is unstoppable, it is more than an organization, it’s a movement, a cause, even a thought process,” the voice seemed vaguely familiar, it always had but now the pieces were coming together.   
“I know who’s running Cadmus, it’s… well, I’m not one hundred percent sure but…”  
“It was probably Lillian,” Ariana finished for me and Caitlin nodded slowly.   
“That would make sense although we need to check the facts before going after her and make sure that this hateful anti-alien and anti-metahuman mindset doesn’t spread because it could mean a lot of unnecessary chaos and possibly deaths that could still be avoided, but only if we get out in front of this now,” she said.  
“You’re right. We need to find my mother and make sure that we are sure she’s behind this, while simultaneously looking into people who could be suspects,” Cat said. The three of them moved to crowd around the computers.   
“Uh, hello, is there any way I could get over there and at least help out a little bit,” I asked. Ariana and Cat rushed back over and moved the bed along with the machines into the cortex.  
“Thanks,” I said and they both nodded.   
“We should start by scanning abandoned warehouses, our enemies seem to like camping out inside of them,” Ariana said, fingers already flying over the keys of the nearest computer.   
“Nothing,” she said a couple of minutes later.   
“No sign of anything unusual, most of the warehouses have cameras and I checked them, the only people who have been in them are just construction workers and people like that, no one else,” Ariana continued spinning around in her chair while staring at the ceiling.   
“Any other ideas?” she asked.   
“You could try checking the mountains. I think that last time we went up against Lillian she was under some sort of control because she wasn’t really acting like herself. She was too spaced out and followed orders like some sort of puppet,” Caitlin replied and turned to me.   
“From what I’ve heard from you about her, that’s not at all like her,” she continued and I nodded in agreement.   
“That’s a good point, she was acting weird. I thought mind control was a possibility at the time, but as it has been about seven months it slipped my mind,” I said, reaching over to itch my arm and accidentally knocking over a cup of tea, which Ariana caught milliseconds before it hit the ground, but tea splattered the floor.   
“Oops,” I muttered. “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” Cat said, she waved her wand and the cup of tea refilled itself.   
“It’s possible that she could’ve left the country as well, my mother has always been rather unpredictable when it came to her plans, but somehow they always seem obvious after they come into fruition,” I said, thought fragments swirling and twisting together inside of my head.   
“Anyway, the mountains,” Caitlin reminded us, as usual, the only one to totally stay on track. Somehow the rest of us always seem to get distracted by something or other.   
“She might be there since no one ever uses the mountain ranges as a hideout, they always retort to abandoned warehouses, well except that one time with Maxwell Lord, but that was just because he needed a yeti, and it’s hard enough to get them to do what you want them to, let alone move to a warmer climate,” she continued. Cat and Ariana both furrowed their brows.   
“How'd you know that?” Ariana asked.   
“Newt’s been having issues with the plant life in his case lately, so he asked me to help, and I’ve picked stuff up along the way,” Caitlin replied.   
“Oh, wonder why he didn’t mention it,” Cat said.   
“Back on track,” a voice said from the doorway and Victoire entered into the room.  
“You all need to get better at observing your surroundings, I’ve been standing in the doorway for a while now and no one noticed except Caitlin. Actually, Lena couldn’t have since she’s kind of stuck staring in that direction, but that’s not really the point. I’m meaning to say you two,” she gestured at Cat and Ariana.   
“Need to pay a little more attention to the small details, actually in this case you all do,” she pointed at the video.   
“There’s some sort of sign in the background,” Ariana muttered slipping her glasses off her face. “How did we not notice that before?”  
“You weren’t looking at it close enough that’s all, and you’ve been here for hours, so you probably just needed a fresh set of eyes,” Victoire replied.  
***  
Kara’s Point of View   
About two weeks later Caitlin decided that Lena was healthy enough to actually do things. Cait tends to be a bit too safe when it comes to this sort of stuff, but safe is better than sorry. So Lena has been confined to S.T.A.R. Labs and her apartment for the past two weeks.   
We haven’t made any progress for the past few weeks on the Cadmus front, but four more videos have aired and panic is starting to build. The videos are provoking fear in humans causing them to lash out and attack those who aren’t the same as them, which I suppose they have been doing for quite a long time.  
I walked into L-Corp and held up the badge Lena had given me months ago. I entered the elevator and suddenly a cloth was over my mouth and nose, the scent of a sedative filled my nostrils and everything swam into blackness.  
Barry’s Point of View  
I knew something was wrong when Kara’s thoughts and emotions faded out of focus in my head. Next thing I knew there was cloth over my face and I passed out, the last thing I remember was someone saying, “Two down, two to go.”  
Imra’s Point of View   
I was sitting in a park, thinking when everything went down. I found myself suddenly alone, everyone who had been in the park seconds previously was gone, in the blink of an eye. The last thing I remember was hearing footsteps behind me and the sweet scent of sedatives overtook everything.   
“Three down, one to go.”  
Caitlin’s Point of View   
Crystal and I were sitting in the cortex, I was working on locating Cadmus and she was doing an English essay when the lights went out. Not just in the cortex, everywhere. That’s when the sedative hit. The last things I heard were Crystal screaming and her powers taking over, with a crack like someone falling through the ice.  
Crystal’s Point of View  
I watched, almost as if in slow motion, as Caitlin crumbled, knocked unconscious by the sedative that they had undoubtedly put in the cloth they had covered her mouth and nose with. I felt cold begin to seep through my body and screamed as it became too much for me to hold in and it all exploded outwards.   
The blast headed straight for the shadowed figures, but something hit me in the arm and I toppled to the ground. My head hit the ground and the impact knocked me out.  
Lena’s Point of View   
I knew that something was wrong the moment I stepped through the doors of S.T.A.R. Labs. It was too quiet. Now you may think, maybe it’s just quiet for one moment of one day, but that’s simply not possible here. Even the lights make weird noises the majority of the time. Which is what made the silence so weird. “Hello?” I spoke breaking the silence. My voice echoed off the walls. The lab was definitely empty.   
I walked into the cortex and paced around trying to figure out what was going on.   
I went over what I knew. Caitlin had said her and Crystal were going to be here all day. I checked my phone screen. It was 10:30, so they probably weren’t out for lunch.   
I sent Caitlin a text that just said ‘Hey.’ And her phone dinged from her desk. Not right. She never left her phone anywhere. She tends to worry about us all so the phone on her at all times helps to keep the anxiousness down.   
I looked around, Crystal’s homework was sprawled all over the floor. Another bad sign. Crystal always kept her stuff organized.   
A footprint was on one of her worksheets. I bent down and studied it, then carefully picked it up and put it under a microscope. Dirt, water particles, and bits of leaves. Normal, but there were also tiny ice particles. Not normal.   
An icicle was on the floor, slowly melting and glowing slightly blue. “That’s weird,” I muttered to myself. As the water spread across the floor, I noticed that there seemed to be some sort of red liquid mixed with the water.   
Blood.   
Not a good sign at all. I did my best to take a sample and ran a DNA test on it. While the test ran I continued to look around. Crystal’s iPod laid on the floor about a foot from her work. Weird. I bent down and picked it up. Turning it on I noticed that her music, Taylor Swift, by the way, was still playing and fourteen texts were in her notifications. I turned off her music and went to check Caitlin’s phone. Thirty-four messages. I opened the most recent one. It had been sent half an hour ago. I checked Crystal’s, forty-five minutes ago.   
So they had disappeared somewhere between thirty and forty-five minutes ago. Definitely not out for lunch. That’s when I noticed a splatter of blood on one of the worksheets. Not able to take a sample as it was stuck to the paper, I stuck it under a microscope and found that looked a lot like the tests we had previously run on Killer Frost’s blood. Really not good.   
A computer beeped and I ran over to it, kicking off my heels as I went. The trackers that Caitlin had insisted on after the last time that someone disappears were beeping. Five of them. All in one spot in the mountains. “Caitlin, you are a genius,” I muttered to myself.   
She must’ve changed some alarm or another so that if any of us ended up taken hostage the most likely places we’d be taken, any of us ending up there would set off an alarm. Call in the cavalry was the first thing I thought of.   
“No,” I said aloud. “That’ll cause issues. We need a small force, fifteen people tops. Our best stealth people and a few of our most powerful,” I muttered sending out a group message.   
‘Meet in the cortex. Will explain when everyone is here.’ I dropped into a chair and took a few deep breaths to steady myself. “This is the worst thing that could happen today.”   
A few minutes later, everyone began to arrive. First was Zari, Ava, Sara, and Amaya. Soon followed by Oliver, Isabelle, and Nyssa. Cat and Ariana, along with Megan and Helena arrived next, quickly followed by Barry.   
“What’s going on?” Nyssa asked.   
“We’re still waiting on two more people,” I replied. Clark flew into the room a moment later, and Diana walked in a moment later.  
“How did you get here this fast from Paris?” Ariana asked and then shook her head. “Nevermind that’s not important right now.” she turned to me. “What’s going on?”  
“We seem to be dealing with a mass kidnapping,” I said and I saw everyone visibly tense. “Now before you all take off you need to hear the full story. There were five people taken. I only am sure of two of them, being Caitlin and Crystal. Crystal’s looked like it wasn’t planned like they hadn’t anticipated her being her. Now due to the trackers I know that there are five people missing, the problem is that the trackers are a bit hard to read. As far as I can tell the other three are Kara, Barry, and Imra.” I paused allowing room for any questions, even though the whole things was pretty self-explanatory.   
“I ran a scan of the area and it’s packed with red sunlight, kryptonite, and other forms of power dampeners, including but not limited to meta dampeners and magic ones as well,” I continued and everyone shifted slightly. “So I think we need to test out the yellow sunlight grenades. They won’t hurt anyone and will give you Kryptonians an extremely powerful burst of sunlight and power,” I kept talking. We quickly formulated a plan and got moving, by flight, foot, or motor.   
Kara’s Point of View   
The room was dark, the walls were lined with lead, and equipped with dampeners of every kind, I could barely feel Barry’s presence in the back of my mind. They were going to separate us and have us die alone. Don’t ask me how I knew that he was captured too, somehow I just did. Everything flickered slightly and turned a sickly green color. Kryptonite. There were Kryptonite emitters lining the tops of all the walls.   
Slowly the radiation began to spread through the room. I felt my strength draining, slowly and painfully. I looked down at my hands to find my veins glowing green.   
“Supergirl, how is it that everyone finds you so strong when you are so easy to bring to your knees,” Lillian Luthor’s cold voice rung through the room. Anger pulsed through me and I struggled to my feet.   
“Because I inspire hope and love in the hearts of others, while you plant seeds of fear and hate,” I answered, my voice cracked slightly.   
“Let’s see how long you can keep that mentality in here,” she replied and then silence fell over everything and that’s when the screaming started.   
Caitlin’s Point of View  
The blue light was searing through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and they immediately began to water from how brightly lit the room was. My wrists and ankles were in shackles and I had been thrown onto the cold ground of some sort of cell. The room was so cold that the icy air seemed to cut through my skin and settle into my bones. My teeth began to chatter as the lock clicked and in stepped Lillian Luthor.   
“Ms. Snow, welcome to Cadmus,” she said, voice dripping with a sickeningly sweet venom. I clenched my jaw, holding back the onslaught of words that I wanted to hurl at her like darts.   
“We could use a mind like yours around here, you can either join us willingly or you can refuse for now, but you’ll come around eventually,” she proposed.   
“I’ll never join you, you’ll have to kill me,” I spat, not bothering to hide the venom in my voice.   
“Kill you? We’d never kill you, but torture you until you comply, we are willing to do whatever is necessary,” Lillian said voice purely ice and venom now, with no sign of the fake sweetness it had held seconds previously. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn’t kidding.   
“Why won’t you kill me?” I asked her.   
“Because you’re human, not one of those alien roaches or metahuman abominations,” Lillian replied and I fought the urge to smirk, their scanners hadn’t worked on me properly, which I knew I’d need to look into if I got out.   
“Since you’re being so very stubborn, we’ll have to convince you using more forceful methods,” Lillian said pulling a knife from a sheath. I clenched my jaw as tightly as I could, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. The cold blade ran across my shoulder leaving a bloody gash and a hole in the fabric of my shirt.   
She ran the knife over the same spot and I cried out. “Let me know when you’re ready to join us because the longer it takes, the more pain you’ll be in,” Lillian snarled. Three men entered the room, carrying some sort of chair. They set it down, picked me up, and began to tighten straps around my wrists, ankles, and forearms. I fought against them as best I could, but they all seemed to have been enhanced somehow. A cold piece of metal enclosed over my head and a bolt of electricity ran through me. I screamed and the pain continued to build causing me to scream until my throat went hoarse.   
After what felt like hours the electricity stopped and Lillian reentered the room. “You’ve lasted quite a long time against us, longer than the rest of your friends.” Worry flooded my mind. What had they done? Who had they taken?   
“What have you done?” I growled.   
“Your sister is a delight you know, she’s quite innocent and impressionable, the speedster is easily subdued, and the Kryptonian, well, she’s beyond repair at this point,” Lillian said.   
My mind wasn’t clear due to the electricity, but if they had somehow broken Kara and Barry, I couldn’t bear to think what they did to Crystal. “Did I mention the Saturnian?” Lillian asked and I gritted my teeth.   
“She’s not doing so well either, might last another hour tops,” Lillian said calmly and anger exploded inside of me.   
“But what can you do about it, you have no power over us, even if you were a meta, the dampeners would cancel your powers,” Lillian continued and I fought a weak grin. My totem. They couldn’t block my totem and they hadn’t been able to detect Ivy.   
“You want to see what true power looks like?” I asked her. “I can show you, I’ll join you, all you have to do is unlock these chains.” I heard a lock click behind me, then another. I finally let the smirk spread across my face.   
“You know, I was egging you on, getting you to talk so that I could get back to a good level of power, but now,” I waved my hand and the entire floor sprouted. Plants of every kind, vines swirled to encompass the guards and wood began to encase Lillian, but then another jolt of electricity ran through me, stronger than the previous ones and I screamed, my knees gave out and I found myself falling to the ground, and electricity continued to course through me until I passed out.   
Imra’s Point of View   
Sweat beaded my forehead as I strained against the bonds around my wrists, ankles, arms, and legs. I felt hot bits of metal pressing against my bare back, having burnt through my t-shirt. I screamed as the pain built. That’s when the guards entered the room, all carrying large swords and knives. The first ice-cold blade hit directly on my right shoulder blade. I felt warm blood trickle slowly down my back and soaking into the fabric of my shirt. The next thing I knew a gun fired and a white-hot bullet hit the back of my left leg and I screamed as pain flourished.   
“Stop,” I screamed.   
“You don’t deserve our mercy you alien scum,” one of the guards snarled, slicing a blade across my collarbone, eliciting another scream. One of them pressed a knife against my throat and I felt blood begin to leak from the new cut. I felt a white-hot blade slash against the small of my back and I screamed. A gash opened on my cheek and the blood loss finally began to go to my head and I passed out. 

 

Crystal’s Point of View   
When I came to, all I could see was darkness. The dark seemed to be pressing down on me from every possible side and angle. “Where am I?” I muttered to myself. I knew I was laying down and had been strapped to a searing hot, bed made of metal.   
“This is Cadmus,” a cold voice said from my left. I twisted trying to get a look at who it was. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to escape the bonds, but I continued to thrash anyway. I tried to summon ice or snow, anything that could help me but to no avail.   
“Meta dampeners and magic ones as well,” the voice said, this time I was able to identify it as female but it seemed distorted, warped somehow.   
“Who are you?” I asked, I knew that it probably wouldn’t work but I knew I had to try.   
“No one.” And that’s when the doors burst open, cold flooded the room and somehow I felt the dampener fritz and go out completely. Ice flooded my veins and Killer Frost awakened, I fought for control, but she broke through, convincing me that this was the best way to go about things.   
Eventually, she grew tired and retreated but now there were about a dozen guards in the room and I was on the ground, pinned down by three of the guards and two more were relocking cuffs.   
“Let me go,” I said quietly, forcing all the intimidation I could into my voice, but the men just laughed.   
“You think you scare us? You’re just a little girl.” Now it was my turn to laugh.   
“I may just be a little girl, but I have a powerful family,” I said.   
“You mean your older sister? She’s in worse shape than you are,” I felt my blood boil with anger.   
“No, I didn’t say anything about blood family,” I replied calmly. The men continued to laugh and the temperature in the room increased sharply. Sweat began to bead my forehead. That’s when the pain started. I don’t really remember what exactly they did to me but I do know that I now have scars I didn’t before.   
Barry’s Point of View   
When I came to I was in a brightly lit and freezing cold room. Then minutes later it grew to be sweltering hot and then dropped back to cold. “Mr. Allen,” a voice rang from the doorway. Someone was standing there, holding a katana and a gun.   
“Who are you?” I asked.   
“I’m no one,” the man replied and I scoffed.   
“Now you might as well give up hope now, your wife is dead,” his words sliced through me, the pain I felt growing inside of me was more painful than anything I had ever experienced.   
“You’re lying,” I growled trying to keep control of the tears threatening to spill over.   
“No, I’m not, I killed her myself,” he said pulling out a Kryptonite knife coated in blood. Tears spilled down my face, despair growing inside of me as I searched my mind for Kara, to find nothing, could they block a Kryptonian link?  
“No,” I heard myself scream, but it was like I was no longer in control like I was watching in some sort of third person view. Kara was dead, what hope was there left to have, what would I do, even if I could escape this place?

Kara’s Point of View   
I eventually passed out from the Kryptonite in the room and woke maybe hours later. I was tied down to what seemed to be a hospital bed. The room was bathed in red light and I groaned, knowing that my powers were gone and I was practically human. My senses spiked as the door opened slowly and in walked Lillian Luthor.   
“Supergirl, I see you’ve barely survived the Kryptonite poisoning, let’s see how long you last in the hands of our guards,” she said. “Why do you hold onto hope?”   
“Because I have people to fight for,” I growled.   
“You can give up now, your husband is dead,” she said. My heart skipped a beat.   
“You’re lying,” I snarled at her.   
“No, I’m not, I ordered his execution,” Lillian replied. Tears spilled down my face and anger flared in my chest, but soon diminished and was replaced by despair as I realized I couldn’t find Barry’s presence in my mind.   
I screamed in anguish as reality itself seemed to crash down on me. My previously unbreakable hope shattered and exploded out of me as I screamed.   
The door crashed open and in stepped Helena Bertinelli. The death glare on her face, combined with the blood that was splattered on her face and suit made Lillian back down immediately. I sobbed on the ground, not wanting to move.   
“Kara, what did they do to you?” I heard Helena asked, but the only response I could muster was a bunch of jumbled words and sobs.   
“Hey,” Helena said, wiping the tears off of my face.   
“Where’s Barry?” I asked softly and Helena grimaced.  
“We haven’t found him yet, but I promise you we’ll stop at nothing to find him,” she said cupping my face in her hands. “Lena,” she said into comns. “I found Kara and need Barry immediately, and if you haven’t found him yet, hurry up, and send Alex for now.” Seconds later Ariana sped into the room, dropped Alex off, and disappeared in a streak of blue lightning.   
“Kara,” Alex murmured and raced over to me.   
“Alex, they killed him,” I sobbed and Alex blanched.   
“No, Kara you can’t believe anything they told you, he’s still around here somewhere and alive, the base isn’t that big,” she replied running a hand through my hair.  
“Someone needs to find Barry, I don’t care what you are doing, this is the top priority.”  
Megan’s Point of View  
I kicked a door open and cold air blasted me in the face. Curled up in the middle of the ground was Barry. “Bingo,” I muttered to myself.   
“Guys, I found Barry, and he’s alive,” I said slowly approaching him. As I drew within a foot Barry lifted his head and I could see that his eyes were bloodshot and his face was tearstained. He had multiple cuts in various places, but they had all scabbed over.   
“Hey,” I said softly crouching down.   
“Megan, Kara’s dead, isn’t she?” he asked each syllable drawn out slightly. I shook my head.   
“We found her, she’s alive, down the hall third door on the left,” I said knowing that that’s exactly what he needed to hear. Barry struggled to his feet and immediately sped off. 

 

Kara’s Point of View   
Alex managed to help me to my feet. “They found Barry, he’s alive,” she said and my knees almost gave out on me. A flash of yellow lightning illuminated the room and there he was. I stumbled forward slightly and another sob escaped my throat. Alex grabbed my arm and helped me across the room, Barry met us halfway and I collapsed against him and sobs wracking my entire body now. I felt tears drip onto my head as the two of us slid to the floor. “They told me you were dead,” I murmured into his chest.   
“I’m not, I’m right here,” he murmured back.   
“Did they tell you the same thing?” I asked.   
“Yeah,” Barry replied, his voice cracking slightly. I felt anger surge through me.   
“Don’t be mad right now, it’ll only make things worse,” he murmured softly tightening his grip around my waist and I nodded as a sob bubbled in my throat. I lifted my head to meet his eyes, the pain I felt reflected in them and I wanted so badly to be able to fix that pain.   
“Hey, don’t worry about me, this isn’t your fault,” Barry chided.   
“I always worry about you,” I replied and Barry smiled slightly.   
“That’s probably for good reason,” he admitted and a watery laugh bubbled up in my throat. Barry leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It felt like coming home after everything we had been through in the past couple of hours.  
Caitlin’s Point of View   
The lock on the door clicked open and I closed my eyes against the lights. “Don’t worry it’s just me,” Lena’s calm voice washed over me and I opened my eyes as she released me from the chair.   
“Where’s Crystal?” I asked weakly.   
“We found her a couple of minutes ago, come on, can you walk?” Lena asked pulling my arm around her shoulders and helping me down the bright hallway. Moments later we stumbled into another room, Crystal was lying on the floor, curled into a tiny ball and shivering.   
“Crys,” I said weakly and she lifted her head and I caught sight of multiple cuts in her shirt and leggings, that definitely didn’t bode well.   
“Cait,” she replied and I hobbled over to her, collapsed next to her, and wrapped her in my arms, tearing streaming down both our faces, both of relief and of pain.   
Imra’s Point of View   
The door swung open and I barely registered gentle hands undoing all of the bonds and carrying me off, I quickly fell into unconsciousness, hoping that I was safe.   
Ariana’s Point of View   
I kicked down a door and checked the room, inside was a young woman, whose eyes were black and red, seeming a lot like what I had heard happens when I lose my temper. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you,” I said softly inching forward. Her eyes flickered to green and her posture relaxed slightly.   
“That’s what they said before they did this to me,” she replied, voice cold and distant.   
“I’m Ariana,” I told her, hoping to gain some level of trust.   
“How do I know that you aren’t one of them?” she asked.   
“Because they can’t do this,” I pushed off the ground gently allowing myself to float in midair. The woman’s face shifted into a more relaxed state.  
“Then why are you here?” she asked.   
“Because I have friends that were kidnapped and tortured by Cadmus and I’m here to rescue them,” I replied.   
“Who are you?” she asked.   
“I already told you, I’m Ariana,” I replied.  
“I know that, but what’s with the suit, how do you have these powers if they didn’t give them to you?” she asked pushing her dark brown hair out of her face.   
“I… How long have they had you in here?” I asked her and she shrugged.   
“Honestly, last I remember I was sixteen years old,” she replied and I blanched.   
“What’s your name?” I asked her.   
“I believe it’s Nora,” she replied.   
“I’m so so sorry Nora, but you’ve been here for at least nine years,” I told her and she almost fell backwards.   
“You’re lying,” she murmured.   
“Why would I be?” I asked her. And she broke down into sobs. I rather awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and did everything I could to calm her.  
“What am I going to do?” she asked.   
“I’m sure my friends and I could find your family,” I tried and she shook her head.   
“What’s your last name?” Nyssa’s voice said from the doorway and Nora jumped.   
“Don’t worry, she’s a friend, she won’t hurt you,” I told her.   
“Can you remember what your last name was?” Nyssa asked, her voice softer this time and she approached us slowly.   
“Darhk,” Nora said slowly. “At least I think that’s right. But you can’t send me back to my parents. They’re the ones who volunteered me for this project,” she continued and tears began to fall faster. Nyssa and I exchanged a look.   
“I recognize the name,” Nyssa said slowly. “Was your father’s name Damien by any chance?” she asked and Nora stared at her.   
“How did you know that?” she asked.   
“Our fathers were enemies a very long time ago, but I promise I won’t let that happen between us because of them, you can trust me,” Nyssa replied and Nora scoffed.   
“How can I trust either of you when you wear masks?” she asked and I immediately pulled mine off my face, hoping that this wouldn’t backfire. Nyssa was slower to lower the cloth over her face and pull down the hood.   
“Have we met before?” Nora asked me.   
“I don’t think so,” I answered.   
“You seem really familiar somehow, but I don’t know why,” she said slowly and seemingly carefully.   
“We need to get out of here,” Nyssa interrupted.   
“You can come with us, or you can stay here, the choice is yours,” I offered standing up and Nora stood along with me.   
“I can come with you?” she asked and I nodded.   
“As much as I hate to admit it, I’m going to need help walking,” she said pointing to a rather nasty gash on her leg that I hadn’t noticed before.   
“I’ve got you, we’ll get you all patched up too,” I told her.


	56. Recovering and Settling In

Lena’s Point of View  
I pinched the bridge of my nose fighting a headache as I helped Cat situate Imra in a car. It was going to be a very long night. That’s when eight guards came charging at us. I sighed picking up my bow and notching an arrow on the drawstring. “Let us leave or you’ll regret it,” Helena said from beside me, aiming her crossbow at them. They continued to move forward despite the threat. Helena fired a bolt into one of their shoulders and the guard fell back. Sara and Ava both took out three each in a matter of a couple of seconds and I fired my arrow into another one of the guards’ shoulders. Leaving one left who turned and ran only to be hit in the back by a bullet from Alex.  
We managed to all leave before they were able to sound any alarms or call for backup. We screeched to a stop in the garage about an hour later and got everyone inside.  
It was only hours later that I was able to get a break. Imra was still on death’s doorstep, no matter what we did the cut on her leg wouldn’t scab over. Caitlin had patched herself up and told me to take a break. I resisted but soon found myself sitting in the cortex doing nothing as Caitlin hobbled around tending to Imra, who hadn’t regained consciousness as of yet.  
“Caitlin, you need to rest too, you were tortured, you can’t just keep going. The longer you run on adrenaline the harder you’ll crash,” I said and Caitlin glared at me.  
“When I became a doctor I made a vow to help, I can’t stop now,” she snapped and I flinched. “Sorry, I’m just scared, I don’t think Kara and Barry can bear to lose Imra, she’s very quickly become like a younger sister to both of them, maybe even a daughter, I don’t really know. But they’ve both lost so much already, I can’t sit back and watch as someone they care about hovers between life and death,” Caitlin said sitting down on the floor. I got up and helped her over to a chair.  
“I know, but they care about you too, and so do I, and you’re worrying me, even the all-powerful Doctor Snow needs rest,” I said joking lightly and Caitlin gave a small half smile. “Look, I’m trained in this too, I’ll handle it for an hour while you get some sleep and take care of yourself and Crystal, then we can swap,” I told her.  
“Then will you get some rest?” Caitlin asked and I nodded. “Okay, I’ll go, but just for one hour,” she said and left. I immediately pulled out my phone and texted Crystal.  
‘Don’t let Caitlin come back for at least three hours, do whatever you have to, make sure she gets some food and sleep. Sabotage her alarm if you can. Act like you need help with something. Just keep her distracted, she needs rest. Doctor’s Orders.’ and Crystal responded a moment later. ‘Will do.’ I smiled slightly, I was in for a long day, but it would be worth it.  
Ariana’s Point of View  
“Where am I going to stay?” Nora asked as soon as we arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs.  
“I need to check with my mom, but you can probably stay at Lestrange Manor until you want to move out, if you do,” I answered and she nodded.  
“What about my stuff? I don’t have any clothes or anything,” she asked next.  
“You’re just full of questions, we’ll have to go shopping, but until then you can just borrow some of my stuff,” I told her.  
“But I don’t have any money,” she said and I grinned.  
“Trust me, we’ve got you covered,” I told her, taking hold of her hand and pulling her gently inside to the medbay.  
“Lena,” I called and she appeared almost instantly.  
“What’s up?” she asked.  
“Nora has a cut on her leg that needs to be stitched up,” I said and Lena’s brow furrowed as she looked at Nora.  
“Not to be rude, but where did you come from?” she asked.  
“I rescued her from Cadmus, there are no trackers I checked,” I said at Lena’s look. We left S.T.A.R. about a half an hour later and apparated to Lestrange Manor.  
“Mom,” I shouted walking into the kitchen. My mother was sitting on the floor mixing a bowl of what seemed to be cookie dough.  
“Hey Ari, who’s this?” she asked leaping up from the floor.  
“This is Nora Darhk, we rescued her on our mission earlier today,” I said gesturing to Nora, Bella nodded.  
“So I assume that she is staying with us for the time begin,” Bella asked and I nodded.  
“Cool, so you two are probably going to have to go to the mall or IKEA or something for furniture, clothes, and essentials,” she said placing the bowl on the counter and began to place the dough on baking sheets. I nodded and she just handed me a credit card.  
“You’re just handing me your credit card,” I said disbelievingly.  
“You aren’t sixteen anymore silly, and you have your own, this one just accesses the Gringotts vault, well sort of, so that you aren’t spending the money you work for on this stuff, furniture, and an entire wardrobe are going to be expensive,” she said. “Go crazy, well within reason,” she told us waving her hand at us. Nora and I walked upstairs to Cat and I’s area and she just stared at the closet.  
“That’s a lot of clothes,” she said.  
“Yeah, we tend to find things we like and then never wear it and it just piles up all over the place,” I said gesturing to the three laundry baskets in the middle of the floor.  
“Why are things so many different sizes?” she asked. As a response, I changed my height by growing about three inches and then shrinking back down to my normal height.  
“Cat and I are metamorphmagi and can change what we look like at the thought, though it sometimes gets messed up and changes with our emotions” I explained and Nora nodded as Cat sped into the room.  
“Hi Nora,” she said nonchalantly and dropped onto her bed.  
“How do you know my name?” Nora asked.  
“It’s a long story,” Cat and I said in unison.  
“We can tell her on the way, we have to go get Nora some furniture and clothes and stuff,” I told Cat even though she already knew.  
“As much as I hate shopping,” she said. “I’ll come anyway, I feel like I need to do something.” I nodded in understanding. Nora picked out an outfit and Cat and I slipped red sunlight necklaces over our heads while she was in the bathroom.  
‘How much do we tell her?’ I asked Cat inside of our heads.  
‘I don’t know yet,’ she replied. She grabbed a piece of paper off a desk and began a list. ‘She already knows who you are, so we should probably tell her who I am and leave it at that for now.’ I nodded.  
‘Leave full backstories until we get to know her better and she trusts us fully, but give her the basics today, we need to show her that she can trust us and not keep a lot of secrets,’ I said and Cat nodded scribbling it down on the side of the paper.  
‘Do we want to tell her about everyone else? We do need to make sure that she knows that we trust her because then she’ll be more likely to trust us,’ I told Cat.  
‘Uh, I agree, but I don’t know if we should, I’ll text Lena and see what she thinks,’ Cat replied picking up her phone. ‘It’s dead, can you do it?’ she asked and I nodded, texting Lena. A couple seconds later she replied with ‘If you both think we can trust her I say go for it.’ As Cat read the text Nora reentered the room. She had chosen a long sleeve red dress, black leggings, and grey flats.  
“Do you have a hairbrush I can borrow?” she asked and I nodded, picked up a brush and cleaned it out with magic, before handing it to her. “Thanks.”  
“So, do you have a preference on what we do first?” I asked her.  
“Furniture would probably be best as it is hardest probably,” she replied tying her hair back into a braid. I nodded.  
“Everyone ready?” Cat asked and Nora and I nodded. I slipped the credit card Bella gave me into my wallet that’s part of my phone case. We got in the car and drove for about an hour and a half to get to Central City. While we drove we filled Nora in on everything and honestly, she didn’t give much of a reaction.  
We finally arrived at the mall and went into the furniture store, bought stuff for Nora’s bedroom paid, then left, leaving the stuff behind so that we could get it into the car later. Then we went to a couple clothing stores and found that like many of us, Nora tends to gravitate towards darker colored clothing.  
“What is with all of the low necks and short skirts and shorts everywhere?” she asked as soon as we left the store. Cat and I both shrugged.  
“It’s been like that for a while now, it’s the worst,” Cat replied. We walked into Hot Topic and looked around for a bit, Cat strayed over to the t-shirt display while Nora and I looked around for things to decorate her room with. We eventually ended up buying a couple of posters and a lot of jewelry. While Cat found a basket of somewhat random stuff for her and I’s area in the house.  
We walked back to the furniture and a couple of employees helped us to get everything outside, and we managed to shoo them off before the media started swarming.  
‘How did they even know we were here?’ Cat asked in my head.  
‘I don’t know, someone inside must’ve tipped them off. You get in the car, I’ll handle this,’ I told her and she climbed into the driver’s seat of the car. Questions were firing at Nora and me from every direction.  
“Get in the car,” I said, talking into her ear so she could hear me over the noise.  
“Ms. Lestrange who is that with you today?” one of them asked.  
“Nora,” I said shortly.  
“Are you friends?” another asked. I just stared at them blankly.  
“No I’m just riding around with my nemesis,” I said sarcastically.  
“Now, we have places to be, can we please be left alone,” I asked in the most polite voice I could muster. They all eventually left and I put everything in the magically expanded trunk and got in.  
“That was annoying,” Nora said as I slid into the backseat.  
“Tell me about it,” I grumbled.  
“Let’s just teleport the car back to Lestrange Manor and go out to lunch somewhere then head home,” Cat said starting the car.  
“Good idea,” I replied and we drove off, tires squealing on the blacktop. We stopped in a parking garage and parked the car, then making sure no one was around Cat and I worked together and the car disappeared with a slight pop. We high fived then we all left the parking garage to find a restaurant.  
We eventually found one and ordered fries and milkshakes.  
“So what’s changed in the nine years I’ve been locked up?” Nora asked quietly.  
“Honestly a lot, uh we’ll just go other highlights. A female president, Olivia Marsdin. Heroes are cropping up left and right, most of us are in contact but there are some who prefer to go solo. Luthor Corp is now L-Corp and one of our close friends Lena is the CEO,” I rattled off, trying to think of other stuff.  
“I assume she’s a Luthor,” Nora said and I nodded.  
“But she’s not evil,” Cat and I said in unison.  
“I could say differently,” someone said from behind us. Cat and I spun around. Some random guy was leering at us both.  
“What did you just say?” I snarled and Cat steeled her infamous death glare. The man only cowered slightly.  
“With the things her family has done, I wouldn’t be surprised if she turned out to be crazy too,” he said. I stood and stalked over to his table.  
“You wanna see crazy,” I growled.  
“Who do you think you are?” he asked. “I’m entitled to my own opinions.”  
“And I’m allowed to stand up for my friends,” I replied coldly.  
“So the ice queen Lena Luthor has a heart,” he replied. I ground my teeth, barely holding back from punching him, and thanking my instincts for changing my appearance back in the parking garage.  
I turned my back and walked back to my table. “Giving up that easily,” the man shouted. I spun on my heel, making sure that I darkened my eyes.  
“No, just making sure I don’t do something that would land you in a deep hole in the ground,” I said sweetly. The man looked slightly alarmed.  
“Not a word of this to anyone,” I snarled and stalked back towards Cat and Nora.  
“I swear the nerve of some people, wasn’t even his conversation,” Cat mumbled and Nora nodded in agreement, dipping a fry in her chocolate milkshake. I furrowed my brow.  
“I didn’t know people did that,” I said and Nora looked at me weird.  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I don’t really eat in restaurants much, or have fries and milkshakes at the same time,” I replied and she just nodded. After a little while, we left and went back to Lestrange Manor to set up Nora’s area of the house.  
Once we got back to the manor I went to talk to Bella. “Hey, mom, not to bring up a sensitive subject, but can you tell me something about my father?” I asked her.  
“Uh, well, I would if I could remember anything besides the basics,” she replied sheepishly. I frowned.  
“How long has this been going on for?” I asked her.  
“I honestly don’t know.”  
Crystal’s Point of View  
Caitlin arrived at the house about half an hour after Lena texted me. The circles under her eyes were darker than they had been in a long time. She immediately collapsed onto the couch and kicked off her heels almost hitting Luna, our white and grey cat in the process. “Crys, you doing okay?” she asked me and I shook my head.  
“Honestly, not really,” I confessed rubbing my shoulder where a piece of metal had burned it. Caitlin patted the couch next to her and I sat down, sinking into her arms.  
“I’m not either,” she said. “But we will be, eventually, don’t feel like you have to get over what happened to us any time soon.” I nodded and clung to her even tighter. Luna leaped onto the couch and snuggled in between us. We both eventually drifted off to sleep, soothed by the fact that we were back in our own home and safe, if only for now.  
Hours later we were woken by a glass shattering, followed by a loud noise from Luna. Caitlin’s vines formed a casing around us. “Whoa, Caitlin you can chill out now, it’s just me,” came Holly’s voice from outside the shield of vines. Caitlin immediately relaxed and the vines disappeared. “I just broke a vase, what’s up, why are you both so on edge?” Holly asked. I looked down to find an icicle in my hand.  
“It’s a long story,” Caitlin said quietly. Holly sank onto the couch next to me and ran a hand over Luna’s back.  
“I have time,” Holly said and Caitlin sighed.  
“We were kidnapped by Cadmus, the organization that has been hacking into the live feed of television programs, they only had us for a couple hours but,” Caitlin pulled on the collar of her shirt to reveal a nasty cut on her collarbone. “Let’s just say they did some real damage,” she finished, thunder crashed, and I screamed.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Holly said, “this totem is hard to control sometimes.”  
“Holly, what time is it?” Caitlin asked.  
“Uh, five thirty,” Holly replied after checking her watch. Caitlin jumped up and grabbed a pair of shoes from the floor.  
“I’m late for my shift at S.T.A.R. Labs, I have to go, you both can either come with me or stay here but I have to leave now,” she said dashing into the kitchen. I let myself smile slightly.  
“You did something,” Holly said.  
“I just made sure she got more sleep, doctor’s orders,” I said then followed Caitlin into the kitchen, grabbed my coat, and we left.  
Imra’s Point of View  
All I could feel was my muscles burning and pain that seemed to be spread across my skin like a net. I tried to take a deep breath only to feel like thousands of needles were poking me in the ribs. I didn’t want to open my eyes, but also due to the pain couldn’t go back to sleep.  
“Caitlin,” I said softly, my voice came out cracked and scratchy.  
“Caitlin isn’t here right now, but this is Lena if you can’t tell, what do you need,” Lena asked, her voice seemed to keep changing from quiet to really loud.  
“Your volume keeps changing,” I said trying to use as few words as possible.  
“Your eardrum must be burst, I’ll treat that and then I can get whatever you need,” Lena said and something cold hit my ear. There was a pattering of feet a moment later.  
“I am so sorry, Crystal and I fell asleep and now I’m late for my shift,” Caitlin said and Lena laughed.  
“It’s fine, you needed the rest,” Lena told her.  
“Is Imra going to be okay?” Crystal’s voice floated into the room from the doorway.  
“She’ll be fine, it’ll take a little while, but she’ll recover eventually,” Lena said. And suddenly a flashback hit me. ‘She’ll recover eventually, that is if she even gets out of here.’ As I returned to the present I realized I was crying. Caitlin’s arms encircled me as gently as they could have possibly done.  
“It’s going to be okay,” she murmured.  
“Lena, can you take Crystal to Jitters for a bit, I’ve got it from here,” Caitlin said.  
“But I wanna help,” Crystal said whining slightly.  
“Crys, I need you to go with Lena,” Caitlin replied firmly.  
“Fine,” I heard Crystal mumble then her and Lena left.  
“How bad is the damage?” I asked Caitlin. She was silent for a moment.  
“Is it that bad?” I asked.  
“I’m so sorry, but you are going to have some pretty bad scarring,” Caitlin said hesitantly.  
“You’re holding something back,” I said.  
“They hit you with something, on your back, and,” she paused. “Permanent paralysis is possible, not guaranteed, but possible.”  
Kara’s Point of View  
Hours after our escape from Cadmus, Barry and I finally arrived back at our apartment. Only then did everything register as reality.  
We both collapsed on the couch, clinging to each other, and letting the fear and pain pour out of us. “We should be at S.T.A.R. Imra needs us and we aren’t there,” Barry murmured into my hair and I clung to him tighter.  
“I know, we can’t do anything now though,” I told him.  
“We could make her room more comfortable, or buy her favorite food, or something, anything. I can’t just sit here,” Barry complained.  
“The first one is a no, her room is fine, her favorite food we already have, but I know what you mean. She’s like some weird combination of our sister and daughter, the point is she’s family,” I replied.  
“We also, as selfish as it sounds, need to take care of ourselves,” I said, standing up and moving over to the counter and picked up the container of donuts we had put there a day or so previously. We basically just sat there and ate, nothing super interesting happened.


	57. Mon-El

Felicity’s Point of View  
It’s been about a week since everything at Cadmus and apparently, we just can’t catch a break. I was on watch, making sure that nothing went wrong with Imra when there was a loud bang. I peered out the window to see a streak of blue flying across the sky. I quickly called Lena, knowing she was the closest.  
“Lena, something just streaked across the sky, I have to go make sure that it isn’t anything dangerous, I need you to take over with Imra, I’ll be back at S.T.A.R. Labs in probably ten minutes tops,” I said.  
“Okay, I’m on my way, I’m about two minutes away so you can go,” Lena replied and hung up. I took off into the hallway, feet already off the ground, and changed into my suit. The wind rushed past my face and I tuned out all the other noise of the city, listening for whatever it was. A high pitched whistling was the first thing I heard that was out of the ordinary. I flew in the direction it seemed to be coming from.  
After a little while, I managed to catch up and found that it was a Kryptonian pod. I managed to guide it to the outskirts of the city and landed it rather easily, drawing off of the experience from Cat and Ariana handling Sam’s arrival.  
I gave it a minute to cool off and then took the dome off the top. Sitting in the pod was some random person. He had brown hair and seemed to be kind of tall, but I couldn’t really tell. So I picked up the pod and flew it to the DEO, hoping that this way I could avoid uncovering S.T.A.R. Labs to this person. With all the crazy things that have been happening it’s kind of hard to trust random people. Medics immediately took the pod and person away, I decided to just wander around and look for Alex.  
I found her standing by a table with Maggie Sawyer. Which was kind of weird since Maggie works for NCPD, but I just went with it. “Hey,” I said walking over to them.  
“Felicity, what are you doing here?” Alex asked, slightly coldly.  
“Did I do something?” I asked, wracking my brain.  
“No, she’s just being a grump today, there’s a lot going on and the new arrivals don’t help matters at all,” Maggie replied and I nodded.  
“What other arrivals?” I asked and Alex grimaced.  
“There’s an army of Daxamite ships headed for Earth and we’re a bit worried about what this means,” Alex explained and then froze mid-sentence.  
“That pod you brought,” she said changing subjects. “The person inside of it is Daxamite.” I cringed.  
“That can’t be good,” Maggie muttered.  
“No, it can’t,” Alex agreed.  
“Alex, I don’t want to tell you how to do your job, but you should probably call Kara in,” I said carefully.  
“Didn’t she tell you, Kara quit working here months ago,” Alex replied her voice even colder than before.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know, the Justice League has had a lot going on,” I tried.  
“I’m aware, I’ve been there,” Alex snapped and I drew back slightly, not sure what to do.  
“I’m sorry Felicity,” she said a moment later. “It’s just Kara and I haven’t been super close since our first year of college and it’s a bit irritating that she doesn’t really bother to try to connect anymore. I know that she has a job and Barry, on top of being Supergirl, but as selfish as it sounds I wish she would take time for me.”  
“That’s not selfish,” I told her. “That’s just you missing your sister and wanting to spend more time with her.” I awkwardly moved closer and bumped my shoulder against hers.  
“Just because I tell you what’s bothering me doesn’t mean we’re suddenly besties,” Alex said slipping back into the cold. I sighed.  
“Look, I’m just trying to help, I could talk to Kara, try to convince her to have a sisters night with her, the two of us do it sometimes and maybe that would help,” I tried and Alex rounded on me.  
“I don’t need your help. Stop trying to force your ideas on me. Kara and I grew apart it’s that simple, she didn’t even tell me when Marley was murdered, you did. Stop forcing yourself on me, just because you and Kara are sisters doesn’t mean we have to be,” Alex snarled. I took a deep breath and slipped on a mask, immediately turning from trying to help to cold and calculating.  
“Okay, back to business,” I said letting a sliver of ice slip into my voice. Alex looked slightly startled at the sudden change.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asked as if she actually knew the effect her words had on me.  
“Fine, lets just work, clearly you don’t want to talk to me civilly so talk to Overwatch,” I said pulling my hood up and slipping an actual mask onto my face to hide the tears collecting in my eyes. Alex just stood there and then looked at Maggie, who didn’t look too happy.  
“Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?” Maggie asked and Alex nodded, letting Maggie drag her off to the side of the room. I was starting to tune in on their conversation when the guy from the pod walked out of the med area. I quickly pushed back my hood and put my mask in my pocket, trying to appear to be one of the agents.  
A minute later I felt someone tug at my hair and a cold hand brushed mine. I jumped slightly and spun around to find him standing behind me. “Kindly back up a couple of steps,” I said as politely as possible. The guy just moved closer. His face was only a couple inches from mine now. Suddenly Alex was next to me.  
“She said back away.” He turned to her.  
“What you jealous she’s prettier than you?” he asked, in what he must’ve thought was a smooth and charming voice.  
“No, I’m sticking up for a friend, who’s clearly uncomfortable, now back off,” Alex snarled, moving closer to him.  
“You’re also not her type,” Maggie jumped in.  
“Who even are you?” I asked.  
“Mon-El, prince of Daxam,” he replied and I wrinkled my nose.  
“Well, we already started off on the wrong foot and you just made it worse, I’m from Krypton,” I snarled and Mon-El glared back at me.  
“And speaking of Daxam, your people seem to be invading,” Alex continued pointing out of the window. I looked out the window to find a bunch of ships hovering over the city.


	58. The Daxamites

Alex’s Point of View   
I know, I haven’t been the nicest person lately. I’m not going to try to put the blame on anyone else, but I will say that it is pretty much entirely my own fault. But right now that’s the least of our concerns.   
Shadows of battleships have fallen over the city. Felicity, Maggie, and I stood on the balcony overlooking the city. “What’s our plan?” Felicity asked.   
“Call in the Justice League,” I replied trying to remain calm. Felicity nodded and moved a hand to her ear.   
“We have a code blue, I repeat code blue,” she said and then lowered her hand.   
“What’s a code blue?” I asked.   
“Invasion with a possible battle in the near future,” Felicity replied, her voice still cold. I cringed.   
“Look, I’m sorry about earlier, I’ve been going through some things, and I know that it isn’t an excuse for how I acted, but I want you to know I really am sorry,” I told her and Felicity nodded.   
“Hug it out?” she asked with a small smile.   
“Don’t push your luck,” I told her and Felicity just laughed. That’s when a beam of blue light appeared in front of us. A humanoid form shimmered and formed in front of us. It was a woman, she was tall and foreboding, with curled brown hair and cold piercing brown eyes. She was dressed in a black shimmery dress and ridiculously high black heeled boots. A top of her head was a silver tiara. She looked down at us.   
“Where is my son?” she asked.   
“Who?” Maggie asked. Felicity was floating in midair, fists clenched, and ready to take on whoever this person was.   
“I am Queen Rhea of Daxam, and I am looking for my son,” she declared.   
“Ah, so you’ve come to pick up your toddler,” I snarled, unable to stop myself. Rhea raised her eyebrows.   
“If that is how it works on earth, yes I am,” she replied oblivious to the insult. Felicity snorted, trying to hold back laughter.   
“Mon-El,” I shouted over my shoulder and he sauntered over.  
“Hello, mother,” he said.   
“You are required to come back to Daxam and help with the cleaning up process,” Rhea said formally.   
“I’d rather not, I’ve rather take to Earth,” Mon-El replied looking over at Felicity, who rolled her eyes.   
“Your majesty, please tell your son that I am not interested and to stop flirting with me, he seems to have no respect for women other than yourself,” Felicity requested. Rhea turned to her son.   
“Leave her alone, now what is this about liking earth?” Rhea asked and Mon-El smirked.   
“I think that Earth would be the prime location for a new Daxam,” he replied.  
“Surrender your planet to us or be forcibly removed,” Rhea said turning back to us.   
“Oh no, you don’t want earth, the air is full of toxins not to mention the lead,” Felicity said, rubbing her ear, and discretely activating her comns.   
“Plus we have these plants that just attack people randomly,” she said landing next to me.   
“Freak out act like it’s normal, but don’t worry, it’s just Caitlin,” she whispered to me and a vine broke through the floor and lifted me into the air. I screamed, trying to act frightened when honestly I’ve had worse things happen than being attacked by a vine.   
“We can just beat them into submission,” Mon-El said and punched the vine. I rolled my eyes and the vine dropped me, only for Felicity to catch me. She set me down.   
Felicity’s Point of View   
“Well, now you’ve done it, you probably angered Mother Earth,” I groaned. A moment later Caitlin appeared outside, except she wasn’t really Caitlin anymore, and had Cisco with her dressed as Vibe.   
“Did you just attack my plants?” Caitlin’s voice seemed to vibrate through the air. She was dressed in a flowing green dress with shoes that seemed to be made of vines and leaves. She seemed to have channeled Poison Ivy a bit as her eyes were bright green and her hair was a fiery red. Mon-El paled slightly but got into a fighting position none the less.   
“You don’t scare me,” he said, clearly trying to appear unafraid. Which clearly he was afraid. Catilin just waved a hand and he was bound in vines from the shoulders down.   
“Don’t pick fights you can’t win,” Alex said smugly as Caitlin landed on the ground in front of us.   
“Mon-El, clearly you have a poor taste in planets and you will have to be trained in etiquette as soon as we arrive home,” Rhea said, disappointment seeping into every syllable of the words.   
“Let me take care of that for you,” Cisco said opening a breach and Alex shoved Mon-El through it.   
“And that will take him back to Daxam,” Rhea said doubtfully.   
“Ninety-nine percent guarantee,” Cisco replied as another beam of blue light appeared and whisked Rhea away.  
“Well, that was the easiest ever invasion prevention,” I said.  
“Maybe not,” Cisco said, slightly sheepishly.   
“What did you do?” I asked him.  
“It’s more like what didn’t I do than anything. Alex shoved him through the breach before it formed fully so there is a fifty percent likelihood that he ended up in the thirty-first century Earth, rather than the twenty-first century Daxam,” Cisco explained. I tried to keep myself from laughing but ended up in a fit of giggles.   
“Well, let’s hope Earth still exists that far in the future,” Alex laughed.   
“I don’t see how this is funny,” Cisco said.  
“You didn’t see how annoyingly smug he was in his womanizing abilities. Just a note, he failed miserably,” Maggie replied and a giggle slipped past Caitlin’s lips. The green and red faded from her eyes and hair respectively and her super suit vanished, replaced by a bright green dress and light tan flats.   
The shadows grew smaller outside and the ships soon disappeared from sight.


	59. Effects of the Well

Samantha’s Point of View   
I was standing in Lena and I’s bathroom when the changes started. It started in my bones I could feel them changing, almost like they were aging, the pain only lasted seconds, but then it started up in my muscles and I felt myself slowly growing stronger. Followed by my mind changing slightly, in a matter of minutes I had aged about four years. I lifted my head to look in the mirror. My eyes had gone from a darker hazel to a light green with brown and gold flecks, while my hair had darkened slightly. “Lena!” I shouted.   
A couple of seconds later my ears picked up on the faint clicking of high heels on hardwood. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?” Lena asked as she almost crashed into the wall.   
“I’m not fine, but I’m not bleeding,” I told her and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.   
“Wait, one second, you look older,” Lena said, I bit my lip.   
“Yeah, four years older than I was a couple of minutes ago,” I said.   
“Maybe it’s a side effect of the Well of Stars. You were there for a long time and it slowed your aging process, so maybe the slow down has stopped or worn off, so you aged up to this age. You’re technically supposed to be a bit older, but the changes seem to have stopped,” Lena rambled. “I don’t know if this will be the last of the changes, but I think that the age-related changes have stopped.”  
“That would make sense,” I replied and sat down on the floor. Lena grabbed my hand and tugged me back to my feet.  
“If you’re going to sit down, don’t sit on the bathroom floor,” she told me and I laughed.


	60. The Danvers House

Kara’s Point of View  
We had decided to meet at Eliza’s for our yearly get together. It was meant to be a getaway, but things didn’t go as planned. Barry and I arrived by flight, followed moments later by Alex and Maggie on their motorcycles, to find an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I knocked on the front door, which was immediately flung open by Eliza, who embraced us both.   
“Hi,” I said, not really sure what else to say.   
“Whose car is that in the driveway?” I asked.   
“Henry’s,” Eliza replied.   
“My dad?” Barry asked.  
“Yes, is that okay?” Eliza asked, clearly sensing the tension.  
“Depends on if he actually wants to spend time with me,” Barry said slightly coldly and I wrapped an arm around him.   
“Henry was released from prison and almost immediately left town, we’ve tried to reach out but haven’t seen him since, the whole situation has put some strain on their relationship,” I said, trying to fill Eliza in as simply as possible. She just nodded.   
“I’m sorry, I had no idea. But I can’t just tell him to leave,” she said.  
“That’s okay, but I can’t say it won’t be awkward,” Barry replied. We headed inside, Henry was sitting on the living room couch drinking water. Barry and I sat on the opposite couch.  
“So, Eliza,” I said breaking the silence. “How’s your year been?”  
“Good, nothing super interesting has happened, work is the same as always, we haven’t really had any sort of breakthroughs,” Eliza answered and trailed off as there was a knock at the door.  
I got up, slightly desperate to get away from the awkward silence that fell over what felt like the entire house. I opened the door, Alex and Maggie were standing there, in their typical leather jackets.  
“Warning, living room is super awkward right now. Eliza invited Henry, you know Barry’s dad and didn’t know that their relationship is strained. So things are already off to a pretty bad start,” I said in greeting and Alex smirked.   
“Sorry, but maybe now this whole thing will keep Eliza off my back this year,” she replied. Eliza has the tendency to expect Alex to be perfect because she’s the older sibling, so naturally, Alex was hoping that she’d be able to go without it.   
We walked back into the living room and Alex and Maggie sat in the armchairs while I retook my spot next to Barry. We remained in a rather awkward after exchanging formalities. That is until everything went downhill.   
There was a flash of blue outside, followed by silence, then the wall was blown to pieces, and a speedster in black stood where the wall had been. I looked around the room. Eliza was on the ground and not moving while everyone else was on their feet. She had been closest to the wall and must’ve been hit by the flying debris. Alex moves over to her, checking for life signs.   
“I can’t find a pulse,” she said and I felt my eyes water slightly. I hadn’t been the nicest to her earlier and that was the last time I’d ever talk to her.   
“Flash,” the speedster snarled and Henry spun to stare at Barry. Barry turned towards him slightly.   
“Surprise,” he said awkwardly. I fought the urge to giggle. The speedster sped forward, black lightning trailed behind them, grabbed Henry, and sped back outside. Barry immediately took off after them and I hesitated.   
“Go,” Alex told me. “I’ll be fine for a couple of minutes.” I ran outside, x-raying the area as I went, lightning caught my eye and I sped towards it. Only when it was too late did I realize where we were headed.   
The two streaks of lightning raced into Barry’s childhood home and stopped in the living room. “The Reverse Flash killed your mother right in this room all those years ago. Now I’ll be the one to kill your father,” the speedster snarled.   
“Dad, you’ll be fine, Kara and I will figure this out,” Barry said, trying to remain calm, I felt his hand slip into mine.   
“Barry,” Henry replied, his voice was full of fear but was still somewhat steady. “Know that I love you, even though I haven’t been the best parent lately, but the truth is you don’t need me anymore.”   
“Don’t talk like that, everything is going to be fine,” Barry said, but tears began to roll down his face nonetheless. Worry emanated off of him in waves. The speedster laughed, the sound seemed to vibrate through the room. His arm began to vibrate, moving slowly upwards, I knew I couldn’t move. I couldn’t risk this speedster finding out about my identity, it was bad enough that he knew Barry’s. His hand suddenly appeared sticking out from where Henry’s heart was, the speedster withdrew his arm and Henry fell to the ground, his eyes were blank and unseeing.   
“No,” Barry screamed, I felt my heart shatter at the pain that washed over me from the bond, it was so powerful that my knees basically gave out on me. Barry sat down on the floor slowly and buried his face in his hands. Silent sobs made his shoulders shake, I wrapped my arms around him and began to hum slightly.   
“First Eliza, now my dad, can today get any worse?” Barry asked lifting his head to reveal that his face was streaked with tears and I knew that mine was too. As if on cue my phone rang and I answered it.  
“Hey,” Felicity said. “I felt a wave of pain from your part of the link, what happened?” she asked softly and I tried to calm myself only for another sob to slip past my lips.   
“Eliza and Henry were both murdered,” I told her and Felicity gasped slightly.   
“I’ll meet you at the Midvale house,” she replied and hung up.   
“Bear,” I said softly. “We have to get out of here, this is a crime scene now there’s no telling when the cops may arrive.” Barry just nodded. I picked him up, basically carrying him bridal style, and took off into the night.   
We landed at the house a minute later, Alex was still sitting by Eliza’s body crying while Maggie held her, even despite all the tragedy I couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Alex finally had a friend to stand by her. I sat down on Alex’s other side and wrapped my arms around both of them while Felicity moved to hug Barry.   
“We’ll get through this, together,” I whispered as I clung to my sister.   
“Just like everything else,” Alex confirmed.   
“Go,” she said. “Barry needs you, I have Maggie, and I highly doubt that Felicity will leave me alone,” Alex continued half joking about the last part.   
“Are you sure?” I asked her and she nodded.  
“Get him home, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can and I’ll bring ice cream and potstickers,” she promised and I nodded, tightened my grip slightly and then let go. I stood and moved over to where Barry was standing.  
“Let’s go home,” I proposed, Barry just nodded tiredly and buried his face in my neck. I awkwardly picked him up and flew home. We both collapsed onto the couch almost immediately after we crossed the threshold of the apartment. Imra wheeled into the room a couple of seconds later and tears sprung to my eyes once again.   
“What happened?” she asked and then seemed to realize something. “Don’t worry the wheelchair is only temporary, just until the burns and cuts on my legs and back heal, along with the gunshot wound,” she said almost too casually. I knew that she wouldn’t be okay for a while, even if she acted like she was fine, I decided right then and there that I would make sure that she recovered as fully as possible.   
“Um,” I said and then trailed off as I was interrupted by a hiccup. “Eliza and Henry were killed by a new speedster,” I told her softly and she rolled closer.   
“I’m so sorry, I would move onto the couch but Caitlin said no standing up,” Imra replied. I stood, picked her up as gently as possible, and set her down an inch or two away from where I had been sitting, then sat back down. Barry curled into my side, still shaking with sobs, but slightly calmer. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and wrapped one arm around him while wrapping the other around Imra, who soon wanted to go to bed so I helped her back into her chair and to bed before heading back to the couch. Barry eventually fell asleep, so I carried him to our bed, and only then did I let myself fall apart, knowing that no one currently needed me to be strong. But as the tears began to roll down my cheeks once more, Barry stumbled his way into the room.   
“I’m not letting you do all the taking care of stuff,” he mumbled and I smiled slightly.   
“Come here,” I said opening my arms, Barry moved over to the couch, sat down, and sank into my arms, wrapping his own around my waist.  
“I love you,” he said quietly.   
“And I love you,” I replied running a hand through his hair. “I promise we’ll get through this,” I told him.  
“I know,” Barry replied sleepily. “Together, we can get through anything the multiverse throws at us.” A moment later there was a knock at the door.  
“It’s unlocked,” I said and the door opened.  
“Hey,” Alex said walking over to us, plopped down on my other side, and set a brown paper bag on the coffee table. She then wrapped her arms around both of us and eventually, after some tears and of course eating our way through the potstickers and ice cream, we all fell asleep on the couch.


	61. Important Author's Note

So due to my growing insecurities with this story, I will be taking it down in about a week's time.   
Now I don't think that there are many people reading this. And am new to this site so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to encourage people to download the story. But if you do like this story I would recommend doing so as I don't know how different it will be when I eventually repost it. 

Sorry,  
Felicity Danvers


End file.
